The Power Continues
by hellbutterfly91
Summary: Before moving to Angel Grove Izzy Oliver didn't know her father was the original white Power Rangers created by Zordon. She had no clue that the Power Coins would regenerate and she'd be called on to be part of the next generation. After her father is taken by a new evil it's up to her and the son of another ranger to find the others who will hold the coins and save the earth.
1. Angel Grove

**Okay so this is my first story writing about the Power Rangers. I've been a fan forever and I finally decided to write one!**

**Somethings aren't canon with the story lines. For instance in this story Tommy was never the Black Dino Ranger. I couldn't find a way to fit that in! **

**Anyhow I hope you enjoy it!**

The morning my life changed was a day that started like any other. I woke up to my alarm blaring and climbed out of bed. After pulling on a pair of jeans and my favorite pink Crash & Burn t-shirt I grabbed my sneakers and headed downstairs for breakfast where my dad already sat.

"Morning baby." he smiled looking up from the paper.

He was always reading the newspapers or some science magazine. Dr. Tommy Oliver was Angel Grove University's newest Professor of Paleontology which is the reason that we had moved here in the first place. He grown up in Angel Grove and had jumped at the chance to move back.

I had inherited his dark hair and eyes and my mother's light complexion and curls. My attitude was more like his but was on the shyer side. I was a horrible student in science much to his chagrin. I preferred reading and writing like my mom.

"Morning." I replied grabbing the orange juice from the fridge and taking a long drink from the carton.

"Izabella Grace, What did I say about drinking from the carton?" he asked looking at me.

"Um…don't put it back empty?" I replied.

"No. I told you to get a glass." he said shaking his head.

"Fine." I replied and grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim before replacing the carton in the fridge.

"Did you study for your history test?" Dad asked as I sat down at the table and began pull on my shoes.

"Yes Dad. I'm not going to fail." I replied smiling at him.

"I just don't want you to get behind Izzy." he replied.

"I'm not going to get behind Dad! If anything I'm ahead. Angel Grove High is about a month behind my old school." I assured him.

"Speaking of school we'd better get going or we'll both be late." He said looking at his watch.

I chugged the rest of my juice and hurried to get my backpack. By the time I had retrieved my backpack from upstairs Dad was waiting for me.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you just let me get my own car." I said to him as we walked out the door.

"Yeah right. I'll have that happen when Rita takes over the earth." He smirked.

"Who?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh uh…nothing…just get in the car kid." he replied and got behind the wheel.

I frowned at him but got in the car and began to fiddle with the radio, hooking my iPod up to it. After that I scrolled through my songs until I found one I liked and hit the play button.

'Without a sound I took her down  
And dressed in red and blue I squeezed  
Imaginary wedding gown  
That you can't wear in front of me!  
A kiss goodbye  
Your twisted shell  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet  
You said goodbye, the hundredth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again  
Tomorrow we'll do it again'

"Have you ever considered that I may want to listen to music I like in my car?" Dad asked.

"You can listen to your music when I get my own car." I grinned at him.

He shook his head with a grin and kept driving. Ten minutes later we pulled up to the front of Angel Grove High where I was a sophomore.

"Alright I'll pick you up from the Youth Center at 5 sharp." Dad said as I got out of the car.

"Yes sir." I replied with a sigh.

"What?" he asked.

"What if I don't want to go the Youth Center Dad? What if I want to go somewhere else?" I asked.

Dad sighed, "Izzy…look I just want to know you're safe okay?"

"Safe? From what?" I asked.

"Just trust me okay Izzy?" Dad said.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah…okay. I'll see you later. Love you." I replied and kissed his cheek before climbing out of the car.

As I walked towards the front doors I thought about my Dad and the fact that he was so overprotective. It would've been different if it hadn't been so sudden that it had happened. In fact it was only since we'd moved to Angel Grove that he had been freaked out about everything.

Before we'd moved here he had been fine with whatever I wanted to do as long as I was home by a certain time. I was a black belt in karate and was more than capable of taking care of myself. When we'd moved to Angel Grove he had suddenly decided that the world was a dangerous place and that I had to be protected. I couldn't understand why he wanted to move here if he thought it was so dangerous. The only places I'd really seen in the 4 months that we'd live here were the school and the Youth Center. He hadn't even been this overbearing when my Mom had died 3 years before after being hit by a drunk driver.

Walking into the school I joined the noisy clique of students that were milling about and walked to my locker. Opening my backpack I got everything I needed, trading a couple of textbooks for other ones before closing my locker and headed to my first class.

"Good Morning Ms. Oliver." my English teacher Mr. Stewart said as I walked in.

"Morning Mr. Stewart." I replied sitting down in my usual seat in the front.

"How's your dad doing?" he asked.

"He's fine. He's really liking his new job at the University." I replied.

"Good for him." Mr. Stewart replied and went back to writing on the white board.

Mr. Stewart was one of the many people that knew Dad in this town. In addition to my English teacher he knew my Science teacher Mr. Cranston and Ernie who owned the Juice Bar at the Youth Center.

First period passed by quickly as did second and third. At lunch I sat in the corner of the cafeteria reading a book while other people talked and laughed. Thanks to my shyness I had yet to establish any concrete friendships with anyone. After Lunch I hurried to my locker to get the books I'd need for fourth, fifth and sixth.

I opened my locker and started to pull things out when my eye caught some movement a couple lockers down. It was a boy with dark hair and eyes wearing a red t-shirt, tight black jeans and black sneakers. He was cute. His hair fell around his shoulders and he was about three inches taller than me. He was struggling with his locker and couldn't seem to get it open.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked my way and I quickly looked back to my locker hoping he hadn't noticed that I was looking at him.

"Um…excuse me?"

I turned slowly and saw the cute boy looking back at me with a smile.

"Oh…Hi." I replied.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could help me get my locker open? I got it open earlier and I can't seem to get it open now." he asked.

"Sure." I replied and walked to the locker he'd been fiddling with.

"Combination?" I asked.

"13-22-10" he replied.

I nodded and spun the dial, pushing a little harder on the last number. A moment later it swung open.

"Push hard on the last number. My locker was the same way." I replied.

"Thanks." he grinned.

"Welcome." I replied and walked back to my locker.

"I'm Ethan by the way…Ethan Hart." he said smiling at me.

"I'm Izzy Oliver. Nice to meet you." I smiled and with that grabbed the last of my books and gave him a wave.

Two minutes later I slid into my seat in my history class and got ready for the test. The bell rang and Mrs. Clark began to pass out the tests however a moment later an earsplitting sound filled the school.

"Everyone please line up! This is not a fire drill! I repeat this is NOT a drill!" Mrs. Clark said abandoning the tests on her desk.

I stuffed everything into my book bag and followed the rest of the class outside. We waited outside for probably twenty minutes before the principal came over the loudspeaker.

"Students and Teachers of Angel Grove High I regret to inform you that due to a fire in the cafeteria we will be suspending classes for the remainder of today and all of tomorrow."

It was Thursday which meant that we wouldn't have to come back till Monday. The school let out a cheer and quickly began to disperse. I reached into my pocket and dialed Dad's number. It rang three times before I got his voicemail. Sighing I tried again and then a third time, each time I got voicemail. Finally on the fourth attempt I called him.

"Dad…it's me. They cancelled school for a fire. Can you come pick me up? Call me back! Love you. Bye." I said and hung up.

Usually I took the Youth Center's bus the four blocks to the Youth Center but I knew that it wouldn't be here for another three hours. Since my Dad wasn't answering his phone that left me with three choices. Walk home, Walk to the Youth Center or wait here for my Dad. The first two didn't seem appealing but neither did waiting here so I opted to walk home. Dad would call eventually and I would tell him that I was at home.

Adjusting my backpack on my back I started the walk home. I had only gotten about a block when there was a honking behind me.

"Izzy!"

I turned around expecting to see my Dad but instead saw Ethan pulling up beside me in a red truck.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Where are you headed to?" he asked.

"Home. I tried to call my Dad but he wouldn't answer his phone so I'm walking." I replied.

"No you're not." he grinned.

"I'm not?" I asked.

"No because you're going to get in and I'll give you a ride home." Ethan replied.

"I don't know…" I replied.

"C'mon…as payment for you opening my locker earlier." he said.

I sighed and thought about it for a moment.

"Fine." I said and walked around and climbed in.

"So where do you live?" he asked.

"2456 Westmont Road." I replied.

"Sweet…that's two streets down from where I live." he replied.

I sent a text to my dad letting him know that I had gotten a ride when the radio caught my attention as I recognized the band playing from the speakers.

"You listen to Avenged Sevenfold too?" I asked turning up the radio.

"Yeah. They're one of my favorites." he replied.

"Mine too." I grinned.

"No one around here seems to really like rock music. They're all into pop shit." he said turning his nose up.

"I know! I miss my old town." I sighed.

"Your old town? Are you new to Angel Grove too?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've only been here like 4 months. My Dad got a job at the University. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm living with my Grandma and Step-Grandfather. My mom is a Gymnastics coach and she's going to Belgium with her team for Worlds tomorrow morning. She couldn't leave me alone in Florida so she brought me here so I could continue school." he replied.

"What about your Dad?"

"Oh…he's not around. He skipped out when I was 6. I haven't seen or heard from him since. Don't want to either. That's why I changed my name to my mom's maiden one." Ethan replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I replied.

"It's okay." he smiled.

"My mom died in a car accident a few years ago." I replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah she was hit by a drunk driver. I just thought I'd let you know I know how it feels to have one parent. I mean I know it's not the same circumstances but…yeah." I replied.

Ethan laughed, "It's okay Izzy." he replied.

"That's my house." I said pointing to the white and blue one my Dad had bought when we'd moved here.

Ethan pulled up to the curb and I got out.

"So I guess I'll see you at school. Monday." he said.

"Yep. Thanks again for the ride." I smiled.

Ethan drove off and once he had turned the corner I headed inside. That was when I saw my dad's huge black SUV sitting in the driveway.

He was home from work in the middle of the day? I wondered what that was about. I hurried inside to make sure that everything was okay.


	2. My Father's Past, My Future

"Dad? Dad is everything alright?" I yelled as I walked in.

I heard noise coming from upstairs. I dropped my backpack next to the door and headed upstairs.

"…I can't…I just can't!" I heard Dad yell from his office followed by another voice.

I tiptoed across the carpeted landing and kneeled down, peering through the crack in the half open door. Dad was standing in front of his computer.

"Tommy we wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important."

Dad began to pace and on the screen of the computer I saw Mr. Cranston.

"Billy…I know but Izzy's my daughter. You know damn well that she doesn't know anything about the old days and truthfully as proud as I am of what we did I don't want her involved in something like this. I don't know if she could handle it." Dad replied.

"I've watched her Tommy. She's in my science class and she's just like you. There's no way that she couldn't handle it." Mr. Cranston replied.

Dad sighed and sunk into his chair, "She's all I have. Since Andrea died I…I don't want to lose her."

Mr. Cranston moved aside on the screen and what looked like a robot popped up on the screen.

"We know Tommy but you made your promise that you would do whatever was possible to protect the earth." the robot said.

"I know Alpha but I didn't realize that it meant sending my daughter into mortal peril." Dad sighed.

"You have to trust us Tommy. Besides she won't be alone. There are others." Billy said.

Mortal peril? Protect the earth? A robot? I was thoroughly confused but something kept me from moving or making a sound. I wanted to know what they were talking about and I was afraid if I interrupted them I would never find out.

"So tell me again how all this is possible? I mean the coins were destroyed. I know Adam used his once after but it nearly killed him." Dad said.

"Recently a new team of was created and during the course of them having them powers they had trouble and their powers were taken away for a short time. A being known as the Sentinel Knight used some of his power to restore the powers of some past rangers, Adam being one of them. That jolt to the power grid caused the old power coins to repair themselves. They're fully functional again." Mr. Cranston replied.

"Okay so they're functional again…why do we need to use them? Is this just a trial or…?" Dad asked.

Mr. Cranston and Alpha The Robot looked at each other.

"We have information that there is a new threat rising. His name is Zard and he's Zed's nephew. He's rising to take over what he sees as an empty place. It's only a matter of time until he makes his move!" Alpha said.

"Then why can't the others and I do it? Why can't I step back up? Why does it have to be Izzy?" Dad asked.

"For some reason when the coins regenerated they became respondent only to those with DNA similar to the former holders. We're not sure which holders though. We've done tests but we can't be certain who each coin belongs to." Mr. Cranston replied.

"So the DNA only has to be similar right? So it might not even be Izzy. The coins might not even respond to her DNA." Dad replied.

"It's possible but not likely. The best bet is a child." Mr. Cranston replied.

Dad sighed, "Okay. Fine. I'll tell Izzy tonight."

"Thank you Tommy. We understand how hard this is for you." Alpha replied.

"Well it's my duty. Once a Power Ranger always a Power Ranger." Dad sighed.

I kneeled there in shock for a moment, my mind spinning. My Dad used to be a Power Ranger? And how did Mr. Cranston know all this? Had he been a Power Ranger as well?

My mind racing I stood up. However I wasn't paying attention and tripped over a bump in the rug and fell forward.

"Ow." I groaned as I picked myself up from the floor of my Dad's office.

"Izzy! Are you okay?" Dad asked running over to me.

"Fine. I'm fine." I said standing up.

"Okay second question…how much of what I just said did you hear?" Dad asked.

"The whole thing." I replied.

Dad sighed, "I'm sorry I never told you Izzy. I always worried that it might somehow put you in danger."

"Did Mom know?"

"Yes. It was a mutual agreement for us to not tell you." he said.

"And Mr. Cranston…" I said swinging around to look at the computer, "were you a Power Ranger too?"

"I was. I was the Blue Ranger." he smiled.

"And the Robot guy…Alpha or whatever? What is he?" I asked.

"My name is Alpha 5. It's nice to meet you Izzy." Alpha said happily.

"Nice to meet you too. I just wish that this wasn't such an insane situation." I replied and sunk down into a chair.

"Holy shit I'm going to be a Power Ranger." I said running my hands through my hair.

"First of all watch your mouth young lady and second of all there's a chance you might not be." Dad said kneeling down next to me.

"And what if I am? Am I going to have to fight this Zard guy?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart." Dad said.

"And what if I say no? What if I decide not to become a Power Ranger? What if I refuse?" I asked.

"Then you refuse. No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to." Dad replied.

"So when do I get to see this coin thingy?" I asked.

"What do you think Billy?" Dad asked.

"You two can come over anytime." Mr. Cranston said.

"Right." Dad nodded.

"I guess we'll see you later." Billy said.

"Bye!" Alpha waved and the screen went black.

"C'mon there's some stuff that I want to show you." Dad smiled and stood up.

I followed him to his room and sat down on the bed as he began to dig in the closet. A few moments later he pulled out a box and sat it down on the bed.

"These are a few things that I kept from when I used to live in Angel Grove. Take a look at that." he smiled and handed me a photo.

I recognized Dad in the middle right away with long hair and a huge smile. Next to him was Mr. Cranston in overalls and large round glasses.

"Who are these people with you and Mr. Cranston?" I asked.

"That is Jason, Trini, Kimberly and Zach. Also known as The Red Ranger, The Yellow Ranger, The Pink Ranger and The Black Ranger." Dad smiled.

"Really? What color were you?" I asked.

"Well that's a little more complicated. Let's see first I was Green when an evil sorceress name Rita Repulsa brainwashed me and I was evil." he laughed.

"Evil? You were evil?" I asked trying to imagine how on earth my Dad, who was the nicest person I could imagine, could be evil.

"Yeah but it didn't last long. The others and our leader Zordon turned me back. After that I was White and then Red." he replied.

"And you had the same team each time or did it change?" I asked.

"It changed a few times. Jason, Trini and Zack left for a thing called the World Summit and in their place came Rocky who was red, Aisha who was yellow and Adam who was black. After a while Kimberly left and Kat took her place. Then Aisha left and we got Tanya. And then finally we lost Rocky after he hurt his back and Justin took his place as the blue ranger." Dad said and pulled out pictures showing me each person as he talked about them.

"Wait…Justin…is…is that Mr. Stewart?" I asked.

"Yep he was the youngest ranger ever. Zordon recruited him after Rocky hurt his back and he accidentally found out that we were all Rangers. He was a big help." he smiled.

"So Dad…when am I supposed to go and try this coin thing?" I asked.

"I was thinking we would head there now and then we'd go out to dinner." he replied.

"Sounds good." I replied.

"Aright then. Let's go kid." he smiled and kissed the top of my head before standing up.

He grabbed his keys and we got on our way. Soon we pulled up to a house not far from our own and walked to the front door. Dad rang the bell and a few moments later Mr. Cranston opened the door.

"Tommy! It's great to see you." Mr. Cranston smiled.

"You too man!" Dad grinned and hugged him.

"And Izzy welcome. Come in!" Billy smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Cranston." I replied feeling a little awkward as I was standing in my teacher's living room.

"We're outside of school Izzy it's okay to call me Billy." He replied.

"Okay….Billy." I replied.

"So where are the coins?" Dad asked.

"They're in the basement with Alpha. Follow me." Billy said and walked towards the hallway.

We headed down a flight of steps to the basement which was filled with all sorts of gadgets and things. Tables were littered with all sorts of papers and charts and the walls were covered with sketching of what looked like robotic animals.

"Tommy!"

The robot I had seen on the computer screen earlier came hurrying towards us. He was a little shorter than me with a gold head and a red and blue body.

"Alpha!" Dad smiled.

"Ay-Yi-Yi! It's good to see you again! And Izzy. It's nice to meet you in person." he said.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"How did you get back to Earth Alpha? The last I saw of you was when you and Zordon left for Eltar. I know what happened to Zordon…Andros had to break his tube to save everyone. No one knew what happened to you though." Dad said.

"Well I was badly damaged during the fight but I managed to make it back to earth and communicate with Billy. He fixed me and now here I am." Alpha said.

"Well I'm glad to have you here." Dad said.

"Thank you Tommy." Alpha said.

"So Izzy are you ready to touch the power coins?" Billy asked walking forward with a box.

"Yeah…I guess." I replied.

Billy set the box down and opened it. Inside nestled on black velvet were six gold coins.

"Which one do I pick up?" I asked.

"Just touch them and see if any of them react." Billy said.

I nodded and tentatively reached out and ran my fingers over the coins. My finger grazed each coin slowly and lightly, first the top row and then I moved to the bottom. I had decide that nothing would happened when I felt a zap shoot up through my arm.

"Ah!" I said pulling my hand back quickly.

"What?" Dad asked.

"That coin…the middle on the bottom…it shocked me." I replied.

Billy and Dad looked at each other.

"Pick it up." Billy said.

I carefully touched it again and felt the same electricity but it was less of a surprise. Picking it up I felt it grow warm in my hand and a second later a pink colored static traveled up my arm, engulfing my body. Power seemed to surge through my body and I felt like I could do anything. After a few moments though it died away and I was left with the coin in my hand.

"What does that mean? Is that what's supposed to happen?" I asked.

"Yes. Congratulations Izzy…you're the newest pink power ranger." Billy said.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted anything I could say.

"That's the other possible ranger." Billy said and headed upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked looking at me.

"I'm fine." I replied staring down at the gold disk emblazoned with what looked like a pterodactyl.

"You don't have to do this you know." Dad said.

"I know I don't Dad. But…"

"But what?' he asked.

"I want to. Now that I'm holding this in my hand I feel like I should. Like it was meant to be. My favorite color is pink. There is no way it could be a coincidence." I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well then just let me say I'm proud of you." he said and pulled me into a hug.

There was the sound of muffled voices and a moment later Billy came back down with a woman with brown hair and…Ethan?

"So there's already a new ranger?" the woman asked.

"Yes. In fact she's is the pink ranger." Billy replied.

"Wow! That's amazing who's daughter is she?" the woman asked.

"She's mine." Dad said stepping forward.

The woman and Ethan stopped at the bottom of the steps. Looking at her I realized that she was Kimberly, the former pink ranger and obviously Ethan's mom.

"Hi Tommy. You look well." Kimberly smiled at Dad, her face beaming.

"So do you Kim." Dad replied his eyes bright.

"So is this your daughter?" she asked pointing to me.

"Yeah this is Izzy. Izzy this is Kimberly…sorry Kim I forgot your last name. It's been forever." Dad said apologetically.

"It's still Hart, Tommy." she said.

"Oh. I didn't know." Dad replied.

"It's fine. This is my son Ethan." Kimberly said gesturing to Ethan.

"Nice to meet you." Dad replied.

"We've already met." I said to Kimberly.

"You have?" Dad asked.

"Yeah he gave me a ride home after they cancelled school." I replied.

"And she opened my locker for me." Ethan added.

"Well I guess that's one less introduction that has to be made." Kimberly smiled.

"Now to the power coins. Ethan if you'll follow me." Billy said and led him to the box that held the coins. I followed and joined Billy on the other side of the box.

"What do I do?" Ethan asked.

"Touch them. See what you feel." I piped up before Billy or Alpha could say anything.

Ethan took a deep breath and touched each one. He started with the top and a moment later jerked.

"I felt something." he said looking at Billy, Alpha and I.

"Pick it up." Billy said.

Ethan picked up the coin and a moment later was shining red just as I had shone pink earlier.

"And we have our Red Ranger." Billy smiled.

"Congratulations baby!" Kimberly squealed and walked over hugged Ethan.

"Thanks Mom." He smiled.

"It's official…you two are our newest Rangers. Ethan as the red ranger you will be the leader of the new team. It will be up to you to guide the others. Both of you are now protectors of the earth and must abide by three rules."

"Never reveal you identity to anyone, never engage in battle unless you are provoked and never use your powers for anything but good. Do you understand?" Billy asked.

We both nodded.

"Then congratulations and may the power protect you." He smiled.

"Zordon would be proud man." Dad smiled clapping Billy on the back.

"Yeah you did amazing Billy." Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks. But hey…how would you guys like to stay for dinner and catch up a little?" Billy asked.

"Sounds fun to me." Kimberly said looking to Dad.

"I would love to but I kinda promised Izzy that I'd take her out to dinner." Dad said.

I could see that my Dad really wanted to stay and I didn't have the heart to tear him away from his old friends.

"It's okay Dad…we'll go out some other time." I replied.

"Are you sure Iz?" he asked.

"Yeah totally." I replied.

"Then I'd better go start cooking." Billy grinned.

Forty-five minutes later Ethan and I sat on Billy's porch balancing plates of spaghetti with homemade garlic bread on our laps. We could hear our parents inside laughing with Billy, Alpha and Justin who had arrived shortly after everyone had decided to stay for dinner.

"So…you just like fell into the room?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. I'm such a klutz. How did your Mom tell you?" I asked.

"She sat me down and explained the whole story to me. I didn't really believe her at first but she's never lied to me so why shouldn't I believe her y'know?" he said taking a bite of his bread.

I nodded and pulled my power coin out of my pocket and looked at it.

"Who would've thought that something so small could change everything. I mean suddenly the world is depending on us." I sighed.

"Scary huh?" Ethan laughed.

I smiled and slipped the coin back into my pocket. I don't know what it was about Ethan but I could talk to him like I hadn't ever been able to talk to anyone before. I'd known him only a few hours and suddenly we had a huge secret between us and were talking like old friends.

"Okay I have a question. Is it just me or does it seem like our parents may have had something back in the day?" he asked.

"So you picked up on that too? Yeah I think I'll have to drill Dad later to find out." I replied.

The front door opened and Dad was leaning out.

"Hey kiddo I was wondering if you'd mind just staying here for the night? Billy has a couple of extra rooms he said you and Ethan could bunk in. The bunch of us are having a great time talking." he said.

"Um…sure. No problem." I replied.

"Yeah I don't have a problem." Ethan replied.

"Okay." Dad said and headed back inside.

Ethan and I finished our food before heading inside. A lot had happened that day that had worn us out so we both headed upstairs leaving the adults downstairs after getting a reminder that tomorrow would be Ranger 101 for the two of us.

I bid Ethan goodnight and walked into the room where I was sleeping. It was odd sleeping in your teacher's house but I guess it was even weirder to find out that 2 of your teachers and your Dad were all ex-Power Rangers and that you were part of the next generation.

Laying on the bed I looked at the coin, turning it over and over in my fingers. I couldn't stop thinking about everything. However my eyes were heavy so I placed the coin next to my bed and forced everything but the thought of sleep from my mind. Soon my eyes slipped closed and I knew no more.

ent here...


	3. On Our Own

I wasn't sure how long I slept but I was woken up by a huge bang. I jumped up from the bed and looked around. The room was dark and the clock by the bed said that it was only 2 in the morning. Another bang made me jump.

I grabbed my power coin and slipped it into my pocket before stuffing my feet in my sneakers and walked out into the hall to see Ethan looking as bedraggled as I probably did and just as confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"No clue. C'mon." Ethan said and we walked down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs and found gray creatures with red eyes everywhere. Our parents, Billy and Justin were in the midst of them fighting as hard as they could against the huge number.

I didn't hesitate when I saw them. But moved into action. I kicked out at the nearest one. He fell to the floor and another one jumped towards me. Ethan grabbed hold of him and threw him off before wailing on him.

"ETHAN! IZZY! GET TO THE BASEMENT! GET THE BLUE BOX! IT HAS EVERYTHING YOU NEED!" Billy yelled above the ruckus.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"DO WHAT HE SAYS IZZY!" Dad yelled.

"WE'LL CLEAR A PATH!" Kimberly replied and they started moving in on the ones around Ethan and I.

"DON'T COME BACK OUT NO MATTER WHAT YOU HEAR!" Justin yelled.

The two of us took off for the basement. The moment we had passed through the door it slammed closed behind us. I flipped the light next to the door and we flew down the steps.

"We need to find the blue box." I said looking around.

"There!" Ethan said and grabbed the blue box.

He undid the latches and inside the box were what looked like six watches, six gray devices, and the box full of power coins.

"What is all this?" I wondered aloud.

"There's a note." Ethan said.

I grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

**_To the new Rangers:_**

**_If you're reading this then something has happened and we have been compromised. It's your job to protect the world and to bring down Zard. If there are any other Rangers that haven't been found it is your job to find them._**

**_In front of you, you will find communicators and power morphers. The communicators are your connection to each other and Alpha. They will also allow you to teleport from place to place. The morphers will allow you to morph into fighting mode. By inserting your coins into the slots and saying the name of the creature that your coin is connected with you will morph._**

**_Remember, you are the only hope the earth has._**

**_Good luck and may the power protect you._**

**_Billy_**

"How are we supposed to find the others?" I asked

"I don't know but grab your communicator and morpher…Billy said they were important." Ethan replied.

I reached out towards the pink communicator and the moment my fingers touched it I felt my feet leave the floor. Ethan and I were wrapped in light and were flying through the air.

I tried to scream but I couldn't hear my own voice over the sound of the wind rushing around us. Ethan looked just as scared as I did. I wanted to reach out to him but I was scared to move, afraid that I would fall and go tumbling to the ground below us.

Just as suddenly as we'd taken off we landed. Hard.

My body ached from the hard fall. Opening my eyes I saw lights around me. Sitting up I looked around and saw we were in some sort of room. Panels of flashing lights and buttons were everywhere. Tubes of Red, Blue, Green, White, Pink and Yellow light lined the back wall and the ceiling was so high I couldn't see it.

"Ay-Yi-Yi! Are you okay?"

"Alpha?" Ethan asked sitting up.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"And where is here?" Ethan added.

"You are in the power chamber under the outskirts of Angel Grove. I was sent here by Billy when the trouble started to wait for the two of you." Alpha replied as we pulled ourselves up.

"What was happening back there? What were those gray things?" I asked rubbing a sore spot on my shoulder.

"Those were Putties. Minions sent by Zard to capture your parents, Billy and Justin." Alpha replied.

"Capture them? They didn't get them did they!" Ethan asked.

"I'm afraid so Ethan." Alpha replied sadly.

"No! We have to help them! Where are they?" I asked looking at Alpha.

"Izzy please calm down. Right now we have to find the others. Then we can save your parents." Alpha said.

I sunk to the floor and felt the tears began to flow down my cheeks. My Dad was all I had left. I couldn't just let him stay locked up.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I looked up to see Ethan smiling at me.

"They'll be fine Izzy. They used to be Power Rangers. They can handle themselves." he assured me.

I nodded, "I know but I just…" I sighed.

"I know. Mom's all I have too." he said.

I reached out and hugged him, "Thanks for making me feel better." I smiled at him.

"Welcome." he said and I stood up.

"So what do we need to do to find the others Alpha?" I asked wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"With this." Alpha said and walked over and picked up a device that I hadn't noticed.

"This is the Positional Locator Graph. All of the coordinates of the known rangers are programmed into it. You turn it on and it will give you the name and the location of the ranger. After that you must simply follow the directions." Alpha told us.

"And then what? We have them touch the coins?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. You both know what to look for in a new Ranger. After that you must give them their morpher and their communicator if they decide to join you. If you need anything contact me and I will be able to help you." Alpha said.

"So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Alpha replied.

"I say we catch up on a few more hours sleep and then we head out." I replied.

"Perfect." Ethan nodded.

"Then you two will sleep here. I will get you blankets." Alpha said and walked off returning a short time later with a pillow for each of us and a stack of blankets.

Ethan and I made pallets on the floor and curled up on them, pulling the blankets up around us.

"Goodnight Rangers. Sleep tight." Alpha said and shut off the lights.

"Night Ethan." I said.

"Night Izzy." he replied.


	4. Setting Off

**I am trying to upload at least one chapter a day because I'm writing like a maniac on this story! **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading it!**

**If you have any suggestions on what I could improve or if you really like it don't be afraid to let me know! Thanks for reading!**

I woke up at precisely 7 the next morning. My body felt stiff from sleeping on the floor but my internal clock and the thought of what I had to do starting today kept me from going back to sleep. Realizing it had to be nearly dawn I woke Ethan.

"Good morning Rangers. I have food for you." Alpha said and handed us a box of doughnuts and cartons of milk.

"Where did you get this? You don't eat do you Alpha?" I asked.

"No. I ran out and got it this morning." he replied.

Ethan and I looked at each other, both of us amused at the thought of the robot wandering around a 7-11 buying food.

We downed the doughnuts and milk before deciding it was time to set off.

"You will need this. It has the tracking device and credit card for your journey. Billy was planning on taking a trip to find the others before all of this happened. He told me that you two were to use it if something were to happen." Alpha said handing us a small black leather pouch.

"Thanks Alpha." Ethan said taking the pouch.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked.

"Use your communicators and teleport back to your homes." Alpha replied.

"Teleport? Again?" I asked.

"C'mon Izzy…it probably won't be as bad this time." Ethan replied.

I sighed and nodded.

"Bye Alpha. We'll be in touch." I replied.

"Good luck Rangers!" Alpha said.

I looked to Ethan who nodded and we touched our communicators. A moment later I was surrounded by pink light and found myself zipping through Angel Grove again. It wasn't as scary now that I knew what was going to happen.

This time I managed to land on my feet and right outside my house with Ethan beside me.

"You were right. That wasn't that bad that time." I replied.

"Told you! Now c'mon and lets get your things together. It will be better for us to stick together just in case." he said.

I nodded and we headed inside.

I told Ethan to make himself at home and ran upstairs. After a quick shower I pulled on a pink Iron Fist shirt, jeans and pink sneakers and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

I dug into my closet and found a good sized backpack and hurried to my dresser. I stuffed jeans, shorts, t-shirts, socks and underwear inside without really bothering to fold of any it. Once I was satisfied with what I'd put in my bag I tossed in the toiletries I'd need and a few things that I just wanted with me; the teddy bear my Mom had made for me, a hoodie I'd stolen from Dad and a photo of me and my parents when I'd won my first Karate tournament.

Swinging my backpack I hurried out only to find Ethan in my Dad's room looking through the photos Dad had left there the previous day.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry! I came up to see if you were almost ready and I saw the pictures and couldn't resist." he replied.

I nodded and looked at a picture of my Dad and his mom when they were teenagers. On top of the pile were the group photos Dad had shown me the previous day.

"Hey…we might be able to use these. So we know what the others kind of look like." I said holding up the photos.

"You're right." Ethan nodded.

"C'mon let's go get your stuff." I replied.

"Right." he said and we teleported to Ethan's.

"Alright follow me around the back. We'll have to sneak in if we don't want my grandparents to question us for an hour…or worse stop us." he said.

We walked around the house where there was a huge oak tree.

"My room is that window right there." he said pointing to a window about ten or so feet above the ground.

"So we climb?" I asked.

"We climb." he nodded.

I walked over and jumped grabbing onto the branch, pulling myself up. Ethan did the same before climbing to the branch above us, reaching his window. I watched as he jimmied it open and climbed through.

Climbing onto the branch above me I pulled myself into the house. Ethan's room was a huge contrast. The walls were painted a baby pink but were covered with metal and hard rock posters. The bed had a bright white headboard with painted pink flowers on it but was covered with a black bedspread that sported a large grim reaper.

"Your room…" I said looking around.

"Yeah I know it's weird. It used to be my mom's room." he whispered.

I nodded and sat down on his bed. He stuffed as much into his backpack as he could before grabbing a sheet of paper. I watched as he scribbled something on it before folding it and leaving it on his bed before turning to me.

"Lets go." he said.

I nodded and turned to the window. The two of us dropped from branch to branch before landing on the grass below the tree.

"So I was thinking about something." Ethan said as we slipped out of the gate and hurried down the sidewalk before his grandparents could see us.

"What?" I asked.

"Well there's no way we're going to be able to walk everywhere. I was looking at the list and some of the names are on the other side of the country. I don't know about you but I'm not 100% on teleporting all that way." He said.

"Lemme see the list." I replied.

He handed me the list and I scanned over the locations; New York, Florida, AFRICA?

"Yeah there's no way I'm teleporting across the water. It looks like we're using Billy's credit card to fly to Africa. As for the others what about my Dad's SUV? It's still at Billy's place. We could teleport over there and grab it. I know where he keeps the spare. It would fit all 6 of us." I said.

"Perfect." Ethan nodded.

We teleported to Billy's house and I walked to my Dad's SUV and reached under the wheel well until I found the key holder that was stuck in there. I retrieved it and unlocked the doors before climbing behind the wheel.

"Nice." Ethan said looking around.

"Yep. I love this car. I've wanted to drive it since my Dad got it. I just wish I hadn't had to do it without his permission." I replied the frowned realizing I'd made myself sad..

"Izzy…you know he wouldn't mind." Ethan assured me.

"Yeah. I know." I replied and took a deep breath.

Letting it out I put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

"Where to?" I asked as I drove down the street.

Ethan turned on the tracker and looked at the screen for a moment before scanning the list.

"San Diego. First ranger up is Adam Park, former black Mastodon coin holder and the guy who started all this." Ethan replied.

"Turn right at the next light."

I smiled and turned on my blinker, "San Diego it is."

San Diego was a little over a 9 hour drive. I took the first hour or so and then Ethan got annoyed with just sitting in the passenger seat and asked to take over. Even though I'd managed a few good hours sleep the night before I was still tired so I agreed.

In the passenger seat I managed another hour and a half of sleep.

"Hey sleepy head." Ethan smiled when he saw I was awake.

"What smells so good?" I asked looking around.

"I stopped for food. I wasn't sure what you liked so I got you a soda, fries and two burgers. There's a plain one and one with everything and some chicken nuggets. I figure what you don't eat we can save for later." he replied and rummaged between the seats before producing a McDonald's bag.

"Yum thanks." I replied and took the bag.

As I ate Ethan and I counted cars that passed us. We counted 7 red ones, three silver and one that was bright orange.

The next few hours seemed long and it seemed the further we traveled the warmer it got.

"Is it hot to you?" I asked Ethan.

"Yeah…but I'm afraid to turn on the AC…we're running low on gas." he replied.

"Well pull off at the next exit and we can get gas and I'm changing into something cooler." I replied.

"Same here." he replied pushing his long hair out of his face.

At the next exit we saw Ethan pulled off and headed inside to pay while I changed in the bathroom. I stripped off my jeans and t-shirt and exchanged them for a pair of shorts and a pink tank top that read 'Nevermind' along with a pair of black converse low rise sneakers. Once dressed I clipped my morpher onto the back of my shorts and slipped back on my communicator.

By the time I emerged Ethan had pumped the gas and was heading to change. I decided to stock up on provisions while he was doing that and headed to the chip aisle. I grabbed a few bags of chips, a case of soda and some double stick tape for an idea I'd come up earlier.

I walked to the car and put the snacks in the back before setting about picking up the trash. When it was all gathered I walked to the dumpster beside the store.

As I walked I felt the hairs on my neck began to stand but I dismissed it and tossed the trash from lunch into the dumpster but when I turned around I saw I wasn't alone.

I was surrounded by the gray monsters that had taken Dad and the others. Putties were what Alpha had called them. Standing in the middle of them stood a what looked like an overgrown baboon in a gold suit.

"Stop right there Power Ranger!" the baboon growled at me.

"Who are you?" I asked my body tensing and moving into a fighting stance.

"I am Goldar the Second! I was sent by my master to bring you and your little friend to him just as I brought your parents." he growled.

"You're the one that took my Dad!" I spat.

"Oh yes little Ranger. Don't fear though…you will be with him again soon and then you both will feel the wrath of my master Zard!" Goldar cackled.

"PUTTIES ATTACK!" he cried and they descended on me.

I brought my leg up and kicked one in the head before punching one solidly in middle. I punched and kicked in every direction possible, hitting the Putties in every place I could reach but they were just too much.

After a few moments I managed to get them far enough away from me that I could reach my communicator.

"Ethan! We have a problem behind the gas station! Help!" I cried into the device.

"I'm coming Iz!" Ethan said and a moment later Ethan came running around the corner.

There were eight total so we split them up, each taking four. Two lunged at me and I jumped back. I round house kicked the one on my left square in the chest. A second later he froze and turned a ashy gray before collapsing on the ground in a pile.

"The center! Hit them in the center!" I yelled at Ethan.

"Right!" he replied and punched the nearest one which quickly crumbled like the other one.

I reached over and punched two more in the chest before they could respond but I had no time to watch them crumble like I had the other two because a second I felt one grab me around the middle.

Instantly I began to kick and punch as hard as I could. Eventually I managed to get my elbow between my body and the Putty's and hit the circle in the middle of it's chest. A moment later I was standing in a pile of crumbled Putty.

Looking over at Ethan I saw him do a back flip and aim a perfectly aimed kick to the center of the Putty's chest before running over to join me as it crumbled. Together we both faced Goldar.

"You two brats may have defeated my putties but that's not the last you've seen of me!" He growled.

"Go back and tell your master that he's got no chance! There's a new team of Power Rangers and we're going to make him wish he'd never crawled out of whatever hole he came from!" Ethan said his voice strong and steady.

"You'll pay little Ranger!" Goldar said and with that disappeared.

We stood there for a few moments before letting ourselves relax a little.

"Are you okay? I saw that Putty getting rough." he asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming so fast." I replied.

"You're my teammate. It's my job." he smiled.

"Still…thanks. Now c'mon if anything we've gotta get to San Diego that much faster." I replied.

"Right." he nodded and we headed back to the SUV.

"Where did you learn to flip like that?" I asked curiously as we half walked half ran.

"I told you my mom is a gymnastics coach. She taught me a bit." he grinned.

"What's that stuff in the back?" Ethan asked eying the bags in the backseat.

"Oh! It's some chips and sodas in case we get hungry. And…this." I said reaching into the backseat and pulling the double sided tape from one of the plastic bags.

"Tape?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes." I replied and before he could ask anything else I dug into my bag and found the pictures we'd brought and carefully stuck them to the dashboard where we could see them.

"So they're with us." he smiled.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Good idea."


	5. Lessons & A New Ranger

The rest of the ride to the San Diego was filled with talk of random things. I think we were avoiding talking about the 'what if's' that we were facing.

Once we reached the San Diego boarder we grew quiet. The tracker directed us where to go and soon we were pulling up in front of a large house.

"Ready?" I asked looking at Ethan.

"As I can be." he replied and grabbed the bag that held the power coins, morphers and communicators and slung it over his shoulder.

"How are we approaching this?" I asked as we walked towards the front door and I realized that we had no game plan.

"Um…wing it?" he replied.

"Right." I nodded as we reached the door. I wasn't going to lie…I was a little nervous. However I knew I had to push my shyness aside long enough to deal with this.

Ethan reached out and pushed the doorbell. While we waited I looked at Ethan. His dark hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck due to the heat. His hands nervously and absentmindedly toyed with the hem of his plain red tank top. He wore a pair of black camo shorts and black on red sneakers.

The door opened and a pretty woman with reddish brown hair answered the door. I guessed by the ring on her finger that she was his wife.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at us curiously.

"Yes ma'am is Adam Park at home?" Ethan asked politely.

"Yes he is. He's in the backyard…I'll go get him for you. Who should I say is asking for him?" she replied.

"Oh um…we're old friends." I replied quickly.

"Right…I'll be right back." she said and closed the door and walked back through the house.

"She gave us the weirdest looks didn't she?" Ethan said as we waited.

"Ethan…two teenagers just came to the door and asked for her husband and told her that they were old friends. Wouldn't you be confused?" I replied.

"Good point." he said and a moment later the door opened.

On the other side stood a man with dark hair who was of some asian descent. He looked as confused as his wife had.

"May I help you?" he asked looking at us.

"Are you Adam Park?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"We need to talk to you. It's important." Ethan said and a moment later whipped his morpher out of where he'd clipped it behind him like I had and showed it to Adam like a cop flashing his badge.

I saw Adam's eyes widen, "Come in." he said and stood aside so we could walk in.

"Follow me." he said and motioned for us to follow him.

We walked down a hall to a office room. He closed the doors behind me and locked them.

"Please have a seat." he said gesturing to a couch.

Ethan and I took a seat while Adam pulled up a chair.

"Okay first lets start with who you are and how you got those." he said pointing to the communicators on our wrists.

"My name is Izzy Oliver and this is Ethan Hart. And we're Power Rangers. Just like you used to be." I said.

"Are you Tommy and Kimberly's kids?" he asked.

"Yes." Ethan replied.

"And you're Power Rangers?"

"Yes. Pink and Red to be exact." I nodded.

"And this is possible how?" he asked.

"From what we understand a few months ago when your powers were restored by the Sentinel Knight it jump started the morphing grid. The six original power coins repaired themselves and are once again active." Ethan said.

"Are you serious? They're working again? Is Zordon back?" Adam asked.

"No Mr. Park, Zordon isn't back. It's been our science teacher Billy Cranston and Alpha that have been guiding us thorough all of this. At least until last night." I replied.

"First off please call me Adam…Mr. Park makes me feel old. And what do you mean by 'until last night'?" Adam asked.

"They were kidnapped by Lord Zard, the nephew of Lord Zed. He's holding them hostage along with Billy and our English teacher Justin Stewart." Ethan said.

"Justin is involved in this too? Wow. So why are you here? Do you need my help?" he asked.

"Not your help." I replied.

"Then whose?" Adam asked looking confused.

"When the coins regenerated they became what Billy called 'DNA specific'. They only respond to people with DNA similar to the six original holders. Do you have any kids?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah…a son and a daughter. She's four and He's sixteen. I'm guessing you two are about that age too?" he asked and we nodded.

"So what? He's the new black Ranger?" Adam asked.

"Possibly. He could be any color really. I mean look at us. I'm pink and Ethan's red. And we wouldn't know until he touched one of the power coins. That's what we're doing now. We're looking for the others. We're trying to put back together the team so that we can defeat Zard." I said.

"He doesn't know about anything involving me and the Power Rangers. None of my kids do and neither does my wife." Adam sighed.

"We're sorry to drop this on you." Ethan said.

"No…it's alright. I'm a Power Ranger. It's my duty to protect the world no matter what. Stay here and I'll go get him." Adam said and walked out.

A couple of minutes later he reappeared with a boy that looked just like him. He had dark hair cut short and spiky and bright eyes. He wore a black and white tank top and black shorts with black sneakers.

"Izzy, Ethan this is my son Jakob. Jakob these are my friends Izzy Oliver and Ethan Hart." Adam said pointing to Ethan and I.

"Nice to meet you." I said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Same but…what's going on?" he asked looking at his Dad.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything." Adam said and Jakob sat down next to Ethan on the couch but looked confused.

I watched as Adam sunk into the armchair.

"Jakob you know the Power Rangers right?" Adam asked.

"Those people in costumes that saved that town you grew up in…Angel Grove. What about them?" Jakob asked.

"I used to be one." Adam replied looking at his son.

Jakob looked at Adam for a moment before cracking up.

"Jakob this isn't a joke." Adam said looking sternly at his son.

Jakob kept laughing but slowly it began to die when he saw that none of us were laughing.

"Dad…c'mon…you-you're joking right?" he asked looking at Adam.

"No Jakob I'm not. When I was about your age met a group of five people who turned out to be Power Rangers. A short time later three of them had to leave the team and myself and my friends Rocky and Aisha took their places." Adam explained.

"You're serious." Jakob said looking stunned.

"I am." Adam replied.

"Who else knows?" Jakob asked.

"No one. Just you now." Adam replied.

"Then why are you telling me this? Why now? Does it have something to do with them?" Jakob asked.

"It has every thing to do with them and possibly with you too son." Adam said.

"Me?" he asked.

"You might be a ranger too." Ethan said.

"What do you mean might?" Jakob asked.

I held up a hand and grabbed the bag from the floor. I pulled out the box and opened it.

"Touch them." I replied.

"What's going to happen?" Jakob asked.

"Maybe nothing or maybe you'll be a Power Ranger." I said.

Jakob gave me a weird look but reached out and touched the first coin. Nothing happened and he moved onto the next one. That was when it happened.

I watched as his eyes grew wide.

"I felt something." he said and before I could tell him to pick him up he took the coin from the box.

The black static surrounded him and I saw a small smile cross Adam's face.

"D-Does that mean that I'm a Ranger?" he asked.

"Yep." Ethan smiled.

Jakob looked at us, "So…what now?"

"Well you have a choice. You can either joins us or not. We're not going to pressure you either way. Being a Power Ranger is hard. You're protecting the Earth. We could never ask you to do something like that if you didn't want to." I replied.

"If you choose to not be one we'd leave and never ask you to do it again." Ethan replied.

"And if I do?" Jakob asked.

"Then we'd ask you to come with us to help us find the others." I replied.

Jakob sat quiet for a few moments looking down at the coin in his palm.

"This coin isn't going to work for anyone else is it?" he asked finally.

"No. Just you." I replied.

"I'm going to do it." Jakob said.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked.

"100%." Jakob replied closing his fist over the coin.

"Then welcome to the team." I grinned and got up and hugged him.

"Welcome man." Ethan said shaking his hand.

"Proud of you son." Adam smiled hugging his son.

"I just have one question…how are we going to explain this to Mom?" Jakob asked looking at Adam.

"Leave that to me son. Just keep the Power Ranger business to a minimum okay?"

"Sure thing." Jakob nodded.

"It's getting late. I think you two should stay the night." Adam said.

"Oh no…we couldn't intrude…we were going to find a hotel." I said quickly.

"No I insist. There is no way that I'd let Tommy and Kimberly's kids stay god knows where. C'mon lets go and see what's for dinner." Adam said and we followed him to the kitchen.

"Sasha I want you to meet Ethan Hart and Izzy Oliver. His mom Kimberly and her dad Tommy are old friends from Angel Grove. They're taking a road trip and need a place to stay for the night. Tommy called a couple of days ago and asked if they could and I agreed. I forgot to tell you." Adam said leaning on the counter.

"I don't see a problem with that. It's nice to meet you." she smiled.

"Why don't you three go hang out outside and we'll come get you when dinner is ready." Adam smiled.

"Okay." we replied and headed out back.

We followed Jakob to the backyard where he lead Ethan and I to a set of chairs near the corner of the yard.

"So do you guys know where any of the others are yet?" Jakob asked.

"We have a tracker and a list of names and that's about it. It's a toss up on whether or not they're rangers." Ethan sighed.

"There are ten original rangers. We can already cross out four of them what with Ethan's mom, my dad, your dad and Billy." I added.

"That sill leaves six." Ethan replied.

"And who knows how many kids they have." Jakob said.

"Thanks Jakob I didn't think about that one. Ug. Something tells me that not everything is going to be this easy." I scowled at him.

"Anytime." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, smiling in spite of myself and threw a pillow from an empty chair at him. I knew we were going to get along just fine.

"Kids! Dinner!" Sasha called from the door.

Ethan, Jakob and I headed inside. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese and a couple different kinds of vegetables sat on the table. Ethan and I took one side of the table while Jakob sat on the other side with a little girl with long dark hair and large dark eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at Ethan and I.

"Tina don't be rude." Sasha scolded.

"They're friends of Jakob and I sweetie." Adam said as he sat down at one end of the table.

"I'm Ethan and this is Izzy. It's nice to meet you Tina." Ethan said.

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked looking at us.

I looked at Ethan who was hiding a smirk before turning back to her, "No sweetie we're just friends." I replied.  
"Oh. Okay." she said and began to eat the food in front of her.

Sasha filled Ethan and I's plates full with a smile.

"Since you two are on a road trip who knows when you'll eat something other than fast food and what you can get from a gas station. So eat up." she smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and picked up my fork, bringing a bit of meatloaf to my mouth. It was really good.

"So Ethan, Izzy what do your parents do?" Sasha asked.

"Well my mom is gymnastics coach in Florida but she's going to be going to Berlin to work with one of her students during Worlds. And…well I don't know where my Dad is actually." Ethan said.

"Did you Mom meet your Dad in Florida?" Adam asked with a frown.

"Yeah. They met when she went down there to train when she was 18." he replied.

Adam only nodded and went back to his food.

"And your Dad Izzy?" Sasha asked.

"Oh he's a Professor of Paleontology at Angel Grove University. And my mom died a few years ago." I replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry. To both of you." She said looking at Ethan and I.

"It's okay." Ethan smiled.

"Yeah…you didn't know." I replied.

"You know you two look a lot like your Mom and Dad." Adam said looking at us.

"I hear that a lot." I smiled.

"Same here." Ethan nodded.

"Man I can't believe how long it's been since I've talked to any of the old team." Adam said with a shake of his head.

"Team?" Sasha asked.

"Oh! Most of us participated in Martial Arts tournaments at the Youth Center. Rocky, Aisha and I were actually a team but it seemed like Tommy and the others were on it too." Adam replied smoothly.

Sasha just nodded and Adam went back to talking.

"So Dad how did you meet the others?" Jakob asked.

"Well Rocky, Aisha and I were still going to Stone Canyon at the time. We were in Angel Grove for a Ninja tournament and were out at the park skating. Our teacher was there too and he had his son. Well these kids were messing with him and the stroller his son started rolling away."

"The three of us saw it and tried to go after it and so Kimberly, Tommy and their other friend Billy. It's really kind of blurry but the stroller was stopped and we all started talking. Eventually the three of us transferred to Angel Grove and the rest is history." Adam said.

"That's amazing honey." Sasha said.

"Yeah Daddy you were like a real life superhero!" Tina said her face in awe.

I had to suppress a smile at that and I noticed that Ethan, Adam and Jakob had to also.

The rest of dinner was pretty much filled with Adam telling tales of his time in Angel Grove with our parents, obviously excluding the memories they had as Power Rangers. When dinner was done I offered to help with the dishes.

"That's a wonderful offer Izzy but I couldn't let you. You're a guest. Jakob why don't you show them where they can sleep?" Sasha suggested.

"Sure thing Mom." Jakob replied and stood up.

Ethan and I retrieved our bags from the car before following Jakob upstairs.

"Izzy you can crash in the guest room which is here." Jakob said opening a door to a small room with blue walls and white carpet.

"Thanks." I smiled and tossed my bag on the bed before sitting down.

"And Ethan you can stay on the spare bed in my room. C'mon." Jakob said and led Ethan down the hall.

I sat on my bed for a few moments before realizing something we'd forgotten. Reaching into the bag with the tracker I pulled out a morpher and the black communicator. With it in hand I walked down the hall to the room Jakob and Ethan had disappeared to.

I knocked on the door and Jakob answered a few moments later, "C'mon in." he said and moved aside so I could.

"So I realized that there were a couple of things that we forgot to give you. Here." I said and from behind my back produced the communicator and morpher.

"The communicator keeps you in touch with us and with Alpha back in Angel Grove." Ethan said.

"And the morpher helps you…well….morph which is like going into battle mode." I laughed.

"Wow…thanks." Jakob said.

"Now you're officially part of the team." I grinned.

Jakob put the communicator on and tucked the morpher into the back of his shorts like Ethan and I showed him.

There was another knock on the door and we looked up to see Adam.

"Looks like you finally have your morpher." Adam said.

"Yeah. How does it work?" Jakob asked looking at us.

"What did Billy say? Yelling the name of the coin or something?" Ethan asked looking at me.

"You two have never morphed?" Adam asked.

"No. We've never really thought about it. Billy and Dad and Justin were going to teach us the basics but they didn't get around to it." I replied.

"Then it's about time you three learned. Lets go to the backyard. Sasha is getting Tina ready for bed so she won't miss us." Adam said and motioned for us to follow.

Once outside Adam had us pull out our morphers.

"Ethan you're the Red Ranger so you're the leader. The call is 'It's Morphin' Time.'. Then you're going to bring your morphers back and then out. Like this." he said and we watched as he brought his arms back to behind over his shoulder then thrust them forward.

"When you go forward is when you yell your dinosaur or in Jakob's case the animal. Got it?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." we nodded.

"Then lemme see you do it." he grinned.

Ethan took a deep breath and began to reach for his morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Ethan yelled and we went through the motions that Adam had shown us.

I pushed my morpher out as hard as I could yelling, "Pterodactyl!"

I felt the energy course through me, starting at my hands and spreading through my body. A light flashed and when it faded I looked down to find that I had a helmet on and was dressed in a pink and white suit. Looking over I saw that Ethan and Jakob in similar suits of red and black.

"This is amazing!" Jakob yelled.

"I know dude!" Ethan replied doing a couple of flips.

I did one or two trial kicks and smiled behind my helmet, "This is great!"

"Okay to just say 'Power Down' to un-morph." Adam instructed.

We all echoed his words and a moment later we were standing in our original clothes.

"Now you can also power down by taking off your helmets. To power back up just say back to action and put the helmet back on." Adam said.

"And that's it?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Calling your Zords is just as simple. You just call out the name of your Zord and it will come to you. Most of this is just to ease your minds. You'll find when you're fighting that things will come instinctually. The suits have the power to do that. If you worry about something you'll find that it comes to you. Just remember that you've got it in your blood." Adam replied.

"Thanks." Ethan said.

"Yeah thanks." I added

"You're welcome." Adam replied.

"No…really Adam…thank you for teaching us this. It means a lot because now we're not going into this blind." I said.

"You're welcome Izzy." Adam smiled and hugged me.

"So is anyone as tired as I am?" Ethan asked a moment later.

"I am." Jakob said.

"I just wanna know one thing first. How are we going to explain to Mom that I'm leaving for god knows how long tomorrow?" Jakob asked Adam.

"I was just about to bring that up. We're all going to go into the house. Ethan, Izzy you guys start talking about your road trip. I've told Sasha that you're heading for Florida for two weeks and picking up some friends along the way. That should buy you at least a month. Jakob you start talking about how much fun it would be to get to go and then I'll suggest that you should go. Hopefully if things go right she'll say you can go." Adam replied.

"And if it doesn't?" Ethan asked.

"Well then Jakob's going to have to sneak out." Adam replied.

"Mom would kill me!" Jakob replied.

"I know but as your father I am ordering you to sneak out of the house in the morning."

"Fine but you're dealing with Mom when I get back." Jakob replied.

"Deal. Now lets head inside." Adam said.

We walked into the house and found Sasha in the living room reading a book. Adam sat down next to her and Ethan and I sat on the couch with Jakob in the armchair.

"So did Tina go down okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Playgroup today wore her out." Sasha replied.

"Good." Adam nodded turning on the TV.

"So when are you guys leaving tomorrow?" Jakob asked.

"Early. Probably around eight." Ethan replied.

"Where's your next stop?" Adam asked.

"Nevada." I replied.

"Man it would be amazing to drive across the country. I'd love to go with you guys tomorrow." Jakob sighed.

"You really want to go?" Adam asked Jakob.

"Yeah." Jakob replied.

"Then I think you should go. What do you think Sasha?" Adam asked looking at his wife.

"About Jakob leaving to go with Izzy and Ethan?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah." Adam nodded.

Sasha sighed, "Adam I don't know…" she replied.

"C'mon Mom please?" Jakob asked.

"Your father and I will talk about it. You three head up to bed." Sasha said.

We headed up the stairs and walked to Jakob's room.

"Do you think she'll let you go?" Ethan asked as he shut the door behind us.

Jakob shrugged, "Honestly I have no clue. Sometimes she lets me do everything and sometimes she lets me do nothing."

"I wish we knew what they were talking about." I sighed sitting on Ethan's bed.

"Then lets go listen." Jakob said and stood up.

He opened his door and dropped to his knees, crawling towards the railing.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked.

Ethan shrugged and looked at me, "Can't hurt." he said and followed Jakob's lead.

Got on my hands and knees and joined the boys who were stretched out on the carpet in the hall, their heads inches from the railing. I felt like I was 5 again and was wondering if I was going to get in trouble for coloring on the fridge.

"Adam…this is a long time for him to just go off on his own." Sasha replied.

"Sash…he's sixteen years old and black belt. He can take care of himself." Adam said.

"I just don't know about him going off with strangers. Look I know they're nice kids and they have been nothing but polite since they got here but I have this feeling that they're hiding something." Sasha replied.

"Honey look…I know that you don't know Izzy and Ethan but I know Tommy and Kimberly. They wouldn't raise their kids wrong. I promise you that there is nothing they're hiding. They are good kids. Do you think I'd let Jakob go off with them if there was a chance something would happen to him?"

There was silence for a few moments before Sasha sighed.

"Fine. He can go. I'm still not sure on this but he can go. I'll go up and tell him." Sasha said and we heard her footsteps.

"Move!" I hissed and hurried to my room while the boys ducked back into Jakob's room.

I sat crouched just inside my door listening to what was going on.

Sasha knocked on Jakob's door and a moment later I hear it open.

"What's up Mom?" Jakob asked.

"Well your father and I talked about it and we decided that if you really would like to go you can." Sasha said.

"Really? Thanks Mom." Jakob replied.

"Yeah thanks!" Ethan replied.

"You two can tell Izzy in the morning. Now if you're going to leave early you both had better get to sleep." she said.

"Alright. Night Mom." Jakob said.

"Night." Ethan chimed in.

"Night boys." she said and headed back downstairs.

When her footsteps had faded I slipped out of my room and back to Jakob's.

"I'm going!" Jakob grinned when I walked in.

"I heard." I smiled sitting down beside him on his bed.

"We'd better tell Alpha." Ethan said.

"Agreed." I nodded and brought my communicator up.

"Alpha come in." I called.

"I read you Izzy." Alpha replied.

"We officially have our new black ranger, Jakob." Ethan said.

"Well done rangers and welcome to the team Jakob." Alpha replied.

"Thanks Alpha." Jakob grinned.

"The three of us are heading out early tomorrow to go find the next Ranger." I said.

"Good. Sleep tight Rangers." Alpha said.

"Night." we replied.

"So I guess it's time for bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." I said and headed for my room.


	6. Another One Taken

I was woken by my phone alarm at eight the next morning. After making sure that the boys were up I took a shower and pulled my hair into braided pigtails and got dressed in a pink Alice In Wonderland t-shirt and my favorite baggy jeans. Pulling on a pair of white and pink sneakers I made sure my morpher and communicator were in place before heading downstairs.

Ethan and Jakob were seated at the kitchen table downing pancakes and bacon. I sat down next to Jakob and a moment later Sasha brought me over a plate of pancakes.

"Eat up Izzy." she smiled

"Thanks." I smiled and dug into the pancakes.

"Okay I've packed you some snacks for the ride. It's just some sandwiches, cookies and things like that, nothing much but it'll save you time on the way to Nevada." Sasha smiled sitting a small cooler on the table.  
I opened it and found it was filled with all sorts of things, "This is amazing Sasha. Thank you." I said and hugged her.

"You're welcome sweetie." she said hugging me back.

We finished our pancakes and gathered up our stuff. Just as we emerged from back upstairs with our bags Adam walked in the door and tossed the keys to the SUV to Ethan.

"Filled it up for you. Should save you time. The quicker you get everything done the better." he said.

"Thanks Adam." Ethan nodded.

"Welcome and I saw the pictures." Adam smiled.

"That was my idea. I thought it'd be a way to keep our parents with us." I replied.

Adam smiled small smile before looking at us, "Alright you three had better get going. The faster you get everyone the better."

"Right. Thanks for everything Adam. It means a lot." I said.

"No problem Izzy. I'm just glad that I could help. If you need anything else just let me know." Adam said.

"There is one thing you could do. Do you keep in touch with any of the others?" Ethan asked.

"Rocky and I sometimes talk." Adam replied.

"That's great because he's the next one on our list. Could you maybe call him and give him a heads up? It would help us out a lot." Ethan replied.

"Sure no problem." Adam replied.

"Thanks man." Ethan smiled.

"Everyone got everything?" Sasha said coming out of the kitchen.

"Yep…we're all ready Mom." Jakob said.

"Okay sweetie. Have fun and make sure you call me okay?" Sasha asked.

"Will do Mom." Jakob nodded.

"And you two be careful too okay?" Sasha said and hugged us.

"We will." I smiled.

"Bye guys." Adam said hugging the three of us.

We headed out to the car. Ethan took the driver's seat and I sat up front with the tracker. Jakob took up a seat in the back, leaning forward so we could talk.

"So Rocky is next?" I asked.

"That's what the tracker said when I looked at it this morning." Ethan replied.

I nodded and turned the tracker on, "Rocky DeSantos is in El Paso, Texas. He is the former Tyrannosaurus power coin holder slash red Ranger."

"So how long of a drive is that?" Jakob asked.

"Ten and a half hours." I replied.

"Then we'd better get moving." Jakob replied.

"Yep. Pedal to the metal bro." Ethan grinned and pulled out.

Jakob, Ethan and I took turns driving. Each of us would drive for two hours before switching off.

"So what's the deal with you and Ethan?"

I looked up from the copy of Revolver that I'd picked up during the last gas stop and looked at Jakob who was behind the wheel.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean what's the deal? Are you two like dating or something?" he asked.

"No! We're just friends. We've only known each other for like four days." I replied.

"Really?" Jakob said.

"Yeah. We met at school and our parents just so happened to be former friends and ex-Rangers." I replied.

"And a former couple." Jakob added nodding to a picture of Dad, Kimberly, Billy and an asian girl who I knew was named Trini in which Dad and Kimberly were wrapped around one another.

"Yes. That too." I nodded.

The three of us made good time and arrived in El Paso a full hour earlier than we'd expected. All that was left to do was find Rocky's house.

After about an twenty minutes of driving around El Paso we finally found the right place. It was an apartment complex that was of decent size. After visitor parking we tracked down Rocky's apartment.

Ethan rang the bell and a few moments later a well built guy who looked a little younger than me opened the door. He had shaggy light brown hair and a huge smile.

"You three must be the guys my Dad told me about. C'mon in." he said and gestured for us to come in.

"Dad! They're here!" the guy yelled as we walked through the living room.

"Jesus Ryan wake the dead why don't you?"

From a room off of the living room came a guy who looked like an older version of the guy who I guess was named Ryan. This had to be Rocky.

"Sorry." Ryan replied.

Rocky rolled his eyes and looked at us.

"Déjà vu." he smirked looking at us before walking over.

"Hi I'm Izzy and this is Ethan and Jakob." I replied.

"Yeah Adam called about you. I'm Rocky by the way and this loud mouth is Ryan." Rocky said gesturing to Ryan.

"It's nice to meet you." Ethan replied.

"So why don't you guys come sit down. I mean you're probably tired from the drive." Rocky said.

We all sat down, "So how much did Adam tell you about the situation?" Ethan asked.

"That the Power Coins are active again and that you guys are looking for the new Rangers to hold them after your parents got kidnapped by Zed's nephew. " Rocky replied.

"Well not just anyone can have them. The coins choose you. They're connected to only a few people. People with DNA similar to the original ten people that held them." Jakob replied.

"Like kids which is why you wanted to meet me." Ryan said.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"So what do I have to do? Like is there some sort of test or something?" Ryan asked.

"It's actually really simple. Jakob you know what to do." I replied and pointed to the bag Jakob had brought with him.

Jakob nodded and pulled out the box that held the last three power coins.

"Touch one and see what happens." Jakob said opening the box and setting it on the coffee table in front of Ryan.

Ryan reached out and picked up the first Power Coin before setting it back down and moving onto the second. When that didn't happen he reached out to the third one and I looked up to see Rocky on the edge of his seat, obviously hoping that his son would carry on the Ranger family tradition.

The second one brought nothing and with that he moved to the next one. Ryan picked it up and the same instant the familiar static, blue this time, shot up his arm.

"Does that mean something?" Rocky asked.

"Only that there is one less Ranger to find. Welcome to the team Ryan." I grinned.

"Yes!" Ryan yelled and started jumping up and down.

"Whoa! Calm down dude!" Jakob laughed.

"Sorry I'm just…y'know?" Ryan laughed.

"We know." Ethan replied with a grin.

"I guess we don't have to ask if you're in do we?" I said looking at Ryan as he flopped back down on the couch.

"Nope." Ryan said not able to wipe the grin off his face.

"Then you should probably have these." Jakob said and fished around in the bag before pulling out a morpher and the blue communicator before handing them to Ryan.

"So how do you three feel about Chinese? My treat." Rocky said standing up.

"Sounds good to me." Ethan said.

"Same." Jakob nodded.

I couldn't argue with my friends so twenty minuets later Jakob, Ethan and I had followed Ryan and Rocky in our car to a Chinese place about five minutes from Rocky's apartment. We all sat at a round table covered in a red table cloth eating with chopsticks.

"So Ethan what was Tommy up to before all of this?" Rocky asked.

Ethan and I both looked at Rocky before looking to each other.

"Um…that might be a better question for Izzy to answer. She's Tommy's daughter." Ethan replied.

"Really? I just though with the long hair and…never mind. Izzy what's Tommy been up to?" Rocky asked his brow furrowed in what seemed confusion.

"Well he's teaching at Angel Grove U in the Paleontology department or well…was." I said images of my Dad's face the night he'd disappeared flashing before my eyes.

I guess Rocky noticed how much it bothered me because he dropped the subject of our parents and turned back to our situation.

"So how have things been? I mean have you guys had much trouble?" he asked.

"Ethan and I had a little trouble on the way to Jakob's house. Some guy named Goldar attacked us with a bunch of putties." I replied.

Rocky choked on his noodles, "Goldar?" he asked once he'd swallowed properly.

"Yeah."

"Adam didn't mention that you'd seen Goldar." Rocky replied.

"I think we kind of forgot to mention it." Ethan replied.

"How do you forget to mention a six foot talk blue monkey with wings in a gold suit?" Rocky asked.

"Well first off I'm not sure it was exactly him. He said he was Goldar The Second but what you describe sounds exactly like what we saw." I replied.

"Well then your Goldar must have been like his son or something. But just be warned, if your Goldar was anything like the one we dealt with in the old days then you're in trouble. He may flee but he's still nearly impossible to beat." Rocky replied.

"We'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Ethan nodded.

We finished our dinner and headed out.

"So what's next?" Rocky asked as we stood outside the restaurant enjoying the warm night.

"Well we're going to go get a hotel room for the night and then we'll swing by tomorrow morning at seven for the next stop." I replied.

"And I will be ready." Ryan smiled.

"Good. We need to get this done as fast as we can. The sooner we do the sooner we can save our parents." Ethan replied.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Rocky replied and we went our separate ways.

"I'm beat. I can't wait to get a hotel room and just sleep." Ethan sighed as we walked to the SUV.

"I know I-" but before Jakob could finish his sentence there was a shout.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. C'mon." Ethan said and we hurried over to where the shout had come from.

When we got there we found Rocky and Ryan back to back, squaring off against a mass of Putties, Goldar standing a ways off laughing. It seemed that Goldar had learned from our last encounter and had brought somewhere around thirty or so. We were outnumbered.

"Ryan you go with Izzy and get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Rocky yelled.

"I'm not leaving you!" Ryan replied.

"AS YOUR FATHER I ORDER YOU TO DO IT!" he yelled.

"C'MON RYAN! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Ethan yelled.

I watched as Ryan looked at his Dad and then at Ethan. His face looked torn but a moment later he sprinted from where he stood with his Dad over to us. The moment her reached us we began to run for the SUV.

Jakob unlocked the door and we threw ourselves inside. With the sound of squealing tires we backed out of the space and sped out of the parking lot. Ryan and I looked back just in time to see Goldar and the Putties disappear with Rocky.

I felt Ryan collapse beside me at the sight and I pulled him into my arms. He wasn't crying but he was shaking.

"It's okay Ryan." I whispered hugging him.

"No it's not. IT'S NOT!" he said and shoved me back against the door.

"Hey! Watch it DeStantos!" Ethan snarled.

"Shut up Ethan!" Ryan shot back.

"Not when you're pushing people around!" Ethan replied.

"Well why the hell are we in this car right now?! Why didn't we stay back there and fight!? Why are we running?! I thought we were Power Rangers! We're supposed to stop people like that that! Why didn't we fucking fight?!" Ryan asked.

I snapped.

"Because this isn't about us fighting! At least not right now! This is about us getting the other Rangers! When we get them our team will be complete and then we'll have the numbers to stop Zard! The strength to save the world!"

**"You're not the only person who's lost a parent Ryan! So did Ethan and I! They knew what they were doing when they told us to run! They did what any good Ranger would've done! They told us to run and to save ourselves because they knew that it was bigger than them! It's bigger than us! It's about us saving innocent lives! If that's not something that you want to do then hand over your fucking morpher and communicator and walk the fuck home because we have more to do than baby your ass!"**

When my words died a ringing silence filled the space in the car. A moment later I burst into tears as the weight of the past few days collapsed on top of me.

"I'm sorry Izzy." Ryan sighed and pulled me into his chest.

I wanted to talk but every time I opened my mouth all that came out was a sob. I cried all the way to Rocky's apartment where we stopped only long enough for him to grab his bag from his Dad's house and Ethan to take over as the sobbing shoulder since Ryan's shirt was thoroughly soaked.

Once we were on the road the motion of the car and the stress of the past few days finally took over and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Prison & Questions Raised

Tommy sat on the cold stone floor of his prison cell. The walls and floors were all made of gray stone, the door was just an bars made of dull iron. A draft kept coming in and out making himself, Billy, Kimberly and Justin shiver each time. At that moment he would've preferred the Dark Dimension but that was Rita's doing and he guessed when Rita had been turned good that it had disappeared.

It had been four days and everyday seemed worse than the one before.  
Kimberly sat a few feet away, her head rested on Billy's shoulder and her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep though. She'd hardly slept since they'd gotten there and he couldn't blame her.

His sixteen year old daughter and her seventeen year old son were off on a quest to find the four other Rangers that would hold the power coins that all of them had thought permanently destroyed. Neither kid had ever been out on their own and now they weren't only alone but god knows where and facing things he'd hoped that none of their kids would ever have to face.

Billy had assured them each time that they had everything they'd need but it hadn't helped. And to make matters worse in the two or three minutes that he wasn't thinking about what Izzy and the others were doing or catching a few fitful moments of sleep he was remembering Kimberly.

The feeling of her in his arms when he'd held her. The way her eyes had lit up when she'd looked at him. The taste of her lips. With her so close to him now all those memories, the ones that usually stayed buried until he was alone with his thoughts, were coming back full force.

He felt guilty about it.

He should be concerned for his daughter not lusting after Kimberly and reliving teenage memories.

Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts as Justin stood up and began to pace their cell. Even though Justin was now in his early 30's Tommy still had a hard time seeing him as an adult. He still saw the short skinny kid with the bad bowl cut, not the muscular grown man with the four day stubble on his chin.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Justin cursed smacking the wall.

"Justin calm down…yelling won't help." Billy said.

This was usual by now. Justin would sit in silence for awhile before completely freaking out. Billy would make an attempt to calm him down but would fail leaving Tommy to combat his old teammate's anger.

"I don't see you doing anything Cranston!" Justin snarled.

Billy sighed and leaned back against the wall, his eyes slipping closed behind his glasses.

"He's all yours Tommy." Billy replied.

Tommy nodded and stood up, walking over and taking hold of Justin's shoulders.

"Justin…dude…breathe." Tommy said looking straight into the younger man's eyes.

"Tommy I just…I want out." he said his voice trying for calm but failing.

"We know. But screaming and cursing won't do anything." Tommy replied.

Justin seemed to collapse before walking over and sitting in his previous spot.

"How many of the others do you think Ethan and Izzy have found?" Kimberly asked out of the blue a few seconds later.

"Hopefully at least one. I don't think we could ask them to find them all in just a few days." Tommy replied.

"I concur." Billy nodded.

Justin merely grunted.

"I just hope they're safe." Kimberly sighed.

"I'm sure they are Kim." Tommy smiled and she smiled back.

"LET ME GO YOU BIG OX!" a voice yelled from somewhere outside the cell.

They all jumped up but before they could move one of Zard's ugly and warped looking cronies dragged a body into view, the head obscured by a black bag and their arms and legs tied. He unlocked the door just long enough to throw the body to the floor before slamming the bars shut and walking out.

All four of them descended on the body at once. Kimberly got there first and began to undo the knot at the base of the bag covering the person's head. Tommy and Billy started on the knots on the ropes at their hands and feet.

"Rocky!" Kimberly screamed when she saw who was under the bag.

"Hey Kim." Rocky said squinting albeit the light was dim.

"Oh my god! How did you get here? Why are you here?!" She asked.

"I got ambushed by Goldar and a bunch of Putties. Wow…that's not a sentence I thought I'd be saying again." Rocky said as he sat up rubbing the sore spots on his wrists.

"Randomly?" Justin asked.

"No. Right after I got done having dinner with my son Ryan along with Izzy, Ethan and Adam's son Jakob." he replied.

"So they've found two more Rangers?" Tommy asked, his head snapping up at the sound of his daughter's name.

"Yeah. Adam's son is the black Ranger and mine is Blue." Rocky replied.

"And how did they look?" Kimberly asked.

"They looked good. Adam's wife Sasha made them a big breakfast before she sent them off and packed them food for along the way. They all looked like they were handling things just fine." Rocky replied.

Kimberly let out a quivering sigh and sunk to the floor. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Tommy walked over and sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

She sobbed into his shoulder, "They're okay Tommy. They're doing okay." she muttered.

Tommy hugged her tighter, "I know Kim."

Kimberly sobbed against his shoulder until finally Tommy felt her go limp against his side. After not sleeping for days she was finally relaxed. Tommy laid her down on Justin's bunched up hoodie and let her sleep. Billy and Justin were in the corner discussing something about the list of people and who would most likely be next to be visited leaving Tommy and Rocky alone in the corner.

"So what am I supposed to call you now man? Tommy or Dr. Oliver?" Rocky smirked as they sat next to each other.

Tommy grinned in spite of himself, "Tommy's fine."

"Izzy looks a lot like you but…" Rocky started but cut himself off.

"But what?" Tommy asked.

"Nah…I don't wanna start stuff." Rocky sighed.

"Dude you brought it up. You already started it." Tommy replied.

"Fine but it's just something I noticed okay? First off have you met Ethan?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded.

"Well did you noticed how much he well…looks like you?" Rocky asked.

"What? Dude did you hit your head when that thing tossed you in here?" Tommy replied.

"No really Tommy think about it! Long dark hair, dark eyes, that smile…he looks a lot like you man." Rocky replied.

"C'mon Rocky." Tommy said shaking his head.

"Look all I'm asking is did you and Kimberly have a little rendezvous maybe seventeen or so years ago?" Rocky smirked

"No. Ethan's not mine. He's Kim's ex's kid." Tommy replied shaking his head.

Rocky simply nodded and the two began talking about everything that had happened since their time as Rangers.

A few hours later there was movement from outside the cell again. Everyone jumped up including a freshly awoken Kimberly. A moment later Lord Zard stood in front of them.

Where Lord Zed looked as if he had had his skin flayed from his body with a metal skeleton over the muscle, Zard was the opposite. Everywhere that Zed had had flesh Zard was shiny chrome, lines of red muscle outlining what should have been a skeleton.

"So these are the former Rangers that brought down my Uncle and Aunt? HA!" he laughed looking at the five former rangers.

"You bet we're the ones that brought down Rita and Zed." Rocky spat, his hands gripping the iron bars.

"And you can bet that our kids will be the ones to bring you down." Tommy said his voice strong.

"We shall see Power Ranger. We. Shall. See." Zard growled and walked out.

"I didn't think it was possible to get uglier than Zed." Rocky said when Zard was gone.

"He looks nearly indestructible doesn't he?" Billy replied.

"Don't say that. Izzy and Ethan and Ryan and Jakob will find the others and they'll bring him down. They're our kids. They can do it." Tommy said.

"Exactly. They'll do it. We just have to believe." Kimberly replied.

"You're right." Justin nodded.

Everyone sat down and soon most of them were asleep. All except Tommy who's mind was spinning.

Rocky's words were ringing in his ears along with the fact that he had very much lied to one of his oldest friends. With that he sunk into the memory.

_Tommy wasn't sure why he had come. Back home he had a wonderful fiancée and he was just three months from getting his diploma. When he graduated they would get married. Everything had been going perfect._

_And then the letter had come._

_It amazed him that it had ended with a letter and it was a letter that had brought him over 3000 miles from California to Florida._

_A letter with the name Kimberly Hart on the front._

_Pulling to a stop in front of a restaurant he double checked the address to make sure that he had the right one before turning off his car and parking. He took a deep breath and headed inside._

_"Table for one?" the hostess asked when he walked in, flashing him a smile and sticking her already ample chest out further in an obvious attempt to flirt._

_"Actually I'm meeting a friend. Kimberly Hart?" He replied ignoring the girl._

_She wilted at his response and nodded, "Right this way sir."_

_He followed the hostess through the restaurant and out onto a wooden deck that faced the ocean. It was crowded but he spotted Kimberly an instant later._

_She sat at a table at the far end of the deck looking out at the ocean. Her brown hair fell loose around her shoulders and it struck him that for the first time since he'd met her she didn't wear a trace of pink. Instead she wore a black t-shirt with jean shorts and a pair of jean shorts, with a large pair of sunglasses hiding her eyes._

_As they walked towards the table Kimberly turned to look at them and a smiled broke out on her face._

_"Tommy!" she grinned and jumped up, hugging him tightly._

_"Hey Kim." he smiled enjoying the hug._

_The hostess put his menu down and left without a sound leaving them alone._

_"You look great! And you cut your hair!?" she asked running her hands through the spiky locks._

_"Yeah. I got tired of it being in my face all the time." he laughed sitting down._

_"We all have to grow up huh?" she smiled._

_"Yeah…sadly. So what have you been up to Kim?" he asked._

_"Mostly working on my gymnastics. I also teach at the gym I work at. It's so much fun. What about you? I know that you're not still a Ranger. Or are you?" she asked looking at him._

_"Nope…I passed that on a few years ago. I'm actually getting my degree in Paleontology right now. I'm a couple weeks away from graduating." he said._

_"Congrads Tommy! That's amazing!" Kimberly grinned._

_The waitress came around and both ordered food and drinks before she left. _  
_Tommy was amazed at how easily the conversation came. He had expected it to be more awkward thanks to how they had left things a few years previous but instead they were laughing and talking just like old times._

_They finished their meals but didn't move from their seats opting instead to order more drinks and enjoy the sunset._

_"Oh my god! You should've seen it! Billy was a MESS in my body! Make up all over his face…my face whatever…and then he completely splattered my entire home economics class with cheese soufflé. You should've seen it. Do you know that he only the third guy to see me naked and we weren't even dating! God." she laughed._

_Tommy laughed nervously as images of Kimberly's naked body flashed before his eyes. However along with that came the realization that someone other than himself and Billy had seen just what Kimberly had underneath everything. Reaching out he grabbed his drink and downed the rest in a single gulp, thankful that the burn of the alcohol had faded several drinks ago._

_Kimberly seemed to sense his discomfort and cleared her throat, "Tommy…I'm sorry about how I ended things. I should've called or something but it hurt so much to face you. I'm so sorry." she said._

_"It's okay Kim." Tommy nodded._

_"No…it's not. I feel horrible everyday because of what I did to you. That's part of why I wanted you to come down here. I wanted to apologize for ending it the way I did." she replied._

_They fell into a silence, the only sound around them being the waves lapping up on the shore._

_"You wanna go walk on the sand?" Tommy asked suddenly out of the blue._

_"Sure." Kimberly nodded with a small smile._

_Despite Kimberly's protests Tommy paid the bill for dinner and the two of them headed towards the beach. They kicked their shoes off and carried them as they walked towards the sand._

_The sky was a pale orangey pink with the lightest hint of the navy blue of the night sky. Beach visitors had long since left the sand and surf for the attractions on shore leaving the beach empty and calm._

_"Can I ask you something Kim?" Tommy asked as they walked._

_"Anything." Kimberly replied._

_"You said wanting to apologize was one of the reasons that you wanted me to come visit you. What were the other ones?" he asked._

_Kimberly was silent for a few moments before stopping and looking up at him, "Part of it was because I was homesick and I wanted a taste of Angel Grove. And the other reason was that I wanted to see you. I missed you so much Tommy and I wanted…no needed to see you again." she replied._

_"I missed you too Kim." Tommy said pulling her into a hug._

_A moment later Kimberly looked up and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and gentle and managed somehow to convey every emotion they had felt for one another in the past few years._

_A moment later Tommy came to himself and pulled away, "Kimberly…I can't do this." he said._

_"Why not?" she asked._

_"I have someone…a fiancée back in Angel Grove and you have your boyfriend." he replied a bitter taste filling his mouth as he remembered the man who had taken Kimberly from him in the first place._

_"No. I don't. Not anymore. He left a year ago with some woman he met at a competition." Kimberly spat her eyes glossing over._

_"I'm so sorry Kim." he replied._

_"It's okay Tommy. I understand. I'm sorry that I put you in the position." she said with a weak smile, a tear falling down her cheek._

_Tommy brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. He'd always hated seeing Kimberly cry and time hadn't changed that at all. Something about her crying always made him want to save her. To be her hero._

_Before he could even think he moved his face down to hers, pressing his lips to hers. Kimberly kissed back but this time it was her that pulled back._

_"What about your fiancée?" she asked._

_"Just kiss me Kimberly." Tommy replied._

_Kimberly did as Tommy told her to and kissed him again. The kiss lasted until they both were breathless and it only took a second of discussion to decide that they would take it back to Tommy's hotel room._

_The hours that had followed were ones filled with the tangling of arms and legs. Of skin on skin and hands everywhere._

The next morning they had woken up and parted with an understanding that the night before had been one night and that was it. They had been on good terms and had parted as friends.

When he'd gotten back to Angel Grove he had totally shut that weekend out, burying it in the back of his mind. He had finished his schooling and gotten his diploma. Two months after he and Andrea had gotten married and then the following August they had welcomed Izzy.

Tommy's eyes wandered over to where Kimberly slept. Had that one night between the two of them result in a baby? Could he be Ethan's father?

No.

It wasn't possible. Kimberly would never keep the fact that he'd gotten her pregnant a secret. She wouldn't.

Nodding to himself he leaned back against the wall and was soon asleep.


	8. A Yellow Ranger

I opened my eyes to someone shaking me. Ethan stood next to me with his hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around.

"We landed. I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes." he smiled.

"Oh. Okay." I nodded and I stood up.

Grabbing my bag I followed him down the aisle.

"God that flight took forever." Jakob said stretching as we walked off the breezeway.

"Yeah and just think…we have to do it again tomorrow night." Ryan smirked.

The four of us had just landed in South Africa after a flight that was over fifteen hours long. We had plans to drive from the airport to the home of Aisha Campbell who was the former yellow ranger and holder of the Saber-Toothed Tiger Power coin which was forty-five minutes away.

In the past four days we had managed to find two other former Rangers, Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan. Zack had two kids and Trini had three and none of them had had any reaction to the Power Coins. That meant that our next stop was South Africa which was where we were now.

"Well I'm going to go change." I said hiking my book bag higher on my shoulder and heading for where the bathrooms were marked.

"Wait for me!" Jakob called followed by the others. I ducked into the girls bathroom while the guys went into the mens.

I quickly found and empty stall and began to strip off my sweats. From inside my bag I pulled out a pink and black leopard print tank top and shorts. I pulled them on before walking out of the stall.

Tossing my bag on the counter I quickly brushed out my hair and braided it into a ponytail before brushing my teeth and smearing on a little eyeliner. Once I was grabbed my things and headed outside.

"That took you long enough." Ryan smirked as I walked out.

"Bite me." I replied glaring at him.

"Someone's grouchy." Ryan laughed.

"Don't make me kick your ass." I replied.

In the days that he'd been with us Ryan had taken over the annoying little brother role. He irritated us to no end but we still loved him. However after 15 plus hours on a plane I wasn't into fooling around.

"Both of you chill and lets go get our car." Ethan replied and we headed for the rental car kiosk.

Twenty minutes later we were on our way. The drive was relatively short and soon we pulled up in front of a decent sized house. The moment our car pulled into the driveway a woman with dark skin walked out with a big smile, three girls following. I could tell by the pictures we had that this was Aisha.

She looked at our car strangely and then even more strangely when four teenagers piled out of the car.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You're Aisha Campbell right?" I asked.

"Not any more. I'm Aisha Smith now. Who are you?"

"I'm Ethan Hart and this is Izzy Oliver, Jakob Park and Ryan DeSantos. We came to talk to you about something involving Angel Grove." Ethan said.

Aisha's eyes grew wide, "I have a feeling I know what you're talking about. Bianca, Tasha take Krista and go check on the puppies. I'll be there in a bit." she replied.

"Okay Mama." the oldest of the three girls said and they started off towards some sort of barn in the distance.

"So you three are here to talk about the Power Rangers?" she asked.

"We are." Jakob nodded.

"Good Lord you look like Adam. C'mon lets go inside." she replied.

Fifteen minutes later we had told her the whole story and she seemed to be thinking it over.

"So you need one of my girls?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

She sighed, "Okay. Come on and we'll go talk them in the Kennel. They're looking after our dog Coco's puppies." she said and had us follow her.

"It's been ages since I've been to Angel Grove. Is the Youth Center still there?" she asked.

"Yeah and Ernie still runs it. He talks about you guys and my Dad all the time." I replied.

"And your Dad is Tommy right?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"God I have so many memories with your parents. It's weird to see you guys. I've been out of touch for too long living here." Aisha smiled sadly.

We reached the barn like structure and the sign next to the door told me it was a type of veterinary clinic. Walking in we headed towards the sound of barking and found Aisha's daughters bent over a litter of Corgi puppies.

"Aww…they're adorable." I cooed dropping down to my knees and reaching out to pet the closest one which had a lazy ear.

"They're already ready to be away from their mother. We're giving them away for free. Would you like one?" the youngest of the three asked she looked all of five.

"I would love one." I replied.

"Um…Izzy? Don't you think we have more pressing matters?" Ethan said clearing his throat.

"Right. Sorry." I replied getting up and dusting off my knees.

"Girls I need to talk to you." Aisha said.

"Sure. What's up Mom?" the middle one asked.

"Well for starters Ethan, Izzy, Jakob, Ryan these are my daughters Bianca who's 17, Tasha who's 16 and Krista who is 8. Girls these are some friends from the US." Aisha said.

"Nice to meet you." they replied.

"Girls sit down for a moment." Aisha said motioning to a couch in the corner.

"What's going on Mom?" Tasha asked.

"Well do you remember those stories I told you all? The ones about the Power Rangers?" she asked.

"Yeah Mom, what about them?" Bianca asked.

"Well what I didn't tell you was that they were real stories. They really did happen and I was the yellow Ranger." she replied.

All three girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're joking." Tasha exclaimed.

"I'm really not." Aisha replied.

"So they weren't just like bedtimes stories?" Bianca asked.

"No sweetheart they weren't." Aisha replied.

"I believe you Mommy." Krista replied.

"Thank you sweetie." Aisha smiled.

"Okay so say that you're not joking…what do they have to do with it?" Tasha asked pointing to where we stood.

"Well they're the new Power Rangers and they want to know if either of you three could be a new Ranger." she replied.

"I'll do it!" Krista replied enthusiastically.

I smiled, "Well how would you like to take our test first then?" I asked.

"Can I Mommy?!" Krista asked.

"Sure baby." Aisha replied.

Jakob pulled out the box and handed it to me. I opened it and knelt down in front of her.

"Touch the coins and tell me if you feel anything." I replied.

She nodded and reached out and touched the first coin. Nothing happened.

"It felt cold! Is that what I'm supposed to feel?!" she asked.

"No sweetheart. Why don't you try the other one?" I asked.

She moved onto the second and nothing happened again.

"I didn't feel anything." she frowned.

"It's okay. I'm sure you did your best honey. Maybe one day when you're bigger you could be a Power Ranger." I smiled.

She smiled back, "Okay!" and sat back down.

"So that's all you have to do? Touch the coins?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay then." she replied and reached out and quickly touched both of them.

"Nothing. Is this some sort of joke Mom? Because it's not funny." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"This isn't a joke. Tasha honey you try." Aisha said.

Tasha stepped forward and the moment her hand came in contact with the first coin there was a spark of yellow before she picked it up and it covered her body.

"Whoa." Tasha replied looking at the coin in her hand.

"Yeah that's pretty much what we thought too." Jakob smirked.

"So this wasn't a joke? I'm a Power Ranger? Like for real?" Tasha asked.

"Yes baby. You are a Power Ranger for real." Tasha smiled and hugged her.

"Whatever." Bianca scoffed and walked out.

"What's her problem?" Tasha asked.

"I don't know. I'll go see but why don't they fill you in and then you can head up to the house. Krista c'mon and let's go see what's going on with Bianca." Aisha said.

Once they were gone we turned to Tasha.

"First off I need to know if you accept." Ethan said.

"I…I don't know." she replied sinking onto the couch.

"Well just know you don't have to. Protecting the Earth is a huge responsibility. Add to that leaving home to help find the others can make it worse. No one is going to make you do it. ." I replied.

"So if I say no you guys won't pressure me?" she asked.

"Not at all. We're only here because we want to be." Ryan said.

Tasha stared at the coin for a long time before looking up at us, "I'll do. I'll be your Yellow Ranger." she replied.

"Then welcome to the team. These are yours. They help you keep in touch and to morph." Ryan said pulling her morpher and the yellow communicator from the bag.

"Wow. This is just like the stories Mom used to tell us before bed. I never thought I'd actually be a Power Ranger though." she laughed.

"Well you are hon and not a moment too soon. These boys were driving me nuts." I laughed.

Tasha laughed too, "Glad I could be of help! Now let's go tell my Mom." Tasha replied standing up.

As we headed for the door the Corgi puppy with the lazy ear I had been petting earlier walked over and pawed at my foot.

"I think he likes you." Tasha replied.

"Well he is awful cute." I smiled picking him up.

"Then why don't you take him home? He really seems attached already." Tasha replied.

"Well…it's just that we aren't going straight home. After here we still have to go find the last name on our list." I sighed.

"I think he'd do okay in a car as long as you stopped once in a while to let him walk around." Tasha replied.

"I don't know…what do you guys think?" I asked looking at the guys.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not?" Ethan replied.

"Aww! Thank you!" I grinned hugging them.

"What are you going to name him?" Tasha asked.

"Um…Zordy." I replied.

"Zordy? As in the big machines we're supposed to drive around and fight evil with?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. Zordy." I smiled scratching behind his gold colored ear.

"You do realize we're going to need a leash and a collar and all of that right?" Jakob replied.

"I can take care of that." Tasha smiled and walked over to a cabinet and dug around for a moment before producing a bright green collar and leash.

"Thanks." I smiled and put the collar on him but handed the leash to Ethan.

"You're not going to put him on a leash?" Ethan asked.

"No. I want to carry him." I smiled and Zordy licked my face.

We followed Tasha back towards the house. We could hear the voices before we got there. Tasha held out an arm to stop us.

"It's not fair!" Bianca yelled.

"What isn't fair?" Aisha replied.

"That she gets to be the Ranger! I'm the oldest! Why does she get to be one and I don't?! I'm the one who should be the Ranger!" Bianca replied.

"That's why not Bianca! If you were really a Ranger you would congratulate your sister! Not sit here and be mad because she got it and you didn't." Aisha replied.

There was a couple beats of silence before Bianca spoke again, "You're right Mama. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now when your sister comes in I want you to tell her how proud you are of her. Understand me?" Aisha replied.

"Yes ma'am." Bianca replied.

Tasha motioned for us to continue on and we headed into the house.

Bianca sat on the couch and when Tasha walked in she stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I am happy for you." Bianca replied.

"Thanks Bi." Tasha replied and hugged her sister.

"So what are you guys planning to do after this?" Aisha asked.

"Well we have five tickets back to the states. Our car is waiting in Long-Term Parking so we plan to pick it up and go find Jason Scott and hope that he has a kid that will match up with the last coin." Ethan replied.

"And if he doesn't?" Aisha asked.

"Then we keep going. Search out every kid that is related to the others until we find the last Ranger. It's what we were instructed to do and what we're going to do." Ethan said.

Aisha smiled, "Spoken like a true Red Ranger."

"So I should go pack?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah baby you should." Aisha replied.

"What about Daddy?" she asked.

"I will explain it to him when he gets home. He knows about my past so it shouldn't be too hard." Aisha replied with a smile.

"Okay." Tasha grinned and hurried to pack.

An hour later she reappeared in a yellow and gray tank top with shorts and yellow sneakers and we were ready to go.

"Alright…be safe you five. Call me when you land and after you save your parents give them my love." Aisha grinned.

"We will." I promised.

We all headed to the car and towards the airport. I had signed all the needed papers for Zordy so that he could travel back with us. We checked him in and soon boarded the plane.

Tasha and I sat next to one another and I filled her in on all of our adventures. It felt good to have another girl to talk to instead of a bunch of guys. I just hoped that we would be able to find the last coin holder. The quicker we did the sooner we could save our parents.

_**If you're curious this is what Zordy looks like :D  
**_ .


	9. The Last Coin

The five of us stood in front of a modest house in the suburbs of Seattle.

"So what was the plan again if no one claims the last Power Coin?" Ryan asked looking at the house.

"We make due with the five of us." Ethan replied.

"And if that fails?" Jakob asked.  
"Well then the Earth is screwed." Ryan replied.

"Will you three quit being so negative?" Tasha replied.

"Agreed. C'mon and lets go." I said and headed for the front door, the others following.

I rang the bell and waited. A few moments later an older version of the Jason Scott in the photos in our SUV answered the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes…you're Jason Scott right?" Tasha asked.

"Yes." he replied uncertainly.

"We were wondering if we could have a few moments of your time. I'm Jakob Park and these are my friends, Tasha Smith, Izzy Oliver, Ryan DeSantos and Ethan Hart and we'd like to talk to you about your time in Angel Grove." Jakob replied.

"You five wouldn't happen to be related to certain friends of mine that used to live there would you?" he asked with a half smirk.

"We would." Ryan nodded.

"I thought so. C'mon in." he said and moved aside.

"Do you mind if our dog comes in? He's house broken I promise." I replied indicating Zordy who sat patiently waiting beside me.

"Sure." he smiled.

"So what do you five want to know about my time in Angel Grove?" Jason asked as we sat down in his living room.

"Well it's not that we need know about it it's more that we need to talk to you about certain events that occurred while you were there. Mainly you being a Power Ranger." Ethan replied.

Jason nodded, "I figured. I'd recognize those things anywhere. Billy made them for you right?" he asked.

"He did. He also gave us morphers for the newly regenerated Power Coins." I replied.

"What? They're working again?" he asked.

"After a boost by a being called the Sentinel Knight, yes. They're in perfect working order. Three of us have even morphed. And we're on a mission to find the holders of the Power Coins so we can defeat Lord Zard, Lord Zed's nephew and save Izzy, Ryan and I's Dads and Mom." Ethan replied.

"So far five of the six have been found. We have one left and we were wondering if you possibly had any children? We've already checked with every other person who's held the original Power Coins and you're the last one that could have a child that would hold them." I replied.

"Yeah I have a son and a daughter, Nathan and Amanda. He's 17 and she's 14. They should be home soon. My wife is picking them up from Karate and Ballet." he replied.

"Do you mind if we wait here?" Tasha asked.

"No problem. Have you guys been on the road long?" Jason asked.

"A little over two weeks. We thought it would take a lot longer." Jakob replied.

"Do you mind if I look at the coin?" Jason asked.

Ethan took out the box and handed it to Jason who opened it. A moment later a smile crossed his face.

"If either of my kids is going to hold this one it's probably going to be Nathan." Jason replied.

"What makes you say that?" Ryan asked.

"This is the White Tiger coin. Looking at all of you the colors have gone the same way. Red, Blue and Black were guys and Pink and Yellow were girls." Jason replied.

"That does seem the most logical reasoning." Jakob nodded.

A moment later we heard a car pull up into the driveway and a few moments later the front door opened.

"Jason? We're home!" a voice called and a woman with long blonde hair walked in with arms full of groceries.

"Oh. I didn't know we had company. Are these some of Nathan and Amanda's friends?" she asked and turned to us, "They're getting groceries out of the car. They'll be in in a moment." she replied.

"Actually Cassie they're friends of mine from Angel Grove. Well their parents are. They need to talk to me about some things from my time there." Jason replied said giving her a look.

"Oh! Okay. Well then I'll let you talk. I'll go get dinner started." she replied.

"Can you send Nathan in? This concerns him too." he said.

"Nathan? Jason…what's going on? What does this have to do with you being a Ranger?" she asked in a whisper looking concerned.

"I'll explain in a while Cassie. Trust me it's going to be okay." Jason assured her.

She sighed, "Okay. I'll send him in after he brings in the groceries." she said.

"Thanks honey." he replied.

Tasha and I sat down on the floor playing with Zordy while the guys talked to Jason.

"Hey Dad? Mom said you wanted me?"

I turned around and a moment later froze. Standing in the doorway was who had to be Jason's son Nathan. He looked just like Jason with dark hair and dark eyes but there was something about his face that was just the tiniest bit different and that made my stomach suddenly churn .He still wore his Karate Gi, a black belt, only a shade darker than his hair, was tied around his waist.

"Izzy…you're drooling." Tasha whispered nudging me.

"W-What?" I asked snapping out of my daze.

"You're staring. You need to snap out of it." Tasha laughed.

"I was not!" I replied quickly.

"Whatever Iz. Luckily Ethan jumped in and started talking to him before he could notice you were staring. However much longer and he would've. Now c'mon we're about to test him." she said.

I stood and I grabbed Zordy.

"This is Tasha and Izzy." Jakob said pointing to us.

Zordy barked at Jakob before turning to me.

"And this little boy is Zordy." I replied scratching behind his ear.

"Nice to meet you." Nathan replied.

"So are you ready?" Ryan asked.

"As I can be." Nathan replied.

Ethan took the box and held it out to Nathan who touched it. A moment later his eyes lit up and he took the coin in his hands. The familiar light, white this time, settled over him.

"I accept. I'll be your sixth Ranger." Nathan smiled.

"Welcome to the team then." Ethan replied clapping him on the shoulder.

"So when do you need to leave?" Jason asked.

"Now that we have our final Ranger as soon as possible. The sooner we get back to Angel Grove the sooner we'll be able to get our parents." I replied.

"Well you have to at least stay for dinner." Cassie said walking in.

"That would be nice but we really wouldn't want to impose." Tasha replied.

"It wouldn't be an imposition at all. Now Nathan you go change out of your Gi and get ready to eat. Power Ranger or not that thing still stinks like sweat." Cassie said.

"Yes ma'am." Nathan replied and headed upstairs.

"So why don't we head to the dining room and get ready to eat?" Jason suggested.

We nodded and followed. However a moment later I realized we hadn't given Nathan his communicator or his morpher. I decided to take them to him. Grabbing the bag I headed up the stairs.

There were five doors and behind one I could hear music pumping. I took this for Nathan's room so I walked over and knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened and Nathan stood in front of me.

His hair was damp and he was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black shorts.

"Hey Izzy what's up?" he asked drying his hair with a towel.

"Oh um…I wanted to give you these. The communicator keeps you in touch with the rest of us and the morpher lets you go into battle mode which is morphing." I replied.

"Awesome. Thanks." he replied and walked back into his room, leaving the door open.

He put on the communicator before walking to his dresser and beginning to rummage around in the drawers. A moment later he looked over his shoulder at me.

"You can come in Izzy…I don't bite." he replied.

"Right." I nodded and walked across the threshold.

His room was messy with posters of cars and a few metal bands I recognized on his wall. There was a shelf full of trophies and metals for Karate which I wandered towards. Most of them were first place.

"So you're really good at Karate huh?" I replied.

"Yeah I'm pretty good. You ever try it?" he asked as he pulled on a white t-shirt.

"I'm a second degree black belt." I replied.

"Cool, me too." he replied.

"Yeah my Dad's really into it so I guess it's inherited." I shrugged.

"Yeah I know what you mean. My Dad's a Karate nut too. Hey maybe we could spar sometime." he replied.

"As long as you don't let me win it's a deal." I replied.

"Fine by me. Now lets go eat." he replied stuffing his feet into a pair of sneakers and clipping his morpher to the back of his shorts..

We headed downstairs and to the dining room.

"Where have you been?" Ryan asked looking at me.

"I took Nathan his morpher and his communicator." I replied taking one of the two empty seats between Ethan and Tasha.

In front of me sat a girl with blond hair pulled into a ponytail. I took this as Nathan's sister Amanda.

"Hi I'm Izzy." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amanda." she smiled back.

Cassie set plates of spaghetti in front of all of us and we dug in.

"So Dad it turns out that Izzy is a second degree black belt too." Nathan said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Tommy's kid. We used to spar back in the day at the Youth Center." Jason smiled.

"Ernie mentioned that." I said.

"Ernie's still working at the Youth Center?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. He talks about you guys all the time too." I replied.

"I haven't been to Angel Grove in ages." Jason said shaking his head.

"Well honey why don't you go for a visit? Amanda has a cheerleading competition this weekend and we both know how hopelessly bored you and Nathan are at things like that. Besides I'm sure Nathan would love to see where you grew up. I'm sure there are a few things you could teach him or show him." Cassie said pointedly looking at the communicator on Nathan's wrist. Amanda was oblivious, her eyes on the screen of her phone, her pink nails tapping away at the screen.

"You know I was thinking about that. If the kids don't mind an old man tagging along I'd like to ride along with them then Nathan and I could fly back. With my shortcuts I bet we could make it there in no time. It would be almost like you six_ teleported_ to Angel Grove." Jason replied.

We all caught on easily and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ethan replied.

"Agreed." we all nodded.

"Then you guys will have to sleep here. We have the guest room and the pull out couch downstairs." Cassie said.

"The girls can have the guest room. Us guys can take downstairs." Jakob offered.

"Sounds like a plan then!" Cassie smiled.

After dinner Ryan and Ethan helped clean off the table and offered to load the dishwasher while the rest of us went out to the back porch.

"So how about that match now?" Nathan asked.

"No way no matches. You two have a duty and you don't need to hurt yourselves tonight. There will be plenty of time for that later." Jason scolded.

"Fine." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"So what time do you want us to teleport out tomorrow?" Jakob asked.

"I was thinking we'd wait until Amanda heads to bed and then you guys can just teleport to Angel Grove. If you haven't noticed Cassie knows about all this already." Jason replied.

"And you're going to drive the SUV back to Angel Grove?" I asked.

"Yep." Jason nodded.

"And that means you'll have Zordy too." Tasha replied scratching behind Zordy's ear.

"Yes I will and I promise I will take good care of the little guy. Rangers honor." he smiled.

About an hour later Amanda declared that she had to head to bed to be rested for her cheerleading competition. She told everyone goodnight before heading upstairs.

Nathan packed a bag while we gathered our stuff.

"Ready to go home?" Ethan asked me.

"More than ready." I replied.

"Got my stuff." Ethan said coming down the stairs with his book bag.

"Be safe baby. I love you. Good luck saving the world and all that." Cassie said hugging Nathan.

"See you in a day or so." Jason said to all of us.

"Thanks for dinner." I smiled.

"You're welcome honey. Be safe!" she called and with a nod we all hit the teleport button on our communicators.

The familiar sensation of flying through the air was somehow more comfortable and reassuring than sitting in the SUV. It also took less time than it would sitting in a car because fifteen minutes later my feet were touching down on the Command Center floor.

"Ay-yi-yi Rangers! You're back!" Alpha said hurrying towards us.

"We are. All six of us." Ethan replied.

"Alpha meet Jakob Park, Ryan DeSantos, Tasha Smith and Nathan Scott. They're our new Rangers." I replied.

"Welcome Rangers to the Command Center! I am Alpha 5!" Alpha replied.

"Thanks Alpha." Nathan replied.

"So when do we go save our parents?" Ryan asked.

"I am monitoring that situation as we speak. I should have a layout of Lord Zard's fortress for you shortly. Until then I suggest you rest up Rangers. This will be hard." Alpha said.

"We can do it though. Right?" Ethan said looking at all of us, putting his hand out.

"Right." I smiled and put my hand on top of his.

"We'll show Zard that he's messing with the wrong group of Rangers." Jakob grinned.

"Zard's going down." Ryan replied putting his hand in too.

"He'll wish he never met the likes of us." Tasha grinned and placed her hand over Jakob's.

"We'll show him and all the others out there that think they can just barge in and take over our planet that it's not that simple." Nathan said placing his hand on the top.

"And why?!" Ethan grinned.

"BECAUSE WE'RE POWER RANGERS!" we all yelled and threw our hands up.

The moment we did so there was a huge boom and all of us were thrown off our feet. Above us lights swirled, whipping around us like a cyclone. We lay pressed on the floor of the Command Center with our heads down.

"What's going on?!" Tasha yelled over the sound of the air around us.

"I don't know! Do you think-" Ethan yelled back but stopped as suddenly everything went quiet.

"Ay-yi-yi! It can't be!" Alpha yelled.

"Yes Alpha I have returned." a deep voice replied.

We slowly raised our heads and turned towards the voice and froze.

"No way it can't be." Tasha said standing up.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked standing up and looking at Tasha.

Ethan stood up and stood beside the two of us, "Guys…it is! It's Zordon!"


	10. Return Of A Leader & The Fortress

I stood stock still…stunned into silence and disbelief. Before me was Zordon of Eltar. Guru of past Power Rangers and someone who I had been informed was very much not alive after his energy tube had been shattered.

Now he stood…well floated…in front of me.

"You are correct Ethan. I have returned." Zordon replied looking at Ethan.

"But how Zordon? You were destroyed when Andros shattered your energy tube." Alpha replied.

"My tube was destroyed but not my spirit. It continued to live on in everything good. It was by these six new Rangers forming a new team of good that I was able to be resurrected." Zordon said.

"So you're back for good?" Jakob asked.

"Yes Jakob I am." Zordon replied.

"Do you know everything that's going on? Everything about Zard…about our parents?" I asked.

"Yes Izzy I do." Zordon's said.

"So you know where they are!" Ryan replied.

"Correct. Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Justin and Billy are safe. They are in the dungeon of Zard's fortress guarded by a series of minions called Trogs. You will have to teleport into the dugeon and get passed them to get your parents. Once reunited we will be able to teleport both you and your parents and Billy and Justin out." Zordon replied.

"Then lets go. Lets go now." Ethan replied.

"First you must rest Rangers. You cannot hope to defeat the Trogs if you aren't at your maximum efficiency. The six of you will teleport to Izzy's house and rest there until Alpha calls for you. Alpha will put a force field up and that should protect you from Putties for the night." Zordon said.

We nodded, "Right."

We teleported back to my house, landing safely inside.

"So where do we sleep Iz?" Ryan asked.

"I'm taking my Dad's room. Tasha you can sleep in there with me if you want. Ethan, Nathan you two can take my room. You're the only two I trust in there." I replied looking at Jakob and Ryan who had become thick as thieves. If Ryan decided to do something he was sure to be able to talk Jakob into it. The last thing I wanted was someone going through my panty drawer.

"That hurts Izzy. It really does." Ryan frowned.

"Whatever. You two can take the guest room. It's the first door on the left." I said and shoved them towards the stairs.

Tasha and I changed into pajamas before crawling under the sheets of my Dad's bed. It smelled like him and I was glad I'd chosen to sleep here instead of in my room. It made me feel closer to him.

Tasha fell asleep almost instantly but I couldn't. I tossed and turned until finally deciding to go downstairs and see if there was anything still good in the fridge.

When I reached the kitchen Ethan was making hot cocoa.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked.

"No. Nathan really does like Karate. He even does it in his sleep." Ethan grimaced.

I laughed and sat down at the kitchen table, "I just couldn't turn my brain off."

"Well then you're in luck. I happen to make the best cocoa." he said and sat a mug in front of me.

I raised it to my lips and the warm chocolately goodness made me smiled. It tasted amazing.

"This is good." I replied.

"Thank you. It's my own recipe." he replied.

We sat quietly for a few moments drinking our cocoa before Ethan broke the silence.

"So why wouldn't your mind shut off?" he asked.

"Just worrying. I mean none of us have ever done anything like this." I replied.

"Don't worry. We were meant for this. It's in our DNA. The Power Coins prove it." Ethan smiled.

"I guess." I smiled.

"C'mon it's late and Family Guy should be on Adult Swim. Let's rot our brains for awhile before we head back to bed." he smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied and picked up my mug and walked to the living room. We sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Sure enough Family Guy was on and we settled down to watch it. It was the episode where Stewie lent Brian money and then beat the hell out of him to get it back.

I watched half the episode before my eyes slipped closed and I fell asleep. I vaguely registered Ethan draping a blanket around me and that was the last thing I remembered before being woken the next morning by someone coming downstairs.

Opening my eyes I saw Ethan snoring at the other end of the couch and Jakob walking down the steps.

"Morning." I yawned sitting up on the couch.

"You and Ethan crash out here?" he asked.

"Yeah. We couldn't sleep and decided to watch TV." I replied.

"Nice. Hey do you guys have any coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah. I could use a cup myself." I replied and got up from the couch and shuffled into the kitchen.

"I'll make breakfast." Jakob offered.

"Thanks. There's pancake mix in the cabinet next to the stove and some microwave bacon in the fridge. Dad bought it right before all this happened so it should be good still." I replied.

"Perfect." he said and began to rummage around.

I had just put the coffee on when everyone began to flood into the kitchen from downstairs.

Tasha pitched in and helped Jakob make breakfast and soon we were all sitting at the table with plates of food.

"So how did you guys sleep?" I asked as I bit into a piece of bacon.

"You're bed is really comfortable." Nathan replied.

"So is your guest bed." Ryan nodded.

Tasha opened her mouth to reply when suddenly our communicators went off with a series of small beeps. We all stopped and Ethan brought his up to his mouth, "We read you Alpha."

"Rangers we have everything in place." Alpha replied.

"We'll be right there." Ethan said.

We hurried upstairs and threw on the first outfits we found and teleported to the Command Center where we received our instructions.

"You will have to teleport directly into the dungeon however your presence will most certainly set off alarms throughout the fortress. Expect that you will meet with several forces both Putty and Trog alike." Zordon warned.

"Once you reach your parents I will teleport all of you back to the Command Center." Alpha said.

"Right." Ethan replied and reached behind him.

He and took his morpher in hand, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

He executed the movements that Adam had shown us before yelling out his Dino.

"Tyrannosaurs!"

Jakob and I quickly followed his lead yelling, "Pterodactyl!" and "Mastodon!" at the same time.

After us echoed the sounds of "Saber-Toothed Tiger!", "Triceratops!" and "White Tiger!".

The power around us surged and a moment later we all stood in our uniforms.

"Here take this. It's a modified version of the tracker that you used to find the other holders of the Power Coins. The signal is locked on your parents. It will lead you straight to them." Alpha said strapping the device that did look much like the tracker we'd used only smaller, onto Ethan's arm.

"Good luck Rangers and may the power protect you." Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon." We replied and as a group teleported.

When we touched down in Zard's dungeon an eerie feeling settled over me.

"Talk about something out of a horror movie." Tasha whispered.

"Agreed." Ryan nodded.

"C'mon the tracker says to go this way." Ethan said.

We all followed, our bodies braced and ready for a fight and we soon found it.

"Putties!" Jakob yelled and a moment later we were swarmed.

I kicked and punched and every inch of them possible. It was incredible that I seemed to hit harder than I did when I wasn't morphed. I loved that the suits seemed to strengthen our abilities and soon we had stopped all the putties and were moving on.

We came to a large door and stopped.

"This has to be the entrance to the dungeons. The tracker says they're right behind this door." Ethan said.

"Let's get this open." Ryan said and together he and Ethan managed to pry the heavy door open.

A long hallway was behind it, the walls lined cells. However waiting for us were three huge things. They looked like deformed putties on steroids but instead of gray they were earthy shades of red and brown. And then there was the smell.

The moment they saw us they jumped at us. Ryan and I got one that seemed the smallest but the ugliest of the bunch.

I brought a kick up to the side of his head and he hardly felt it. Ryan attacked it with a punch to it's gut but that hardly seemed to phase it.

"Double team?" I asked looking at him.

"Sounds good. Double chest kick on three." he said.

I nodded and got in position.

"One…two…THREE!" Ryan yelled and we attacked it.

The force of our kick sent it stumbling back into the bars of one of the cells. There was a crack and it split down the center, a sickening puke green slime pouring out of both halves.

"Ew! Who died?!" I replied gagging.

"That thing. C'mon…let's go find our parents while the others are dealing with theirs." Ryan said and we stepped over the Trog's remains and hurried down the hall. Halfway down we found our parents, Billy and Justin.

"IZZY!" Dad yelled and hurried to the bars.

"Daddy!" I replied smiling even though he couldn't see it behind my helmet.

"Where are the others? Where's Ethan?" Kimberly asked running to stand next to Tommy.

"They're taking care of the Trogs." Ryan replied.

"The what?" Rocky asked.

"Trogs. Those big ugly things that smell like raw sewage." Ryan replied.

"We've got to hurry and get them free." I replied looking at Ryan.

"Right. Stand back." he said and pulled his phaser from his holster.

I stepped back and watched as he pointed it at the lock. He shot it twice and the door swung open just as the others ran up to join us.

"Mom!" Ethan yelled running over to Kimberly.

"Oh sweetheart!" she said, tears running down her face.

"It's okay Mom." Ethan said.

"Okay I hate to break up a touching family moment like this but we should really get out of here." Jakob said.

"Right. Everyone grab onto someone else." Ethan instructed.

Dad grabbed my hand while beside me Rocky grabbed onto Ryan's and Kimberly grabbed onto Ethan's. Billy grabbed hold of Tasha's hand and Justin took Jakob's.

"Take us home Alpha." Ethan said into his communicator.

"Teleporting now!" Alpha replied and soon we were flying again.

Soon we touched down at the Command Center. The moment we did so I pulled my helmet off and threw my arms around my Dad's neck.

"I'm so proud of you Izzy. You did it. You and Ethan did it. You found the new Rangers and you saved all of us." he whispered as he hugged me back as tight as I hugged him.

"Thanks Daddy." I replied tears running down my face.

"Congratulations Rangers on a mission well done."

I pulled away from Dad and looked up at Zordon, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Thanks Zordon." I replied with a smile.

"Zordon! You're alive?!" Dad asked.

"Yes Tommy. The strength of your children was enough to resurrect me." He replied.

"That's incredible!" Billy replied.

"It truly is." Zordon agreed.

"Zordon…it's not that I'm not grateful to have my mother back but that seemed way to easy." Ethan said stepping forward.

"You and I are in agreement Ethan. Perhaps Zard believes that he is luring you into a false sense of security so that he may strike again soon. You will to remain vigilant even now. The battle has only just begun." Zordon replied.

We all nodded.

"Now. It's been a long day. Go home and rest Rangers." Zordon said.

We said goodbye to Zordon before Alpha teleported us all to my house.

"It feels so good to be home." Dad sighed as he looked at our house.

"Agreed even if I'm not at my house." Billy replied.

"So what are we supposed to do? I mean it's not like we can just go home. We have a job to do." Tasha said.

"Well we'll get all that figured out. Don't worry." Dad assured her.

It was decided that we'd all head our separate ways with Tasha, Jakob, Ryan and Nathan crashing at Dad and I's for the time being since their stuff was already there. I didn't care who went where at this point. I had my Dad back and that's all I needed.


	11. Training & Old Secrets

I stumbled down the stairs bleary eyed and still in my pajamas. Five minutes before Dad had burst into my room and told me and Tasha to get up and meet him in the car in five, only giving us enough time to brush our teeth, grab our morphers and use the bathroom.

It had been two days since we'd saved Dad and the others from Zard's dungeon and arrangements were in place for Ryan, Jakob, Tasha and Nathan to stay in Angel Grove. The official story was that they were coming here to train with Dad who they were told had his own Dojo even though he didn't.

We had spread everyone around so that they had somewhere to stay. Dad's and I's house was by far the biggest so I had given up my King sized bed for two full ones on opposite sides so that Tasha and I could share a room with Nathan in the guest room at the end of the hall. Jakob was staying with Billy and Ryan was staying with Justin.

Tasha and I walked out of the house and walked to the SUV that had newly been returned by Jason. He was staying on our couch right now but wasn't anywhere to be found at this moment. Nathan however was already in the backseat with the hood of his hoodie pulled up, snoring.

"Dad where are we going?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"Just wait and see kiddo." he smiled as he got in, tossing a duffle bag in the back.

"And how on earth are you so perky?" Tasha asked.

"Coffee." He replied.

"Ooh! Did you make enough for us?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope. No coffee for you guys today." he said as he pulled off the driveway.

"Whyyyy?" I whined.

He didn't say anything, just winked.

"I'm putting myself up for adoption." I sighed and leaned back in my seat with my earbuds and blocked him out.

Dad pulled out of the driveway and began to drive. We were only in the car for a few moments before Dad stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that we were at the Youth Center.

"This is where we had to go so badly?" I asked looking around.

"Just c'mon kids." he replied and we got out of the car.

When we got inside we found Ethan, Ryan and Jakob all sitting at tables looking like they felt as tired as we did. Standing in a group on the other side of the center stood Billy, Kimberly, Justin, Rocky and Jason. All of them wore work out clothes.

The three of us settled down next to the others and laid my head on Ethan's back.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Very much so." I nodded.

"Good." he smirked and rested his head against the railing.

"Okay up and at em' kids!" Jason's voice boomed a few seconds later, jolting the lot of us out of our doze.

"Are you finally going to tell us why we're up at this ungodly hour?" Nathan asked rubbing his eyes.

"You six are here because we want to see what you can do. How well you fight." Dad replied.

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked looking at Dad like he'd lost his marbles.

"We're 100% serious." Kimberly replied.

"You want to see us fight. That's why we're up at 8 in the morning. What is this Ranger Boot Camp or something?" I asked.

"No we just want to see what you all are made of."

We turned just in time to see Adam and Aisha walk into the Center.

"Dad? You're in on this too?" Jakob asked.

"And you Mom?" Tasha asked.

"You bet. We gotta make sure the new generation can handle themselves." Aisha replied.

"So basically you have no faith in us." Jakob replied.

"We never said that. We just want to see what the six of you are capable of. Zordon knows we're doing this and he fully supports it. Doing this will help us put your parents as well as Justin and I's minds at ease." Billy replied.

"If I do this and you're impressed enough can I go where I want this summer? And when school starts?" I asked looking at my Dad.

"Yes. You can go where you'd like as long as you tell me where that is and who you're with." Dad replied.

"I'm in." I said and stood up.

Ethan sighed, "So am I."

"I guess we are too." Nathan said standing up.

"Great." Jason smiled.

"Okay quick question though. Do you expect us to do this in our pajamas?" I asked indicating the Nightmare Before Christmas pajama pants I wore along with the two sizes too big Slipknot shirt and pink flip flops.

"Nope. We have clothes for all of you." Dad said and tossed me the duffle he'd carried in while Billy, Justin and Kimberly tossed similar ones to the others.

I dug out the pink Capri sweat pants, Escape The Fate t-shirt and black and pink DC sneakers Dad had packed for me before heading to the locker room.  
I changed and pulled my hair into a pair of braided pigtails before heading back outside.

"So are you planning to feed us?" I asked as I walked out.

"That's what I'm here for."

I turned and saw Ernie leaning on the counter behind the Juice Bar.

"You're in on this torture too Ernie? Say it ain't so!" I said with mock dramatics and sat down at the bar.

"'Fraid so Izzy. Now have a seat and enjoy this. Besides…there's nothing wrong with a little work out with your parents." he said and handed me a bowl of oatmeal and a strawberry banana smoothie.

I dug into the oatmeal and smoothie while the others changed. They slowly began to trickle out of the locker rooms and joined me at the bar.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be intense as hell?" Tasha asked sitting down. She wore a pair of yellow sweatpants, a plain white tank top and yellow and orange sneakers, her mid back length braids pulled into a messy bun.

"Because it is." I replied and with the last suck of my smoothie I stood up.

With food in me I felt better so I picked out a quiet corner to start stretching. I was glad that my Dad had also packed the armband for my iPod. I turned it on and blasted 'We Only Come Out At Night' by Motionless In White.

Sitting down I began going through my stretches, my mind concentrated more on the music than the sting in my muscles. It was payment for failing to train for so long. Even if I was a Ranger I couldn't forget to work out.

One by one the others joined me and soon I had abandoned my iPod on the bar and was lined up with the others.

Kimberly stepped forward, "Okay lets see how flexible you are." she smiled.

Ethan looked at her and rolled his eyes before doing a quick round off.

"Good enough?" he asked.

"Fine." She laughed.

I had had a little gymnastics experience. I had taken it until I was eight and it got in the way of my Karate. When it was mine turn I did a simple back walk over which seemed to satisfy Kimberly. Tasha could do just as much as me and the rest of the boys were decently flexible since they were all pretty advanced in Karate.

Jason was the next to step forward, "Izzy, Nathan. Lemme see what you two got." Jason smiled.

"You want us to fight?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. You two seemed more than ready to do it back in Seattle. Now's your chance. One match. First one down loses." Jason replied.

I shrugged and looked at Nathan, "I'm up for it. Unless you're chicken Scott." I smirked.

"Oh you're on little girl." he smirked.

The others made room for us on the mat and we stood in front of each other with Adam officiating.

"Bow to each other." he instructed and I did the formal bow just as I'd been taught.

"Ready…" Adam said and we got into fighting stance.

"And…FIGHT!" he said and it was on.

We circled watching each others every move for a moment before Nathan made a move. He kicked out his leg but I dodged it, instead getting him in the ribs. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt him but he did feel it.

I followed it up with a kick but he caught my leg and pushed it aside and flipped me over. My body hit the mat and I was only down for a second before I swung my leg out and swept his feet out from under him.

Nathan was on his feet in no time and we were trading hits. For every contact we made the other blocked at least five shots. It was getting to where it was pointless so I aimed low and got him in the side again. He reached out to block it and I grabbed his arm and before he could blink flipped him and sent him to the mat.

There was a roar of applause but before I could celebrate my victory Nathan swept my feet out from under me just as I had done his before.

"Okay! Time! This isn't going anywhere. I declare it a tie." Adam said walking onto the mat.

"Aw! C'mon!" we both replied.

"No way. It's too evenly matched! Tommy and Jason never bested each other and I'm afraid to say that you two probably won't either." Adam smirked.

"He has a point Iz." Dad said walking over and helping me up.

"Yeah c'mon you hot dogs. Let someone else have a match." Jason smiled.

"Fine." I sighed.

Nathan stood up and brushed off his black basketball shorts and white tank top, "We will have a rematch."

"Tell me when and where." I replied.

"Oh don't worry I will." he replied and we went and sat down on the edge of the mat.

Ethan and Ryan were up next. Ethan won and I saw Dad grin almost as big as he had when I had fought with Nathan. I just shrugged and chalked it up to him being proud of a new ranger.

The next couple of hours we worked on our moves and went against each other in mini matches. I had to admit it was fun but by the time we got home I was dead tired. Without even changing out of my workout clothes I collapsed on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tommy sat on the front porch of his house just staring at the sky, thinking. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately and mostly on the same subject.

Who was Ethan's father?

He wanted nothing more than to broach the subject with Kimberly but he had no clue how to do so. How do you go up to someone and demand to know the paternity of their son? And what if Ethan wasn't his? Then he'd be making an ass out of himself for no reason.

The bigger question though was what if he was?

He thought of Izzy upstairs, passed out from a long day of working out. She knew the timeline of his and Andrea's courtship and marriage. How would he explain to her that he had cheated on her mother with Kimberly and that tryst had produced her teammate?

"Damn it!" He cursed.

"Tommy?" he looked up and came face to face with Kimberly.

"Oh…hey Kim." He said with a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting down next to him on the porch.

"Nothing." he replied shaking his head.

"You're lying. You were always a horrible liar when it came to me Tommy Oliver." Kimberly smiled.

He couldn't help but laugh, "I know."

"Then what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just…I…ug." he said running his hands through his hair.

"It's just what?" she asked.

Tommy took a deep breath. He could do this. He was the white ranger. He had faced Rita Repulsa, Lord Zed, and Ivan Ooze. However at that moment he'd rather take all three of them on plus a couple dozen Putties and Tenga warriors right now. But he had to do it.

"W-Who is Ethan's father?" he asked.

Kimberly visibly stiffened at the question, her eyes widening.

"Why…why would you ask that?" She replied.

"Because we slept together seventeen years ago and he's seventeen. Because he has long hair dark hair and dark eyes. Because he fights just like I do. I just want to know. Who. Is. Ethan's. Father?" he asked.

"As far as he knows his father is my ex-husband. The guy I was stupid enough to leave you for." Kimberly replied.

"That wasn't the question." Tommy replied.

"I know it wasn't Tommy but what do you want me to tell you?! That the week before you came down I had the flu and was taking antibiotics that caused my birth control to fail? That five months later my aunt sent me a copy of you and Andrea's wedding announcement the same day that I found out I was pregnant? That I knew it couldn't be anyone but you but I knew that you were happy so I kept it to myself and went groveling back to Keith who left me when Ethan was five years old for some tramp who was hardly old enough to be legal? Is that what you want me to tell you Tommy?!" she asked looking at me.

"So Ethan is mine?" Tommy asked, partly stunned.

"Yes. Ethan is your son." she said with a quivering sigh.

"Oh my god." Tommy replied.

"I don't want anything out of you Tommy. Ethan and I are getting by just fine. We have been for twelve years and we'll continue to get by." she said.

"So what you don't want to tell him?" Tommy asked.

"No." she replied.

"Kimberly I don't think that's really your choice. I want to know my son. I deserve a chance to know him. I missed out on seventeen years so far…I don't want to miss out on anymore. And what about Izzy? Doesn't she deserve to know that she has a brother?" Tommy replied looking at her.

"I just don't want him to hate me Tommy. He's all I have." Kimberly said tears falling down her cheeks.

Tommy put an arm around her and hugged her, "I know Kim but he'll understand. I know he will. So will Izzy. Thing will work out." he replied.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah I do." he nodded.

Kimberly sighed, "Fine. Why don't we get together later tonight? We can tell the kids then. They deserve to know. You're right." she said.

"Sounds like a plan." Tommy nodded.

"So how does it feel to go from a father of one to a father of two?" Kimberly asked with a light laugh.

"Weird. I have a son and a daughter. Ethan and Izzy. Wow." Tommy chuckled.

Suddenly the front door flew open behind them, on the other side stood Izzy. Her face was screwed up with anger, her eyes looking incredulously at Tommy.

"Izzy!" Tommy said jumping up.

He opened his mouth to say something else but Izzy cut him off.

"Don't you dare tell me that it's not what it sounds like! It's exactly what it sounds like Dad!" she spat looking at him.

"Sweetheart I-" but she cut him off again.

"I can't believe that you cheated on Mom with her! I thought you loved Mom!" she replied.

"I did and I still do Izzy! Sometimes people make mistakes." Tommy replied calmly.

"Mistakes?! This isn't sending the water bill to the light company or not putting milk on the grocery list Dad! You had sex with her! She got pregnant and Ethan is your kid and the whole time you had Mom back home thinking you were being faithful!" she said her voice oozing venom.

"Izzy please…don't do this." Kimberly said looking at Izzy.

"Oh don't play innocent Kimberly! This is just as much your fault as his! You knew he had a fiancée didn't you?!" I asked looking at her.

"Yes but-"

Izzy shook her head, "No. You knew he had a fiancee but you still had sex with him! You're just as guilty! And then you didn't even tell him about Ethan! I just…ug! You both disgust me." Izzy replied and headed for the porch steps.

"Izzy you're over reacting." Tommy said.

"Save it Dad." she spat and turning on her heel ran from the house.

"Well that could've gone better." Tommy sighed sinking into the chair on the porch.

Kimberly sat down beside him and rubbed his back. However a few moments later she got a call from her Mom. Kimberly pulled out her phone and brought it to her ear.

"What!?" she asked a few moments later.

Tommy looked up and started to say something but she held a hand up to silence him.

"Okay. Thanks Mom." she replied and hung up.

"Ethan just ran out of the house with Izzy on his heels. She told him and they ran off. My mom didn't even know that Izzy had come over. She must have used that tree that you always used to use." Kimberly said standing up.

"Damn it. Let's go look for them." Tommy said standing up beside her.

Kimberly nodded and they set off in search of their kids.


	12. The First Battle & Family Issues

Ethan and I sat on the bank of the small pond at the park hidden by the branches of a willow It was getting late but I had no intention of going home. I didn't want to. I wasn't ready to face my father and Kimberly.

Earlier I had woken up and wandered downstairs to get something to eat. Tasha and Nathan had still been passed out, Jason having headed to the airport to head home to Seattle. On the way to the kitchen I had heard raised voices outside the door and had walked over to investigate.

It had turned out to be Kimberly and Dad and I had arrived just in time to hear that they had slept together and that Ethan was my half brother. After I had recovered from my shock I had confronted my Dad before running off.

I had ran straight to Ethan's house, bee lining to the backyard. After climbing the tree I knocked on his window. He had let me in and I had spilled the whole story to him.

At first he hadn't believed me but after I pointed out the now all to obvious similarities to him and my father he had finally agreed. He was fuming and needed to get out of the house. We had headed out and on a whim had decided to teleport to the park.

"So you think that they would've ever told us?" Ethan asked after a few moments.

"Well your mom would've never told my dad and then we'd have never known." I sighed picking up a rock and throwing it as far as I could. It landed in the water with a small 'plonk'.

"Our Dad." Ethan replied.

"Right. Ours." I replied.

"Does it bug you?" Ethan asked.

"Does what bug me?" I replied.

"That you're Dad isn't technically yours alone anymore?" he asked.

"Not so much that. I mean I always wanted a sibling but my mom couldn't have kids. She shouldn't even have been able to have me but she did. Now I have a brother." I replied.

Ethan smirked, "I always wanted a brother or sister too. I was thinking more along the lines of a brother but I guess you'll do."

I reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he replied.

"Big baby." I replied rolling my eyes.

"I just don't get why my Mom kept this from me! I mean…I know WHY…your Dad was engaged to your Mom but….I just…I don't know." Ethan sighed.

"I know. No offence but I can't believe that my Dad would cheat on my Mom. Before she died they were so in love. They were always touching and kissing and smiling. If he was so happy with my Mom then why did he cheat on her?" I replied.

"I don't know Izzy. I wish I could tell you." Ethan sighed laying back on the grass.

I joined him and stared up through the branches at the darkening sky.

"So…we could stay here all night or we could go home." I replied.

"I'm truthfully not a fan of either option so what do we do?" Ethan asked.

"There's the Command Center." I replied.

"You think we could crash there?" Ethan asked.

"We did before." I sighed.

"I guess we could try." Ethan replied.

We nodded and teleported to the Command Center. However the moment that we touched down we came face to face with the two people we didn't want to see.

"Izzy! Ethan!" Dad said when he saw us.

"We're out of here." I said and we moved to touch our communicators but Dad grabbed both Ethan and I's hands.

"No. We're talking about this now." Dad replied.

"And if we don't want to?" Ethan replied.

"You have to. We're your parents." Kimberly said firmly.

"Correction. You're my Mom…he's not any parent of mine." Ethan spat.

"That wasn't my choice Ethan." Dad replied.

"Exactly. Don't take this out on Tommy, Ethan. This is my mistake not his." Kimberly replied.

"Yeah well I'm entitled to be pissed off at both of you so why don't you just leave me alone?" I snapped.

"Izzy. You should hear what your father has to say."

Dad opened his mouth but a moment later there was a loud screeching siren. Ethan and I jumped and looked around.

"What on earth is that?!" Ethan asked.

"Ay-Yi-Yi! That's the alarm! That means that there's a monster in Angel Grove!" Alpha said and started running around and pressing buttons.

"Zard has sent down a monster called the Willowwhip. He lashes out his branches with great force, slashing whatever gets in their way." Zordon said.

"The tree were sitting under!" I said pointing to the monster which was a jumble of Willow branches with arms and legs which was by the lake.

"Zed had a bad habit of doing things like that. It looks like his nephew has the same problem." Dad said from behind me.

"Ethan, Izzy you head to the park and I will send the other Rangers behind you." Zordon said.

"Right." Ethan nodded.

We quickly morphed and got ready to teleport out.

"This isn't over with." Kimberly said to the two of us.

Neither of us responded, instead we teleported out.

"Well isn't it the Power Rangers!" Willowwhip cackled as we ran toward it.

"You bet buddy and we're your worst nightmare." Ethan replied.

"Bring it on little Rangers." he cackled again.

Ethan and I charged at him we threw out kicks and punches however each time he brought up one of his branches and would snap at our attacks. Eventually he got tired and with a particularly hard crack he sent both of us flying back.

"Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a girl?"

I looked up to see Ryan, Nathan, Jakob and Tasha running towards us, fully morphed. They all ran at Willowwhip but a moment later were thrown back just as Ethan and I had.

"There's no way that creep is going to let us near enough to do any damage." Tasha said nursing her arm where she'd been whipped by one of the branches.

"Rangers! To get close to Willowwhip use your Power Weapons!" Zordon's voice echoed inside my helmet.

"Power Weapons?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. Behold." Zordon replied.

A moment later there was a flash of light and each of us held weapons.

"When combined they will form the Power Cannon."

In my hand was a white and pink bow, Ethan held a red hilted sword, Jakob was wielding what looked like a black axe, Tasha held two yellow handled daggers and in Ryan's hand was a blue Lance. Only Nathan went empty handed.

"What about me Zordon?" Nathan asked looking up.

"Nathan meet Saba. He will be your companion in battle." Zordon's voice echoed again as a white light sizzled around Nathan's hands.

A few moments later a sword sat in his hands.

"Wonderful to meet you Nathan." the sword, Saba, said.

"Nice to meet you too." Ethan replied obviously as little taken aback by the fact that a sword was talking to him.

"Alright Rangers lets take this thing down!" Ethan said.

"Right!" we all echoed.

Jakob and Ryan charged at it and lashed at it with their Power Axe and Power Lance. Ethan and I were next. I shot an arrow at Willowwhip while Ethan sliced at it with his sword. The moment we stepped back Tasha stabbed it with her daggers while Nathan sliced through it much like Ethan had.

However when we stepped back. He was still standing even if it was barely.

"We're going to have to step this up." Ethan replied.

"Power Cannon?" Ryan asked.

"You bet." Ethan replied.

Jakob nodded, "Power Axe!" and tossed it up where it stood suspended.

"Power Bow!" I replied throwing it in the direction of the Axe.

It seamlessly melded onto the Axe making some sort of crossbow.

"Power Daggers!" Tasha yelled and threw the weapons toward the Axe and Bow.

"Power Lance!" Ryan yelled and pulled the Lance apart and tossed it in the same direction as Tasha had tossed hers.

"And Power Sword!" Ethan yelled and grabbed the weapon our Power Weapons had come to make and put his Power Sword on the top, balanced like an arrow on the bow.

Beside us Nathan brought up Saba.

"Saba energy blast!" he called the same time as the five of us called, "Fire!"

Beams of light shot from both of our weapons and hit him directly. We saw him fall and a moment later there was a boom as he exploded into nothingness.

"We did it!" I yelled as the dust cleared and turned, throwing my arms around the first person who I reached, which turned out to be Nathan.

He hugged me back and swung me around. Once he put me down I grabbed hold of Tasha and hugged her too.

"I can't believe it! We're like real Power Rangers!" she giggled.

We made sure that there was no one around before we powered down.

"I know! It feels great!" Ryan gushed.

"Looks like we have to go back to the Command Center now." Ethan sighed looking at me.

"We don't HAVE to do we?" I replied.

"They'll track us down either way Iz." Ethan sighed.

"Wait…why do I feel like we've missed something?" Jakob asked.

"Yeah…why don't you want to go back the Command Center?" Nathan asked.

I sighed and looked at Ethan before looking back at the others, "It's a loooong story."

"We have time. We just defeated Zard's monster. So talk." Ryan replied.

"Lets go sit down." Ethan said nodding towards a park shelter with picnic tables.

We sat down and between Ethan and I we managed to tell them the whole story. When we finished all four were staring back at us wide eyed.

"So you're related?" Jakob asked.

"Apparently. We're half-brother and half-sister." Ethan nodded.

"That explains a lot." Ryan said and the others nodded.

"Explains a lot of what?" I asked.

"Well you two sort of look alike." Tasha said.

"We do?" I asked looking at Ethan who looked at me.

I searched his face. We both had dark eyes and the same dark brown hair color. His smile was Kimberly's as was his eye shape and nose but our face shape was the same, as were our lips.

"And you have a similar personality." Nathan replied.

"Yeah you two do act alike sometimes." Jakob nodded.

"Not to mention he looks a hell of a lot like Tommy." Ryan said.

"If you guys saw all of this why didn't you say anything?" Ethan asked.

"Well…it wasn't relevant. How were we supposed to know that her Dad and your Mom made it and that you popped out if the rest if not even you guys knew." Ryan replied.

"We should've known." I sighed.

"Yeah well you guys didn't. I mean is it really fair to take it out on your parents?" Tasha asked.

"You don't understand." Ethan replied.

"Then explain it!" Tasha replied tossing her hands up.

"Well how about the fact that my Dad cheated on my Mom? How am I not supposed to be pissed at him for that?" I asked.

"By understanding he made a mistake?" Jakob suggested.

"Okay how about the fact that my Mom kept something like this from me for so long?" Ethan asked.

"Well look at it from her side. She thought she was doing what was best for you and for Tommy. I mean look at my parents. They're divorced. Dad has custody of me and I fly back and forth from El Paso…or now here I guess…to Ohio for week in the summer and most of Christmas vacation to see my Mom and joker she married before the ink was dry on the divorce papers. Going back and forth between homes isn't fun dude." Ryan replied.

I looked at Ethan who looked back at me.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think we should go talk things out with our parents." Ethan replied.

"Right." I nodded.

"Jeeze…who would've thought it would be a bunch of teenage punks to talk sense into us." Ethan laughed.

"Hey. We're not punks! We're Power Rangers!" Jakob replied looking appalled.

"And we're allowed to do all this mushy stuff. It's our line of work." Tasha grinned.

"Yeah. Thanks." I smirked and turned to Ethan.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." Ethan replied and we teleported back to the Command Center.

I stretched out on the sand on the shore of the lake about twenty or so minutes outside of Angel Grove. My Great Uncle had a cabin out there and my Dad had thought it'd be a good idea for us to spend a few days there. He said that we deserved a few days of freedom before Zard put his next plan to take over the earth into motion.

Ethan, Jakob and Ryan were playing around on the jet skis and Tasha was stretched out beside me.


	13. Of Family & Thorns

I stretched out on the sand on the shore of the lake about twenty or so minutes outside of Angel Grove. My Great Uncle had a cabin out there and my Dad had thought it'd be a good idea for us to spend a few days there. He said that we deserved a few days of freedom before Zard put his next plan to take over the earth into motion.

Since Willowwhip we had fought a total of 3 more monsters and countless putties. Right now we had some calm and a little bit of time to have a little bit of a normal summer.

Ethan, Jakob and Ryan were playing around on the jet skis and Tasha was stretched out beside me. Nathan was in Seattle with Jason helping pack.

About a week after he'd headed back to Seattle, Jason had called Nathan and given him the news that the entire family was moving to Angel Grove. It seemed that Jason had decided to partner with Ernie to help run the Juice Bar.

Ernie was getting on in years and couldn't keep up with things as well as he used to. Ernie had mentioned something about it when we'd had our training session and Jason had jumped at the chance. Cassie would be helping Ernie work it and Jason would be running things behind the scenes as well as giving Karate lessons at the Youth Center. And Amanda had jumped at the chance since apparently Angel Grove had a history of one of the best competition cheerleading teams in the country.

I had to admit though…things didn't seem right without Nathan here.

"Okay…I think I'm done. I'm ready to go in the water." Tasha said and I opened my eyes in time to see her sitting up.

"Agreed. Anymore time and I'm going to be crispy." I replied.

We stood up and waded into the water. I dove under the water and swam a few feet before popping back up. After blinking the water from my eyes I caught sight of Ethan and my…our Dad talking on the dock.

It had been about 3 weeks since I had learned that Ethan was my brother and in that time Dad had been trying hard to get to know him. However while they were getting closer and closer there seemed to be more and more space between Dad and I.

After the revelation that he had cheated on my Mom with Kimberly, Ethan's mom, and then gone back and married my Mom a few weeks later I hadn't been able to feel comfortable around him. After having our friends talk some sense into us we'd gone back to the Command Center and talked everything over but even though I said I was okay with the situation I really wasn't.

I was cool with Ethan being my brother. I mean we had a lot in common and we got along great. However I still wasn't cool with the fact that Dad had cheated. That seemed to bug me more and now the relationship we had was strained at best. I wasn't sure he noticed it but like I said he was busy with Ethan so the fact we didn't talk as much made it easier to deal with.

"Hey! Race you to the raft." Tasha grinned splashing me.

"Oh you're on!" I replied and dived under the water.

Tasha reached the raft before I did and hopped up.

"How by Merlin's beard did you swim so fast?" I asked climbing up beside her.

"Merlin's beard?" she laughed looking at me.

"Hey…don't insult the Harry Potter nerd okay? I can curse you three ways to Sunday. Now explain madam fish." I replied.

She looked at me weird again at the fish comment but let it go, "I was on the swim team in school."

"Ah so when you suggested a race you knew you would win." I smirked.

"Yes. Yes I did." she replied.

"Well that was very underhanded but I must commend you." I grinned.

The sound of jet skis came up from behind us. I turned around and saw Jakob and Ryan on the front two and Nathan pulling up the rear on Ethan's abandoned jet ski. The three of them circled the raft like vultures before coming to a stop.

"When did you get here?!" I grinned looking at Nathan.

"About ten minuets ago. Dad sent me ahead." he grinned back.

"Sweet!" I replied.

"Yep. Now c'mon…hop on and we can all grab lunch. I didn't get to eat on the plane and I came straight here." Nathan said and tossed me a life vest as Ryan tossed one to Tasha.

I slipped it on and climbed onto the back of Ethan's jet ski and wrapped my arms around him. A moment later he took off at full speed and I let out a little squeak of surprise and hugged him tighter.

We went further out into the lake and he began to turn circles and all sorts of things that made me laugh. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was enjoying being this close to him. I had been seriously crushing on the boy since I'd met him and this was more than nice.

"I thought we were going to get food!" I yelled over the engine.

"Oh we are. I just thought we'd have some fun first." he grinned over his shoulder at me before we turned and headed back towards the dock.

Nathan pulled up beside it and climbed off before reaching down and helping me off the jet ski.

"Thank you good sir." I smiled with a curtsy.

"My pleasure m'lady." he smiled and bowed.

We discarded our life jackets headed up the dock to where our friends already sat at a table.

"Izzy!"

I turned and saw my Dad a couple of tables away waving me over. I would've really rather have been with my friends but I couldn't just ignore my Dad so I headed his way.

"What's up Pops?" I asked.

"Have a seat. Here I got you a soda." he replied motioning to the other empty chair and the cup with the lid and straw that sat there.

"Why do I get the feeling it's lecture time or something?" I asked sitting down, the uneasy feeling I got when I was in trouble settling into my stomach.

"You're not getting a lecture Iz." Dad smirked.

"Okay…then what's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know what's up. We haven't really seen much of each other what with Zard and all and I want to know how you are." he replied.

"I'm fine Dad. Can I go back to the others now?" I asked.

"In a minute. So what's going on with you and Nathan?" he asked.

I choked on my Mountain Dew.

After a coughing fit that rivaled one that a tuberculosis would have I looked at him.

"There's nothing going on with Nathan and me." I replied.

"Are you sure? I mean when I was your age I-" but I cut him off.

"No. I don't want to hear about your sex life at sixteen. Okay?" I replied shuddering at the thought.

"Well I just know that you're getting older and there are certain things that-"

I cut him off again, "Okay! I'm gone! You are NOT giving me the sex talk. No! Besides Mom gave it to me when I was like twelve and she caught me French kissing Tony Harrison next door." and I stood up.

"Wait! What do you mean French kissing Tony Harrison?! He's two years older than you!" he replied.

"Not talking about this with you Dad. Good. Bye." I replied and stomped back to the others.

I flopped down in an empty chair and Jakob pushed a tray of mozzarella sticks at me along with a couple of chicken strips, "We ordered for you."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." I replied shoving the food away.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"Long story. That I really don't wanna go into right now." I replied.

He nodded and went back to his food. I eventually managed to eat a few of my chicken strips and two of the mozzarella sticks. Collectively we decided that we were done swimming for the day and decided to change into some actual clothes and play a game of volleyball.

As we headed towards the cabin Ethan, Tasha and I hung back.

"So what was the thing with your Dad about?" she asked.

"He tried to give me the sex talk." I replied grimacing at the memory.

"Seriously?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Is this about Nathan?" Tasha asked.

"Nathan?" Ethan asked.

I sighed. I had forgotten that Ethan didn't have any clue that I was fawning over our White Ranger.

"Yes Nathan." I replied.

"You have a crush on him? Aww…that's cute." Ethan grinned and pinched my cheek.

I swatted his hand away, "Not funny." I replied.

"C'mon I'm your big brother! I'm supposed to tease you." he laughed.

"You're older by like eight months." I scoffed.

"Still older." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Just don't go spreading it around okay?" I replied.

"Can do." he said with a smile and headed inside.

Tasha and I headed to the room we were sharing and began to change. I pulled on a pair of pink shorts, a white tank top with pink high tops. Pulling my hair into a ponytail I headed out to where the guys were setting up the net with Tasha on my heels.

I picked up the ball and began to play around with it when suddenly a melodic chime interrupted me. We all looked at each other and quickly gathered around.

"Go ahead Zordon." Ethan said.

"Rangers teleport to the Angel Grove Gardens. Zard has released a monster called Cacti Trap." Zordon replied.

"We'll be right there." Ethan replied.

We teleported to the Gardens, morphing on the way and immediately were met with what looked like a giant cactus and a venus fly trap.

"Hello little Rangers? Come to play?" it asked in a high pitched voice.

"I you're asking if we came to take you down then you'd be correct." Jakob replied.

"Because you don't stand a chance against us!" Tasha added.

"Oh but you're no match for me and my thorns!" the monster cackled.

A moment later it opened it's Venus fly trap like mouth and a shower of cactus spines came from it's mouth. We all tried to dodge them but I wasn't fast enough and a moment later one sunk into my arm.

The pain was blinding but it wasn't anything I couldn't deal with. I pulled the thorn out and tossed it aside.

"Izzy are you okay?" Nathan called.

"I'm good. Lets pull this weed up." I said and hurried forward with the others.

However the moment I took a step the world seemed to violently tilt sideways. I fell to my knees as pain burst from my arm into the rest of my body. My vision was blurring and every sound around me sounded as if it was coming from underwater.

I vaguely heard someone call my name and someone grab my hand before I slipped into darkness.


	14. A Different Point Of View

I stood next to the table looking down at the still form that was Izzy. My sister. She looked almost asleep if you didn't notice the lines that were slowly moving up her arm, turning the skin a sickening green. It was from the poison from the Cacti Trap's thorn. It was slowly spreading through her body, already having knocked her out.

Just an hour before she had been laughing with us at a table by the lake and now she looked like she was on the verge of death.

The worst part was she probably was.

Billy stood beside her running all sorts of tests on different machines. We were in some sort of room off the Power Chamber where Alpha and Billy could keep her under observation.

I was the only one of us that was standing this close to Izzy. Tasha, Ryan and Nathan were standing against the walls not wanting to get in the way, worry heavily lining their features. Jakob had gone to get Tommy. I refused to stand to the side. I wanted to be as close to her as I could.

The doors behind us slid open and I turned around to see Tommy hurrying through the doors.

"Ethan! What happened?" He asked running over to me, Nathan behind him.

"She got hit by a poison thorn." I replied.

"Can you treat it Billy?" Tommy asked looking to Billy.

"We'll start on an antidote as soon as we get her vitals. We're doing our best." Billy replied.

"Just please…don't let me lose her." Tommy said and picked up Izzy's hand.

Over that past few weeks Tommy and I had been talking. He seemed like a really great guy. However it was weird knowing that he was my real Dad and the asshole that Mom had been married to the first few years of my life wasn't. However I still had yet to feel comfortable enough to call him Dad. Maybe it would come with time. I didn't know.

And of course with having Tommy as my Dad that also brought along Izzy as my sister. We'd had a connection from day one that most people thought bordered on a relationship. The strange thing was there was a relationship there. We just hadn't realized that it was one between a brother and sister.

Looking at Tommy I saw that he was close to tears. I felt like I had to do something so I reached out and rested my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled before covering my hand with his and looking back at Izzy.

Suddenly the alarm went off again. I didn't want to leave Izzy. I was scared something would happen when I was away.

"Go. We'll teleport you back if there are any changes." Billy said.

I nodded and hurried out the door after my friends.

"You think Izzy's going to be okay dude?" Nathan asked.

I sighed, "I sure hope so."

We quickly remorphed and teleported to where Cacti Trap was waiting.

"Hello again Rangers." it said with a flourish.

"Alright Cacti Trap…it's time to send you back to the dirt hole you crawled out of." I spat.

"Aww…tell me dear Red Ranger…are you upset about your friend the little Pink Ranger? How sweet." it cooed.

"Don't talk about her!" Nathan suddenly yelled behind me and before any of us could stop him he took off in a blur of white.

A moment later he had pulled out Saba and was slashing at the monster.

"Nathan! Pull back!" I yelled at him but he didn't move.

I shook my head and ran over and grabbed him.

"Alpha! Teleport us to the Command Center!" I yelled.

Alpha must have heard because a few moments later we were at the Command Center. Nathan shoved me off and pulled off his helmet.

"What did you do that for?!"

I took off my helmet, "You were out of control! You were about to get hurt!" I replied.

"I was actually doing something! That thing hurt Izzy! Your sister! Don't you care about her at all? Or do you not care that she's laying on a table dying right now?!" Nathan raged.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" I spat.

"Make me Hart!" Nathan replied moving closer.

I lunged at him. We fell to the Command Center floor, punching and kicking every inch of each other we could get to.

"WHOA! STOP IT! CUT IT OUT!" a voice yelled and a moment later I was in the air with someone's arms around my waist.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to get away from whoever was holding me and get back to beating the living shit out of Nathan.

"Ethan! Calm down! Now!" Tommy's voice said in my ear.

I stopped struggling and looked up through my hair to see Jason holding Nathan.

"What in the hell is going on?" Jason asked.

"Ask your son! He's the one going off half cocked to attack the monster before accusing me of not caring about Izzy!" I replied.

"You're just mad because I was actually doing something! You just stood there spouting off threats!" Nathan growled.

"That doesn't matter! You never go off to attack a monster right off Nathan! What was going through your head?!" Jason asked.

"That thing hurt Izzy. We've got to do something about it!" Nathan replied.

"I know you do but running off like that isn't a choice. The most effective attack is one that stems from teamwork." Jason said.

"I just…you're right." Nathan sighed.

"Damn straight he's right!" I replied.

"You're not blameless here either Ethan. You can't just haul off and hit someone." Tommy replied.

I sighed, "I know."

"Now the both of you…shake hands." Jason ordered.

I felt like I was six and I was having to apologize for biting a kid who called me a loser because I did gymnastics instead of football.

I walked over and put my hand out. Nathan took it and we shook hands.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the stuff I did and I shouldn't have tried to take on the monster all on my own." Nathan said.

"I'm sorry too." I replied.

"Your father's are right. Fighting amongst yourselves will only cause you to lose sight of the real enemy." Zordon said.

"We're sorry Zordon." I said.

"Agreed." Nathan nodded

"You two should probably get back to the others." Jason said.

"Yeah but Dad…what are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"It's a long story and all of you should hear it. I'll explain it when you get back." Jason replied.

We nodded and morphed back and teleported to the site.

We got there and a moment later Cacti Trap disappeared.

"What happened?" Tasha asked as they ran over to us.

"There was a minor disagreement." Nathan replied.

"It's been settled." I added.

"What happened with Cacti Trap?" Nathan asked.

"No clue. You two showed up and it disappeared. Didn't say anything." Ryan sighed.

"Well lets get back to the Command Center. Jason is back and he wants to talk to all of us about something." I replied.

We teleported back to the Command Center and powered down. Jason met us the main part of the Power Chamber with Tommy.

"So what's up Dad? I thought you and Mom weren't coming down for another two weeks." Nathan replied.

"We aren't. Your Mom is still in Seattle getting things settled. I had to come." Jason replied.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Well I was going through boxes and I found this." he replied and held up a gold coin.

"Is-Is that what I think it is?" Tasha asked.

Jason nodded, "It is. Another power coin. The one for the Green Dragon Ranger."


	15. Trapped

Darkness.

That was the only thing I could see. I felt trapped.

My arm was burning from where the thorn had pierced my arm. And the burning seemed to be spreading. I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

I could only lay there and think about the others and wonder how they were faring against Cacti Trap. I wanted to help them and I felt useless.

I hoped that this would all be over and soon.


	16. Another Ranger?

"There's another Power Coin?!" I asked incredulously looking at Jason.

"There is. It was Tommy's." Jason replied.

"I thought you were the white ranger." Ethan replied.

"I was but first I was the green ranger." Tommy replied.

"Oh yeah my mom told me about this! You lost your powers right?" Tasha replied.

"I did. They were created from evil and weren't stable. After Jason and the others destroyed the Sword of Darkness, I was good again but my powers slowly faded until they were gone. I gave the coin to Jason so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands." Tommy replied.

"Okay so we have coin but what's to say it's stable now?" Jakob asked.

"When the Power Grid was given a boost it repaired any abnormalities that may have existed in the coin. All power has been restored." Zordon replied.

"So what now Zordon? We have to find the seventh Ranger? Do what we did before?" Ryan asked.

"With your duties here we cannot afford for you to search as you have before. We will be doing all we can to locate the seventh Ranger. Hopefully we will be able to find him soon." Zordon replied.

I nodded and turned to Tommy, "Any news on Izzy?"

"Nothing has changed." Tommy sighed.

"Can we see her?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. No problem." Tommy replied.

We walked into the other room and found Billy and Alpha talking quietly.

"Nothing's changed." Billy said as we walked in.

I nodded and pulled up a chair, "That's what Tommy said." I replied.

Nathan pulled up a chair beside me and we watched as Billy and Alpha looked at the monitors and made notes. Eventually they left leaving Nathan and I alone with Izzy.

I looked at her and sighed. Her arm was entirely green now and it was slowly creeping over her chest and up her neck. It was hard to look at knowing the poison was spreading.

"I really am sorry about earlier." Nathan said rubbing a bruise that was forming on his cheek. In addition to the bruise on his cheek he had a cut on his forehead. Both were from our previous altercation.

I had caught sight of myself in a shiny bit of the panel in the Command Center and knew that I had a busted lip and a bruise similar to Nathan's. Both of us had worked the other over pretty well.

"It's cool dude. We're both worried about her." I replied.

"I just…care…about her." Nathan replied.

"Care?" I asked.

"Yeah like…ug. Okay dude I know that she's your sister and all but she's like amazing. She's funny and smart and I really REALLY like her." Nathan replied.

I looked at him and saw a sparkle in his eye. I chewed the inside of my cheek for a moment debating on whether or not to divulge the information Izzy and Tasha had given me when we were walking back to the cabin. Finally I decided that he should know. Just in case something happened.

"She likes you too." I sighed.

"What?" he asked his head shooting up.

"Izzy. She likes you too. A lot. She told me so." I replied.

"Really? Like you're not kidding me?" he asked.

"Dude I have no reason to lie to you." I said.

"Wow. I didn't know." he replied.

"Seriously? She's been running around like a love struck puppy since she met you." I smirked.

"I wish I'd known sooner." he sighed and took her hand.

"She'll come out of this. Billy will find the antidote, she'll wake up and then you can tell her just what you feel." I replied.

"I hope so." he said, his eyes not moving from Izzy.

Nathan and I sat relaxing on our chairs and I wasn't sure but at some point I dozed off.

"I have it!"

I snapped awake just in time to see Billy running into the room.

"Waz goin' on?" Nathan slurred sitting up where he'd fallen asleep holding Izzy's hand.

"I've finally completed the antidote!" Billy said and I saw in his hand he held a syringe full of a blue liquid.

"That's it? That's going to wake her up?" I asked.

"In all theory it should. I've called Tommy and he should be here any minute." Billy replied.

"So are you going to wait for him?" Nathan asked.

"No. He told me not to. So…here goes nothing." Billy said and bent over, sticking the needle into Izzy's arm.


	17. Relationships & Zords

I was still in the darkness, the heaviness of it pressing on my eyes. The only thing I could feel was the burning that had spread up my arm and was now invading my chest and face. I still couldn't make a single movement.

Suddenly I felt something new. A sharp prick to my arm, just near where the thorn had pierced my flesh. It hurt but a moment later I felt a coolness begin to spread.

It was slow but soon it had spread over my arm and chest and face, to all the places that had burned earlier. As it spread I began to be able to move. First it was just a twitching of my hand but before I knew it I had opened my eyes. Dad, Ethan, Nathan, Alpha and Billy were all gathered around me.

"Izzy!" Dad yelled and picked me up, hugging me.

"Ay-Yi-Yi! It worked!" Alpha cheered.

"I can move." I said thickly, my tongue felt heavy and dry.

"Here drink this." Ethan said appearing with a bottle of water.

Dad opened it and propped me up, pouring small mouthfuls of water passed my parched lips.

"Cacti Trap?" I asked my tongue still thick feeling.

"Why can't she talk right?" Dad asked looking concerned.

"The poison had a paralytic agent aspect to it. It's still affecting some parts of her body. The antidote is working it's way through her system now. It should all be worn off soon." Billy assured Dad.

"We haven't got Cacti Trap yet. Of course we didn't have the full team so now that you'll be back to action soon we'll be able to do it. Can't be the Power Rangers with out you Iz." Nathan smiled.

"Thanks Ethan." I replied.

"How about we let you rest for a while? Give the antidote time to work." Dad said.

"Agreed." Billy said.

"If you need us call okay sweetheart? Just try to get some rest." Dad said.

I nodded and everyone left. Well everyone but Nathan.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Izzy." he said sitting down in a chair by the table I was laying on.

"You didn't think Billy would be able to do it?" I asked.

"No I knew he could but that didn't make it any better." he replied.

He turned more towards me and in the dim light I saw a bruise across his cheek and a cut just under his hairline.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh…um Ethan and I got into it." he replied.

"Over what?" I asked baffled.

"Well…you." he said his cheeks turning a crimson color.

"Me?" I replied.

"Yeah. I kinda lost it and attacked Cacti Trap. Ethan pulled me off, teleported me here and the next thing I know is we're yelling and I'm accusing him of not caring about you or something and then we were fighting. It's no big deal. We're over it now. We lost it because we were so worried about you." Ethan replied.

"So you were so worried that you lost it?" I smirked.

"Yeah. I really care about you Izzy." he said.

"I care about you too." I replied.

"I know. Ethan told me." he replied.

"H-He did?" I asked my face heating up.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure that the way that you feel about me is the same as the way I feel about you." he replied.

"It…it is?"

He nodded with a small smile and leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I still couldn't move very well or feel a good portion of my body but I could definitely feel his lips on mine and the tingles that the kiss caused.

After a moment he pulled away, "I've been waiting to do that for the longest time now." he smirked.

"Me too." I smiled.

"So can I ask you a question now?" Nathan asked.

"Anything." I replied.

"Izabella Oliver will you be my girlfriend?" he smiled.

"Of course." I grinned and he kissed me again.

"Ew…am I going to have to see this every time I turn around now?"

Nathan and I broke apart to see Ethan standing in the doorway with a look of mock disgust.

"If my legs were working right now I would come over there and smack you silly." I smirked.

"Aw….I'm just teasing. Congrads you two. It was about time." Ethan smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So um…not to ruin this moment and all but did you tell Izzy about what else came up while she was out?" Ethan asked looking at Nathan.

"Not yet." he shook his head.

"What happened?" I replied.

"We found another power coin." Nathan replied.

"You're kidding me!" I replied sitting up.

"Whoa…calm down…if Billy finds out that we're getting you worked up he'll kick us both out of here." Ethan warned.

"Sorry it's just….another Ranger? Like legit?" I asked.

"Yeah. Billy and Alpha are doing everything they can to figure out who it is since we can't go off and search like we did before." Nathan said.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then I guess someone's going to have to go back out on the road and track down all the kids again." Ethan sighed sitting down on the edge of the table.

The three of us sat discussing who could be the newest Ranger until I was able to stand on my own. However both Billy and Dad insisted that Billy run a few quick tests to make sure I was back to 100%.

"Okay so you can feel this?" Billy asked poking my foot with the point of a pen.

"Yes! I can feel that and the million other places that you poked me before! I have all the feeling back in my body! I can do everything I need to do! Look!" I said and hopped off the table.

I did three kicks and a backflip before looking at them.

"Am I cleared or not?" I asked impatiently.

Billy smirked, "You're cleared. However if you feel out of sorts in any way let me know."

"Will do." I nodded, happy to be free of the poking and prodding.

As if the universe knew that I was ready to fight the alarm went off. I hurried into the main power chamber and stood beside Nathan and Ethan.

"Cacti Trap is causing trouble in downtown Angel Grove. Teleport there and meet the others." Zordon said.

We nodded and Ethan looked at me, "Wanna make the call?" he asked.

I grinned and nodded, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

I pushed my morpher out as hard as I could and yelled, "Pterodactyl!"

Nathan followed suit yelling, "White Tiger!"

Then came Ethan, "Tyrannosaurs!"

We teleported to the site and arrived just as Tasha, Jakob and Ryan did.

"Good to have you back Izzy." Jakob said giving me a thumbs up.

"Great to be back." I said and turned towards the monster.

"If it isn't the little pink ranger! I see you managed to fight off my poison. No matter though…you will all fall soon." it cackled.

"If anyone is going down here Cacti Trap its you!" I yelled.

Something caught my eye and I looked up just in time to see a golden sphere about the size of a soft ball fall from the sky. It hit the ground and there was a huge boom.

Smoke filled the air around us and the sight before me when it cleared made my stomach drop. Standing in front of us, probably fifty to one hundred stories tall was Cacti Trap.

"That is one big monster." Ryan yelled.

"Rangers! The time has come to call on your Zords!" Zordon's voice echoed.

"Right! We need Dino Zord Power now!" Ethan called out.

There was a rumbling and before our eyes huge metal dinosaurs began to rise from the ground. First came a huge red T-Rex, then a yellow Saber-Toothed Tiger. Behind that was a black Mastodon and then a pink and white Pterodactyl and finally a huge Triceratops and white tiger.

Something told me to jump and a moment later I was flying through the air. A half second later I was seated in the cockpit of the Pterodactyl.

A moment later I heard the voices of my teammates.

"Ryan here! Triceratops is ready to rock!"

"This is Jakob and the Mastodon is ready to take down this over grown weed."

"Saber-toothed Tiger is ready to pounce!" Tasha replied.

It's Ethan and the T-Rex and I are ready to roar!"

"Can I just say how freaking cool this thing is?!" Nathan laughed.

I smiled and tuned into the others, "Izzy here and I'm ready to get my revenge."

"Okay guys, power crystals ready and then lets bring them together!" Ethan ordered.

"Right!" We all echoed.

I pulled my power coin from my morpher and brought it down to a point, forming the pink crystal. I shoved it into the slot and the Zord began to power up.

For the most part the Zords controlled themselves, docking and forming. When my part of the Megazord moved into place I felt my chair suddenly move back. There was a few seconds of darkness and my chair slid into a spot behind Jakob, Tasha to my left. Ryan was next to Jakob in the front.

A few seconds later everything moved aside a little and Ethan and Nathan slid into the gap between Ryan and Jakob.

"Alright guys…lets do this!" Ethan said.

Cacti Trap struck first. It showered us with thorns and I shuddered at the memory of getting hit with the thorn but quickly turned back to the controls.

As the leader Ethan was in charge of the main movement of the Megazord. The rest of us kept track of gauges and made sure that everything was going okay.

When the thorns hit us the Megazord lurched violently and I grabbed onto the panel to hold myself up.

"I think we should just end this fast. What do you think Ethan?" Nathan asked.

"I think you're right dude. Time to pull out the big guns. POWER SWORD!" Ethan called and a glint came from the sky.

A moment later a sword was embedded in the ground a few feet away. Ethan maneuvered the Megazord to it and picked it up.

"Alright Cacti Trap! It's time to show you what the Power Rangers are really made of!" Ethan said.

He moved the arm and slashed at Cacti Trap. Sparks shot out of it's chest and a moment later there was a huge explosion. And when the smoke settled Cacti Trap was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my god! We did it!" Tasha screamed as the realization of what had just happened sunk in.

"We did!" I laughed and the two of us grabbed each other in a hug.

After celebratory high fives and hugs we exited the Megazord and sent the Zords back into hiding until we needed the again. Once they were back we teleported to the Command Center.

The moment we landed Dad had me in his arms.

"You did it!" he laughed as he spun me around.

"Congradulations on a job well done Rangers." Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon. We're just glad to have the whole team back together." Nathan said smiling at me.

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Um…is there something you'd like to fill me in on?" Tasha asked nudging me.

"Later." I grinned.

"So what's the next on the list? Finding the seventh Ranger?" Ethan asked looking to Zordon.

"Yes we will keep you all up to date with the status of our search." Zordon replied.

"Have you had any luck?" Jakob asked.

"Not yet Jakob but I am still scanning." Alpha replied.

"Until then rest up Rangers. Zard is sure to come up with something more sinister than Cacti Trap." Zordon said.

We nodded and headed back to the cabin. Tasha and I walked to our room and I filled her in on all the details of what happened between Nathan and I.

"God Ethan is right! It's about time!" Tasha smiled.

"I'm just happy. That's all I know." I replied my face heating up.

"You know…we should've seen this coming…I mean think about it. Your Dad was the White Ranger and Kimberly was the Pink. It was like destined to be that you two would be together." Tasha replied.

"Psh…whatever." I said shaking my head.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tasha called.

"Hey." Nathan said walking in.

"Well hello to you too Lover Boy." Tasha grinned.

"Shut up!" I laughed and threw my pillow at her.

"I just wanted to come say goodnight." he replied and walked over.

Bending over where I was stretched out on my bed, Nathan pecked me on the lips before.

"Night." I smiled as he pulled away.

"Night." he smiled back.

"What? I'm chopped liver?" Tasha asked.

Nathan smirked and walked over and pecked Tasha on the cheek, "Goodnight Tasha. Happy now?" he asked.

"Yes." Tasha laughed.

"Well night." Nathan said one last time and headed out of the room.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm tired." Tasha yawned.

"Same here." I replied.

"Good because I'm turning off the light." Tasha replied and switched out the light.

We said our goodnights and fell asleep.


	18. Questions & Disturbing Sights

"And that's the last of them." Nathan said as he put the last of his Karate trophies on the shelf.

"Perfect babe." I smiled as he turned around and showed off the rows of trophies and metals he had spent the last hour adjusting. It was the last thing he had to finish when it came to unpacking.

Three weeks had passed since Nathan and I had started dating and we had been nearly inseparable. The Scott family was now settled in Angel Grove and I had spent the last weeks of my summer helping Nathan unpack and arrange his room. A lot of the time the others were here helping but sometimes, like today, it was just the two of us.

"Thank you." He smiled and flopped down beside me on his bed. I shifted over so my head was laying on his shoulder.

"So are you ready to go to start Angel Grove High tomorrow?" I asked.

"Only as long as you and the guys are there with me." he grinned.

"Oh don't worry. We will be." I smiled.

Nathan leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, deepening it and pulling him closer. I could never be close enough to him.

I felt his hands trail from my hip, his hands slipping between my shirt and side, caressing the skin there. My hands found his hair and began to run through his dark locks.

"Nathan you know sticking your tongue down your girlfriend's throat with the door wide open really isn't a smart thing to do."

The two of us jumped apart and looked at the door, only to see Amanda standing in the doorway. Her blonde fell around her shoulders and she wore short green shorts and a tiny gray tank top.

"You should knock." Nathan replied.

"Do you think that Mom or Dad is going to knock if they came up here and found you two making out? No…they're going to hit the roof." Amada smirked.

"Good point. However I do want to know what you want." Nathan replied.

"I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to talk to Izzy." she said and turned to me.

"Are you ready to help me with this hair dye stuff?" she asked.

"You bet." I replied and stood up, adjusting my shirt as I did so.

"Wait…when did you two plan this?" Nathan asked standing up, running his hands through his hair to straighten it up.

"Last night." I replied.

"C'mon Nathan it's not like it's a big deal." Amanda scoffed.

"And I will be done before you know it and then we can meet the others at the Juice Bar." I replied.

"Okay. Well hurry up." he smirked.

"Will do babe." I smiled and pecked his lips.

I followed Amanda across the hall to her room.

"Lemme see what you have." I replied and she pulled out a bottle of Manic Panic in Electric Lizard.

"Green?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's my favorite color." she replied.

"Alright lets get to this." I replied and put on my gloves.

I had been dyeing my hair all sorts of weird colors since I was eleven. A few days before I had actually put a few streaks of pink thorough my hair. When Amanda had asked me to help her I had agreed without a second thought.

Taking the hair bands I sectioned off her hair and picked up the brush and the bowl full of the green dye. She only wanted the tips of her hair done which was relatively simple. It was done in ten minutes and it was time to let it set. While she was in her bathroom rinsing her hair I took the time to explore her room.

It was painted a pale green with a white and pink bedspread and a white metal four poster bed. Posters of One Direction, Justin Beiber and Katy Perry hung on her walls and there was a collection of Cheerleading trophies on a shelf near the door. Upon closer inspection I found a few Karate ones among them.

"You do Karate too?" I asked.

"When I was really little. I didn't go very far. I got bored with it and Mom put me in Gymnastics and Ballet instead. I only got participation awards. I can do a few moves but not much. It's mostly because I live with two Karate fanatics." she replied. I looked a little closer and saw that indeed they weren't actual competition trophies.

A thought flitted through my mind but I quickly pushed it aside and few minutes later Amanda walked out towel drying her hair.

"Sit down and I'll dry your hair for you and we can see how it turned out." I replied.

"Okay thanks." she smiled and sat in the chair.

I picked up her hair dryer and began to dry her hair. After a while it was dry and we could see just how the color had turned out.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Holy crow…it's amazing Izzy. Thanks." she smiled.

"Welcome hon. It was fun. I never had a little sister to help out with this kinda stuff. Hell…I didn't know I even had a brother until a few weeks ago." I laughed.

"Well if you ever want to use me as your little sister stand in again feel free." she smirked.

"Will do kiddo." I replied.

"Now you'd better go find my brother. God knows what he's doing without you attached at his hip." she laughed.

"Alright later." I smiled and headed out.

I found Nathan in the backyard tossing around a football with Jason.

"Hey! You ready to go to the Juice Bar?" I called.

"You bet babe." he replied.

"You going to be home for dinner?" Jason asked as they walked towards me.

"I'll probably just grab something out with the others." Nathan replied.

"Alright. Have fun you two. Just be home early. You two have school tomorrow and I'm not going to listen to Tommy chew my ass out because Izzy's home late!" Jason called and we headed out.

We climbed into Nathan's car and I cranked up the radio. We sang along loud and out of tune to whatever came on, substituting our own lyrics for the ones that we didn't like. He didn't live far from the Youth Center so we got there in no time.

"It's about time dude. We ordered for you already!" Jakob said as we walked in and took seats at the table burgers and fries and smoothies already waiting for us.

"Yeah why are you two so late?" Tasha asked.

"Wait…I'm not sure I want to hear this." Ethan said looking mildly horrified.

"I was helping Amanda dye the tips of her hair." I replied.

"Oh. Good." Ethan sighed.

"And I think she might be the seventh ranger." I said.

Nathan choked on his burger next to me.

"Dude…you dude realize that you're supposed to chew before you swallow right?" Ryan asked.

"Well it would be nice if someone didn't decide to drop bombs like 'hey your kid sister might be the new ranger' when I'm trying to eat." Nathan replied looking sideways at me.

"What? It's just a thought. She wears a lot of green and she knows some basic karate. She also has Gymnastics training. I mean we all wore our colors because they were our favorite right? And all of us had some form of training." I replied.

"Yeah but think about what Jason said Iz…the colors have rang true with each of us. Pink and Yellow are girls and the rest of us are guys. What makes you think that the formula would change now?" Jakob asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong but what if I'm right?" I asked.

"Well the only way we're going to be able to tell is if we test her like all of us were tested. However I say we don't say anything to her. Just have her touch the coin somehow and see if she's the Green Ranger or not." Tasha replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ryan replied.

"Same here." Ethan nodded.

"Okay then…when?" I asked.

"Well how about tomorrow? It's the first day of school and there's nothing for her to do after school. She'll be in and out of Cheerleading practice the rest of the week and tonight she's sleeping over at some girl she met at the mall a few weeks ago named Amy. They're like best friends or something." Nathan said.

"Okay then. We'll do it this weekend." Ethan said.

"Hey kids it's time to wrap it up!" Ernie called.

"Huh? It's like six Ernie." Jakob said looking at his watch.

"Someone is coming to wax the floors at eight and I have to have the place cleared out. Sorry." Ernie frowned.

"It's cool. Do you mind if we get to go boxes?" Tasha asked.

"No problem." Ernie smiled and brought over six foam trays and cups with lids.

We transferred out food to the carry out ware and bid Ernie goodbye.

"I will see you at school in the morning." Nathan said as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Same here." I smiled and Nathan leaned down and gave me a lingering kiss that left my knees weak.

"Bye babe." he said and waved to the others before he headed to his car.

Ryan and Jakob decided to walk home since both Justin's apartment and Billy's house was only two blocks away leaving Ethan, Tasha and I to climb into Ethan's truck.

When Nathan had moved out of the spare room at my house Ethan had moved in. He thought it was a good idea since him and Dad had gotten so close as of late.

Dad had even decided to change his office into another room so that Tasha had her own. He had moved his desk and everything into his room so now doubled as a office.

"So when is your Mom supposed to be coming back into town?" Tasha asked as we drove.

"She's coming back at the end of the week." Ethan replied.

Kimberly was staying in Miami but had decided to fly in every few weeks to spend some time with Ethan. She wanted to see Ethan as much as she could and keep up with what was happening with all of us as Rangers.

We pulled up the house and headed inside. The house was dark even though Dad's SUV was in the driveway.

"Why are the lights out?" Tasha wondered as I used my key to open the door.

"Dad probably went out with Billy or Jason or Justin." I replied as I opened the door.

"Hey Jakob lent me his copies of Metalocolypse. Wanna pop them in and watch them?" Ethan suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"What's Metalocolypse?" Tasha asked as Ethan headed upstairs.

"It's a hilarious show. You HAVE to watch it." I replied and headed to the living room with our food boxes in hand.

I had just crossed the threshold of the living room when there was a scream that sounded like Ethan. I dropped the boxes of food and Tasha dropped the smoothes and we took off up the stairs.

Ethan kneeled on the carpet in the hallway rubbing his eyes still screaming. It looked like he had been pepper sprayed or something. Still watching out for anything suspicious I hurried over to Ethan.

"What's wro-AHHHHHH!" I screamed and began to copy Ethan's movements.

Nothing had burned my eyes though. There was no pepper spray.

Just the sight of Kimberly and our Dad naked and wrapped in blankets, interrupted while they were having sex.


	19. The New Green Ranger?

A shrill ringing jerked me from sleep. I opened my eyes and glared at the alarm clock that sat next to my bed. It was the end of summer and I wasn't willing to give up the extra sleep even if I had to. It didn't help that memories from the previous night were still haunting me.

_"Oh my god. I did NOT need to see that." I groaned as I banged my head against the wall, trying to knock the image of my father and Kimberly naked in bed together._

_"Agreed." Ethan replied his voice weak._

_"What happened?" Tasha asked._

_"Mom…Tommy…naked…scarred for life." Ethan managed._

_"Oh my god." Tasha said and started laughing._

_"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I replied in unison with Ethan._

_Just then the door opened and both of our parents emerged fully dressed. Their faces were masks of embarrassment._

_"Um…we…we need to talk." Dad stuttered._

_"You know…I think this is between the four of you…I'm just going to go to bed. Night." Tasha said and escaped to her room._

_"Why don't we go downstairs?" Kimberly suggested._

_"I don't think I can find the stairs. I'm blind." Ethan replied._

_I rolled my eyes and grabbed my brother my the upper arm and dragged up from the floor and towards the staircase, avoiding looking at either of our parents. Wordless we walked down the steps and took seats on the couch, the both of us staring straight ahead._

_Our parents came downstairs and sat down on the love seat next to the couch. We still didn't look at them._

_"Look…we're sorry that you two had to find out like this." Dad said._

_"So are we." I nodded trying to erase the memory from my mind._

_"We actually didn't know that you'd be home so early." Kimberly replied._

_"Ernie is waxing the floors at the Youth Center. He had to close early. It was late so we headed home. We just wanted to watch a couple of seasons of Metalocolypse. That's all we wanted." Ethan replied his voice cracking._

_"Well we're sorry. We didn't want you to see that anymore than you wanted to see it. It actually just happened. Things like this happen." Dad replied._

_"A-Are you two a couple or was that just like…a one time thing?" I asked._

_"We're a couple. We talked it out tonight and decided that we would see if there was anything left from when we were teenagers. And we just got carried away." Kimberly replied._

_"But we both agreed that if you two weren't okay with it then we wouldn't go thorough with it. You two are the most important things in our lives. We would never do anything to harm you." Dad said._

_"I'm okay with it." Ethan replied his eyes fixed on his sneakers._

_"Izzy?" Dad asked._

_I had come to terms with Dad cheating on Mom after the Cacti Trap attack. It was either that or never have as good of a relationship with my Dad as we had before. I had come close to losing my life and I didn't want to waste the rest of it on hate and anger._

_"I'm fine with it. Just….just next time you decide to um….do that…can you please close and lock the door? Maybe hang a sock on the knob?" I asked._

_They both chuckled._

_"I'm sure we can do that." Dad laughed._

I pushed the thoughts of last night aside and climbed out of bed, walking to my closet to find something to wear. I found a plain pink t-shirt, jeans and a pair of high tops that matched the shirt. After gathering some undergarments I hurried to the bathroom since I had to beat both Ethan and Tasha there. Thankfully I managed to get into the bathroom before the both of them.

After a quick shower I felt human again and set about getting ready. I dressed and let Tasha in to take a shower while I set about straightening my hair in front of the bathroom mirror. I was halfway done and Tasha was putting on her makeup when Ethan started banging on the door.

"C'mon you two! I gotta shower too!" he complained.

"Well we have to finish getting ready!" Tasha replied.

"Yeah! Go use Dad's shower!" I added.

Ethan grumbled something I couldn't make out before his footsteps disappeared down the hall. Tasha and I finished our makeup and hair and headed down to breakfast.

"Morning girls." Dad said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad." I replied.

"Morning Tommy." Tasha said.

"How do you girls feel about pancakes for a special first day of school treat?" Kimberly asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"Same here!" Tasha grinned.

"Awesome." Kimberly replied and began to gather bowls and things to make them.

"Anything we can do to help?" Tasha offered.

"No you two sit down. I've got this. Thanks though." Kimberly replied.

Tasha and I sat down and once again started comparing our schedules for this term. We had four out of six classes together and with both had Billy and Justin as teachers. I wondered if they had set it up that way or it was just a coincidence.

There were footsteps and Ethan walked into the kitchen, his long hair falling in his eyes. He wore a gray and red reglan tee, jeans and sneakers.

"Good morning baby." Kimberly smiled kissing him on the head.

He grunted back and walked to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of coffee. Ethan wasn't a morning person at all. He probably wouldn't talk at all until he had downed at least one cup of coffee.

"And breakfast is served." Kimberly chirped as she sat down plates in front of the three of us along with Dad.

All four stacks of pancakes were different colors. Mine were pink, Tasha's were yellow, Ethan had red ones and Dad's were Green.

"Um…" Ethan asked looking at his Mom.

"I saw the food dye in the pantry and decided to make something special. They're fully edible. Now eat all of you." she said and went back to the counter returning to the table with a stack of plain colored pancakes.

I dug into mine and found they tasted good and had chocolate chips inside. I quickly downed mine.

"Those were great Kimberly. Thanks." I smiled.

"You're welcome Izzy." she smiled.

I pushed my chair away and headed upstairs to grab my stuff for school. Grabbing my backpack I double checked that I had everything I needed for the day before tucking my morpher into the back of my jeans and making sure my communicator was strapped firmly to my wrist. My cell phone went into my back pocket and I grabbed my iPod for study hall before heading out of my room.

"Ready to go?" Ethan asked as he walked out of his room.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Me too." Tasha replied walking out of her room.

We headed downstairs and called a goodbye to Dad and Kimberly before heading to Ethan's truck. The drive to school took no time and soon Ethan had found a parking space.

"School Sweet School?" I asked looking at the banner that hung above the front doors.

"No comment." Tasha replied and we headed inside.

We soon found Nathan and Jakob hanging out near the lockers.

"Good morning." I smiled walking up to Nathan.

"Good morning to you beautiful." he smiled back and kissed me.

"You know the both of you are disgusting." Jakob said wrinkling his nose at the two of us.

"You're just jealous because you don't have anyone bro." Ryan said as he walked up and joined our little group.

"Nathan did you talk to Amanda about this afternoon?" Tasha asked quickly changing the subject. If we didn't change it now Ryan and Jakob would end up arguing all day.

"Yeah. She's going to meet us at The Juice Bar after she turns in some forms to the Jr. High cheer coach so she can cheer this year." he replied.

"Good. No one will be paying any attention to us there." Ethan nodded.

The bell ran overhead and we had to separate. Ethan, Nathan and I were in first period English.

We walked to class and found seats. Ethan sat in the front row with me behind him and Nathan beside me.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hey Jus-Mr. Stewart." Ethan corrected himself.

Justin just smiled at us and went back to scribbling something in his planner.

"It's weird having to call him Mr. Stewart after everything." Ethan leaned back and whispered to us.

"I was just thinking the same thing bro." Nathan nodded.

The second bell rang and Justin stood up and walked around, sitting on the front of his desk.

"So welcome to Junior English Honors. I am your teacher Mr. Stewart and some of you I know from last year's honors class and some of you are new to me. I thought that we'd all start out with a simple assignment to start off the day. We're going to write about what we did over summer vacation!" he smiled.

The rest of the class groaned but Ethan, Nathan and I shot him looks of pure horror. How on earth did he expect us to write a story about our summer fighting intergalactic beings as the Power Rangers?

He looked at the looks on our face and his eyes twinkled and broad grin stretched across his face.

"Just kidding guys. We're actually going to-" but he stopped mid-sentence as there was a knock on the door.

He walked over and opened the door and a moment later a tall guy with messy dirty blonde hair walked in.

"You must be Chris. Why don't you take that empty seat in the front there? I was just about to tell the class that we were going to split up into groups. You can work with Izzy, Ethan and Nathan. They don't bite." he smiled.

"Thanks." the kid said with a nod and walked over and took the seat beside Ethan.

"Now like I was telling Chris. I'm going to split you off into groups and you're going to write a short story for me. It can be about anything you want but just remember no profanity and keep it PG okay?" Justin said and started paring everyone off.

The four of us turned our desks so we all face each other.

"I'm Izzy Oliver and this is my boyfriend Nathan Scott and my brother Nathan Hart." I said introducing the others.

"Chris Bulkmeier." Chris smiled.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Ethan frowned.

"Well my Dad went her when he was a kid…" Chris trailed off.

"That's right! My dad mentioned yours. He used to hang around with that other guy…what's his name…Skull?" Nathan replied.

"Yeah…that's my uncle and they still hang around. There is never a family outing that's not interesting." Chris smiled

"Are you new this year or something? I went here last year and I don't remember you." I asked.

"Yeah we were living a few hours away in Reefside. My Grandfather died and my Dad got his house in the will. He decided to move here and here I am." he smiled.

"Awesome. Nathan is new here too. His Dad bought half of the Juice Bar and decided to move here and Izzy and I were the new kids last year." Ethan replied.

"Hey I don't mean to sound like a teacher but you four really should get started." Justin chided as he walked by.

"Right. Sorry Mr. Stewart." I smirked and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

By the time class ended we had four sheets of paper, back and front filled with a story about a group of little kids who fall into a vat of toxic waste and turn into little green alien looking beings who only eat spinach and potato salad. There was really no plot or point to the story but it was something. We signed our names to it and I turned it in.

Justin looked at it weird for a moment and cocked an eyebrow at us.

"Hey you never said it had to make sense." Nathan replied.

He just shook his head and continued reading as we headed out of class.

The rest of the day was a blur of classes in which we just learned what was expected of us and what not. The only really memorable class of the day was with Jakob, Ryan which was Chemistry with Billy. It was just as hard trying to remember to call him Mr. Cranston as it was trying to call Justin Mr. Stewart. Jakob slipped up a few times and called him Billy and everyone looked at us weird and then to top it all off managed set his notebook on fire while Billy did a little example at one of the lab stations.

By the time school was out I was ready to go home but I knew that we had to meet up with Amanda at the Youth Center. So after school I climbed into Ethan's car and we headed over.

We found a table and ordered milkshakes and three huge orders of fries to split.

"So you really think that Amanda's the seventh ranger?" Ryan asked looking at he coin.

"It's possible. I mean she's a Ranger Kid just like all of us." Ethan replied.

"True and there's the fact that OOPS!" Ryan said as the coin slipped from between his fingers and fell to the ground.

He reached down to pick it up but another hand reached it first, Chris's. He picked it up and the moment he did he jumped and tossed it on the table.

"OW!"

The six of us froze and looked at him.

"What is that thing? I think it just electrocuted me or something." he frowned looking at his hand.

"I-It shocked you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. Is that some sort of practical joke thing or something?" he asked looking confused at the coin.

"Touch it again." I said quickly and pushed it towards him on the table.

"Ha ha…yeah right…pick on the new guy. Nice one Izzy but I'm not falling for that one. I'll see you guys later." he laughed and walked away with the six of us staring after him.

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!  
****So a friend of mine was reading through this and she thought that there should be a love scene somewhere in it whether it be Tommy/Kim or Izzy/Ethan or whoever.  
I thought about it and decided to ask you guys what you thought! If you like the idea or don't like it either PM me or comment and let me know what you think!  
If I do put one in I will have to change the rating on the story and all that good stuff but please lemme know!  
Thanks!**


	20. A Surprising Reply

"No. No way…it's not possible. He's not a Ranger Kid." Tasha said looking gob smacked.

"I don't get it either. There has to be some sort of explanation. Static electricity or something!" Ryan said.

"I don't know. We should talk to Zordon." I replied.

"Agreed. Let's go." we said and stood up and hurried outside.

The six of us teleported to the Command Center where we found Billy, who looked like he had come straight from school, and Alpha talking and Zordon watching.

"Rangers! What a unexpected visit!" Alpha said turning to us.

"We think we found the Green Ranger." Ethan burst out.

Billy looked at us, "Who is it? How did you find them?"

"It's a kid at school named Chris. We had the coin because we thought it might be Amanda and then Ryan dropped it and he Chris picked it up." Jakob said.

"And he had a reaction?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. He said it shocked him. Like the coins shocked the rest of us." I replied.

"How is that possible Billy? He's not a Ranger Kid." Ryan asked.

"I'm not sure." Billy replied.

"What do you think Zordon?" Tasha asked.

"The seventh power coin is one that was different from the others from the beginning. It was created from evil by Rita Repulsa. It would be fitting that the Ranger that would hold it would be different." Zordon replied.

"Can you tell me anymore about this Chris?" Billy asked.

"Well he's new this year but his Dad originally went to Angel Grove too." I replied.

"Yeah his name was Bock or something like that. He hung out with some guy named Skull." Nathan replied.

"Wait…you mean Bulk?" Billy asked.

"That was it." Ethan nodded.

"Bulk's son? I don't understand. Can you shed some light this?" Billy asked turning to Zordon.

"That is a question you will have to ask Tommy." Zordon replied.

"Ethan and I will do that. We'll go right now. He's got a break between classes right now. The quicker we figure this out the better." I said to Ethan.

"Agreed." he nodded.

We teleported to the University and quickly found the Science building and found Dad's office. I knocked on the door and he called for us to come in.

"What are you two doing here? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Not exactly. We need to talk to you about the green power coin." Ethan replied and we sat down.

"What about it?" he asked.

"We think we found him." I replied.

Dad's eyes widened, "Who?!"

"Do you remember Bulk?" I asked.

"Bulk is the green ranger?!" Dad asked.

"No. His son Chris is." Ethan said.

"How?" he asked.

"That's what we wanted to ask you. Did he ever come in contact with the green power coin?" I asked.

Dad sat back and thought about it.

"When I was evil. Him and Skull came up and started hassling me right after Rita gave me my coin. I did something to them…I can't remember what now…and that was the closest they came to it. I don't think it would cause the coin to be linked to Bulk's kid." Dad sighed.

"Well it's all we have. We'll fill Alpha and Billy in and see what they say." I said.

"Alright. I'll see you two at home tonight." he said.

We both said goodbye and teleported back to the Command Center.

"So what did you find out?" Tasha asked.

"Dad had a run in with Bulk and Skull right after he was turned evil. He said he did something to them and that was the only time they really had any sort of contact with the power." I replied.

"The power of the green power coin was unstable from the moment it was created. When Tommy displayed the power to both Bulk and Skull it is possible that their DNA was imprinted on the coin." Zordon said.

"So what? Chris really is seventh ranger?" Ryan asked.

"It seems so." Billy shrugged.

"So what's next?" Nathan asked.

"Well we give him his option to be a Ranger or not. How should we do it Zordon? Teleport him here? I think that would be the best option since you're back." Billy replied.

"Agreed Billy. Alpha teleport Chris here." Zordon said.

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said and began to punch a few buttons.

We all moved to stand in the back so that Zordon could do what he needed to do.

A few moments later a green static much like what surrounded the lot of us when we teleported appeared in the center of the Command Center. It faded and Chris was standing in it's place.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked stumbling and landing on his rear.

He stood up and began to look around, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Welcome Chris." Zordon said.

"Who are you and where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Command Center. My name is Zordon and this Alpha 5." Zordon replied.

"Why am I here?" Chris asked.

"You are one of seven that have been chosen to be a Power Ranger." Alpha replied.

"A P-Power Ranger? Like as in costumes and helmets and giant fighting robots?" Chris asked.

"Precisely." Alpha replied.

Chris shook his head violently, "I've gotta be dreaming this. There's no way that this is real. I probably just drank a bad smoothie and now I'm in bed having delusions." he muttered obviously trying to convince himself.

Ethan stepped forward and put his hand on Chris's shoulder. Chris jumped and spun around.

"Ethan? What are you doing here? Please tell me you see the floating talking head and the little metal robot guy dude. Please." Chris whispered.

"I do and I'm here because I'm a Power Ranger. You're not hallucinating or having delusions. This is real." he replied.

"But…but…" Chris replied lost for words.

"Chris we know how confusing this is. Trust us. We're still new to this." I said joining my brother.

"However we've been around long enough to know how to spot another Ranger. This coin belongs to you." Nathan said and walked to stand beside me, holding out the coin to Chris in the palm of his hand.

"That thing? The one that shocked me? That means I'm a Power Ranger?" he asked.

"You're DNA matches up with the DNA recognized by the Green Power Coin. It can't be anyone but you Chris. It wants you to be the new Green Ranger and fight Zard with us." Jakob replied from behind us.

"Zard?" Chris asked.

"The nephew of Lord Zedd. He wants control of the world and we're the only things that are stopping him from doing it." Tasha replied.

Chris looked mildly horrified for a moment before swallowing. He reached out and touched the coin in Nathan's hands for a moment before picking it up with his thumb and first finger. He looked at it for a moment before placing it in the palm of his other hand. The now familiar green glow overtook him and his eyes grew wide as he looked at the aura surrounding him.

"W-What's going on?" he asked.

"The coin is recognizing you as it's owner." Tasha replied.

"But…but what if I don't want it?!" Chris asked.

"Then you don't have to take the power but the coin is yours regardless. There's no one else it will respond to. No one but you can use it." Ryan replied.

Chris looked at it for a moment, "I thought that Power Rangers only existed in my Dad's stories."

"Well they don't. I mean we should know. Our parents were Rangers before us." I replied.

"Does that mean that my Dad was a Power Ranger?" Chris asked looking around.

"No actually your father came into contact with the power coin quite by accident. He was exposed to vast amounts of it's raw power by Izzy and Ethan's father Tommy." Billy said stepping forward.

"So it's all just a mistake that I'm supposed to be a Ranger?" Chris asked.

"Nothing that happens in life is a mistake Chris." Zordon replied.

"Look it's like Ryan said…it's your choice whether or not to take the Power. The only question we have for you is are you going to accept it?" Ethan asked.

"No." Chris replied.

I felt like someone had socked me in the gut and knocked the wind out of me. That was not the answer that I had been expecting. All of us had said yes. There hadn't been a single no. Maybe a few seconds of hesitation but nothing this final sounding. He hadn't even thought about it.

"A-Are you sure?" Nathan asked looking at the rest of us confused.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm sorry but I can't be your Green Ranger. I don't do karate or anything like that. I can't even hold my own in a fight. I promise you I won't tell anyone your secret but I can't do this. Here's your coin back." Chris said reaching out, trying to hand it back to Nathan but he wouldn't accept it.

"It's your man. Ranger or not it belongs to you." Nathan replied.

Chris nodded and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans.

"So how do I get out of here? Are you going to just like zip me back like you did a moment ago or…?" he asked looking at Alpha.

"I will teleport you back Chris." Alpha replied and began to push a few buttons.

"See you guys at school tomorrow." he replied with a wave and was gone.

"HOW CAN HE DO THAT?!" I asked finally able to spit out what had been brewing in my gut since he'd denied the power.

"Izzy calm down. We can't do anything about it. We all made our choice. He made his. It wasn't right for him so he said no." Ethan replied.

"But…but…Zordon can't you MAKE him accept?" I asked.

"Agreed! We can't do this without him can we?" Jakob asked.

"No Izzy I cannot. Being a Ranger is a choice." Zordon replied.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Nathan walked over and hugged me.

"Calm down. Things will be okay." Nathan replied.

"I just…I don't know." I sighed.

"We're all tripping about it Izzy but like Zordon said…we can't make him." Ryan replied.

"I know." I nodded.

"Head home and rest Rangers we don't know when Zard will launch his next attack and you should be ready." Zordon said.

We nodded and headed back to the Youth Center. The bunch of us decided to go watch movies at Nathan's house. As I climbed into the front seat of Nathan's car I couldn't help but think about Chris as we drove. I could only hope that we could do this with just the six of us.


	21. Reflections

**WARNING!  
****ADULT CONTENT AHEAD! THERE IS GRAPHIC CONTENT TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! IT WILL BE MARKED WITH AN * AND WILL END WITH A * FOR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T WISH TO READ IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Standing in front of my locker I began to pull the books I needed for after lunch. However my mind wasn't on the task as much as it was spinning. It had been four days since Chris had decided that he didn't want to be a Power Ranger and I was still reeling. I couldn't believe that he would give up the chance to be a Ranger.

After making sure I had what I needed I headed to lunch. Our history teacher had let us out ten minutes early so the cafeteria was empty except for our class. Tasha and Ryan had opted to head to the line instead of getting their books but I had brought my lunch so I headed to our usual table.

When I got there Ryan was sitting in his usual seat with a tray full of food. Well I should say a tray half full of food. Wrappers were tossed around the table.

"Dude do you ever stop eating?" I asked.

"No." He replied biting into a sandwich.

"You're so lucky you do martial arts. If not you'd be screwed." I replied.

Soon the others joined us and we all began to eat and talk about classes. However half way through our meal there was an all too familiar beeping.

"Cell phones are to be off." Mr. Caplan said as he passed by our table. He was old and decrepit and the same principal that had been around when our parents had gone here. I had no clue how he was still alive but he did and was ready to reprimand at an instant.

"Sorry Mr. Caplan." Ethan said and the principal nodded and wandered away from us.

"I guess lunch is cut short." I sighed as I stuffed my mostly uneaten lunch back in it's paper sack and stood up, the others with me.

The six of us grabbed our things hurried into the mostly deserted hallway and answered Zordon's call.

"What is it Zordon?" Ethan asked.

"A monster has appeared in the park. Teleport there now." Zordon replied.

"Sure thing Zordon." Nathan replied.

"We should tell Billy or Justin first. See if they can make up some excuse to give the other teachers. We still have 3 periods left." Jakob replied.

"Good idea. C'mon…Justin's class is on the way out the back door." Ethan said and we hurried down the hallway.

However when we got there we found the classroom empty with no one in sight.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"Hey! There's Chris…maybe he'll pass on a message. He has Mrs. Gordon next period, she's next door to Justin." Tasha suggested.

"Good idea. CHRIS!" Ethan called.

Chris stopped rummaging through his locker and looked at us as we hurried over.

"I'm still not joining." he said turning back to his locker.

"This isn't about that. We need a favor." I replied.

"Okay…what's up?" he asked.

"Can you please tell Mr. Stewart that we had to leave?" I asked.

"Mr. Stewart? Is he involved in all of this too?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded.

"Right. I'll tell him before class." Chris replied.

"Thanks man." Nathan said and we hurried off.

Once we were outside we teleported to the park and it took very little time to find the monster. He looked like a disco ball had exploded on him. He reflected the sun and everything else.

"Well if it isn't the Power Rangers! Let me introduce myself! I am Reflecto and I will be the one to destroy you." he laughed.

"Keep thinking that! We brought down plenty of Zard's monsters before you!" Ethan said.

"Oh but it won't do it directly Red Ranger…you will do it yourselves!"

"What are you talking about?" Jakob asked.

"See for yourselves! Or should I say see yourselves!" he replied.

The mirrors glinted, blinding us despite our visors. When the glare died down standing in front of us were six other Rangers. They looked like us in everyway but their colors were reversed. Where we had white they had our color and vice versa.

"Say hello to you Reflections and goodbye to your lives!" Reflecto laughed and with that disappeared.

"Holy déjà vu Batman!" Ryan said looking at the Reflection Rangers in front of us.

It was that moment that they took to attack. The Pink Reflection Ranger charged at me. I did a back flip just as she aimed a kick at me, managing to avoid it. I lashed out at her but she dodged it without a second thought. I kicked and she dodged it too.

"They're just like us! They know our moves!" I yelled to the others.

"This is impossible!" Ryan yelled as he ducked a punch from his Reflected counterpart.

"We need to get out of here! Rangers pull back!" Ethan said.

I pushed the button on my communicator and teleported back to the Command Center.

"Zordon…who are those guys?" Ethan asked as we removed our helmets.

"They are you but evil reflections." Zordon said and images of the Reflection Rangers appeared on the screen.

"Like you in everyway they know your abilities as well as your weaknesses just as you do and can anticipate every move that you make." Zordon said.

"So if they know every move that we make how are we supposed to stop them Zordon?" Tasha asked.

"We'll have to try to think ahead of them. If they're us right? We should know they're next moves just like they know ours." Nathan said.

"Right now they retreated I will call on you when they appear again." Zordon said.

We nodded and teleported back to school just as the bell for last period rang.

"We're back just in time for last period. Great." Ryan said rolling his eyes.

We went through the door we'd snuck out of, blending in with the crowd. I gave Nathan a fleeting kiss before heading off with Ryan and Tasha to Spanish.

We had almost made it to class when Mr. Caplan stepped in front of us. He looked worse for wear. The sleeve of his jacket was ripped, the horrible toupee he wore was crooked and he was dripping wet.

"Mr. DeSantos I want to see you in my office along with you Ms. Oliver! Now!" he said, his eyes blazing.

I looked at Tasha who looked as bewildered as I felt. We turned and walked towards the principal's office. When we got there Nathan was waiting looking confused. If Mr. Caplan looked like hell his office looked worse. The large bookshelf in the corner was overturned and everything was wet. I wondered what had happened.

"What

"In all my years I never imagined that I would have you three in my office for something like this! Your parents were model students! Straight A's even!" Mr. Caplan said.

"Look Mr. Caplan…about us skipping class…we-" but he cut me off.

"You've been skipping as well hmm?" he seethed.

"Wait…as well? What else have we done?" Ryan asked.

"What else have you done?! How about the bucket of water that you put over my door?! The one that spilled all over my new suit and sent me flying into my bookshelf!" he spat.

"Mr. Caplan we didn't put any bucket of water over your door! We went to get lunch off campus! We just got back." Nathan replied.

"Then I am mistaken? I didn't see you snickering outside my door nor did the security cameras catch you in my office placing the bucket?" he asked and turned the computer monitor towards us.

My stomach dropped. On the screen were Nathan, Ryan and I grinning from ear to ear. It was unmistakable. But I knew it couldn't be us. There was only one explanation.

"Reflections."

"What was that Ms. Oliver?" Mr. Caplan asked.

"Nothing sir." I replied quickly.

"Very well then. All three of you are suspended for three days for breaking into my office and upon your return you will serve a weeks worth of detention. Ms. Oliver, Mr. Scott, your parents are coming to pick you both up. Mr. DeSantos since Mr. Stewart is your guardian while you are here in Angel Grove and he has a mandatory teacher's meeting after school he has released you to go with Mr. Oliver. You three may go get your things and report back here." he said.

The three of us were stunned and angry as we headed towards our lockers.

"I can't believe those Reflection Rangers! We're suspended!" Nathan raged as we walked down the hall.

"I've never been suspended in my life!" I replied.

"Me neither! My mom is going to KILL me if she hears about this!" Ryan replied.

We gathered our things from our locker and headed back to the office where our parents were already waiting.

Both Dad and Jason were seething. I had never seen Dad so pissed.

"Car. Now. All three of you." he said.

We looked at each other and hurried to the car.

"You think they'll believe us if we tell them it wasn't us?" Ryan whispered.

"Maybe. Or they could be so pissed they don't care." I replied.

"What are they going to do? Lock us in our rooms? Take away our morphers?" Nathan smirked.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face right now Nathan William Scott." Jason snapped.

Nathan's smirk disappeared and he pushed open the doors. Dad and Jason followed and a second later they burst into laughter.

"Am I missing something here or have you just gone crazy?" I asked.

"I think we did a pretty good job if we even food them…what do you think Jace?" Dad smirked.

"I'd say so." Jason grinned.

"Wait…hold on. You two were joking in there? All of that? It was a joke?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. We know that you three didn't do anything. Alpha got a hold of Billy who called me and told me the whole story." Dad replied.

"Thank god! We thought you were like seriously angry!" Ryan replied.

"Well we are angry but not at you. It's Zard that we're not happy with." Jason said.

"Then next time can you please not scare us like that?" I replied.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Dad smiled.

"So what now?" Nathan asked.

"Well we're not going to ground you. I mean it wasn't you three that did it so you guys can go anywhere you want as long as you keep a low profile. Stick to the houses or the park. I'd stay out of the Youth Center as long as you're suspended." Dad replied.

"In the meantime Tommy and I are driving over to Stone Canyon to check out a place for rent." Jason replied.

"Rent?" Nathan asked.

"I've had so many people sign up for my classes at the Youth Center that I'm going to open up my own dojo. I'd open up one here but there isn't a place around that I really wanna rent so we're going to go look at a few buildings over in Stone Canyon." Jason said.

"Sweet." Nathan smiled.

"We'll be back late tonight though so Izzy can you pass on the message to Ethan that you guys are fending for yourselves?" Dad asked.

"Sure thing." I nodded.

"Alright. If anything happens call us. We'll see you later." Jason said and they headed to Dad's SUV.

"I can't believe that they played us like that!" Ryan smirked as they drove away.

"Yeah well we have more to worry about than them." Nathan sighed.

"I know. Those Reflection Rangers are nothing but trouble." I replied.

"Well lets hope that we can get them stopped soon." Ryan said.

I nodded, "Yeah…before they completely ruin our lives."

Ryan and I followed Nathan to his truck and climbed inside. It was decided that we would head over to Nathan's place since there wasn't anyone home. Monday was a school holiday and Amanda was going to Cheer Camp for the 3 day weekend and Cassie was going as a coach. I texted Tasha and told her to grab Ethan and Jakob and meet us at Nathan's.

On the way to Nathan's the sky seemed to open up and the next thing we knew it was pouring. The three of us ran to the front door but it was raining so hard that by the time that Nathan found his key we were all soaked to the bone.

"Damn it's cold in your house." I shivered as we walked in.

"Yeah Mom likes it cold." Ethan replied and began to fiddle with the thermometer. Once he was satisfied he turned to Ryan and I.

"You guys want something dry to change into?" he asked.

"Please." I replied.

He smiled and nodded for us to follow him. He found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Ryan and he rummaged around in the back of his closet until he unearthed a pair of black Gi pants that were too small for him before digging up a gray wife beater that fit me well enough. Remembering that the others were coming and that it was still pouring rain he found some dry clothes for them just in case.

I headed to the downstairs bathroom to change and when I emerged I found Ryan rummaging in the fridge. I grabbed a soda and popped it open, situating myself on the counter.

A moment later the doorbell rang. I hopped off the counter and walked to the door. Standing on the stoop were my brother, Tasha and Jakob. All three looked like drowned rats.

I moved aside and let them in. All three of them squished when they walked, much like the rest of us had.

"I'm soaked." Jakob frowned.

"Well we thought ahead. C'mon…we've got clothes for you upstairs." I replied.

"Nathan! The others are here! And they're soaked!" I yelled as I climbed the steps.

"Clothes are on the bed!" he called from the bathroom.

I walked into Nathan's bedroom and grabbed the clothes that he had for the others. Shorts and a t-shirt for Ethan, A tank top and sweats for Jakob and a pair of Amanda's sweatpants and one of his mom's t-shirts for Tasha. While they changed I wandered into the my boyfriend's bathroom where he was drying his hair.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Hey baby." I smiled.

"Hi." he smiled and turned so he could kiss my temple.

I stood there and watched as he dried his thick dark hair with the hair dryer attached to the wall. Once his hair was dried to satisfaction he put the dryer back in it's place and turned to me.

"Let's go see how much of the food my mom bought for this weekend has been demolished by Ryan, Jakob and your brother." he smiled.

"Only if you carry me." I replied.

"Carry you?" he asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

He rolled his eyes but bent down nonetheless so that I could climb on his back. Once I was comfortable he carried me down the steps.

"Lazy!" Ethan yelled as we walked down the steps.

I stuck my tongue out at him as Ethan sat me down on the couch before sitting beside me. Food was spread out over the coffee table; popcorn, chips, a box of Hostess Cupcakes, a 12 pack of Root Beer and a jar of peanut butter.

"What did you do? Bring the pantry out here?" I asked as I grabbed a handful of chips.

"Yep." Ryan nodded.

"Hey! Be quiet! Look at this!" Tasha snapped and turned up the TV.

_"Reports are surfacing that a tornado has been spotted as close a Smokey Hills. Residents of the surrounding cites of Angel Grove, Stone Canyon and Oak Valley are urged to take shelter and not to attempt any sort of travel."_ The anchor on the TV said.

"Holy shit. I'd better call Dad and see what's going on." Nathan said and grabbed his cell where he had abandoned it on the table to dry out after the downpour outside.

He dialed Jason's number and after a couple of rings Jason picked up. Nathan quickly put it on speaker.

"Hey I was just about to call you." Jason replied.

"So you heard about the storm?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"At the house." Nathan said.

"Are Ryan and Izzy still with you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah…Tasha, Ethan and Jakob are too." Nathan replied.

"Okay good. You six stay at the house. Don't leave. The storm is going to get bad. We have enough beds for you all to have someplace to sleep and if Ryan, Jakob and Ethan haven't eaten everything plenty of food. The first aid box is under the kitchen sink." Jason said.

"Gotcha Dad. What are you and Tommy going to do?" he asked.

"We're getting a hotel until the storm blows over." Jason replied.

"Okay. Be safe." Nathan replied.

There was whispering on the phone and a second later my Dad's voice came over the speaker.

"Izzy?" he asked.

"'Sup Daddy-o?" I asked.

"I'm trusting you to be an adult." he said.

"Okay…?" I replied.

"By that I mean just because you and your boyfriend are sleeping in under the same roof without adult supervision that doesn't mean that you can just…well you know what I mean. However I trust you. I know what I was like at your age and if you do then I won't be mad just use-"

"DAD! NO! I LOVE YOU! GOODBYE!" I replied and hit the end button on the phone.

"I can't believe he tried it again." I groaned my face heating up.

I couldn't believe that he would say that on speaker phone while my boyfriend was in the room and he was in the car with said boyfriend's father. I wasn't going to lie though. The idea had crossed my mind. However I wasn't about to admit that with my brother, Jakob and Ryan in the room, all three which were rolling by the way.

"He's just looking out for you." Nathan replied and I saw his face was as red as mine.

"Let's watch a movie! I claim first pick!" Tasha said breaking the silence.

She shuffled through the movies next to the TV before finally selecting Sweeny Todd. She put it in and we all curled up to watch it.

We had just gotten past the credits when Ethan's communicator went off.

"Oh man…not in this weather!" Jakob whined.

"We're here Zordon. What's going on?" Ethan said ignoring Jakob.

"I wanted to tell you to be safe Rangers. The storm outside is precarious and Alpha and I are concerned for you safety." Zordon said.

"Don't worry Zordon…we're safe at Nathan's." I replied.

"Very well. Thankfully the electricity generated by the storm seems to be interfering with Zard's powers and he cannot at the moment send neither putties nor monsters or the Reflection Rangers to Earth. However be wary once the storm passes. He will have time to create something truly sinister for you. Over and out Rangers." Zordon said.

"Wow…this must be bad if Zordon is concerned." Jakob said.

"Well we should be safe as long as we stay in here." Tasha assured him.

"And since Zard can't send down monsters we're in for the perfect night. I almost forgot what it felt like to be normal." Ryan sighed.

I scooted closer to Nathan and pulled a blanket over the two of us, my head resting on his shoulder and his hand resting on my thigh. The sky outside was nearly pitch black even though it was only about 5 in the afternoon. The six of us stayed inside, huddled under blankets and eating junk food.

We were about 6 movies into our marathon when suddenly everything when dark.

"Damn it. The power must be out." Nathan said getting up.

Jakob walked over to the window and looked out the window, "Power's out to the whole block it looks like." he replied.

"Well I guess this is a sign that it's time for us to go to bed." Ethan sighed.

"Probably." Nathan replied.

We headed upstairs to the bedrooms.

"Alright so who's where Nate?" Jakob asked.

"Um…Tasha you can crash in Amanda's room with Izzy if you want and-" but I cut him off.

"Nope. I'm sleeping in your room." I replied.

"Really now?" Nathan said looking at me.

"Yes." I replied with a smile.

Ethan sighed, "Just please don't get pregnant."

I punched him in the arm, "Shut up!"

"Ow! It was just a comment!" he replied.

I punched him again.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Good measure." I replied.

"So what…Ryan you wanna bunk in Amanda's room with Tasha? Do you mind T?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine as long as he keeps his hands to himself." Tasha replied looking at our blue ranger's hands.

"Rangers honor." Ryan replied.

"That means that you and Jakob are bunking in my parents room." Ethan replied.

With our rooms situated we bid each other a goodnight and went our separate ways. I took off my communicator and laid it on the dresser beside Nathan's. Our morphers lay beside it, drying out from the rain.

Turning back to the bed I saw Nathan pulling the black and white plaid bedspread back before climbing in and patting the space next to him. I smiled and laid down beside him. He pulled the covers up around us and pulled me close.

"This is nice." I smiled as I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Agreed." he said and leaned down to press a kiss to my lips.

I smiled and happily returned it. His hands slid down my back and pulled me even closer than I thought was possible. One hand continued to rest on my back while the other ran down my side, finding the back of my knee and bringing it up to hook around his waist as his tongue slipped between my lips.

*******We laid there like that for the longest time, just kissing and enjoying the fact that neither of his parents were going to walk in and Zordon wouldn't be making any calls to us. Soon though I felt something press into my leg.

Pulling away I looked at Nathan, "A-Are you…?"

He looked back at me mortified, "I'm so sorry Izzy…it just happened!"

I smiled, "It's okay. It's natural." and kissed him again, my lips trailing from his mouth down to his neck.

"Um…Izzy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied between kisses.

"Please don't start something that you won't finish." he replied.

I broke away and looked at him, "Who says I'm not going to finish this?" I asked.

"I just thought that with your Dad and then Ethan being next door that you wouldn't want to do anything really." he replied.

"Nathan I make my choices on my own decisions. I don't go by what they tell me to do. Besides my Dad told me he trusted my choices. This is my choice. I love you Nathan Scott." I replied.

A smile a mile wide broke out on Nathan's face, "I love you too." he replied and pulled me down for a kiss.

Soon I found myself laying on the bed with Nathan hovering over me. His hands moved with ease to the front of my pants and skillfully undid the ties. I lifted my hips and he pulled them off, tossing them aside. In the dark of his room I found the hem of his shirt and helped him pull it off before pulling him down so our lips met.

My hands roamed his firm chest, tracing random patterns across his skin. A second later laughed and pulled away.

"Ticklish?" I smirked.

"Very." he smiled.

"So no more of this?" I asked brushing my finger across his abdomen.

He curled away from my touch with a yelp and smirked, "No. No more of that." he replied.

"Deal. Now kiss me." I smirked and he did as he was told.

The wife beater I wore went next leaving me in just my panties. My bra had been soaked through and was now hanging in his bathroom over the shower bar.

A crack of lighting lit up the room and lit up Nathan's face as he took me in. His eyes were dark with lust, his face a mask of awe.

"Is something wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"No. You're beautiful. Perfect." he smiled and leaned down to kiss me again.

His hands and mouth roamed my exposed chest. Kissing, sucking, massaging, gasps escaping my lips with each new sensation. Soon his lips found mine again and I moved my hands to his hips. I undid the strings of his sweatpants and pushed them off his hips.

"Are you ready to go there?" he asked.

"I'm sure." I replied.

"I'm glad because I am too." he smiled.

It had been established soon into our relationship that other than some minor petting in previous relationships, the both of us were virgins. I wasn't sure that this was how I had imagined losing my virginity what with my brother across the hall and my friends sleeping in other rooms. However for the life of me I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather give it to.

Ethan discarded his sweatpants and boxers and pulled my panties from my hips. Once they had been tossed aside he stood up and walked over to his dresser. For a moment I thought he was getting his morpher. All that I could see was him morphing and then trying to somehow do the deed with Saba babbling from his hip.

However much to my relief he instead opened a drawer and a moment later came back to the bed holding a condom.

"Oh thank god. That's all you got." I replied and started laughing at my previous thought.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"N-Nothing. C'mon." I replied swallowing the last laugh I had in me and motioning for him to join me on the bed.

He gave me one last strange look before crawling back between my legs and pressing his lips to mine. I watched as he fumbled with the condom. He obviously knew how to put one on but his hands were shaking. I took the extra time to take in the sight of him from his tanned shoulders to his toned stomach and…well I didn't have any actual experience with any other guys but he looked pretty well endowed to me.

When the condom was in place he looked back to me.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and laid back against the pillows bracing myself for what I knew was coming. Carefully he took my hips in his hands and began to push into me. It didn't hurt as much as I expected but that wasn't to say there was no pain at all.

His thumbs worked small circles on my hipbones as he pressed into me. I squeezed my eyes shut as my walls stretched to accommodate him. With all the exercise and martial arts I knew my hymen had long since torn, something I was grateful for right now.

Nathan leaned down and kissed me softly, "I'm all the way in."

I smiled and kissed him back. Slowly he began to rock his hips against mine and slowly pleasure began to take over. My teeth bit into my lower lip as I fought to keep the moans to a minimum. After a few moments Nathan noticed and sealed his lips over mine.

My hands came to rest on Nathan's shoulders, my nails digging into his flesh. He groaned into my mouth and a moment later surprised me by flipping us over. There was only a second's hesitation as his hands found my hips and began to move me up and down.

My hands came to rest on his chest as I began to move on my own. Nathan's grip on my hips was tight, probably bruising me but I really couldn't care less about bruises at this point. My mind was foggy with lust and pleasure. The only thing my mind could process was Nathan and I.

"Babe…I'm almost there." he panted.

"Me too." I replied feeling the warmth pooling in-between my legs.

"Switch back." he replied.

I nodded and rolled us over. Nathan's thrusts became erratic and I knew he was close and I was too. He had been hitting that one spot in me that made stars appear. I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer and I didn't.

"Oh god…Nathan!" I yelled as the muscles in my body seized up at once, tingles shooting from my center and running up and down my arms and legs, making my toes curl and my hands claw at the sheets under me.

"Shit." Nathan cursed and let out a few grunts as he gave a last few half hearted thrusts before collapsing on the bed beside me.

My chest was still heaving as I moved over to rest my head on his shoulder.

"How was that?" he asked between breaths.

"That was amazing Tiger." I smiled.

"Tiger?" he asked as he pulled off the condom and tossed it in the trash can next to the bed.

"You're the Tiger right? If you don't like it I won't call you Tiger." I replied.

"No. I love it. And I love you." he said and leaned down to press a kiss to my lips.

"I love you too." I replied and curled up next to him.

"You wanna tell me what was so funny earlier?" he asked weaving his fingers through mine.

"The thought of you and I doing what we just did but with you in your Ranger costume and Saba talking the whole time." I smirked.

He smiled and his eyes slipped closed, "I can see why you were laughing."

"Mhmm." I smiled and closed my eyes too and we both fell asleep still holding hands.*******

The next morning I was woken by the feeling I was being watched. I opened my eyes and met Nathan's dark ones a moment later.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes." he replied.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"I liked watching you sleep." he smiled.

I smiled back and leaned in to kiss him.

"You don't want to do that babe." he smiled.

"Why not?" I replied.

"You don't need to experience my morning breath first hand." he laughed.

"I don't care. I love you and I want a good morning kiss. I get one everyday as soon as we see each other. Now either let me kiss you or I'll have to take it by force and kick your ass." I smirked.

"Fine. It's your funeral." he replied and leaned down and kissed me.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad was it?" I replied.

"I don't know…maybe my morning breath isn't as bad as yours." he said.

I smacked him in the chest, "I don't like you."

"Yes you do. You love me." he grinned and kissed me again.

The kiss started getting heated and round two of the previous night's events was looming. However the moment was ruined by someone pounding on the door.

"Hey! Climb off of each other and get dressed! Tasha and Jakob made breakfast!" Ryan called.

"Do you really wanna go downstairs?" Nathan asked and before I could open my mouth my stomach growled.

"Did that answer your question Tiger?" I asked.

"Yes." he smirked and we got up.

I pulled back on my clothes from the previous night and pulled my hair into a bun to hide the tangles in my hair and walked downstairs with Nathan on my heels.

Plates of food were already set out on the table. I sat down in an empty chair and dug in.

"Hungry?" Tasha smirked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Wonder why…could it have to do with those noises we heard last night? What did we figure it sounded like Tasha?" Ryan asked.

"I think it was Oxen and whining dogs." she replied.

"The question is who gave off what sound?" Jakob smirked.

"If you want to be making any sounds again I suggest you hush." Nathan said looking at Jakob.

"They're right. We should leave them alone. Well…maybe not…I don't think Nathan's parents would appreciate having to replace the table." Tasha said and the guys cracked up. Even Nathan and I couldn't help but grin.

"So where's Ethan?" I asked.

Jakob opened his mouth but a moment later there was a crash from upstairs. The five of us were up in a second and running up the steps. We found Ethan upstairs in Nathan's parents room. He was frantically running around opening up drawers and looking under the bed.

"Ethan what's going on?" I asked.

"They're gone!" he replied.

"Gone? What's gone?" I replied.

"MY COMMUNICATOR AND MY MORPHER!" he said.

"WHAT?!" Jakob asked.

"Are you sure you didn't misplace it? I love you Eth but you're really absentminded." I replied referring to his horrible memory. Something he apparently got from our father.

"No! I went to sleep and my communicator was on my wrist and my morpher was laying on the table next to the bed! Both of them are GONE!" he replied.

A thought suddenly came to mind and I hurried to Nathan's room. I looked at the dresser and my heart dropped. Our communicators and morphers were missing too.

"NATHAN! OURS ARE MISSING TOO!" I yelled running back out into the hallway.

"NO!" He replied and went to check for himself.

Tasha and Ryan ran to the room next door and Jakob ran to his book bag. All three came up empty handed.

Our morphers and our communicators had disappeared without a trace.

Someone had stolen our powers.

_**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took a few days to get written but I have currently been obsessed with a new band called Eyeshine! If you haven't heard of them the lead singer is Johnny Yong Bosch AKA Adam Park Former Black MM/Green Zeo/Turbo Power Ranger! They are AMAZING O.O If you've never heard of them check them out!  
watch?v=FZoCJDoJ_qM  
PS: That video ^^^^ was directed by Jason Narvy AKA Skull!**_


	22. RADBUG & Bulk

"What are we going to do?! What could've happened to our morphers?!" Tasha asked.

"There are footprints over here." Ryan said crouched near the window.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

We walked over and looked at the dirty footprint on the white carpet.

"That looks like your shoe Jake." Tasha said looking up at our black ranger.

"So you think I took them?!" Jakob replied.

"No but I have a sneaking suspicion that your counterpart did." I sighed.

"You mean the Reflection Rangers were here? They were in my house and they stole our communicators?" Nathan asked.

"Seems so." Ethan replied.

"We have to get to the Command Center." Tasha said.

"Good idea but how do we get there? It'll take hours to get out there." Ryan asked.

Jakob smiled, "I have an idea but we have to go to Billy's first."

Tasha and I borrowed hoodies from Ethan and the six of us climbed into Nathan's car and headed for Billy's.

"What is this all about?" I asked as we walked through the torrential downpour towards the garage.

"It's about this!" Jakob said and produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the garage before opening it.

Sitting inside the garage amongst a multitude of science type stuff and parts of machines was a white Volkswagen Beetle. However it was outfitted with some sort of odd motor in the back with a tube above it.

"What is this thing Jakob?" Nathan asked.

"Guys meet the RADBUG." Jakob smiled.

"RADBUG?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah. It's a flying car! Billy made it back when he and Jason and Kimberly were Rangers. It can go 0 to 3,000 in 2.8 seconds flat." Jakob replied.

"So it can get us to the Command Center? I'm in." Ethan said.

"Me too." Ryan nodded.

"I'll go get the keys." Jakob replied and disappeared into the house before walking back out.

"Alright lets go." he said.

"Are you sure it's safe to fly in this storm dude?" Nathan asked.

"No but we have a choice. We can let those good for nothing knock offs keep our powers or we can go the Command Center and figure out what to do with Zordon and Alpha." Jakob replied.

"I call shotgun." I said and walked towards the car.

"Me too!" Tasha replied.

Nathan, Ethan and Ryan climbed in the back while Jakob, Tasha and I climbed in the front. Jakob started it up and pulled out of the garage, closing it behind us with a remote.

"Alright buckle up you guys. Billy took me out on this the other day and it's pretty fast!" Jakob grinned and hit a button and we rose in the air.

We floated through the air for the short time before Jakob reached out for the dashboard with smile. He hit a button and suddenly I was pressed against my seat, screaming and laughing as we sped through the air.

On the ground below, Billy Cranston was on the move as well however it was his Prius that he was driving. On the seat beside him sat the bag that Izzy and Ethan had carried with them while searching for the other Rangers.

School had been cancelled for the day due to the weather and honestly he shouldn't have even been out driving. Though the rain had stopped power lines were down everywhere and many streets were flooded. There wasn't another single car on the road but what with the events of the past few days he had decided that it would be best to go now. The sooner, the better.

He glanced down at the slip of paper he'd scrawled the address on and checked that he had the house number right before turning into the driveway. Turning off his car he flipped up his hood before grabbing the bag and climbing out of his car.

Heading up the walk he thought about the fact that he was going against one of the biggest of Zordon's 3 rules and it was a conundrum. As an Ex-Ranger he felt compelled to follow the rules originally set down by their leader but had it not been Zordon himself that had told Billy to do this?

Sighing he reached forward and pressed the doorbell. It rang distantly from inside and a few moments later the door opened. Standing on the other side of the door was the rotund figure that was Bulk.

"Billy?" Bulk asked looking at the former blue ranger in confusion.

"Salutations. There is a pressing matter that I need to discuss with you. It is of the utmost importance." Billy replied.

"Uh….sure…c'mon in." Bulk replied and moved aside so that Billy could enter the house.

"So Billy…what's this all about? Don't take this the wrong way but we weren't exactly friends back in school or anything." Bulk said sitting down on the couch.

Billy nodded and sat across from Bulk, "I know, but there are matters that make it prudent that I talk with you. A matter in which I need your help."

"My help? What is it that you would need my help with?" Bulk replied.

"During our time in school there was a secret that you were not aware of. If I am correct both you and Skull set out to find the identities of the Power Rangers. However you had no clue that they were closer than you thought." Billy replied.

Bulk's eyes widened, "You knew who they were?!"

"Indeed I did. They were myself along with Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Trini and Zack. Later, after the departures of Jason, Trini and Zack for the Teen Worlds Summit and Kimberly for training in Florida, Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Kat took over." Billy explained.

"You're seriously telling me that you and your little band of dweebs were the Power Rangers?" he asked.

"We were." Billy replied.

Bulk burst into laughter. However the longer he laughed the longer he realized that Billy wasn't laughing with him. After few moments his laughter died and he looked at the man in front of him.

"Y-You're not lying to me are you?" he asked.

"No Bulk. I am nothing but ingenuous." Billy said.

"Wow…that actually explains a lot now that I think about it. The fact all your clothes were the same color, that you were never around when the Power Rangers were. Wow." Bulk replied looking overwhelmed.

Billy sat and let it sink into Bulk's mind.

"So is this what you wanted to talk to me about? Just to tell me that you were a Power Ranger?" Bulk asked.

"No. The matter that I came to discuss with you involves your son Christian." Billy replied.

"Chris? What does this have to do with him?"

"Due to an encounter that you and Tommy had several years ago during his time as the Evil Green Ranger, he has been chosen to be the new Green Ranger." Billy said.

"Chris? My son is a Power Ranger?" Bulk asked.

"Not exactly." Billy replied.

Bulk looked at him, "What do you mean? You just said that he was the new Green Ranger."

"I said he had been chosen. Not that he had accepted. Several days ago he touched a coin and had a reaction that let the other Rangers know that he was the seventh Ranger they had been searching for. He was brought before the Ranger's leader Zordon and he refused the power." Billy replied.

"He said no? Why would he do that?" Bulk asked.

"We don't know."

Bulk sighed, "So what? You want me to MAKE him be a Power Ranger?"

"No. I would appreciate it if you would give him these." Billy said and from the bag he removed the morpher and green communicator that he had constructed for Chris, handing it to Bulk.

"You and the others…you used to wear these all the time." Bulk said holding up communicator.

"We did. They were Communicators that I fabricated myself." Billy replied with a proud smile.

"So you want me to give these to Chris? And that's it?" Bulk asked.

"Yes. They are his rightfully even if he's not a Ranger. The morpher, the square one is used by yelling out the name of his coin. The communicator keeps him in touch." Billy said.

Bulk nodded and looked at the devices in his hands before looking at Billy again.

"So who are these new Rangers? Maybe Chris doesn't like them and that's why he doesn't want to be a Ranger." Bulk said.

"Actually he gets along with them quite well. Both myself and another teacher, Justin Stewart have seen them get along. They partner in class and everything like that." Billy said.

"So who are they then? I swear…I won't let it slip." Bulk promised.

Billy smiled, "They're the offspring of the original Rangers. Adam's son Jakob, Aisha's daughter Tasha, Rocky's son Ryan, Jason's son Nathan, Tommy and Kimberly's son Ethan and Tommy's daughter Izzy." Billy replied.

"I just can't believe that this was under my nose the whole time. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you guys." Bulk said shaking his head.

"It's okay. However I must leave. I have other engagements that require my immediate attention." Billy said standing up.

"I'll be sure to give these to Chris when he gets home. He's out skateboarding right now." Bulk replied.

"Please do and thank you." Billy said and left.

He knew that Bulk wouldn't be able to resist doing more than just handing the Morpher and Communicator over to his son. In fact that was what he and Zordon had been counting on. Hopefully everything went according to plans.


	23. Powerless

The RADBUG landed with a thump in the inside of the Command Center.

"Ay-Yi-Yi! Rangers! Thank goodness you're here!" Alpha said hurrying over to us as we climbed out.

"Alpha our morphers and Communicators are gone!" Tasha said.

"We think the Reflection Rangers may have stolen them!" Jakob added.

"They have indeed Rangers. Last night as you all slept they snuck into Nathan's house and stole away with them and are now wreaking havoc on Angel Grove. Behold." Zordon said.

We turned and looked at the screen. Images of the Reflection Rangers destroying things. People were running scared. It was pure chaos.

"But I thought you told us that Zard couldn't send them down last night because of the storm." Ethan said turning back to Zordon.

"Unlike we had previous believed the Reflection Rangers did not leave the Earth." Zordon replied.

"So what do we do now Zordon? We can't morph. There's no way that we can stop them." I said looking up at Zordon.

"Do not forget that morphers or not, you are Rangers. You must have faith. Though you do not have your morphers you are connected to the Power Grid and your powers are always with you." Zordon replied.

"So we face them alone?" Ryan asked.

"No we face them together. We're a team. We can do this." Nathan replied.

"Agreed." Ethan nodded.

We all put our heads together and quickly formulated a plan. Nearly the moment it was set the alarm started going off and we saw that it was the Reflection Rangers. Alpha teleported us to the park.

They were waiting.

"If it isn't the goodie-goodies." Reflection Tasha sneered at the six of us.

It was amazing how much they looked like us. Every last detail was the same. The only difference were our clothes. We were dressed in our sweats from the previous night while they were dressed in outfits identical to the ones we'd worn the previous day.

"You're done. We're here to stop you. It's one thing to mess with our lives but it's another to mess with the innocent people of Angel Grove." I glared at them.

"Oh and what are you going to do little Pink Ranger? Hmm? I seem to believe that you're missing something very important." my counterpart said, her face turning up into a malicious grin. She reached behind her and held up my morpher.

"Yes what are you six going to do with your powers? How do you think you can even get close to defeating us without them?!" Reflection Ethan cackled.

"You'd be surprised at the power we have. You may look like us and have our morphers but you don't have our heart or the bond. You have evil and if you know anything about the world then it's evil doesn't win." Nathan snarled.

"Then bring it." Reflection Ryan sneered.

"Let's do this!" Ethan said.

"Right!" we replied and charged.

However unlike our previous battle we didn't go for our own counterparts. Instead we headed straight for another.

A moment later I was face to face with Reflection Jakob.

"You think you can take me down Pink Ranger? Well good luck!" he said and placed a kick straight to the center of my chest sending me back.

Pain exploded and my breath caught but I charged right back at him. I reached out and punched him solidly stomach. He stumbled back but came back at me.

I dodged a kick he had thrown out before crouching low and swinging my leg out, knocking his feet out from under him. A moment later though I received a sharp kick to the head.

It took a second to recover from that but I did and went right back at him. This was going to be harder than we thought. However I couldn't think about that. All I could concentrate on was trying to get Jakob's communicator from his evil reflection. Then we would be able to morph and take down these creeps. That was if we survived.


	24. Choices

"Dad? I'm back!" I called as I walked through the door, my skateboard under my arm.

I walked to the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge. Grabbing a soda and a bag of chips I decided to head to my room. However when I walked into the living room to head for the stairs Dad was waiting for me.

"Chris we have to talk. Come and sit down." he said.

I frowned and looked at him, "I swear it wasn't me."

He smiled, "You're not in trouble dunderhead."

"Oh…okay." I replied and walked over and sat down on the couch.

"So…I got a visit from one of your teachers today." he said.

"One of my teachers?" I replied confused.

"Yeah a Mr. Cranston. He and I actually went to school together." Dad replied.

An odd feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. But he couldn't know could he? I mean they wouldn't tell him about the Rangers right?

"W-What did he want?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He sighed and reached behind him and pulled out two devices. I recognized them immediately. They were just like the ones that the Rangers carried around. So Mr. Cranston had come to talk about them wanting to recruit me.

"So you know?" I asked.

"Yeah Chris I know." Dad replied.

"Then you know that I'm not doing it." I said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because Dad I don't want to! I'm not the Ranger type okay? Now if you don't mind I'm going to my room." I said and stood up and started towards my room.

"Christian Andrew you come back here right now." Dad said.

I sighed and turned around and sat back down on the couch.

"Now listen to me. I want to know why you don't think you could do this! I know you can and I can't believe that you're going to give up something that I would've given my left nut to have at your age!" Dad replied.

"Dad you're not going to change my mind. I'm not about to go out there and risk innocent people's lives because of a mistake that I made."

Dad sighed, "Chris…I know I can't make you change your mind but will you please hear me out?"

"Fine." I replied and sat back.

"Now I understand where you're coming from Chris but you have to know that even if we're scared there are responsibilities that we must fulfill. Do you know how scared I was when your mother told me she was pregnant with you? I thought I'd be a horrible father. I mean I wasn't exactly the picture of good behavior as a kid. I didn't think that I'd be a good Dad. However then you were born and I tried my best to be a good Dad and you're a pretty okay kid now. You're not a thug and you get pretty good grades."

"If the only reason that you're not accepting an opportunity like this is because you're scared then you have to face that fear. Now if you honestly know that you can't do this then I'll back you but don't not do it because you're scared. We all have to face our fears sometime." Dad said

I sighed and looked at my Dad for a long time.

"I KNOW I can't do this Dad. I can't." I replied.

Dad's face fell a little but he smiled anyhow, "That's fine Chris. If they give you anymore trouble let me know and I'll talk to them okay?" he said and stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

I looked at the devices on the stand and picked them up. One had a handle with a slot in the middle. From my back pocket I pulled out the coin the Nathan had given me and pressed it into the hole. With a small 'click' it slipped into the slot.

Shrugging I clipped it to the side of my jeans with the clip in the back and tucked the bracelet thing into my pocket. However I couldn't sit here anymore. I needed to get out. To where I didn't know but where I wanted to be wasn't here.

"Dad? I'm going back out." I called.

"Be back in time for Dinner. Your Mom will freak out on both of us if you're not back in time." Dad replied.

Mom worked days as a secretary in a high end law firm in Reefside which about a half hour from Angel Grove while Dad worked as a night Security Guard at a storage facility on the edge of town. We only really got any family time on the weekends when neither worked or at dinner time when they were both home. Mom always got fussy if one of us missed our family dinner.

"I won't!" I replied and with a wave I grabbed my skateboard and headed out.

I dropped my skateboard on the ground and pushed off. I wasn't sure where I was going just that I didn't want to be home. The rain dampened wind felt good on my face and the sound of the wheels clacking over the pavement was soothing to my ears. It helped push all the Power Ranger bs from my mind.

Fifteen minutes later I found myself riding through the park. I liked it at the park. It was peaceful and I never got yelled at for riding my skateboard on the sidewalk.

I was halfway through the park when suddenly I came across something that made my stomach plummet.

Ethan, Nathan, Izzy, Tasha, Jakob and Ryan were fighting…wait…themselves? Squinting at the troop of Rangers in the distance I saw that indeed there appeared to be two of each Ranger. However one set was winning and the others were getting it handed to them.

The question was which set was evil and which were the good ones? I didn't have to wait long for my answer.

"Give it up Rangers! You're not winning! We have your morphers. You're pathetic attempts are useless!" Ethan said but it wasn't his voice. It sounded different. Deeper and more hateful. In his hands he held up a device like the one that held my coin.

"We'll NEVER give up! One way or another we'll bring you Reflection Rangers." the other Ethan said through clenched teeth, his arm holding his ribs.

I saw one of the Jakob's bring his fist back and punch one of the Izzy's in the side. She screamed and fell to the ground, struggling to stand up a moment later.

They didn't have their powers. And they were getting destroyed by these 'Reflection Rangers'. The device on my belt seemed to suddenly weigh a million pounds. What had Evil Ethan called it? A morpher?

I pulled it from the waistband of my jeans and looked at it. I didn't want to be a Ranger. I wanted to just be Chris. Not Chris the Green Ranger.

But could I just stand here and watch five people, the first five people to really welcome me to Angel Grove, get destroyed.

_"We all have to face our fears sometimes."_ Dad's voice echoed in my mind.

I looked at my morpher and back at the others.

Could I really do this?


	25. An Unlikely Savior

My body was on the verge of breaking. Everything on me hurt. Every blow that I took seemed worse than the last. I didn't know how much more I could hold out.

My friends weren't holding up too well either. We had no way to morph, no way to teleport. What were we going to do?

I reached out and kicked Reflection Jakob in the side but he moved at the last second and instead punched me in the ribs sending me tumbling back. I screamed as pain exploded through my middle and chest. I grabbed my side but on shaking legs stood up.

Reflection Jakob laughed, "You're a tough one little Pink Ranger but you know you can't beat me. I'll annihilate you long before you even get close." he sneered.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" a voice yelled.

I turned just in time to see Chris running towards us a Morpher glinting from his belt. The Reflection Rangers turned and looked at him.

"And just who are you?" Reflection Ryan asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare." he smirked skidding to a stop.

"I think you've been watching too many movies kid. Why don't you run along and play on your skateboard?" Reflection Nathan said.

"How about you leave my friends alone?!" Chris said.

"And if we don't?" Reflection Ethan said walking up to Chris.

"Then this!" he said and holding his skateboard in two hands reached back and smacked my brother's counterpart in the face. Reflection Ethan stumbled back, a green liquid trickling down the side of his mouth.

"Don't say we warned you!" Reflection Nathan said and reached back and punched Chris however he ducked it and swiped his leg out, knocking Reflection Nathan's feet out from under him.

I saw Nathan's morpher go flying from Reflection Nathan's belt. Chris grabbed it up.

"NATHAN!" Chris yelled and threw it towards Nathan. Nathan caught it effortlessly.

"WHITE TIGER!" Nathan screamed and he morphed.

He was significantly slower than he had been in past but I knew that the suit increased his strength. He charged at Reflection Ethan and I was so caught up in watching my boyfriend battle my brother's evil clone that I hadn't noticed that the other Reflection Rangers were narrowing in on Chris.

He was doing okay with fending them off but I knew it wouldn't last long. He punched and kicked and did everything he could but they were moving in quick.

"CHRIS YOU HAVE TO MORPH!" Tasha yelled and I realized she had been watching the same scene I had been.

"MORPH?!" Chris yelled as he ducked a punch from Reflection Ryan.

"YES! PUSH YOUR MORPHER OUT AND YELL THE NAME OF YOUR COIN!" I replied.

"WHICH IS?!" he said his voice squeaking.

"DRAGONZORD!" Tasha and I yelled together.

Chris reached for his morpher but Reflection Tasha grabbed his hand and kicked him in the chest. He needed help.

Tasha and I looked at each other and ran at the Reflection Rangers.

"MORPH! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" I yelled as I hit and punched every inch of the Reflection Rangers I could.

"Right! DRAGONZORD!" Chris yelled.

I turned and standing in Chris's spot was the Green Dragonzord Power Ranger.

"Whoa!" Chris said looking down at his hands.

"Um…Chris? A little help dude?" I asked.

"OH! Right!" he said and jumped in between Reflection Tasha and I.

Tasha and I stumbled over and collapsed on the grass next to Ryan and Jakob who couldn't move.

Chris kicked and punched just like he did when he wasn't morphed but each hit now had more power behind it. One by one he took on the Reflection Rangers and snagged our Morphers and threw them to us. Soon we all had our morphers and were able to morph.

The suits dulled the pain significantly and I was able to stand without cringing. Finally we were all standing shoulder to shoulder, facing the Reflective Rangers.

"You think you've won Rangers but you haven't." Reflection Ethan snapped.

"You may have a new Ranger but we will destroy you. Just you wait." Reflection Jakob said.

"Until next time Rangers!" my counterpart replied and with flashes of colored light they were gone.

We powered down and all six of us turned to Chris.

"Thanks for coming man." Nathan said clapping Chris on the back.

"No problem." Chris smiled.

"Yeah and welcome to the team." Ethan said putting out his hand.

Chris didn't take Ethan's hand, just looked at it.

"Who said I was joining the team?" he asked.

"What do you mean? You fought with us just now." Jakob replied.

"Yeah…because you guys were in trouble. It wasn't fair that they had your morphers and were getting over on your guys so I helped." Chris said.

"So you're not joining us?" Tasha replied.

"No." Chris said shaking his head.

I had heard all I needed too.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" I yelled.

"Izzy don't." Ethan said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Shut up Ethan he needs to hear how stupid he's being!" I said looking at Ethan before spinning around and looking at Chris.

"How can you stand there and help us like you just did and tell us that you're not going to join our team? How can you stand there and tell me you didn't feel what we all know you just felt." I snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"She's talking about the pride in knowing you just won a battle!" Ryan said.

"The surge of energy you get when you morph!" Jakob added.

"And the feeling of being on a team with people who will have your back no matter what!" Tasha said throwing her arms up.

"I-I-" Chris stuttered.

"C'mon Chris tell us why you don't want to be one of us!" I said.

"I don't want to mess up and have people die because of something I did!" Chris yelled.

"Is that it?" Nathan asked.

"Is that it? IS THAT IT?! IT'S A HUGE THING NATHAN!" Chris yelled.

"Chris we all have that fear but it's knowing that we have the others here with us and that they will keep us from making mistakes that keeps us going." Ethan said.

"We're more than a team Chris…we're a family. We're in this together. None of this chose this because the choice was made a long time before we were born. It was made when our parents came in contact with a power that's been around for centuries." Nathan added.

"You were chosen to be a part of something that hardly anyone gets a chance at. So the question here is are you going to step up and join us or are you going to run away like punk?" Ethan asked.

"So you guys really think I'm good enough for the team?" he asked.

"We don't think Chris. We know." Jakob said.

"You held your own against those psycho Reflection Rangers even though you told us that you didn't have any fighting experience." Tasha said.

"How did you know that stuff you did?" Ryan asked.

"Movies mostly…Bruce Lee…that kinda stuff." Chris replied his face reddening.

"Well wherever you got it, you were good. If you want more training then you can ask Nathan, Izzy, Ryan or Jakob. They're amazing and are more than willing to help you." Ethan said.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"So Chris…I'm going to ask you again. Are you in?" Ethan asked and held out his hand again.

Chris sighed and looked at all of us for a moment. Finally a smile crossed his face. He took Ethan's hand and shook it.

"I'm in."


	26. A New Power

_Hi! I just wanted to do something that I usually do with all my stories and say thank you to all the people that comment! I have been so busy writing that I totally forgot! So thank you to:_

**_-Kaizuka-Machiko_**  
**_-sardellihalas_**  
**_-manley2469_**  
**_-Gokai Black_**  
**_-jg13145_**  
**_-wrigal_**  
**_-Weathergirl17248_**  
**_-k drama queen_**  
**_-dream lighting_**  
**_ .Dawn_**  
**_-Simply-Mackenzie_**  
**_-HunterBradley_**  
**_-kfd_**  
**_-maya2_**

_Thanks to all of you! Your comments mean so much!_

_**Izzy's POV**_

Zard_ walked back and forth in front of the Reflection Rangers. He wasn't happy._

_"YOU LET THEM SLIP THROUGH YOUR FINGERS AGAIN!" He seethed._

_"Our apologies Master but they had another Ranger…a seventh. We were outnumbered!" Reflection Ethan said bowing in front of Zard._

_"You were outnumbered? What kind of pathetic excuse is that?!" he yelled and a moment later reached his hand back and smacked Reflection Ethan, sending him flying back into his fellows. None of them blinked nor moved to help him._

_"We're sorry Master. We will most certainly do better next time." Reflection Tasha replied repeating the bow of the evil red ranger._

_"You most certainly will! Perhaps it is that you are too evenly matched. Your powers and theirs are both reflections of the others. So being the kind and generous master I am I have a gift to bestow on you six though you do not deserve it. GOLDAR!" he yelled and a moment later Goldar appeared, a box in hand._

_"These should give you the powers you need to finally defeat those troublesome Rangers!" Zard said and one by one handed each Reflection Ranger a gold coin. Not unlike the ones that the Good Rangers already carried. The only difference was the engraving on the face of the coins._

_All six Rangers grinned deviously and clutched the coins before bowing to Zard._

_Reflection Nathan grinned, "Thank you Master. We won't let you down."_

I sat up in bed and instantly regretted it. A scream escaped my lips before I could stop it as lightning bolts of pain surged through my ribs. In the fight with the Reflection Rangers a few days before I had ended up with a case of bruised ribs.

I wasn't the only one hurt though. Jakob had a fractured wrist and was donning a black cast these days that Tasha was decorating with silver Sharpie, Ryan had a sprained shoulder, Nathan a giant bruise that left most of his right side and some of his front and back a sickening black and yellow, Tasha had a slight limp from a kick she took to the ankle and Ethan had a shiner that left his eye swollen shut for 2 days. We were quite the damaged bunch but we were healing fast thanks to the Ranger Powers that sped up healing and protected us while we fought.

The door to my room burst open and light flooded my room.

"What's going on?!" Ethan asked standing in the middle of my room, back to back with Tasha, both in fighting stances and with Zordy at their feet, teeth bared, growling.

"I-I sat up too fast." I grimaced.

Both let out a breath and relaxed. Zordy jumped up on my bed and licked my face.

"We thought the Reflection Rangers had shown up or something." Ethan said looking at me.

"Well excuse me and my ribs." I replied glaring at him.

"What's going on in here?" Dad asked walking into my room rubbing his eyes.

"Izzy woke up and screamed and we thought the Reflection Rangers were in here." Tasha said.

"You guys have got to stop being so high strung. You're going to give yourselves ulcers." Dad said shaking his head.

After the Reflection Rangers had managed to sneak into Nathan's house and steal our morphers and communicators without us even noticing, we had all been on high alert. I mean I really couldn't blame them. However at that moment the pain was making me annoyed.

"Agreed." I snapped.

"How are you sweetheart?" Dad asked looking at me.

"I'm alright…just a little sore." I replied rubbing my ribs.

"I'll go get you an ice pack." Ethan said and headed downstairs, returning a few moments later with an ice pack, a bottle of water and a couple of ibuprofen.

"Thanks Eth." I replied taking the pills and bottle of water.

I quickly knocked back the pills and pressed the ice pack on my side, hissing at the cold, even if it was against the bandages that were wrapped around my middle.

"Better?" Tasha asked sitting on my bed.

I nodded, "Much."

"Well you three had better get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." Dad said.

"Alright Dad. Night." I said.

"Love you guys." he said and went back to his room.

"I think I'm going to sleep in here tonight if you don't mind Iz. You're in no condition to fight and I would sleep much better if I was in here with you." Ethan said.

"Whatever helps you sleep." I smirked as I laid back.

"Same here but you're to have to take the floor Ethan. I'm sleeping up here with Iz." Tasha replied crawling under the covers.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Girls." and grabbed a throw pillow from my bed along with a sheet from my closet and stretched out on the floor with Zordy curled up beside him.

I turned out the light and we all dozed off.

It felt like the three of us had just fallen asleep when the alarm rang. Groaning we all got up and got ready before heading to school. We met up with Ryan, Jakob and Nathan who were sitting on the steps near our lockers talking.

"No so get this! Then the giant taco started doing and Irish jig and told me that I was going to be the king of Mars!" Ryan laughed.

"Um…do I want to know what you're talking about?" Tasha asked sitting down next to Jakob and pulling out her silver Sharpie.

"It's a dream that Ryan had last night." Nathan said helping me sit down, careful not to jostle my ribs.

"I had a dream last night too." I replied pulling out a chocolate chip granola bar and bottle of water. Kimberly had been making us all breakfast the past few weeks but a few days ago she had headed back to Florida for the next four months since she had kids to train. With her gone it was whatever we could grab and hope that we didn't get a call from Zordon before we were able to eat another full meal.

"What was it about?" Jakob asked pinching off a piece of my granola bar.

I smacked his knee with a glare, "That Zard was giving our evil twins Power Coins of their own."

"Is that what woke you up last night?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. It seemed like really real you know? Like it was happening and I was there." I said.

"Anyone else feeling a little weird about this?" Ryan asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth bro." Nathan replied.

"Maybe we should talk to Billy or Justin. Let them know about this just in case this could be something real." Ethan said and brought his Communicator up.

"Justin? Billy? Do you read me?" Ethan asked.

Both Justin and Billy had taken to wearing their communicators again. Since they were the ones that were closest to us at school it helped in case we needed to duck out.

"We read you Ethan." Justin replied.

"Are you guys here yet? We have something important to discuss with you." Ethan replied.

"Well I'm in my room. Billy will be here soon." Justin replied.

"Okay we'll be right there." Ethan replied and we grabbed our stuff and headed to the classroom. Tasha texted Chris to tell him where to meet us.

"So what's up?" Justin asked.

I sat on the table top of one of the desks of the front row and looked at him.

"Last night I had a dream that was so real I swore that I was there." I said.

"Okay…that doesn't seem so odd. What was it about?" Justin replied relaxing back in his chair.

I recounted my dream to him, giving every detail that I could think of. Sometime in the middle Billy walked in with Chris on his heels. He didn't interrupt me, just leaned against the wall and listened. Only when I was done did he speak.

"What did the coins look like?" he asked.

"The coins?" I asked.

"Yes what was the engraving on the face of the coins? Could you see it?" Billy asked with a frown.

"Um…a monkey, a bear, a frog, a wolf and then some sorts of birds on the last two. I couldn't see what they were." I replied.

Billy's frown deepened and his eyebrows knit together.

"Is something wrong Billy?" Justin asked.

"I don't know Justin. I should consult Alpha and Zordon on this. I think I'll go tell Mr. Caplin that I'm not feeling well and head to the Command Center. I have a few sick days coming." Billy replied.

"So you think that Izzy's dream was real?" Chris asked Billy.

"It's quite possible. I'll contact all of you if it's anything to concern yourselves about." Billy said and hurried to tell Mr. Caplin he needed to go home.

"So what are we going to do if the Reflection Rangers do have Power Coins?" Tasha asked.

"We'll just have to face that when it comes to it. No sense in worrying right? It'll drive us all nuts eventually." Ethan said.

"Agreed. It'll make you sick with worry. Right now you should just worry about the pop quiz that I'm giving today." Justin replied.

"Pop quiz? Didn't you just kinda ruin the 'pop' part of it?" Chris asked looking at him.

"So sue me. You guys are allowed to have a little advantage. You save the world on a regular basis." Justin smiled.

The bell rang shrilly overhead and we all went our separate ways. Ethan, Nathan, Chris and I sat down and waited for class to start. Sure enough fifteen minutes into class Justin handed out a pop quiz on the previous night's reading. Thankfully Zard hadn't launched any attacks and for once I hadn't had to stay up nearly dawn to do my homework so I was sure I had aced it.

The next 2 periods passed with me jumping at every noise that sounded. I was anxious for Billy to message us and tell us something. I finally got my wish when just as I was heading to my fourth period class the familiar series of beeps sounded.

Jakob, Ryan and I ducked in the janitor's closet and answered the call.

"What's up?" Jakob asked.

"We have some news. Go to the front office and get your dismissal slips. I've already called in a family emergency and asked that you all be dismissed." Billy said.

"Alright. We'll be there as soon as we can." I said and we hurried out of the closet, stopping by the classrooms to grab Ethan, Nathan, Tasha and Chris.

The story that Ethan and I were siblings had been spread about and we'd even tossed in that Ryan and Jakob were our cousins. It was well known that Nathan was a close family friend in addition to my boyfriend and that Tasha lived with Dad, Ethan and I. Since we all seemed to be family it was easy to get out for a 'family emergency'. I wasn't sure what the excuse for Chris was but I knew that no one would give us trouble.

After picking up our slips we hurried out and headed for our cars. We parked at the Youth Center and teleported from there.

"What's up?" Ethan asked looking to Zordon, Alpha and Billy.

"It seems that Izzy's dream may have been precognitive." Billy sighed.

"Precognitive?" Ryan asked.

"Like she was seeing the future." Tasha provided.

"So the Reflection Rangers have power coins now?" I asked.

"Unfortunately so Izzy." Zordon replied.

"Where did the Power Coins come from? I mean I thought we had the only ones." Nathan said.

"Actually they were only the first set." Billy replied.

"The first? How many sets did you guys have?" Jakob asked.

"Two. The ones that you hold are the first ones. The original ones that we received from Zordon." Billy said.

"And the second?" Ethan asked.

"Those powers were destroyed by a morphological being named Ivan Ooze. He destroyed Zordon's tube and damaged our coins beyond repair. Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Adam, Rocky and I traveled to a planet called Phaedos to seek the Great Power. There we met Dulcea who gave us the power of the Ninjetti which helped us to recover the Great Power and eventually defeat Ivan Ooze and save Zordon." Billy replied.

"The power of the Ninjetti?" I asked.

"Yes. Certain animals were sacred to the Ninjetti and they were the animals that we possessed naturally. I was the Wolf, Tommy was the Falcon, Aisha was the Bear, Rocky was the Ape, Adam was the Frog and Kimberly was the Crane. We had the powers until we were turned back to children by Master Vile. It was then that we lost them and gained the Zeo powers. By turning us into children we never traveled to Phaedos and gained the powers. We thought that they were lost to us forever." Billy replied.

"So they weren't? What happened to them?" Ryan asked.

"When Master Vile rendered the Rangers helpless by turning them into children the powers and the coins disappeared. Our former belief was that they had been sent back to Phaedos." Zordon replied.

"It took a bit of time but we have been able to contact Dulcea and she said that the coins never made their way back to the planet. We can only believe that they fell into the hands of Zedd and he believed that they no longer worked." Billy replied.

"So now the Reflection Rangers have the coins? That can't be good." Tasha said.

"I'm afraid it's not Tasha. The Ninjetti coins are strong and contain great power. It will take all of your combined strength to stop them." Zordon replied.

"It won't be easy but we'll do it Zordon. We'll get those coins back." Ethan said.

Since all that we could do was wait for the Reflection Rangers to attack we decided that we would head to the Youth Center. It would be empty since not even the Elementary School was out yet but it was better than nothing.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you here this early! Not even your mom's not even here Nathan." Ernie smiled as we walked in.

"We had a family emergency." Ethan replied.

"Is everyone okay?" Ernie asked with concern.

"It's no issue. It turned out to be nothing." I said leaning against the bar.

"Well then how about a round of smoothies on me then? Just for the first customers of the day." Ernie replied and started to pull out cups.

"Wow thanks Ernie." Tasha smiled.

Ernie began making them.

"Wait…don't you want to know what flavors?" Ryan asked.

"You kids always order the same thing. Strawberry for you and Nathan, Blackberry for Chris, Orange for Tasha and Ethan and Banana for Izzy and Jakob." Ernie smiled.

Ernie whipped up our smoothies and after thanking him we sat down at a table. We had just started sipping our shakes when the doors of the Youth Center opened. I looked up and the smoothie went sour in my mouth.

The Reflection Rangers walked in, their eyes trained directly on the seven of us.

"Damn it." Ethan cursed and sat his smoothie down and rose from his chair, the rest of us following suit.

"You're not welcome here." Nathan said as we walked to meet them half way.

"But it's the Youth Center isn't it? Aren't we youthful?" Reflection Tasha asked.

"We don't need trouble here." Jakob replied.

"But we have new toys and we wanted to share them with you!" Reflection Izzy said poking her lip out in a fake pout.

"However since you seem to not want us to play with them in here why don't you follow us outside?" Reflection Ryan grinned.

"Yes…do come outside. Meet us in Downtown Angel Grove in twenty minutes. Any longer and we'll destroy the city." Reflection Ethan said and with that the six of them walked out.

"I can't believe that they would come here of all places." Nathan said his jaw tight.

"Calm down and breathe Tiger…you don't need to get worked up before a fight. You won't think clear enough." I said putting my hands on my boyfriend's shoulders.

"I just…ug…you're right." he said and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks babe." he said and kissed my forehead.

"C'mon. Lets get our stuff and get out of here. I have a feeling that they're the type to keep their promises about things like that." Ethan said.

We hurried back to the table and grabbed our bags and went to return our glasses to Ernie.

"Thanks for the smoothies Ernie." Jakob said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Welcome kids. Good luck saving the world." he said as he started washing out our cups.

The seven of us froze and slowly turned around to look at him.

"Y-You know?" Nathan asked.

"That you seven are Power Rangers? Of course!" Ernie smiled.

"How?" I asked.

"How long have I known or how did I figure it out?" he asked.

"Both." Jakob replied.

"I did the math. All of a sudden four of you move to Angel Grove and then the Power Rangers reappear after years of no Rangers around. Add to that, that your parents were Rangers and-"

"Wait…you knew about our parents?' Ethan asked.

"I did. I overheard a few things here and there that they said and soon I put the pieces together and got it. I never let on that I knew though. Figured that if they wanted everyone to know then they'd tell. Then when Chris started hanging out with you guys…wearing those bracelets you all wear…it just chalked it up to him being the newest Ranger even if his Dad wasn't one." Ernie replied.

"So you're not going to tell anyone about us?" I asked.

"No. You're secret is safe with me. Now you guys had better go. Those guys that looked like you seemed pretty serious." Ernie said.

"Right. Thanks again Ernie." Chris said and we hurried out.

We morphed and headed to Downtown Angel Grove. When we got there we found the Reflection Rangers waiting. True to their word they hadn't touched a thing.

"It's about time. We didn't think you would show!" Reflection Ryan smirked.

"Well we did! And it's time that you disappeared!" Ethan said.

"Good luck with that! You have yet to see what we can do!" Reflection Ethan cackled back.

Out of nowhere the six of them pulled out morphers and brought them back just as we did and began to yell.

"WHITE RANGER POWER

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

There was a crack and a moment later they stood in front of us. Each wore ninja like costumes in colors that mirrored ours specifically. I felt something stir in my stomach. Something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

**_*******Attention!*******_**

_There is an idea I am formulating for a future chapter and I would LOVE it if you lovely readers would help me name the character that the idea centers around! The character will appear in multiple chapters and be a major character for the chapter in which it appears!_

_To get a chance to name the character all you have to do is answer a question which is…_

What are the names of the 5 Alien Rangers that appeared in between MMPR & Zeo and what color are they?

_The 1st person to comment or PM me and that gets it right will have the chance to name the new character and decide the gender as well and if you'd like I will send you the full back story that I already have worked out before I post!_


	27. Stripped

_Thank you to everyone who entered the contest but I could only have one winner and that is __**sardellihalas**__! _

_You can view her character Sapphire Ann in the chapter below vvvv_

_Happy Reading :D_

I lay on a cot very much like the one I had occupied when I had been poisoned by Cacti Trap. The only difference between then and now was the fact I was conscious and that I wasn't alone. My friends lay on similar cots around me as Billy, Alpha and Justin checked monitors and IV's.

Every ounce of my body hurt and I felt drained and weak. It was almost like I was recovering from the flu. However I was recovering from something much worse than the flu. I was recovering from losing my Pink Ranger powers.

**_*Six Hours Earlier*_**

My muscles tensed as I saw the Reflection Rangers change into the Ninja forms. I couldn't see their mouths for the masks they wore but I could tell that they were smiling.

"Alright. Remember the plan. Take anyone but you're counterpart. Izzy, Tasha you two take on each other. I know you're both strong but we have no clue how strong they are. I don't want you getting hurt even more than you did last time." Ethan instructed.

"Right." we both nodded.

"Alright little Rangers. Lets play!" Reflection Tasha laughed and they charged.

I took on Reflection Tasha and we began fighting as hard as we could. Just like the real Tasha and I, we were nearly evenly matched. However Reflection Tasha had a disadvantage I didn't. I knew all of Tasha's moves but her Reflection version didn't know any of mine.

Each kick and punch was a surprise but she would come back at me just as hard. Each hit was painful but I couldn't stop.

"Just give up Pink Ranger. You're not going to win." Reflection Tasha said as she blocked one of my kicks.

"Why don't you give up? It's not going to end well for you." I spat back.

Reflection Tasha laughed and sent a kick straight to my ribs. Stars burst before my eyes at the pain that radiated from my already bruised (and possibly now broken) ribs. I felt my legs crumple under me and I hit the pavement gasping for breath as Reflection Tasha stood above me laughing.

A moment later she pulled out something from the inside of her outfit. It looked like a tazer and for a moment that's what I thought it was. The she brought it down and pressed the spikes into my side. Instead of the jolt of electrified pain I was expecting, I got something that felt like it was sucking at my skin. I tried to move but found I was stuck to the spot.

Very slowly I felt my body get weaker and weaker. A few seconds later my suit began to flicker like a light bulb that was about to go out and then disappeared. After what I knew could only be a few seconds but what felt like hours, Reflection Tasha pulled back.

"What did you do?" I asked my voice weak.

"I drained your powers little Ranger…oops…I mean Izzy. You're not a Ranger anymore. Sorry." she cackled and walked away.

I looked around and saw that Jakob, Ryan and Tasha were lying on the ground as well. They were pale and weren't moving much. Ethan was going face to face with Reflection Nathan and the real Nathan and Chris were going up against Reflection Ethan.

Suddenly Reflection Jakob and Reflection Ryan slipped up on Nathan and Chris. Both were oblivious to the two Reflection Rangers behind them because they were so intent on fighting Reflection Ethan. A moment later both Reflection Ryan and Reflection Jakob pulled out devices like the one that had been pulled on me.

I wanted to scream but didn't have the strength to do it and a moment later Chris and Nathan both froze mid fight. Simultaneously they dropped to their knees and their suits flickered and disappeared before they dropped to the ground, not moving.

My eyes turned to my brother who was still fighting Reflection Nathan. I knew it was useless to try to move, to try to warn him. I didn't have the strength. I had to watch in silent horror as Reflection Ethan jumped into between Ethan and Reflection Nathan and stabbed the device straight into Ethan's chest.

Ethan's suit disappeared and he fell to the ground along with the rest of us.

"Well it looks like our job is done here." Reflection Jakob smirked.

"For now. Later washed up Rangers." Reflection Ryan laughed.

"Yeah! See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Reflection Izzy cackled and they disappeared.

I wanted to move but I couldn't. My eyes wouldn't stay open and my body felt like it was made of lead. I wanted to reach for my Communicator, to call for Zordon, Alpha, anyone that could help us. We were exposed and vulnerable without our powers.

I was thinking that we were screwed until our strength came back when there were footsteps. I thought that it was the Reflection Rangers coming back for us but was relieved when I saw my Dad's face above mine.

"Daddy!" I gasped.

"Yeah it's me baby. C'mon lets get you back to the Command Center." he said scooping me up.

I hissed as his hand touched my ribs.

"Damn…I'm sorry." Dad said and carefully readjusted me.

I just nodded and looked over to see Billy, Justin, Bulk, and Jason who were scooping up the others and bringing them close together. Dad carried me closer to the others and laid me down beside Ethan.

"Ethan? Can you hear me?" Dad asked as he pushed Ethan's hair out of his face.

"D-Dad?" Ethan asked opening his eyes.

"Yeah son…it's me." Dad said with a small smile. Ethan hadn't ever called him Dad before.

"They drained us." Ethan said.

"I know. We're going to get you back to the Command Center and they're going to fix you up." Dad assured him.

"Where's Izzy? How is she?" he asked.

"I'm here Eth." I replied and reached out and took his hand.

"So dumb question but how are we going to get to wherever we're going?" Bulk asked as he laid Chris down near me.

A Communicator beeped from somewhere and I heard Justin's voice.

"Just hold on." he said and moment later I felt my body leave the earth as we were teleported.

I don't know how Alpha managed to have us land so gently but I didn't even realize that I was at the Command Center until I heard Alpha's voice.

"Ay-Yi-Yi Rangers!" he said fretting.

"Alright we need to get them on stretchers so we can assess their injuries. From there we can triage." Billy instructed.

Dad picked me up and laid me on a stretcher and pressed a kiss to my forehead before hurrying over to help with the rest. I watched as Dad and Jason loaded Ethan onto the stretcher to my left before putting Nathan on the one to my right.

"How are you feeling Beautiful?" Nathan asked.

"Like the Wicked Witch of the East after the house got dropped on her. How about you Tiger?" I asked.

"Same." he said and I felt his hand enclose around mine.

"Hey…no moves on my baby sister bro…she's not feeling good." I heard Ethan say from my other side.

"Just checking on my girl dude." Nathan said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good." Ethan replied and took my hand as well.

"Some things never change." I heard Billy say before he slid into my vision.

"Izzy…we're going to sedate you so we can see how bad your injuries are. You're just going to feel a small prick in your arm." Billy said and a moment later the prick came and I slipped into darkness with Ethan and Nathan still holding my hands.

**_*Present Time*_**

When I had opened my eyes again we were all in some sort of makeshift medical room. I was in a pair of pink and white pajama pants and a pink tank top that I didn't recognize and I felt that my hair was braided down my back. Lifting my top I saw that thick bandages were wrapped around my middle.

Ethan was beside me still asleep, a bandage on his forehead and his ankle wrapped in bandages. Tasha was on my other side sitting up but looking very tired with Jakob's bed across from hers, his arm in a fresh cast. Next to him and at the foot of my bed was Nathan who was talking quietly to Jakob. He was shirtless with bandages wrapped across his chest.

Ryan was on Nathan's other side asleep like Ethan, his arm resting in a sling. Finally Chris was at the very end, still asleep as well.

Billy came over to my bed and that was when he saw I was awake.

"Good afternoon Izzy." he smiled at me.

"Hey Billy." I replied.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Tired. Sore." I answered.

"That's to be expected since your Powers were drained so suddenly." he replied.

That's when I remembered how we had gotten here. My Ranger powers were gone. Tears began to slip down my cheeks as an emptiness appeared.

"A-Are they really gone?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm afraid so. Though we're not sure if it's permanent or if it's just temporary."

I wiped my face with my hands, "S-So this could just be temporary? Like they may come back?" I asked.

"It's possible." he said.

I tried to take a deep breath but a moment later I felt like someone had stabbed me in the ribs.

"SHIT!" I cursed.

"I was about to warn you about that. You have a fractured rib. It's not too serious but we're going to keep you monitored and your ribs wrapped and iced. After we take you off the IV we'll give you something for pain if you need it. How are you feeling right now?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Is my Dad here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get him." Billy smiled and walked out.

A few moments later Dad walked in with a smile.

"Hey baby girl." he said leaning over and kissing my forehead before sitting down in a chair.

"Hi Daddy." I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I've had my powers drained." I replied.

"Well Billy, Alpha and Zordon are working on that now. They should have your powers back to full strength soon." Dad assured me but I could see something in his eyes that bothered me. However I pushed it aside.

"Who else is here?" I asked.

"Well Jason and Bulk have been here around the clock, Justin's here everyday after he's done with all his teaching stuff, Billy took a week of sick days so he could keep look out for you guys and the Dean at the collage granted me a short sabbatical for a family emergency. Aisha's on her way here as we speak, Adam and Rocky are talking about coming up from San Diego and El Paso and I had to talk Kimberly out of coming up from Florida because she can't afford to miss anymore classes." Dad replied.

"My mom's coming?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah. She's got on a plane last night. Her plane should be coming in around 3 in the morning." Dad replied.

"Mini reunion much?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Everyone wants to be here to make sure you guys are okay and to see if they can help." Dad said.

There was movement in the bed next to me and moved just in time for the both of us to see Ethan open his eyes.

"Hey buddy." Dad said scooting his chair over.

"Dad? Where are we?" He asked.

"We're at the Command Center. In the medical wing. You know until you guys came up we never had much use for this place." Dad smirked.

"Tell that to Zard. It's his crazy creations that are screwing up the record." Ethan smiled.

"So can I ask a question?" I replied.

"What is it?" Dad asked.

"Where did I get these pajamas? They're not mine." I replied.

"Oh. Yeah we used to keep spare sets of pajamas and things here. All of you guys destroyed your clothes so we just put you in the ones we had around here. Those are Kimberly's." Dad replied.

"Who changed us?" Tasha asked and I knew she was thinking about the fact that the people that had saved us had all been male.

"Don't worry Cassie came and helped out. You guys did some of the work but you were pretty out of it." Dad explained.

There was knock and Cassie stuck her head into the room.

"Speak of the devil." Dad smiled as she walked in.

"I heard that some of our patients were awake and I drove into town and brought food from the Juice Bar. Ernie sends his best wishes." she said holding up bags of food.

"Did someone say food?" Ryan asked opening his eyes.

"It would be food that brings you around lunk head." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Well before I eat I have to go to the bathroom." I said and began to try to get up. However I found it was nearly impossible with the bandages and my IV.

"Here. I'll help you." Cassie said and sat the food to the side hurrying over.

She helped me sit up and slide off the bed. Cassie helped me to the bathroom and I took over after I went behind the door. After that we started our way back. My legs felt weak and it was hard for me to stand up but I made it back.

After I was settled in my bed, Nathan climbed out of his and walked over, taking a seat at the foot of mine.

"How are you doing Tiger?" I asked nodding towards the bandage wrapped around chest.

"My shoulder popped out of place. They wrapped me up to make sure that it didn't pop out again. Then there's the bruises." Nathan said pointing the bruises that discolored his chest.

"Aw…poor baby." I smiled and he leaned forward and gave me a chaste peck thanks to the fact our parents were in the room.

Cassie passed out burgers, fries and our favorite smoothies to all of us. Chris woke up just in time to get his. After answering the basic questions we all dug in. Once we had eaten Billy wanted to do a test or two now that we were awake.

Billy took a device and scanned our bodies, making notes, his brow knit with worry. After he had scanned all of us he took a sample of blood from each of us and left.

We spent the next couple of hours talking and just relaxing. None of us felt very well and we were still weak. It turned out that Adam had made good on his word as had Rocky. They both showed up at the Command Center.

They sat down and had us fill them in on everything and by the time we finished Billy came in and said that Zordon wanted to talk to us. It took some time for the bunch of us to get to the main chamber of the Command Center but we finally did.

"So Zordon…did you find out anything about our powers?" Ethan asked.

"It seems that the devices used by the Reflection Rangers did not drain your powers but stripped them. By stripping your Powers it sapped your energy and your strength." Zordon replied.

"So that explains the weakness but we're getting better. What about our powers? How long before they're back?" Nathan asked.

"Unfortunately Rangers it seems that your powers are lost to you forever." Zordon said.

Suddenly it felt like I had swallowed ice. My stomach dropped and my body went cold.

"Forever?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so Izzy." Billy nodded.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. I've done all the biometric scans, tested your blood for the energies that exist in Rangers. There's no trace. Your Powers are gone and you're no longer Rangers." Billy said.

"Oh my god." Tasha said and I wrapped my arms around her.

"So what are we supposed to do now Zordon? Just let Zard and those Reflection Rangers win?" Chris asked.

"Quite the opposite indeed. Billy is devising a plan to stop the Reflection Rangers as we speak." Zordon replied.

"What's the plan Billy?" Adam asked.

"It uses a device that will refract the beam that the monster Reflecto uses to copy things. In theory if we shoot the beam back at him it should stop him. However the device is going to take a few days to construct. So I've called in some reinforcements." Billy replied.

A door slid open and six figures walked out. They were unlike people that I had ever seen. For the most part they all looked human but had purple and gold masks that extended over their heads. At least I think they were masks. The one at the back had purple and gold marks around her eyes but her head wasn't covered like the other five instead her hair sprouted dark brown from the top of her head. The other female just had long blonde hair that extended out of the middle of the back of her head. All wore tops of black and purple with a colored shirt underneath, black pants and gold boots.

"Greetings Rangers. It is good to see you again." she said in a cool voice that also sounded like she had said it from underwater.

"Good to see you again Delphine." Dad smiled.

"Izzy, Jakob, Nathan, Chris, Tasha, Ethan, Ryan I'd like to introduce you to the Aquitian Rangers of the planet Aquitar. Delphine, Aurico, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus and Sapphire." Billy said.

The one on the end who's head wasn't covered, cleared her throat loudly and Billy smiled, "Sorry…and Ann."

"It is good to see the next generation carrying on the legacy of their elders." Cestro said with a smile.

"The Aquitian Rangers came down and helped us before we got our Zeo powers." Rocky explained to us.

"Billy even went to live with them after he met another Aquitaian named Cestria. What ever happened between you two?" Adam asked looking to Billy.

I saw Ann smile and look at Billy for a moment and Billy let out a small laugh.

"Ann happened. Guys I'd like you to meet my daughter the pink Aqutaian Ranger. Ann these are my friends the Earth Power Rangers."


	28. Daughters & Fights

_Hi! I just wanted to write a quick note!_

_Recently I got couple of negative comments. I don't mind getting them because they let me know what I should fix about what I'm writing. However I do want to remind you all that there are some things that are NOT canon._

_Most of the stuff that's non-canon is the newer stuff. I'm working off of the seasons that I know best; Mighty Morphin 1-3, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Zeo and Turbo._

_Though I've seen some of the newer stuff I'm not nearly as familiar with it as I am the earlier seasons since they were the ones I watched when I was a kid. The last full season I watched was Dino Thunder (mostly because of Tommy) with only watching bits of pieces of the other seasons between that and Space and then the ones after._

_I know I'm taking some liberties here and there however I'm mostly trying to stick to what I know._

_Thank you to everyone who comments, reads, favorites or whatever! If you enjoy it I write for you!_

_Anyway that's just what I wanted to say. Thank you if you read it! Now onto the next chapter!_

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Rocky was the first one to find his voice.

"You have a daughter? And you never told us?!" he asked incredulously.

"I meant to when I came back Aquitar but then we were taken hostage and we never got around to it." Billy shrugged.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Ann replied, her voice not as bubbly as the others. I guessed it was the human in her that made her different.

"Both her and Cestro will be helping me work on the reflection device to stop the Reflection Rangers and Reflecto." Billy replied.

A moment later the alarm went off.

"The Reflection Rangers and Reflecto are attacking Downtown Angel Grove." Zordon said.

"We're on our way Zordon." Delphine said and before I could blink they had morphed.

Their suits weren't unlike ours, the difference being that theirs were more of a solid color and they had swords. I saw a small but proud smile on Billy's face as Ann morphed and ran out with the other Rangers.

"It's weird." Jakob said a few moments later.

"What?" Tasha asked.

"Not going out to face the Reflection Rangers." Jakob replied.

"Agreed." I nodded.

"For now you seven should get back to bed. You are all very weak." Alpha said.

"Alpha is right. You must preserve your strength. Though you may not have your powers the battle is far from over." Zordon said.

We nodded headed back to bed. All I could think about as I laid in my bed was the Aquitian Rangers and how they were out there fighting against our clones. I couldn't help but wish that we were there.

I pulled my history book out of my locker and added it to the stack of textbooks that I already carried before shutting my the door and spinning the lock.

"Hey Beautiful." Nathan said smiling as he leaned onto the locker next to mine.

"Hiya Tiger." I smiled back.

"Ready to head to the Youth Center?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think I have all the books I need for my homework." I replied counting again just to make sure.

"Here. Lemme carry those. I don't want you to hurt yourself." he said and took the stack of books from me.

I rolled my eyes, "My ribs are fine. I'm more than capable of carrying my own things. It was that damn X-Ray machine that said they were worse than they were."

"Look just take accept the gesture and hush." he smirked.

I shook my head, "Fine but eventually you're going to have to stop treating me like a porcelain doll Nathan. We'll have our powers back eventually and then we can crush those damn Reflection Rangers once and for all."

"I know babe." he said and kissed my temple.

It had been a little over a month since we had been stripped of our powers and we were slowly dealing with the reality of being normal teens for the first time in quite a while.

Most of us had recovered from our injuries from the last fight. It turned out my ribs weren't broke, it was just a glitch with the X-Ray machine but they were still tender. Jakob was the only one of us that had any lasting injuries but his wrist cast would be off in the next few days.

Now that we all had an excess of free time we had all found different outlets to keep us entertained for the time being. Nathan and I had started working with Chris on basic Martial Arts stuff like we had promised. When I wasn't teaching Chris, Ethan was helping me and Tasha with gymnastics. The both of us had taken minor classes when we were kids but hadn't done it long enough. Jakob had joined the Debate Team and was having a ball with it. Ryan had gone out for the soccer team and Tasha was on the cheerleading squad. Ryan was really good at soccer and Tasha was an amazing cheerleader.

However none of us forgot about being a Ranger. We made daily trips to the Command Center to check on the progress of the weapon Billy, Ann and Cestro were making. The hope was that perhaps if we could destroy Reflecto then that in turn would destroy the Reflection Rangers and we could gain the Ninjetti Power Coins back. However if we were going to do it, it would have to be the seven of us that shot him and the seven of us that had to collect the coins.

Nathan and I made our way to the Youth Center and parted ways to change out of our school clothes. I pulled off my jeans, t-shirt and sneakers and exchanged it for my Gi pants with my belt and my favorite pink camisole. After pulling my hair back and grabbing my towel and water bottle I headed out of the locker room.

Chris was already changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and green t-shirt and talking to Nathan who wore a pair of black Gi pants with his belt and a white t-shirt he'd cut into a tank top. Tasha, Jakob and Ryan had practice and Ethan was heading up to the Command Center to see how the device was coming.

"So what's up?" I asked walking over to the guys.

"Nothing we-" but a moment later Ernie interrupted him.

"Hey everyone! A monster is attacking the city!" Ernie yelled turning up the TV.

Chris, Nathan and I were the first ones up to the TV.

"It's Goldar and some new monster." I said whispered so that only Nathan and Chris could hear me. The monster was some sort of wolf beast with massive teeth and drool dripping from his mouth, it's eyes bright red.

"And here come the Rangers now!" the anchor on TV said.

The Aquitain Rangers appeared and began to fight the monsters. My stomach was in knots as I watched. I was more nervous watching them fight than I was when I was actually fighting. My hands grasped both Chris and Nathan's hands tightly, my teeth biting into my bottom lip.

Finally Goldar retreated and a moment later the wolf beast grew to an enormous size.

My hands squeezed tighter as the Alien Rangers called on their Battle Borgs and fought the monster. The floor of the Youth Center shook slightly despite the fact that the monster and the Alien Rangers were fighting across town.

The fight seemed to last forever but finally the monster fell.

"The Power Rangers are victorious yet again! Back to the newsroom with you Bob." The anchor smiled and it switched from her face to the one of the guy back at the station.

The crowd departed, all talking about the new Rangers and wondering what happened to the other ones. I however felt like I was going to be sick. The stress of watching the battle was almost too much.

"Izzy maybe you should sit down. Nathan help me get her over to that table." Chris said and they led me to a chair.

I put my head down on the table and took deep breaths.

"Babe…are you okay?" Nathan asked as Chris muttered something about water.

"I'm fine…just a little queasy. I don't know why but it's like way more stressful watching a battle than actually being in one." I replied.

"It's because we don't have any control over what's happening. Trust me I know how you're feeling." Nathan replied.

I sat up, "I just…ug."

"Here…drink this." Chris said bringing over my water bottle.

"Thanks." I replied and took a long drink from it.

"Better?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. C'mon lets go get to work." I said standing up.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Chris asked.

"Chris either get your tail to the mat or imma have to kick it." I replied looking at him.

"Yes sensei!" Chris said bowing to me.

Nathan smacked him on the back of the head, "Lets go dork." he said and we headed to the mats.

Nathan and I reviewed what we'd worked with Chris on a few days before and tossed in a few new things. He picked up on things quick and we were moving through the material faster than either Nathan or I thought we would.

"You're doing great Chris." Nathan said when we were done.

"You think?" Chris asked wiping his face off with his towel.

"Totally. In no time you'll be able to take down a million putties all by yourself. We're so proud of you." I cooed and pinched his cheeks.

"Hey! Iz! Chris! Nathan!"

We turned to see Jakob and Tasha walking over. Jakob was covered in mud and grass and Tasha still carried her pom-poms.

"How was practice?" I asked as they walked over.

"It was great! I won my first debate." Jakob smiled.

"And they're going to let me be one of the flyers! You know…the ones they toss in the air?" Tasha grinned.

"That's great you guys!" Nathan grinned.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked.

"The coach wanted to talk to him. He'll be along after while." Jakob replied.

"Did you guys feel the earthquake earlier?" Tasha asked.

"That wasn't an earthquake." Chris said.

"What was it then?" Tasha asked.

"One of Zard's monsters and the Alien Rangers." I replied.

"Damn…we missed the fight." Jakob said.

"Well we didn't. Izzy almost lost her mind. Look at my hand." Chris said and showed them a series of small red scratches about the size of my nails.

"Oh my god did I do that?" I asked looking at his hand.

"Yeah. You were squeezing pretty hard Iz." he smirked.

"What about your hand?" I asked turning to Nathan.

"It's nothing huge Iz." Nathan said showing me the marks on his hand.

"I'm sorry Tiger." I frowned and kissed the marks.

"What? No kiss for me?" Chris asked.

I rolled my eyes and quickly pecked the marks on Chris's hand, "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." he smiled.

"C'mon lets go get a smoothie and you guys can fill us in on all the details." Jakob said and we headed for the Juice Bar.

We ordered our shakes and settled down to drink them. The three of us filled Jakob and Tasha in before deciding to go shower and head up to the Command Center.

Tasha and I grabbed quick showers in the locker room before changing into our regular clothes and heading to meet up with the guys. We texted Ryan to let him know where we were before teleporting.

"Hello Rangers!" Alpha greeted us.

"Hey Alpha. Who all's here?" Nathan asked.

"Ethan is in the work room with Ann and Billy. The rest of the Alien Rangers are recharging." Alpha replied.

"Thanks Alpha." I said and we headed to the work room.

We found Billy hunched over a series of parts, a pair of goggles over his eyes, a soldering tool in his hands.

I slipped over beside Ethan and tapped him in his shoulder.

"Sup bro?" I asked.

"Oh! Hey. How did class go with Chris?" he asked.

"Good. He's picking stuff up pretty well. How goes the device?" I asked.

"Fairly well." Billy said standing up.

"How long before it's done?" Jakob asked.

"About a day. It would've been done last week but I had to adjusted a couple of things." Billy replied.

"However by tomorrow it should be fully operational." Ann said.

"So that means we can get the Ninjetti Coins back from the Reflection Rangers and get our powers back!" Tasha gushed.

"If everything goes according to plan." Billy smiled.

"So how does it work?" Nathan asked.

"When Reflecto shoots his beam it will be absorbed by the device. The device will then reflect the beam back out towards Reflecto. It will hit him and it should defeat him." Ann said.

Ann was a lot like Billy. She was calm and easy going but the words she used weren't as big.

She was 18 years old according to Earth time and had never been to Earth before this. Billy had apparently gone to Aquitar for treatment to reverse a bout of rapid aging due to a device he has used on himself and had subsequently fallen in love with her mother Cestria. She had been born about a year later and had become the Pink Ranger when she was about our age, a power handed down to her by her mother.

"I hope this works." Jakob sighed.

We heard Alpha talking to someone and a moment later Ryan came walking into the room.

"Hey guys I have some AMAZING news!" He smiled.

"So do we!" Tasha said in a sing-song voice.

"What's yours?" Ryan asked.

"No you go first." I replied.

"Coach wants me to be Team Captain!" Ryan grinned.

"Oh! Congratulations!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Iz. So what's your news?" he asked.

"Billy's almost got the reflection device up and running. He said we should be able to use it tomorrow." Ethan grinned.

Ryan's smile faltered for a moment but returned a split second later. However this time it didn't reach his eyes.

"That…that's great." he replied.

"Ryan what's wrong?" Tasha asked looking at him.

He sighed, "I…my first game as Captain is tomorrow." he replied.

"Dude…we're sorry…it's gotta suck that you're gonna miss your first game." Nathan frowned.

"Wait…who said I was going to miss it?" he asked.

"Ryan you have to. All of us have to be there to stop him and only we can collect the coins." Tasha replied.

"You guys…he made me CAPTAIN! It's my responsibility to be there!" Ryan replied.

"It's your responsibility to save the Earth!" Ethan said his voice rising.

"I never asked for that responsibility!" Ryan spat.

"Oh yes you did! We told you the moment we realized that you were the blue ranger that you had a choice! We told you that you didn't have to accept the power but you did!" Ethan said.

"Well maybe I've changed my mind!" Ryan yelled.

"Then turn in your Morpher and Communicator and get out of my face!" Ethan snapped.

"FINE!" Ryan spat and from the back of his jeans grabbed his morpher and shoved it at Ethan along with his communicator.

With that he turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Ethan you have to go after him dude. Neither of you meant what you said." Nathan said turning to Ethan.

"No. No I don't because I did mean what I said and so did he. If some dumb soccer game is more important to him than saving the Earth then he can go. We don't need him." Ethan said and turned to Chris.

"Here. Congratulations. You can be the new Blue Ranger." Ethan said and handed Chris the morpher and communicator.

"Ethan…I can't…I-" Chris started but Ethan cut him off.

"Yes you can. This way it's assured that you have a power. As the leader of this team I am ordering that you take them." Ethan said.

It hadn't taken long to dawn on us that there were 6 Ninjetti Power Coins and 7 of us. Zordon had assured us though that Chris would not go without a power. Dad had mentioned the fact that Zordon and Alpha had created the White Tiger coin after he had lost his Green Ranger powers. Maybe that was what they would do for Chris

Chris looked at all of us for help but none of us knew what to do so reluctantly he took the Morpher and the Communicator. Once it was in Chris's hands Ethan left the room.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to be the Blue Ranger guys. I'm still getting used to being the Green Ranger. Ryan's the Blue." Chris said.

"C'mon we've gotta do something. Jakob, Tasha, Chris you go find Ryan and I don't care if you have to club him and hog tie him…bring him back. Nathan and I will go find Ethan. There is no way we can leave this unresolved. We work better as 7 than we do as 6." I said.

"Not to mention the reflection device I'm making has to be operated by at least 7 people." Billy replied.

"All the more reason to go and find them. Let's go." I said and we split up.

It took all of 3 minutes to find Ethan. He was standing outside of the Command Center, staring out at the deserted wasteland around us.

"Ethan you need to come back inside." Nathan said climbing over the rocks to stand beside him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Tasha, Jakob and Chris are going to bring back Ryan and we're going to talk this out." I replied joining my brother and my boyfriend on the rocks.

"I'm not talking to him. He's hard headed and I know it's useless to even try." Ethan replied.

"That makes two of you." I smirked

"Shut up Izzy." he replied.

"No! I will not shut up! The two of you are ripping this team apart! You're both selfish and stubborn and it makes me want to knock you both upside the head and beat you with a baseball bat! So what if Ryan want's to play soccer? He's good at it! Maybe if you'd talked to him instead of screaming or even if you'd gotten Zordon or Alpha to talk sense into him then maybe he would've have run off." I said.

"And just who do you think you are telling me this?" he asked.

"Your sister, your teammate, your friend! I don't know Ethan, pick one!" I replied throwing my hands up.

"She's got a point dude. You're our leader. You're bound to make mistakes but when you make them it's up to you to rectify them." Nathan replied.

"Rectify?" Ethan asked looking at Nathan, one eyebrow cocked.

"Vocabulary word last week." Nathan smirked.

Ethan nodded, "Fine. I'll go and talk to him."

"Good. C'mon." I said and wrapped my arm through my brother's and we walked back in.

The moment we got to the Main Chamber, Tasha, Jakob and Chris teleported in with a struggling Ryan.

"Get off me you traitors!" Ryan yelled.

"Dude just let me say that I'm really sorry about this in advance." Jakob said and moment later he had turned, grabbed Ryan's arm and had flipped him.

"Ow!" Ryan groaned as he laid on the ground.

"Well at least we know you're not gonna move for a few moments." Jakob said leaning over Ryan.

"Zordon can you please talk some sense into these two before I beat it into them? They're fighting for no reason!" Tasha asked looking to Zordon before glaring at both Ryan and Ethan.

"Stay outta this Tasha." Ryan snapped.

"Tasha is right Ryan. This fight between both you and Ethan is quite unnecessary." Zordon said.

"Ethan has no authority to tell me what I can and can't do Zordon. He's not my Dad." Ryan said.

"This is true Ryan but you must remember the commitment you made upon accepting the Blue Power Coin. In accepting the Power you accepted the sacrifices that go along with it whatever they may be. Your father accepted that when he allowed you to come to Angel Grove to be a Ranger." Zordon said.

"I know I did Zordon but sometimes it's so hard giving up things that everyone else gets to do." Ryan said.

"That is understandable Ryan but you must put your duties as a Power Ranger first." Zordon replied.

Ryan sighed, "I understand Zordon."

He turned to Ethan, "I'm sorry Ethan…I just got caught up in everything and I guess I forgot about what was really important."

"It's okay man. I'm sorry I flipped out. Look I've been thinking about this and what if at half time you joined us? Like you went somewhere and teleported here and then like we zap Reflecto and turn around and you head back to your game?" Ethan suggested.

"I-I guess I could do that." Ryan smiled.

"I don't know how long it would take. I mean you know that you might miss the second half of the game don't you?" Ethan asked.

"I understand. So can I come back to the team?" Ryan asked.

"Dude…you never really left." Ethan smiled and they did one of those bro hugs where they locked arms and patted each other on the back so they really didn't have to hug.

"And I believe these are all yours." Chris said and thrust the Morpher and Communicator back at Ryan like he couldn't be rid of them fast enough.

Ryan looked at him oddly but put the Communicator back on before tucking the Morpher back into his jeans.

"And don't either of you ever put the rest of us back in that position again!" Tasha said and smacked both Ryan and Ethan.

"Agreed! Now group hug!" I demanded.

No one but Tasha and I moved.

"You heard the girl! Group hug!" Tasha grinned and finally the guys moved in.

I was glad that our team was back together and I knew that as long as we were one there was no way that we could fail the next day.


	29. New Powers & A New Classmate

I sat perched on a chair next to the table where Billy and Cestro were bent over the reflection device, chewing on an assortment of gummy body parts. It was nearly Halloween and they always had the best candy out. Ethan, Jakob and Tasha were on either side of me passing the bag back and forth. Ann stood off to one side, still and straight watching as her father and teammate made the last few tweaks to the device.

She was quite pretty close up. Chrystal blue eyes like Billy and long brown hair falling to the middle of her back that I guessed she got from her mother. With the way she talked and held herself it was hard to believe that she was only a little over a year older than me.

"Hey…want a gummy?" I asked holding the bag out to her.

"Gummy?" she asked looking at the bag curiously.

"Mhmm…chewy candy. Here…have an eyeball." I said and fished out a piece and handed it to her.

She took it and inspected it for a moment before popping it into her mouth.

"This quite good." she smiled.

"Here…put your hands out." I said and when she did I dumped some into her hands.

"Thank you." she said and began to eat them.

Nathan walked in with Chris and sat down beside me, grabbing a handful of candy, "How's it coming?"

"They're almost done." I replied.

"And done!" Billy said standing up.

"See? Told you." I smiled and walked over to the table.

"That's it?" Ethan asked looking at the device.

It looked like a large shallow bowl, the inside lined with tiny mirrors. It looked like in inverted disco ball. Six handles lined the outside of the bowl and by the way it was laying I could tell there was one more in the back.

"Indeed." Billy smiled.

"Sorry Billy, but it doesn't look like much." Jakob said.

"You're right it is quite simple however sometimes the most simple things are the most powerful." Cestro replied.

"Each one of the mirrors is angled so that it will not only reflect the light but make it more powerful and center it." Ann replied.

"So all we do is hold it and when he shoots it will direct it back at him?" Tasha asked.

"Correct." Billy said.

"Great then lets do this." Chris smiled.

Jakob, Ethan, Chris and Nathan picked up the dish and carried it out to the Main Chamber.

"Well done to all three of you." Zordon said when he saw the dish.

"Thanks Zordon." Billy nodded.

"Now we just have to lure Reflecto and the Reflection Rangers out." Nathan said.

"Leave that to us." Corcus said, the Aquitain Rangers appearing at our sides.

The seven of us teleported ahead to a secluded spot in the Park. We tucked the dish behind a bush where it was easily accessible and hid behind a couple of trees.

"You think this is going to work?" Tasha whispered as she and I crouched behind a thick Oak.

"I hope so." I sighed.

The Aquitain Rangers stood a distance away and a moment later the Reflection Rangers appeared with Reflecto a ways off.

"It's time to destroy you annoying Rangers once and for all!" Reflecto cackled.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped a mile in the air. It took all of my willpower not to scream. Spinning around I saw Ryan crouching behind me still in his soccer uniform.

"You're an ass! You scared the shit out of me!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to chance saying something." he replied.

"What's going on over there?" I heard Nathan's voice from somewhere to my left.

"Nothing. Ryan's here." I replied

A moment later the Reflection Rangers charged at the Aquitain Rangers.

"Move!" Ethan said and we moved into action.

The seven of us grabbed a handle each and hurried out towards Reflecto.

Tasha, Jakob and Chris took the left side, Nathan, Ryan and I took the right and Ethan took the back handle. The six of us on the sides stood in front of the dish, blocking it from Reflecto's view.

"HEY! REFLECTO!" Ethan yelled and Reflecto turned and looked at us.

"Well well! If it isn't the Powerless Rangers! Did you come to see your friends destroyed?" he cackled.

"We came to take you down!" Nathan replied.

"Oh really now? Well try and take this down!" Reflecto laughed and shot a beam at us.

We moved into place a split second before and narrowly dodged the beam. When it hit the dish it took all of our strength to hold it up. However just as soon as the beam hit the dish it did it's job and reflected it, sending right back at Reflecto.

"NOO!' he yelled and in a shower of sparks and smoke Reflecto disappeared.

The seven of us turned just in time to see the Reflection Rangers freeze. There was a burst of light causing me to shield my eyes. When I was able to see again I saw that the Reflection Rangers were gone and in their spots sat six gold coins glittering in the sunlight.

"WE DID IT! THEY'RE GONE!" Tasha screamed.

We all broke out into cheers. I threw my arms around Tasha and the two of us jumped up and down laughing. The guys were high fiving and bumping fists.

"I believe that these belong to you." Delphine said and held out her hand, the coins staring back at us.

"Thanks." Ethan said.

We all reached forward and picked up our coins.

"Congratulations on a job well done Rangers." Zordon's voice came from our Communicators.

"Thanks Zordon." Ethan replied.

"Now report back to the Command Center." Zordon said.

"Gotcha." Ethan said and the bunch of us teleported back.

When we got back the Command Center was quiet and dark. The Alien Rangers had disappeared and it was just the seven of us.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around.

"The coins are gone!" Tasha said.

I felt my pockets and realized that they weren't there.

"You don't think that Zard did something do you?" Ryan asked.

"Keep your guard up guys." Ethan warned.

A moment later a light appeared across the room.

"What is that?" Jakob wondered.

"Lets go check it out." Nathan replied and we headed towards the light.

"Should we step through?" Chris asked.

"I'll go first. If I tell you to run you do so." Ethan said and we nodded.

Cautiously Ethan took a step into the door of light. We waited for him to scream or something but nothing happened. He disappeared into the light and a moment later I heard his voice.

"Guys it's okay. Come on through." he said his voice light with laughter.

"You heard the man." Ryan smirked and walked through.

We followed and on the other side found ourselves in a giant chamber. It was as dark as the Main Chamber but with lights forming a circle around us. Zordon was in a tube to our left with Alpha standing in front of him. The rest of the way around us stood The Alien Rangers, Jason and Bulk, each lit with light and smiling.

"What is all this?" I asked looking to Ethan who just shrugged.

"Rangers." Zordon said.

We turned to look at him.

"You have been called here because it is time for the Powers of the Ninjetti to be passed on. Though you were in possession of the coins they were not yet your powers. They were taken by force from the former holders and not destroyed leaving the holders in possession but with no ability to connect with them. The time has come for them to be passed on to you." Zordon said.

There was a flash and we turned to see what it was. My breath caught in my throat.

Standing swathed in light were my Dad, Adam, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky and Aisha. All six wore the colored Ninja costumes the Reflection Rangers had worn but these were brighter in color. Also unlike when they'd been worn by our evil clones, seeing our parents in the costumes didn't make me sick to my stomach.

"Step forward to claim your Powers." Dad said and the seven of us stepped forward in a line, light appearing from under us.

Aisha stepped forward first and smiled at Tasha.

"Natasha Karen Turner, you have been proven to be fierce and unstoppable. I happily pass on to you the Power of the Bear." she said and from her hand pressed the Bear Ninjetti coin into Tasha's hand.

Rocky stepped forward towards Ethan next.

"Ethan Jason Hart, powerful and smart and leader of the Power Rangers. I give to you the Power of the Ape." and Rocky handed the coin over to Ethan.

Billy stepped forward with a soft smile looked at Ryan.

"You have shown to be both Cunning and Swift. Therefore, Ryan Steven DeSantos it is with great elation that I bestow onto you the Power of the Wolf." Billy said and sat the coin into Ryan's hand.

Kimberly half stepped, half hopped up to me next with a huge smile on her face.

"Izabella Grace Oliver you are agile and swift. I now pass on the Power of the Crane. I know you will use it well." Kimberly said and placed the coin into my hand and closed my fingers over it, giving them a squeeze.

Beside me Adam stepped towards Jakob, his face beaming.

"Jakob John Park you have shown to be…wait…did we ever find out what I was supposed to be? I don't think the prince thing works here." Adam smirked looking at the others.

Rocky snorted and Billy shrugged. I saw Kimberly roll her eyes and she stood on her tip toes and whispered something to Adam.

"Oh…right. Okay. Sorry." Adam said and cleared his throat before looking at Jakob again.

"Jakob John Park you have proven yourself to be quick and true. I now pass onto you the Power of the Frog." Adam said and placed the coin in Jakob's hand.

Finally Dad stepped up.

"Nathan Austin Scott it is with much pride that I make you the winged lord of the skies as I pass onto you the Power of the Falcon." Dad said and handed the coin to Nathan.

The moment that the coin touched Nathan's hand a shower of lights surrounded us. The coin grew warm in my hand and a moment later I couldn't see as the light enveloped us.

It soon faded and looking down I saw I was dressed in the pink outfit that Kimberly had just worn, a headband tied around my head and my hair falling around my shoulders. In the center of my chest was a large gold disk, the Crane flying proudly on it.

A smiled broke out on my face and I turned to looked at the others. Nathan grinned at me and Tasha gave me a thumbs up. Dad was beaming at both Ethan and I. However my smile faltered a little when I saw Chris standing at the end of our row.

"Zordon? What about Chris? You said he would have a Power too."

"Indeed I did Izzy." Zordon said and there was a sound of footsteps.

Turning I saw a woman with a head full of wild red curls walking towards us. She wore what looked like a dark green bikini with a long tattered green skirt over it, knee high boots and carried a walking stick. She had a soft smile on her face but I knew she wasn't someone to be messed with.

"Greetings Rangers. I am Dulcea." she smiled at us.

My heart skipped a beat. She was woman from Phaedos who had given our parents their Ninjetti powers.

"As I look upon you now I can see how very much like your parents you are. You will all come to do great things in your time as Rangers. Then you will pass on your powers to another who will be worthy of them just as you were, just as I will do now." Dulcea said with a smile.

"You're passing on your powers?' Dad asked.

"Indeed I am Tommy. All Warriors know when it is time to pass the torch to another. And this is mine." she smiled and turned to Chris.

"Christian Paul Bulkmeier. You are the newest Ranger and were the most reluctant to claim your place as a protector of Earth. However in the face of fear you gladly ran into battle and saved your friends. It is today that I give up my powers to give life to yours. Hold onto my walking stick and look deep within yourself and find the animal that you are connected to. Believe." she said and held out the stick.

Chris reached forward and wrapped his fingers around the stick, closing his eyes. A few seconds later lights began to swirl around them just as they had us. They culminated into a bright light that dimmed soon after.

Chris stood in an outfit much like the rest of ours but colored dark green. Dulcea stood in front of him with a smile. She looked tired but happy.

"Chris you are Courageous and Strong. You are the Lion. Use the Power well." she said and a moment later a wind appeared and surrounded Dulcea.

"Good luck Rangers." she said and she began to dissolve in the midst of the wind, turning into small but bright lights.

It whipped around us, the lights leaving tingling sensations on my arms, chest and legs where they touched. Just as suddenly as the wind had come it, and Dulcea, were gone leaving us in silence.

The quiet was finally broke as Bulk stepped forward and grabbed Chris into a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" he laughed.

"Thanks Dad." Chris smiled.

"You know I think we just may look better in these outfits than you did." Ryan smirked brushing some non existent dirt off his shoulder.

"Oh get over yourself kid." Rocky smirked smacking his son on the back of the head.

"Wait! Ryan! Your soccer game!" Chris said looking at him.

"Damn…well it's too late now. We're probably done. Besides I think I was wrong, this is better than any soccer game." Ryan smiled.

"See? If you'd realized that yesterday we could've avoided a fight." Ethan smiled putting his arm around Ryan's shoulders.

Ann walked over to us and smiled, "Congratulations on your new Powers."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So now that we're back up to form are you guys going back to Aquitar?" Jakob asked looking at the Alien Rangers.

"Most of us are indeed returning home. We will be departing momentarily." Aurico replied.

"Most?" Nathan asked looking confused.

"Indeed. Ann has decided that she would like to remain here for the time being. I've already begun enrolling her at Angel Grove High." Billy smiled.

"Really? That's great!" Tasha grinned.

"Yeah! You'll already have a whole bunch of friends!" I smiled.

"I am extremely excited to attend High School with all of you." she smiled.

"So what are you going to do with your Pink Ranger on earth?" Ethan asked.

"We are sure that we will find some way to get along without her. She should be able to follow her heart and do what she desires. We are most proud of her." Delphine smiled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but it is time for the Aquitine Rangers to return home. The teleportation link is open to Aquitar." Alpha said walking up to the bunch of us.

"Then this is when we say our goodbyes then. May the Power be with you Rangers." Delphine smiled.

I watched as Alpha hit a couple of buttons and a moment later the Alien Rangers were gone.

"So I say we head to Ernie's and celebrate. What do you guys say?" Dad asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I smiled.

The seven of us powered down and headed to Ernie's.


	30. Two Guys, One Girl

"Are you sure that this outfit is acceptable?" Ann asked as we walked towards the front doors of the school.

I sighed. She was dressed in a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans, purple ballet flats and a purple blouse, all of which Tasha and I had picked out for her that weekend at the mall along with an assortment of other garments. They weren't my style per say but they looked great on her.

"Yes. It's fine. Trust me. Right Tasha?" I asked.

"I agree. Now c'mon and lets go find your locker." Tasha smiled and we grabbed hold of her and pulled her along behind us.

It was Ann's first day at Angel Grove High and like any other teenager she was nervous. Tasha and I were doing everything we could to make her feel better about it though. We had spent the morning doing her hair and makeup at my house and like I had said previously we had even taken her shopping. She had seemed calm and cool this morning but now facing the task of actually walking into the school she was more apprehensive.

We found Ann's locker and she began to put in her already memorized combination. A few moments later Ryan, Jakob and Nathan came walking up.

"Morning Beautiful." Nathan smiled and wrapped his arms around me from behind and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Morning Tiger." I smiled.

"Don't you think that 'Tiger' doesn't exactly fit anymore?" Ryan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Agreed. I mean he's not exactly a Tiger anymore…more of a Falcon if you will." Jakob smirked.

"Oh hush. He's my boyfriend and I am going to call him Tiger from now until whenever. If you two ever get girlfriends you guys can call them whatever you want." I said and stuck my tongue out at them.

"What about girlfriends? Did these two finally manage to land someone? If so I feel sorry for the girls." Chris asked as he and Ethan joined our group.

"No. They're still single." Nathan replied.

"Well you guys had better get something together. Winter Formal is coming up in January." Ethan said pointing over his shoulder at a poster over his shoulder. It was blue and white and announced in glittery letters that Winter Formal was going to be in the newly renovated gym at the Youth Center in a month's time.

"Winter Formal?" Ann asked.

"Yeah. Its where people and their dates dress up and dance and drink punch and have fun." Tasha replied.

"That sounds quite enjoyable." Ann smiled enthusiastically.

The bell rang from overhead and Ann looked at us questioningly.

"That means it's time for class. You have first with Ryan. He'll show you the way." I told her.

"Okay then. Goodbye." She smiled and her and Ryan set off for History.

Ethan, Chris, Nathan and I headed for Justin's class after bidding Jakob and Tasha goodbye.

"So do I really have to ask you to Prom or are you going to just accept the fact we're going?" Nathan asked as we walked down the hall.

"I guess I'll let you off on this one. However don't expect that all future dates will be this easy." I smirked.

Everyone was buzzing about Winter Formal. It was more of a conversation topic than Christmas Break which was in two short weeks. I was just as excited as everyone else but I was happy when Billy announced a project on whatever aspect of science that we wanted and that was due the day before Christmas Break. It changed the subject even if I was impossible at Science. However Billy picked partners for all of us and I ended up with Ryan. I knew if we put our heads together then we could probably achieve a decent grade.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and we decided to head back to my house to look through my dad's Paleontology books. I knew some stuff from growing up with him and had a few dinosaurs that we could use to make a model of some sort. We figured it would be an easy A and Dad had no problem with us using anything. Plus Ethan was going to play basketball with Chris, Jakob and Nathan and Tasha had Cheerleading practice.

"Here…these should do." I said and handed Ryan three books on the different periods of the dinosaurs while I grabbed another two.

Our arms no laden with books we headed downstairs and spread everything out on the kitchen table. Zordy curled up in my lap and I began to thumb through one for anything I recognized. However after a few moments I realized that Ryan wasn't doing the same thing. He sat quiet, not touching the cookies on the plate I'd set out. Since he was always stuffing some sort of food in his mouth I was a little concerned.

"Ry? Something up?" I asked looking at him.

"Huh? Oh…well…Izzy you're a girl right?" he asked.

I stared at him, "No I'm actually a dude. I grew boobs and dress like this for the fun of it."

"Sorry. I just don't see you like I see the other girls. You're more like a sister." Ryan replied.

"Gotcha. Now what's up?" I asked.

"Well there's this girl and I really want to ask her to the Winter Formal but like…I don't know if I should." he replied.

"Aww…Ry-Ry has a crush!" I cooed. I knew it would annoy him but I could resist.

"Never mind. Lets go back to studying." he said and grabbed a book but I put my hand out and stopped him.

"Sorry. It's a reaction. Who is it?" I asked.

He gave a heavy sigh and looked at me, "Look if I tell you, you can't tell ANYONE. Like EVER." he replied.

"I swear on my Zord. Now who is it? Ooh! Is it that really cute girl who sits at the table behind us in Billy's class?" I asked.

"No. Actually it's Tasha." He said.

"Tasha? As in the Tasha that lives upstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know…I don't have a chance." he replied.

"No…I wouldn't say that…I mean she hasn't really talked about anyone she likes but I mean she hasn't expressly said she put you in the 'friend-zone'." I replied.

"So you're saying I should ask her?" he asked.

"Not exactly. What I'm saying is you should put out feelers. Kinda start hanging around with her more…do nice things…that sort of stuff." I replied.

"So don't make any drastic moves yet. Right." he nodded.

"Yeah. Give it a couple of weeks and then ask her like a week and a half before. That would give you enough time to get your tux and the corsage and all the fun stuff that goes with the Formal." I said.

"And if someone asks her before I do?" he asked chewing on the skin on the side of his thumb.

"Well then you still go but I'm sure that Tasha will grant you at least one dance."

Ryan stared into space still nodding, "Okay. Sounds like a plan. Thanks Izzy."

"Welcome. Now back to this project." I said and pushed a book at him.

"I'll start after I get something to eat." he replied and went to the fridge.

Three hours later Ryan headed home and not five minutes later Ethan came walking through the door with Nathan on his heels.

"Sup Sissy?" Ethan asked walking into the kitchen.

Nathan walked over and gave me a kiss before heading over to the fridge.

"Nothing. Just cleaning up these books. You big strong men wanna help?" I asked and before they could say no I grabbed three books each and sat them in their arms.

"They go in Dad's room." I replied and snagged the last cookie off the plate Ryan and I had been eating before heading upstairs to put my book bag in my room.

I heard the guys grumble behind me but ascend the stairs anyhow and put the books away.

"So Izzy do you wanna hear some juicy gossip?" Ethan asked walking into my room and flopping on my bed.

"Does it involve you getting your sweaty tail off my bed?" I asked grabbing his hand and dragging him off. Nathan immediately took his place.

"What about him? He's sweaty too!" Nathan said.

"I don't mind his sweat. Now gimme the gossip!" I demanded sitting down on the bed by Nathan.

Ethan moved to the bean bag chair and grinned like the cat who ate the canary.

"You wanna take this one Nate? You're the one who originally had this information shared with you." Ethan asked.

"Sure." Nathan replied and turned to me.

"It seems a certain Black Ranger has a crush on a certain Yellow Ranger." Nathan replied.

"Nu-uh! Jakob likes Tasha?" I asked my eyes growing wide.

"Yeah. He wants to ask her to the Winter Formal." Ethan replied.

"What?! No! He can't!" I replied.

Nathan looked at me odd, "Why not?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you give me that Nathan Austin. You're the only guy I have eyes for and you damn well know it. The reason I say he can't is because RYAN is planning to ask her out!" I replied.

"You mean Ryan likes Tasha too?" Nathan asked.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything but yeah!" I said throwing my arms up.

"So he's going to ask her to Winter Formal?" Ethan asked.

"Not right away but yeah. He wasn't sure if he should say yes or not so I told him to kinda hang back and just set like foundation. Talk to her…find out if she felt the same way about him. That kind of thing." I replied.

"And that would be the same advice that Chris, Ethan and I gave Jakob." Nathan replied.

"Well it looks like we've got quite mess here don't we?" Ethan sighed.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

A moment later our Communicators went off.

"Rangers…teleport to Angel Grove Observatory. Zard has just released a new monster there." Zordon said.

"Guess we'll have to talk this over later." Nathan said.

"Agreed." I nodded and the three of us teleported to the site.

Two hours later the monster was done. This time it was a monster that was shaped like a rocket. It had been created from a model of the rocket that had landed on the moon that had recently been displayed at the Observatory. Zard really needed to work on his creativity.

We all decided to walk the block and a half to the Youth Center to grab dinner since we'd all left before we'd had the chance to eat. Jakob, Tasha, Chris and Ryan were all in front of us laughing and goofing off while Ethan, Nathan and I hung back.

"So what do we tell them?" Ethan asked.

"Well we can't just go and tell them not to ask her out. They'll want to know why and I don't think telling them that they can't because their best friend is looking to ask out the same girl would work very well." I hissed.

"So what? We let them work it out and hope that it works out for the best?" Nathan replied.

"Looks like that." I sighed.

Nathan and Ethan nodded. None of us wanted to just let things unfold but we couldn't really do anything else without ruining everything. I just hoped that things would work out okay.


	31. Christmas Mayhem

Jason leaned in the driver side window while Dad leaned in on the other.

"Okay it's two hours to Big Bear and the cabin for you kids is Arctic. You need to-"

"We need to go to the main rental office and ask for Mr. Howard Yates." Nathan interrupted Jason.

"He will give us the keys to both our cabin as well as yours." I added.

"After getting the keys we should put the ones for your cabin in a safe place so that you can come over and get them when you guys get in tonight." Tasha chimed in.

"And we should be careful because the traffic is bad." Jakob smiled.

"Because it's Christmas Eve." Ethan added.

"And people are all hopped up on Egg Nog." Chris nodded.

"Oh and we should be careful when getting the tree." Ryan said.

"Because even though we're Power Rangers we aren't completely invincible." we all replied at once.

"Have we told you this before?" Dad smirked.

"Only once or twice." Ethan said.

"Or everyday since we got the cabin a week ago." I sighed.

"Okay okay we'll shut up. Be careful and we'll see you tonight." Dad said.

"Alright. Bye Dad." Ethan said.

"Later Dad." I smiled.

"Love you guys." he said.

"See ya Dad." Nathan said and we pulled out of the driveway.

It was Christmas Eve and we were all packed into an SUV and headed to Big Bear. Our folks had all chipped in and gotten 2 big cabins up there from Christmas Eve to the day after New Years. The seven of us were heading up earlier than the Parents who would be along later that night. They had stayed behind to get Tasha and Jakob's parents and sisters and Ryan's Dad and Kimberly. Chris's parents weren't coming up. His Mom had gotten the flu and at the last minute Bulk had caught it. However they had sent Chris along with us even if it meant they wouldn't see him on Christmas. They knew how much he wanted to go.

Billy wasn't coming up this weekend he and Ann had gone back to Aquitar for the holidays. They didn't actually celebrate Christmas on Aquitar but Billy, Cestria and Ann did because it was Billy's Earth heritage and half of Ann's. We would miss them but we understood that Billy was missing his wife and Ann was missing her mother/ home planet.

The two hours to Big Bear were spent with the bunch of us singing random Christmas songs at the top of our lungs and talking about what we wanted for Christmas. After awhile the Christmas songs ended up dirty and full of curse words and the ideas for Christmas presents started to include things like purple llamas and a diamond covered Ferrari.

Finally we made it to Big Bear and got the keys just like we were told to. After that we headed to the cabins.

The cabins were called Arctic (ours) and Alpine (the adults) and were set back off the road a ways so that you couldn't even see them from the road. Both were two stories and ours was a little smaller than the one for the parents.

We opened up our cabin and brought all of our suitcases inside before hauling in the boxes of ornaments. All of our parents had sent some ornaments to go on the big tree we were going to have in the parents cabin. There were 3 large boxes and all were full of different color and different styles of things to hang on a tree. I had no clue how the tree wasn't going to look like Christmas threw up on it.

"Alright Nathan will you come and help me measure so we know how big of a tree to get?" Ethan asked.

"Sure." Nathan replied and zipped up the front of his jacket before heading out with Ethan.

Tasha and I got the sleds to carry the tree back and Jakob and Chris went to get the saw out of the shed out back while Ryan started a quick fire in the fireplace to warm up the cabin. Tasha was fumbling with the strings of one of the sleds when Ryan pulled me aside.

"Hey Izzy…I think I'm going to do it either tonight or tomorrow." he smiled.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Ask Tasha to Formal!" he hissed.

"Oh!" I replied.

"Yeah what do you think?" he asked.

"I don't think you should. Wait until we get back to Angel Grove. This week is just about family. Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess." He nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." he replied.

I inwardly sighed with relief. The last thing we needed was for Ryan to ask Tasha out while Jakob was around. That would probably cause some form of chaos and I wasn't looking forward to having my Christmas or the Christmas of any of us ruined by something like this.

Nathan and Ethan returned with the measurements and Jakob and Chris came back with the saw and we set out to find our tree.

"So Ryan wanted to ask out Tasha." I sighed as I walked between Ethan and Nathan.

"Really? Now?" Ethan replied.

"Yeah. I told him it wasn't a good idea right now though and I think he's going with it." I said.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"Pretty." I replied.

"I hope he keeps his trap shut. God please let him keep it shut." Ethan sighed.

After about a half hour of walking we came across a huge tree that would fit well in the cabin and that was pretty. We cut it down and loaded it onto the sleds and headed back towards the cabins.

After a twenty minute struggle the guys managed to get the tree up, leaving it up to Tasha and I to decorate. We picked through the boxes before choosing certain ornaments and decorating the tree. Once we were done we headed back to our cabin to get settled in.

There were 4 rooms in our cabin that we had to split up amongst us and the siblings. Each room had two Queen sized beds and one had a king sized bed. We decided that Ethan and I would share a room with Nathan, Chris and Ryan would share another, Jakob would share a room with Tina and then we would give Tasha the room with the king bed for her, Bianca and Krista.

"It's so beautiful up here." I smiled as I leaned on the window sill looking out over the snow.

"Not as beautiful as you." Nathan whispered coming up behind me.

"You're corny you know that?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Yeah but you love it." He grinned and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. A moment later he surprised me by picking me up and laying me down on one of the beds and moving on top of me.

We laid there just kissing. My hands never left the front of his shirt and his hands were either supporting him or running through my hair. It was nice but then my brother came in.

"Okay! New rule! No screwing while we're sharing a room! Thank you!" Ethan said.

I sat up and adjusted my hair and rolling my eyes, "We were just kissing."

"Yeah. Whatever. I took health class! Kissing leads to touching and touching leads to things that I really don't want to see my sister and best friend doing!" Ethan replied.

"We promise that we'll keep it PG for the trip. Ranger's honor." Nathan said holding his hand up.

Ethan smirked, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled and got off the bed.

"I came up here to tell you Lovebirds that Tasha and Chris went to the store in town and we're going to surprise the parents with Christmas cookies. Apparently there's no internet or cable here. However I did find a huge box full of VHS tapes" he said.

"Ooh…making cookies sounds like fun." I said and hurried downstairs.

Tasha and Chris were back within twenty minutes and the bunch of us started making cookies. We used knives to make Gingerbread Rangers and then decorated them with colored icing. Chris turned out to be handy with a piping bag and soon he had perfectly replicated our Power Coins on sugar cookies.

When all the cookies were baked and iced we took a couple each and settled down to watch a copy of Dumb and Dumber and then Free Willy. By the time the movies ended we could hear the sound of tires crunching on the ice outside.

"They're here!" Tasha yelled and we all rushed out of the house, forgetting our jackets.

"Tasha!" Krista yelled and jumped out of the car, running and throwing her arms around her sister.

"Hey Krista." Tasha smiled hugging her.

A moment later there was a flash of dark hair as Tina ran past me into Jakob's arms.

"Merry Christmas Bubby!" she grinned up at him.

"Merry Christmas midget." he smiled and hugged his little sister.

"Mom!" I heard Ethan yell and he hurried over and hugged Kimberly.

"I missed you honey." Kimberly smiled as she hugged Ethan back.

I felt a lump rise in my throat at the thought of my Mom. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about her and I missed her more and more on the holidays.

"You okay Iz?"

I looked up and saw Dad. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Just thinking about Mom." I sighed.

"Yeah I've been thinking about her too but you know she's watching us and she's smiling. She used to tell me that you were going to be a Ranger someday. I told her it was impossible but I guess that she knew something I didn't." he smiled.

I smiled too and hugged Dad before walking over and greeting Kimberly.

"Izzy! How are you?" she asked hugging me.

"I'm good." I smiled.

"Awesome. How are the powers treating you?" she asked.

"They're actually amazing. I didn't know I could do half the stuff that I could." I replied.

"Yeah…they tend to surprise you like that. Now c'mon you two. I want you to fill me in on EVERYTHING." she said and put her arms around us and lead us to the parents cabin.

On the way up the parents had stopped at a store and bought a bunch of roasted chickens along with mac and cheese, an assortment of veggies, mashed potatoes, biscuits and sodas. We brought over our cookies and we all had a huge meal.

By the time we finished it was super late. It was declared that it was time for the little kids to go to bed so Santa could come. The seven of us had gotten up early and had spent the whole day getting everything ready that we were tired as well and decided to hit the hay.

I took a quick shower and pulled on my favorite Batman pajama pants and a pink sweatshirt before slipping into my puffy pink slipper sneakers. Once my hair was dried I pulled it into two braided pigtails and headed to my room.

Ethan was already in bed, in a pair of red and black checked pants and a black long sleeved shirt, his long hair over his closed eyes and his breathing easy with sleep. Nathan was sitting up in bed wearing a pair of white sweatpants and a reglan tee. His brows were knit and he was chewing on the inside of his cheek. A habit he had when he was nervous.

"Hey Tiger." I said and crawled into bed beside him.

He gave me a weak smile, "Hey Beautiful."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm nervous." he replied.

"Nervous? Why?"

He sighed and without a word leaned over to the beside table and opened the drawer. From inside he produced a small blue velvet box. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach rose into my throat.

He opened the box and sitting inside was a silver ring with a pink square stone in the middle.

"Izzy I love you and-" but I cut him off.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

He looked up at me and saw the sick look on my face and quickly shook his head.

"No! No! It's not like that. It's just a ring. I mean Jesus I love you but we're only 17." He replied.

"Oh. Thank god." I sighed with a little laugh.

"Yeah. Anyhow I thought I'd give this to you now. I don't everything to get mixed up in the all the chaos that's probably going to go on tomorrow morning." he said and took the ring from the box and slipped it on my finger.

"It's beautiful Tiger." I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it. I took a few shifts at the Youth Center to get up the money and picked it out myself and I wasn't sure if it was too simple or not. That's why I was nervous."

I shook my head, "No it's perfect."

"I'm glad. Like I said I wanted to give it to you tonight. Make it a little more special. Even if your brother is snoring like a foghorn over there." he smirked.

"Yeah well this foghorn says shut up and go to sleep." Ethan replied from out of nowhere.

Nathan and I started laughing.

"Sorry Eth…we're going to bed." I replied.

I smiled and kissed Nathan once again before crawling under the covers.

"We'd better get some sleep." I smiled.

"Alright." he said and laid down before clicking off the light.

"Night Beautiful." he whispered.

"Night Tiger." I replied and curled up next to him before falling asleep.

"Izzy? Izzy wake up!"

I opened my eyes to find Tina's face inches from mine.

"Are you awake now?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yes. I'm awake."

"Good! C'mon get up! Santa came and Bubby says we can't go over to the big cabin until everyone gets up! Up! Up! Up!" she laughed and jumped on the bed in a pair of purple Hello Kitty footy pajamas.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked opening his eyes.

"SANTA CAME! GET UP!" she grinned.

Nathan smiled and sat up as Tina moved onto the next room.

"C'mon you two…we'd better get up or I have a feeling that a certain 4 year old will make the Reflection Rangers look like nothing." Ethan smirked standing up and sliding on his slippers.

The three of us walked out of our room and joined the others in heading next door. Upon opening the door we were greeted with hugs and several bouts of Merry Christmas before settling down around the Christmas Tree.

Kimberly made cocoa for the bunch of us and soon we were sipping cocoa out of the countless Disney mugs that were in the cupboards of the Kitchen.

Dad took up a place at the tree and passed out gifts. I got all sorts of awesome things; A book of Edgar Allen Poe poems from Justin, an iTunes gift card from Chris, new earphones from Jakob and a matching iPod case from Ryan, a pair of pink and white Converse sneakers from Tasha, all 3 Lost Boys movies from Ethan, an awesome pink Goonies t-shirt from Adam and Sasha, a pink Karate bag with my name embroidered on it in black letters from Rocky, and a pink leather holder for my morpher from Billy and Ann who had given Dad his gift before he'd left for Aquitar.

Finally I had two packages left. I picked up the larger of the two which was from Aisha and found it was pretty heavy. I pulled off the paper and found a scrapbook wrapped in pink cloth. I saw the others had books similar to mine in coordinating colors.

The first half of the book was filled with photos from when Dad and the others were our age. The second half was empty.

"I got a hold of everyone I could to get pictures. I even managed to get a bunch of your Dad, Chris. The other half is for you guys to fill in." Aisha smiled.

"This is great. Thanks!" I smiled.

"You're welcome honey." she replied.

Finally I reached for the small box. It wasn't much bigger than the box Nathan had given me last night. I tore the paper off and opened it up to find a necklace with a crane hanging from it.

"Those are from Kimberly and I." Dad said.

"It took some work to find all of them but I hope you like them." Kimberly smiled.

I looked at the others and saw that each of us had a pendant of our animal on a chain.

"They're awesome. Thanks." Ryan replied.

"It took some thought but we finally decided on those." Dad said.

I put mine on and then it was time to clean up. Someone got a trash bag and everyone pitched in on cleaning up the paper.

"Izzy what's that?" I looked up to see Dad looking at me. Well…no so much at me but at the silver band on my finger. I had forgotten to tell my Dad about it.

"This? Dad it's just-" but he cut me off.

"You. Kitchen. Now." he said and pointed to the kitchen.

"But Dad I-" I started but he gave me the parent glare. You know the one…the one that you know if you don't do what they tell you you're not going to exist on the planet much longer.

I reluctantly walked to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. A few moments later Nathan came walking in looking annoyed with Dad, Cassie and Jason behind him.

"Okay you two have some serious explaining to do." Jason said.

"Dad what is this even about?" Nathan asked.

"It's about this." I said holding up my hand.

"You two are too damn young to be engaged. You're not even done with school yet!" Dad replied.

"But we're not engaged! This is just a ring and I just so happen to be wearing it on my left hand!" I said.

"Then what's the ring for?" Jason asked looking at Nathan.

"Because I wanted to get her something nice for our first Christmas together! Is that a crime? Getting your girlfriend something nice?!" Nathan asked.

Cassie sighed and looked at Jason and Dad, "It is just a ring. I saw it and I've already asked him all required questions. I promise the both of you that it's completely innocent."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Jason asked.

"It's just a ring. They're kids." Cassie replied.

"True and you and Kim were pretty serious before you two broke up." Jason said looking at Dad.

"Did they just say that we're going to break up?" I asked looking at Nathan.

"Sounded like it." Nathan nodded.

"What we're saying is that there is a real possibility that you two won't last forever. We just don't want you to rush into something and end up tied down too soon." Dad replied.

"Dad…we're not even thinking about marriage." I sighed.

"In fact she almost had a heart attack last night when I pulled the box out. I thought she was going to puke." Nathan replied.

"So this ring doesn't mean anything big." Dad said.

"Just that we really care about one another." I replied.

Dad let out a breath, "Thank god." he sighed.

"So can we go now? Is the interrogation over?" I asked.

"Yeah. You can go." Jason replied.

"Thank you." we said and headed out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Tasha asked as she gathered everything that she had gotten for Christmas.

"Oh the usual thing where our parents thought we were getting engaged." I replied.

Tasha laughed, "Yeah…happens to me all the time."

We got all of our stuff together and went to drop it off at our cabin. I deposited all my stuff near my suitcase when my digital camera caught my eye. Smiling I grabbed it and my tripod.

"HEY! EVERYONE MEET ME DOWNSTAIRS!" I yelled and headed to the living room.

A few moments later everyone was downstairs.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"I wanted to get a picture of all of us. First one in my new scrapbook." I replied.

"Good idea!" Jakob replied.

I set up the camera and we all got into place. I sat on the couch with Nathan's arm around me from the right and Tasha to my left. Next to her was Ethan with Chris sitting on the arm. Behind the couch Ryan and Jakob stood back to back with their fingers up like guns and their best James Bond faces on.

The camera flashed and I hurried to get it. I smiled at the picture of all of us in our pajamas. In the background was the huge bay window that faced our parents cabin. In their bay window the Christmas tree was visibly lit up. A perfect picture for our first Christmas as a team.

I had my laptop and a portable printer so I could print this right now. Sitting on my bed upstairs I transferred my pictures to my laptop and selected a few choice ones to print out. I had snapped pictures all the way up to Big Bear and had a few random ones from other times.

I had just clicked print when I heard yelling from down the hall. My instincts kicked in and a second later I had grabbed my morpher and was running toward the noise. The yelling was coming from Ryan and Chris's room. I shoved open the door, ready to face whatever monster was waiting on the other side but instead I found the Blue and Black Ranger, inches from each others faces screaming, oblivious to me.

"If anyone of us is asking her out bro it's me!" Ryan yelled.

"Wrong! It's me!" Jakob snapped.

I swore I heard the moment the tension in the room broke. It was like a crack because a moment later Jakob and Ryan were punching and kicking and yelling.

There was no way that I was going to be able to break this up, black belt or not. I hurried out of the room and leaned over the railing where the others were still hanging out.

"HELP! JAKOB AND RYAN ARE FIGHTING!" I yelled.

I heard Ethan curse and a moment later, he was running up the steps with Nathan and Chris on his tail.

Nathan threw himself on top of Jakob and Ethan grabbed hold of Ryan. Chris was in the middle pushing them apart. After some struggle they were able to get them apart.

"What are you two fighting about?!" Chris asked.

"Wait…let me guess…Tasha?" Nathan asked.

"Tasha? Why Tasha?" Chris asked.

"They both want to ask her to Formal." I sighed.

"And I'm going to ask her!" Ryan replied.

"No! She's mine!" Jakob snarled.

"Will the both of you knock it off? You're friends!" Ethan snapped.

"We were friends! I told Jakob months ago that I like Tasha and the whole time he's plotting to ask her out behind me back!" Ryan yelled.

"You told me not two months ago that you were looking at that blonde from your Economics class!" Jakob replied.

"Yeah looking! I never said anything about actually liking her you backstabber!" Ryan spat.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for assuming that you had moved on!" Jakob said.

"Will both of you shut up?! It's Christmas! This is the first one any of us have spent together and we're having a good time! Or we were until you two screwed everything up!" I yelled.

Both Jakob and Ryan relaxed in Nathan and Ethan's hold.

"Izzy's right. Now look…the two of you need to cut this out. Lucky for both of you Tasha isn't here. She's next door with our parents. Now the both of you are going to shut up at least until we get back to Angel Grove. We'll keep this within the six of us so we don't ruin the holiday for everyone else. I hate pulling rank but I sure as hell will if I have to." Ethan said.

"Just don't expect me to be friendly with him. Besides I wouldn't want him to have to associate with a_ backstabber_ like me. Asshole." Jakob muttered and he left the room, the front door slamming a few moments later.

"Jerk." Ryan grunted and laid back on his bed.

I sighed and walked out of the room and back to mine. The pictures were printed and laying in a pile. I had found an old glue stick that was still sticky so I sat down on the bed and began to fill in a few of the blank pages of my photo album.

The last one was the picture of the seven of us on the couch. We were all smiling and looked happy. As I pressed the picture to the page I couldn't help but sigh and wonder if we'd ever be that happy again.

**Hi :D **

**So i'm on a site called Polyvore and I make sets of what Izzy and the other Rangers are wearing. If you're interested to see the outfits then feel free to go to and then put this at the end: /power_rangers/collection?id=1861874**

**Anyhow just thought that I would let you know! Bye!**


	32. Repercussions

"Damn it." I muttered as I sat at my desk working on the math test. My arm was itching like hell and it wouldn't stop making it hard to concentrate.

I had woken up that morning and found a large pinkish red rash covering the upper part of my arm. I chalked it up to stress. When I was under immense stress I tended to break out in hives or a rash similar to the one on my arm. Usually a couple of antihistamines helped.

At the moment I had first semester finals coming up a week after Winter Formal which I still had to find a dress for along with getting Nathan his tux. Oh and speaking of Formal, Ryan and Jakob were still at each others throats. And they were avoiding the rest of us with the exception of times that we were against putties or something because both thought the other was hanging out with the rest of us.

The remainder of our vacation had been tense for the six of us that were involved in the spat. It was all the bunch of us could do to keep them from murdering each other due to some stupid comment the other would make about the other one. The worse part was it was slowly starting to slip into our battles.

They would stay as far away from each other as possible. However god forbid that one would get close to the other because then one had to out do the other. I think they were trying to prove themselves to Tasha.

Poor Tasha was in the middle of all of this which was the worst part. We had told her shortly after getting back from Big Bear though admittedly it hadn't been hard to figure out. They wouldn't speak or look at one another. With a 2 hour drive back to Angel Grove, she would've been blind to miss it.

Out of all the guys she was closest to them and now they were fighting like cat and dog over her. Most people would probably tell her to just pick one or to tell them both that she didn't like them but that would be a lie. Tasha had confided in me a long time before that she had small crushes on both of them and now she was being forced to choose.

The bell rang from overhead snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okay class! Pass in your papers and I will see you first thing Monday!" My math teacher said.

I sighed and took my paper up front. There was no way I was getting anything higher than a C on it. I met up with Tasha and Nathan and we headed for the Youth Center.

"So did you run into Ryan or Jakob yet today?" I asked Tasha as we walked into the locker room.

"No thank god. I just can't take it Iz! I care about them both and it's driving me crazy having to choose between the two of them!" she said opening her locker.

"I know Tash. Maybe we should just knock their heads together. That might knock some sense into them." I laughed.

"Agreed." Tasha said as she pulled on the yellow shorts and white tank top she wore when she was working out. Today she was working on flips with Ethan. It was to help her with her cheerleading which was why she was putting on her cheerleading sneakers.

I pulled off my jeans and pulled on my gi pants and tied my belt on before pulling off my pink long sleeved shirt and changing into a pink camisole.

The rash was still there and it seemed a little darker but I figured it was just heat from behind in my shirt all day. I knew that if the other guys saw it that they would freak out so I pulled a bandage out of my karate bag. I kept them there because I had sprained my ankle badly a few years ago and sometimes it still bothered me and it felt better to wrap it.

I wrapped it around my arm and headed out of the locker room.

The guys were still in the locker room so I decided to start stretching without them. Soon they appeared and did their stretches before Chris, Nathan and I got started.

"Alright Chris lets see what you got." I said and got into fighting stance.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yeah! C'mon. It's just a friendly spar. I won't go to hard on you as long as you don't go to hard on me." I replied.

He sighed, "Okay."

We started sparring but about halfway through my arm began to pulse under the bandage and a moment later my head began to swim. Chris struck out with his hand and caught me in the ear and I fell down.

"Shit! Izzy I'm so sorry!" Chris said kneeling next to me.

"Ow!" I moaned holding my hand up to the side of my head where he had gotten me.

"Iz are you okay? Way to go genius." Nathan said looking at Chris.

"I'm fine and it wasn't Chris's fault. I lost focus." I replied sitting up.

"Lost focus? Are you feeling okay?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah. I just got lightheaded." I said.

"Well maybe you're dehydrated. C'mon…lets get you something to drink. Nathan help me get her up." Ethan said.

Together my brother and boyfriend hauled me off the floor and helped me to a chair next to the Juice Bar. Chris ordered a couple of smoothies and came back, pressing mine into my hands.

I took a long drink from the cup but a moment later my stomach turned. The bananas in the smoothie tasted sour on my tongue and were quickly coming back up. I all but threw the smoothie at Ethan before bolting towards the girls bathroom.

Falling to my knees in front of the toilet my body violent expelled the smoothie from my stomach. Once I had heaved up all the offending drink I collapsed back against the wall of the stall.

"Izzy?" I heard Tasha knock.

"Hold on." I replied and stood on shaking legs and unlocked the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I walked over to the sink.

I shook my head as I bent over and washed the vile taste of vomit from my mouth.

"Okay um…don't take this wrong but could you be pregnant?" she asked.

I shook my head again, "No. As of last week I'm still on schedule. Remember? You had yours then too?" I replied.

She nodded but a moment later her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god! Izzy what happened to your arm?!" Tasha half screamed a moment later.

I looked down and saw that bandage had fallen off. It was also no longer pink in color but a dark red and it was swollen. It looked like a mix between a bruise and a burn.

"I-I don't know." I replied looking at my arm.

"Isn't that where that rash was this morning?" she asked walking over to look closer at my arm.

"Yeah. I mean it was itchy all day but I didn't think that it would turn out like this!" I said.

"We've gotta show this to the guys." she said.

We walked out of the bathroom and found the guys standing right outside the door waiting. When they saw my arm they immediately had the same reaction as Tasha.

"What did you do to your arm?!" Chris asked.

"Nothing! I had a rash this morning and now it looks like this!" I replied.

"Izzy this looks pretty bad. Maybe we should call Dad and take you to the doctor." Ethan said while Nathan took a loose hold on my arm and inspected it closer.

Nathan shook his head, "I say we take her to Zordon first."

"I agree." Chris replied.

"Zordon it is then. Lets go." Ethan said and we hurried out of the Youth Center.

We walked to the back of the Youth Center and teleported from there. When we landed we didn't even give Alpha a chance to say hi.

"Something's wrong with Izzy's arm." Ethan said.

"What's going on?" Alpha asked.

"I don't know. I woke up with a rash this morning and now it looks like this." I replied and showed him my arm.

"Ay-yi-yi! That looks serious! Let me contact Billy and see if he can have a look at it." Alpha said and began to push a few buttons.

"Billy will be here soon. Until then we should get you sit down somewhere Izzy." Alpha instructed.

"Yeah…that seems like a good idea." I replied because suddenly I felt light headed again.

I must have started swaying or something because a moment later Chris and Nathan grabbed hold of me.

"C'mon we'd better get her some where she can lay down." Ethan said and together the two of them carried me to the medical wing and laid me on one of the beds.

"Can I have some water?" I asked, my mouth so dry I was surprised dust didn't puff out.

"Yeah hold on." Nathan said and hurried away and came back a few moments later with a cup of water which I happily gulped down.

Soon Billy came in with Ann on his heels.

"Hey what's going on? Alpha said it was urgent." Billy replied.

"Look at Izzy's arm." Ethan said.

Billy looked down at my arm and his eyes grew wide, "Oh my."

"Yeah it's starting to hurt and pulse." I replied.

Billy nodded and pulled on a pair of gloves before picking up my arm.

"There seems to be some sort of fluid inside. Perhaps draining it could produce some better results. Ann if you could please get me one of the needles out of that cabinet?" he asked.

"Of course." Ann replied and hurried across the room.

"How did this start?" Billy asked while he waited for the needle.

"It was a rash this morning but I thought it was due to stress. The next thing I know it's getting dark and darker." I replied.

"And she almost passed out a few minutes ago, threw up and she said she lost focus earlier while we were working with Chris." Nathan replied.

"Could you be pregnant?" Billy asked and I felt my face heat up.

"No." I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking between Nathan and I.

"She's on the same cycle as me." Tasha replied.

Billy nodded, "Right."

Ann brought over the needle and a few alcohol swabs and bandages.

"Alright Izzy this is going to hurt. I have to pop the outer surface and squeeze out the fluid." Billy warned as he took the needle out of the sterile wrappings.

"I know." I nodded.

"I'm right here babe." Nathan smiled and gripped my hand.

I smiled and squeezed my eyes closed as I felt the sting of the needle, gripping Nathan's hand tightly.

"Oh my god." I heard Tasha gasp.

"What?!" I asked and turned my head to look at what Billy was doing.

I expected to see blood or something similar but instead I saw green, transparent goo pouring out. I wanted to say something but a moment later the room started to spin and a moment later I passed out.

When I came to I realized that my arm had been bandaged again and all my friends were around me. The moment they realized that my eyes were open they jumped up and looked at me.

"Izzy how do you feel?" Chris asked.

"Thirsty." I replied.

Tasha poured a glass of water from beside my bed and I downed it quickly.

"More." I replied.

I didn't stop until I had finished the pitcher.

"What's going on?" I asked my thirst partly quenched.

"We don't know yet. Billy took a sample of that stuff the came out of your arm and went off with Ann to analyze it." Ethan replied.

"And I have the results." Billy said walking into the room, his face looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

Billy sighed, "Sit down."

When everyone had sat down Billy took a deep breath and began.

"Izzy if you remember the arm that you're experiencing the issues in is the same one where you got stung by Cacti Trap months ago." Billy said.

"Does that have something to do with it?" I asked.

"I'm getting there. Anyhow when I drained your arm today and then looked at the liquid that you arm produced under a microscope and realized that it's chlorophyll." Billy replied.

"You mean like the stuff that plants use to create energy?" Chris asked.

"Indeed. I also found three or four of these." he said and held up a small bag full of brownish gray objects.

"Upon closer inspection I've come to the conclusion that these are seeds. It seems that Cacti Trap implanted them in you when the thorn pierced your skin. I've come to the conclusion that there are two options." Billy said.

"And they are…?" I asked even though I really didn't want to know.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Well option one is that the seeds were implanted in you so that they could germinate or grow into more beings like Cacti Trap."

"What's option 2?" Ethan asked.

Billy looked at the floor like he couldn't look any of us in the eye, "That Izzy is turning into a Cacti Trap."


	33. A Diagnosis

My heart stopped.

I was turning into a Cacti Trap?!

"Are you serious?!" Nathan asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'll have to do further tests to find out which one is a more likely possibility but those are the two choices." Billy replied.

"So which is worse?" I asked.

"They both have significantly negative side effects." Billy sighed.

"Which are…?" Tasha asked.

"Well if she's merely an incubator then the risks are that the plants could break down tissues, drain her energy, rob her of nutrients she needs…basic things that can happen in a parasitic relationship. If she turns into a Cacti Trap then the Izzy we know may very well cease to exsit." he replied.

"So one way she dies and the other she turns into a monster like that thing we fought?" Ethan asked.

"Exactly." Billy replied.

"And I'm just supposed to wait around to see what happens?" I asked.

"Don't worry Izzy we'll run tests and we'll make sure that we stop this before it gets to far." Billy said.

Suddenly the siren went off.

"Damn it." Ethan cursed.

"C'mon lets go see what's going on." Chris said and the others took off.

I sat up and tired to stand but Billy pushed me back down.

"You need to rest." he said.

"I have to go help the others." I snapped and moved around him and followed my friends.

Everyone was gathered around looking at Zordon. Jakob and Ryan had arrived and were standing on opposite ends of group.

"A monster called Quake Master is causing chaos at Angel Grove Quarry. Teleport there immediately." Zordon said.

"Right." We nodded but as I reached for my communicator to teleport out Zordon spoke up.

"Izzy unfortunately until we are able to find out how imperative your situation is you will have to stay behind." Zordon said.

"But what about the others? They'll be a Ranger short." I replied.

"I will send Ann in your place until you are well again." Zordon replied.

"Okay." I nodded, feeling better that because of me they wouldn't be short.

"Good luck guys." I smiled.

"We will Iz." Ethan said and they teleported out.

"So what now?" I asked looking at Zordon, Alpha and Billy.

"We run tests and see what we can do. C'mon Izzy." Billy said and we went back to the medical wing.

For the next hour Billy ran test after test. He collected more of the chlorophyll that filled my arm and dissected the seeds he collected. Billy took blood and tested it in everyway he could think.

My mind wasn't on the pricks and pinches I went through but with the others. I worried about what was going on, if they were doing okay. I didn't know how strong the monster was and it worried me that they might not be doing so well.

After what seemed like forever they finally returned. The moment they did Nathan was beside me along with Ethan and Jakob. Tasha and Chris had checked on me before heading home. They had tons of homework and I really couldn't blame them for leaving. Apparently the others had filled Ryan and Jakob in on everything and though they were both concerned Ryan had left rather than be around Jakob.

"So any news?" Nathan asked as Billy entered the room.

"Nothing conclusive yet." Billy replied.

"Did you let Dad know yet?" Ethan asked.

"He had his phone off but I left him a message." Billy said.

"He's probably teaching. He'll be here when he gets it." I said.

"Well I'm not moving." Nathan said sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Same here." Ethan replied pulling up a chair.

"And since there's no one at home I'm here too." Jakob smiled grabbing his own chair.

"You guys really don't have to stay. You should all go home and get some rest….you just got done fighting. I'll be fine." I replied.

"Give it up Sis. We're here." Ethan said firmly.

"Besides. Jakob will be able to give Ann and I a hand in the lab." Billy replied.

"Okay but if you guys get tired you'd better go home okay? And you're not missing school tomorrow." I said.

"Yes mother." Nathan laughed and kissed me.

"You do realize how messed up it is that you called her 'Mother' and then kissed her like that don't you?" Jakob asked.

"Don't care." Nathan smirked and kissed me again.

Jakob headed off with Billy to run the tests. He was great at Chemistry and Biology and would be helpful with the tests. While they did that Nathan and Ethan filled me in on the fight.

Halfway through the story Dad appeared.

"I swear. In 16 almost 17 years I never once had to rush you to the emergency room and now it seems like there's something going on with you every time I turn around." he sighed.

"Yeah…it seems like I'm the unlucky Ranger…too bad it's not a color." I smirked.

He smiled, "So let me see this arm." he said and reached over and carefully peeled back the bandage on my arm.

"Yikes." he said grimacing at my arm which had turned a bright red with green lines running through it.

"Doesn't hurt though." I replied.

"That's good. Billy know what's going on yet?" Dad asked.

"No but he's in the lab with Jakob and Ann if you wanna see him." Ethan replied.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few." Dad said and kissed my forehead before heading out.

Billy had no more answers for Dad than he'd had for us and it looked like we weren't going to get any for a while. Dad and Ethan went and brought back food for all of us but like the smoothie, the food made me sick. I stuck to water which Billy took note of.

It had been a long day and despite my orders to go home to sleep Dad and Ethan were soon sprawled out two of the empty beds, snoring. Ethan however was still beside me holding my hand.

"So did you get your dress yet?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What's it look like?"

"Not telling. You'll have to wait for the Formal to see it." I smiled.

"I can't wait. You'll be all dressed up and I get to show off the fact that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in Angel Grove." he replied rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Well if I make it to Formal." I sighed.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked.

"What if Billy can't figure out what's going on or he can't get it under control? It's going to come down to two things. Either I die or you guys are going to have to kill me because I doubt that I'll be myself when I change into one of those things." I replied.

"But you won't Izzy." Nathan replied.

"You don't know that Nathan." I said.

"Billy will figure it out." he said squeezing my hand.

I looked at our hands before looking him in the eye, "But if he doesn't I want you to make me a promise."

"A promise? What kind of promise?"

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat, "I've been thinking all day about this and I want you to be the one to do it." I said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"I want you to be the one that finishes me off if I turn into a Cacti Trap. Ethan won't do it and I know the others won't either. If you love me you will make me this promise." I replied.

"But Izzy-"

"Please Tiger." I begged trying to keep back the tears.

He nodded, "Fine. I promise."

"Thank you." I replied and kissed him.

"I just hope that Billy-" but his words were cut off.

A sudden and searing pain coursed through my body. I felt every muscle in my body tighten as what felt like white hot pokers pierced my skin. There was a blood curdling scream and it took me a moment to realize that it was coming from me.

I could hear people calling my name but I couldn't stop screaming. However just as suddenly as the pain came it stopped.

I collapsed back on the bed, my chest heaving.

"Oh my god Izzy." Dad said and I looked at him and he looked horrified.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Thorns." he said looking at me.

I looked down and saw that my body was covered in thin, small thorns. They were smaller versions of what had pierced my skin in the fight with Cacti Trap.

At that moment I knew what was happening. I was indeed turning into a Cacti Trap.


	34. A Cure

I looked down and saw that my body was covered in thin, small thorns. They were smaller versions of what had pierced my skin in the fight with Cacti Trap.

At that moment I knew what was happening. I was indeed turning into a Cacti Trap.

I looked down at my body in stunned silence. I was going to turn into a Cacti Trap. My friends were going to have to fight me. My boyfriend was going to have to destroy me.

There was a hiss next to me and I turned to see Nathan holding his hand, blood dripping from it. Small spines were embedded in the flesh of his palm from where he'd been holding my hand when the thorns had emerged from my skin.

"Nathan…" I said looking at him.

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

"No you're not. We need to get those out of your hand now." Billy said.

"I'll do it. Your concentration should be on Izzy. I'll give him a dose of the Cacti Trap antidote as well." Ann said.

"Thank you sweetheart." Billy nodded.

"What are we going to do about Izzy? I mean it's obvious that she's turning into a Cacti Trap." Ethan said.

"I'm glad that I decided to explore options for that outcome first. I think that we should first figure out just what is causing this to happen. Perhaps there's a simple explanation. I'll gather some samples of these thorns and analyze them." Billy said.

While Billy gathered everything he would need to collect the samples I watched as Ann first removed the spines from Nathan's hand before bandaging it and giving him an injection of the same stuff that Billy had given me to counteract the Cacti Trap's poison.

Billy took tweezers and pulled a series of spines from all over my body, collecting them in small test tubes that he labeled. It hurt but it was like having hairs plucked. Once he was finished he hurried to the lab.

"How's your hand?" I asked looking at Nathan.

"It's okay." he smiled.

"I'm so sorry." I said looking at him.

"It's not your fault." he assured me.

"But what if you end up like me?"

"I won't. I asked Ann about that and she told me that the spines didn't have any of the toxins that the one that stung you had. They're like baby teeth. Those will probably fall out before you get your real ones. The antidote was just precautionary." he replied.

I shook my head, "Great…I'll get more."

"No you won't. Billy will figure out what's wrong with you before this gets any worse." Ethan said looking at me.

"Exactly. We have so many different tests running we're sure to figure something out." Jakob said.

"However until then all of you should get some sleep." Dad said.

I nodded. I was getting kind of tired.

"I'll be in the next bed if you need anything." Nathan said.

"I know. I love you Tiger." I smiled.

"Love you too Beautiful." he said and leaned in for a kiss before thinking better of the spines that covered me from head to toe, face included.

"It's okay." I smiled and he climbed into the bed beside mine.

Dad took the bed on my other side and Ethan and Jakob took two more in front of me. With a sigh I closed my eyes and was asleep.

I woke the next morning to all my friends there. Chris had brought doughnuts and coffee for everyone and a gallon of water for me. Ryan was on the other side of the room from Jakob and Tasha was avoiding both of them like the plague. I however couldn't take anymore of this.

"Ryan, Jakob get your tails over here." I snapped at the both of them.

"Whatever you need to say Izzy just say it." Jakob said not moving.

"I will not say a word until the both of you get your butts over here." I replied.

"You heard her. Move it." Ethan replied.

"Is that an order oh great Red Ranger?" Ryan asked.

"If it has to be." Ethan replied.

Both of them came over to my bed, standing on either side, grumbling.

"Okay look…I know that the others have told you that this may get serious so I need to do this while I'm in my right mind. If this thing goes all the way I don't know if I'll be me or not." I said.

"Just spit it out Iz." Ryan said.

"You're both idiots. You are two of the most stubborn dumb asses I've ever seen. You're best friends! And you're letting a girl tear you apart and tearing her apart in the process! You say you care about her but you're making her choose between you! You're her best guy friends and it's killing Tasha to see you guys fighting."

"Neither of you can help how you feel but you can help being stupid. Neither of you is at fault here but you're not completely blameless. Ryan you did lead Jakob to believe that you were over Tasha but you know that if someone said that they like how a girl looked after saying they liked someone you would believe that person had moved on. As for you Jakob you shouldn't have moved in on Tasha. I know that feelings are feelings but it's just friendship code to ask a friend if it's cool to ask someone out just to make sure that they don't care about them anymore. Now that I've made my points I want both of you to kiss and make up or I swear I will get up from here and stab both of you with these damn spikes." I spat.

"But-" Jakob started but I glared at him.

He sighed, "Izzy does have a point." he said looking at Ryan who smirked.

"Yeah…lots of them." Ryan replied and the both cracked up.

A moment later they did some form of a bro hug before smiling at all of us.

"We're sorry for all this. You especially Tasha." Jakob said.

"Yeah. And we're not going to pressure you anymore." Ryan replied.

"How about all three of us go to Formal together? As friends?" Jakob asked.

Tasha's eyes widened, "I-I'm sorry guys but I can't." she replied.

Ryan frowned, "Why not?"

"Because she has a date. I asked her yesterday." Chris smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh at the shocked looks on Ryan and Jakob's faces. Everyone joined in a moment later. It felt good to laugh about something. However it was short lived.

Billy walked into the room with his brow furrowed. He held a clipboard, his knuckles white because he was gripping it so hard. We all looked at him.

"Billy? Did you figure anything out?" Dad asked.

He nodded, "I have indeed. In fact I know how to cure Izzy." he said.

"Really? That's great!" Ethan smiled.

"How do we do it?" I asked.

Billy didn't return Ethan's smile or look at me. In fact he turned his head the exact opposite direction.

"I have been dissecting the seeds I collected from Izzy's arm as well as subjecting them to tests. Most were inconclusive or didn't show results that were favorable to a cure. At least until I did the last one." he replied.

"What did the last one show?" Tasha asked.

"I had been growing one seed, cultivating it to see what happened. I knew that the seeds had to be the culprits since all of Izzy's blood work was negative for the Cacti Trap toxin. Yesterday Jakob joined me in the lab to help with my research. It was then that I noticed a significant growth in the seedling. Without his knowledge I borrowed his coin as well as Ethan, Izzy and Nathan's last night while they were sleeping."

"You took our coins?!" Jakob asked and pulled out his empty morpher. I grabbed mine from the beside table and found it was indeed empty as were Ethan and Nathan's.

Billy reached into his pocket and produced the coins, handing them back.

"I'm sorry but it was necessary. I placed them within a distance of the plant. The seed grew at an exponential rate when subjected to the power coins, the roots holding firmly. So firmly in fact I couldn't remove it from the pot it was planted in." Billy replied.

"So her powers are forcing the change?" Dad asked.

"I'm afraid so and not only hers but all the others as well. That is why she worsened when Nathan held her hand yesterday and when she was sparring with yesterday. Exertion causes spikes in the power levels. The power is causing the seed that is buried, most likely in her arm, to grow quickly. The exposure will surely quicken the transformation." Billy replied and I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"So what we take her out of the Command Center and limit her exposure to us? Done." Ethan replied.

"It's more than that. By removing all sources of power from around the plant I was able to actually reverse it's growth and the roots retracted." Billy replied.

"What are you saying Billy?" Ryan asked.

However before Billy could say anything I opened my mouth.

"He's saying that I have a seed in my arm that is causing all of this and that the roots have to retract before he can take it out. However to take it out I can't be exposed to any form of the Power." I replied.

"So we do what Ethan said and that's it." Chris replied.

"ANY form Chris. Including my own." I said.

"You're not saying…" Tasha asked.

I nodded, "Yeah…I am. If I want to save my own life I have to give up my powers."


	35. Isolation

All of my friends started yelling at once. I couldn't figure out quite what they were saying and it was getting overly noisy when Dad stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled, quieting everyone.

"Everyone calm down!" Dad said looking at the others before turning to Billy.

"Is that the ONLY way?" Dad asked.

"I'm afraid so. Izzy will have to pass on her powers or risk turning into a Cacti Trap. It is the only thing that I can find that will stop the progression and reverse it." Billy replied.

"Why is this happening now? It was months ago that she got hurt in the first place." Tasha said.

"I believe that it's a combination of the new power and stress. The Ninjetti powers are stronger than your old ones. And stress does things to the body. Now that the seed is quickly growing it will quite possibly continue at that rate and that's why we have to act now." Billy replied.

"And it's why I'm giving up my powers. I'm NOT turning into one of those things." I said.

"Are you sure Iz?" Ethan asked.

"As sure as I can be. I don't WANT to give up being a Power Ranger but that's what I have to do." I replied.

"Well I say you at least talk to Zordon. Make sure there's no other way for this to happen." Nathan replied.

"That is a good idea." Dad replied.

I climbed out of bed and walked to the main chamber. It was actually quite difficult seeing as I was covered in thorns. I wasn't able to move my arms very well or my legs and no one could help me without getting stuck.

Billy filled in Zordon on the situation and he came to the same conclusion.

"Even Zordon agrees guys." I said looking around.

"But what are we going to do without you Izzy?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah. I mean I know that Ethan's the official leader but it's like you're a leader too in some ways." Jakob said.

"Yeah…to me you're like a big sister." Ryan said.

I smiled, "Just because I'm giving up my powers doesn't mean I won't be around guys. Billy will fix me up and I'll be the same Izzy I was before. Just with less powers."

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do? We could still do some more research." Dad said.

"Dad. I'm sure. It's not what I want to do but what I have to do. Either way the team is going to lose a Ranger." I pointed out.

"Izzy, the grace with which you are taking this news is far beyond your years. Remember that you will forever be a Ranger, powers or not." Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon." I smiled.

I pulled out my coin, "What do I do with this?" I asked.

"Alpha will hold onto it until we're able to find a replacement." Billy replied.

I nodded and took the coin out of my pocket and handed it to Alpha.

"Keep it safe till it gets a new owner?" I asked.

"Of course Izzy." Alpha replied.

"So where is Izzy staying for isolation?" Nathan asked.

"I think the most logical choice would be my house. It's the furthest from everyone else's. I can also keep an eye on her condition." Billy said.

"What about Jakob?" Tasha asked.

"He can totally crash with Justin and I." Ryan piped up.

"That was just what I was thinking dude." Jakob grinned.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact they were acting just like their old selves again.

"I think we'd better get Izzy into isolation as soon as possible. Tasha could you get a few things together for her?" Billy asked.

"Sure thing. I'll teleport to the house now." Tasha said.

"Well I guess the next time that I see you guys I'll be normal." I said looking around at my friends, forcing a smile on my face.

"We love you Iz." Ethan said.

"Jesus…you act like I'm dying or something! I'm just going to be at Billy's house and I'll have my phone. Everything is going to work out just fine." I assured him.

"Well I know I'm going to miss you." Nathan smiled.

"I'll miss you too Tiger." I replied and blew him a kiss since kissing any other way would be impossible.

"Everything is ready." Alpha said.

"I'll see you guys later." I said and gave a quick wave before teleporting to Billy's.

"You'll be staying in here." Billy said and led me to the room that I'd stayed in the night I'd gotten my powers.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Tasha should be here soon with your clothes and things but I'm not sure how exactly they'll fit with the thorns." Billy replied.

"I'll figure it out." I replied.

"So…I'll be downstairs in my work room if you need anything." he replied.

"I have a question first." I replied.

"Sure…what's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you had any idea who Zordon might look at for my replacement." I replied.

"Well it will have to be someone that we can get fast. Other than that I don't know who he would choose." Billy replied.

"W-What if I had an idea of who I wanted to be the new Ranger?" I asked.

"That would be favorable actually. Zordon trusts the Rangers judgment in choosing their successors." Billy replied.

"I know who I want to be the Pink Ranger." I replied.

"Morphenomenal. I will retrieve the Power Coin from Alpha. Do you have a way to get a hold of your replacement?" he asked.

"I do." I nodded.

"Good. However as your care giver for the time I have to urge you to go to bed. Your condition is unstable at best." he replied.

"No problem Billy." I smiled and climbed into bed and pulled my phone out of the pocket of my Gi pants that I still wore. I really couldn't wait until Tasha brought clean clothes for me.

I scrolled through my contacts list and found the number I was looking for and called it.

"Hey Izzy what's up?" the voice from the other end asked.

I took a shuddering breath. I could do this.

"Hey…I need to talk to you."

_**Anyone wanna guess who the new Pink Power Ranger is?! First person to guess right gets a virtual cookie and a peek at the next chapter!**_


	36. Passing The Power On

There was a knock on the door of my room.

"Come in!" I called.

Billy walked in and held up the coin, "Got it."

He handed it to me and I felt my arm ache and the thorns quiver a little.

"I also dug this out. I had a few extras made in case the other ones broke." Billy said and gave me a Communicator with the sides painted with pink paint just like mine.

"So did you get a hold of your replacement?" he asked.

"Yeah. She'll be here soon." I replied looking up from the Communicator.

"Good. Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked.

"I'm sure Billy. I knew I wouldn't keep them forever. I just thought I'd have them longer than this." I replied.

Billy smiled and I heard the front door open.

"I told her just to come straight in. I wasn't sure when you would be back and I didn't want to risk the stairs in case I start fainting again or something." I replied.

"That's fine." he replied.

The person who had come in came up the steps and a moment later a blonde head poked into the room.

"Hey Izzy…what's-oh my god! What happened?!" Amanda asked looking at me with wide eyes before running over to the side of the bed.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it looks." I replied.

"Amanda? This is who you chose?" Billy asked.

I nodded and Amanda turned around and looked at Billy, "Chose? What do you mean?"

"Sit down. We have to talk." I said motioning to the bed.

"Okay…" she replied uncertainly and sat down on the bed next to me.

"I'll leave you two to it." He smiled and left.

"Alright Izzy what's going on? Why are you at Billy's and why do you look like you just lost a fight with a cactus?" she asked.

I sighed, "If I tell you this you have to swear to keep it a secret. No one can know."

"Fine! Just tell me what's going on before I lose my mind!" she said.

"Well first I should go back to last summer when Ethan, Tasha, Jakob, Ryan and I showed up randomly at your house. We weren't there because we were passing by. We came there with a purpose…to find the sixth member of our team. Amanda, the six of us…well seven if you count Chris…we're the Power Rangers." I said.

"Oh I found that out a long time ago." she said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"What? Really?" I asked.

She nodded, "I overheard you, Nathan, Tasha and Ethan talking one day when you were over to study. You mentioned something about Zords and monsters and whatever. Then there was a beeping and then this sqeaky voice called you Rangers. I did the math." she smiled.

"And you didn't say anything?" I asked.

"It wasn't my secret. It was yours. If you wanted everyone to know you would tell them. The hardest part though was keeping it from our parents. Do you know how many lies I had to tell about where you guys were?! I still don't think Dad believe me." she said shaking her head.

"About that…you know what? Never mind. On to what I had to talk to you about." I said and pulled the Power Coin out from under the covers.

"This is a Power Coin and it's what gives us our powers. I'm the Pink Ranger and my animal is the Crane, agile and swift." I told her showing the bird on the front.

"What is this about?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda something's come up. A few months ago I was attacked by one of the monsters we fought and lapsed into a coma. Billy created an antidote and I was cured but recently we found out that there are still some after effects which are made worse by the Power." I replied.

"Is that why you have the thorns all over you?" she asked.

"Yeah. And to get rid of them I have to give up the Power." I said.

"Give it up? Wait…are you asking me?" she asked.

I nodded, "I am. You don't have to do it. I mean it's totally up to you. It's not easy being a Ranger but you have the others. You know for a fact that as your big brother Nathan will take care of you and Ethan do the same. Ryan will make you laugh and Jakob will be right there along with him one moment then there for you to talk to the next. Chris is sweet and helpful and Tasha will keep you sane when you're about to tear your hair out from being around the guys for so long." I laughed and before I could stop them tears began to fall from my eyes.

Without hesitation Amanda reached up and wove her fingers between the half inch thorns that covered my face and wiped away the tears. Any tiny concerns I may have had disappeared.

"So do you accept?" I asked, unable to keep a sniff in.

"I do. I'll be the new Pink Ranger." she said.

I smiled and placed the coin in her hand, "The Power is all yours now." I smiled and the pink static that was more than familiar now covered her hand.

"I won't let you down Izzy." she smiled.

"I know you won't." I replied.

"Oh! And this…is yours. It keeps you in touch with everyone." I said and handed her the Communicator.

"Thanks." she said.

Billy knocked again and came in, "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but listen in. Congratulations Amanda." he smiled.

"Thanks Billy." Amanda replied.

"I think it's time that we went to the Command Center so you can meet Alpha and Zordon and so we can introduce the others to their new Pink Ranger." Billy said.

"Oh! Okay." Amanda said standing up.

"Are you going to be okay Izzy?" Billy asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. You guys go." I replied.

"Alright. I'll be back soon to check your vitals. If you need anything get a hold of us as soon as possible using your Communicator." Billy said.

"Gotcha." I replied.

Billy and Amanda headed downstairs leaving me alone. I grabbed the remote from the bedside table and flipped on the TV. Tuning into some talk show with out of control teens who wanted babies, I leaned back into the pillow. I felt the thorns pierce the pillow and it's case.

I was happy with my choice but the longer I sat on the couch I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. It wasn't easy giving up my Powers but it had to happen. That was what I told myself over and over again until I fell asleep.

_**And...AMANDA IS THE NEW PINK RANGER! Most of you guessed it right! However k drama queen was the first and got the virtual cookie! So congrads! The next chapter is in the works right now! Lots of drama to come from both Izzy and the Rangers! Until then may the power protect you!**_

**_(sorry kinda on a sugar high XD)_**


	37. Left Out

I sat at the kitchen table savoring every last bite of my Lucky Charms just like I had been savoring every bite of everything I'd been eating for the past week and a half. That had been how long it had been since Billy had removed the seed from my arm and had reversed the Cacti Trap effects on me.

The only lasting effects were some minor scarring on my arms and legs from where the thorns had come out of my skin and what would be two small ones on my arm. Billy had managed to locate the seed and remove it only using a small camera and some little tube with a grabby thing at the end. I was grateful for that because they wouldn't be noticeable in my formal gown when I got to wear it in a few weeks. The Formal had been pushed back after a water main had broken under the gym. I would be able to go to the dance and look just like a normal girl.

At the thought of the word normal the milk in my mouth went sour. I pushed my bowl away and looked down at the tan line around my wrist. My Communicator was hidden in a box in the back of my closet, wrapped in an ugly Christmas sweater my Aunt Bertha had given me 2 Christmases ago so I couldn't hear the beeps.

Thought I was happy with my choice of Amanda as my replacement it was still hard to handle the fact I wasn't a Ranger anymore. I could go for hours now without seeing my brother, my boyfriend or my friends. They were off fighting to save the world and I was left watching afternoon talk shows while I did my homework or sparring with a punching bag at the Youth Center. It was like the isolation I'd been subjected to when I'd first moved to Angel Grove all over again.

Billy had offered countless times to let me work at the Command Center with him and Ann but unlike them I wasn't good at technology and computers. I would be more than useless at the Command Center.

Sighing I decided that I'd go see there was anything worth while on Netflix. The others had ducked out during 6th to fight some monster while I had driven Ethan's truck home. With my homework finished and Dad still at the University I was stuck at home.

After I hooked up my laptop I flipped through the movies and TV shows before curling up to watch Beetleborgs with Zordy.

Halfway through the first season Dad came through the door, the smell of China Castle wafting towards my nose.

"Your brother and the others out?" he asked sitting the tray of Chinese down on the coffee table.

"Yeah." I nodded and grabbed an Egg Roll from the box.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Dad…why does everyone keep asking me that? I. Am. Fine!" I replied.

"Izzy you don't sound fine." Dad replied.

"Why wouldn't I be fine Dad?! Just because I'm sitting here day after day alone, watching the same damn stupid ass talk shows and working out at the Youth Center all alone doesn't mean that I'm not okay! Just because my friends are all off saving the world and my only company is a dog that was named after a giant machine that I can't even control anymore doesn't mean that I'm not okay!" I yelled and threw the egg roll across the room.

"I know how you feel honey." Dad said.

"Yeah? Really? How would you know Mr. Super Ranger?" I spat.

He sighed, "There was a time when I wasn't a Ranger and my friends all were. After I loss my Green Ranger powers I felt totally alone. I went up to the cabin and got some time to myself to think. Maybe that's what you need." Dad said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah. Look…I know that you've been out a lot the past few months and all but you've caught up on everything. How about a trip? Not to the cabin but how about someplace else?" he asked.

"Like…?" I asked.

"How about time to go visit you Uncle Dustin?" he smirked.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean it's been forever since you saw him. He was kinda disappointed when you didn't come out last summer like you'd planned." he replied.

"You didn't tell him about me being a Ranger did you?!" I asked looking at him.

"No. Don't worry. I just said that you decided to go to Karate camp instead. But anyhow I'd better go make the phone call. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to have you come down for a few days." Dad said and headed to make the call.

My Uncle Dustin was my Mom's younger brother and my favorite Uncle hands down. Dad had a brother named David who was great and all but he was no Uncle Dustin. He laughed easy and we always had fun. Without a moment's hesitation I grabbed a carton of Lo-Mein and headed up to my room to pack, excited for the first time since I'd started turning into a Cacti Trap.

Ethan's POV

I watched as the monster in front of us fell and erupted in a cloud of smoke and sparks. Another monster taken down.

"That was a great job guys." I said as we powered down and sent our Zords back to where they belonged.

"It was. I don't know if we've ever taken a monster down that fast." Jakob replied.

"I think I may have pulled something in my neck though." Amanda said as we walked back towards the Youth Center.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked looking at Amanda.

"I'm fine Nate. Jesus…I'm a big girl." she sighed.

Amanda was our newest addition. She was a gymnast like me and also had taken ballet and some Karate. All of those together were just the right mixture to make up for her lack of advanced Martial Arts training like most everyone else had. However she wasn't Izzy.

Don't get me wrong though. Amanda was great and all but she wasn't Izzy. And to make things worse Nathan was always overly worried about her which led to fights like the one I could feel coming on.

"I'm just worried okay Amanda? You're my sister." Nathan replied.

"Well did Ethan worry like this about Izzy?" she shot back.

"Yeah he did! Didn't you Eth?" Nathan asked me.

"Whoa…I'm not in this. This is between you two." I replied holding my hands up in surrender.

"C'mon Ethan, just answer the damn question." Amanda replied.

"Watch your mouth." Nathan said.

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him and flipped him off.

"Okay at the risk of getting hit by one or both of you I'm going to say no. I didn't worry about Izzy like Nathan worries about you." I said.

"Ah-ha!" Amanda said pointing at Nathan who glared at me.

"But I did worry about her." I added.

"AH-HA!" Nathan threw back at Amanda.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "What do you guys think about heading to my house?" I asked.

"That sounds great! I still need to ask her about going dress shopping this weekend." Tasha added.

"Yeah and Billy's still at the Command Center." Jakob replied.

"And you always have good food at your house and I'm starving." Ryan said patting his stomach.

"You're always hungry bro." Chris laughed.

"Well I have homework. If I don't pass this biology test Dad won't let me cheer at the away game this weekend." Amanda said.

"Need a ride home?" Nathan asked.

"Thanks but no big bro. I'll just teleport home. Isn't teleporting awesome?!" she smiled and with a wave was gone.

"Dude you gotta chill on your sister." Jakob said as we headed to Nathan's car.

"I just worry. It's a big brother thing. You know what I mean dude. You've got a kid sister." Nathan replied as he opened the doors.

"Still dude." I sighed.

We drove to my house and headed inside. When we got there we found Dad watching an MMA fight on TV and eating Chinese.

"Hey Dad." I said leaning over the back of the couch.

"Glad I thought to get extra." Dad smirked as Ryan grabbed one of the cartons and a pair of chopsticks.

"So where's Izzy?" Tasha asked.

"And what's smeared all over the wall? Spring roll?" Jakob asked frowning at a smear on the wall.

"Egg roll. Izzy threw it. And speaking of her she's upstairs in her room packing." Dad said.

"Packing? To go where?" Chris asked.

"She's going to go visit her Uncle in Ocean Bay for a few days. She needs to get out of Angel Grove for a while and I thought it would be a good idea." he replied.

"I'm going to go see if she needs any help." Tasha said.

"Same here." Nathan said and stood up.

The two of them headed for the stairs and I followed.

"Wait for us!" Ryan yelled and he, Chris and Jakob came with the both of us upstairs, cartons and chopsticks in hand.

When we got upstairs and found Izzy sorting through her closet. A suitcase sat open on her bed, half full of clothes already.

"Hey Iz what's up?" Jakob asked leaning against the wall.

"Oh! Hey guys." she said with a huge smile.

"So Dad says that you're going to Ocean Bay to visit your Uncle?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah. My mom's younger brother Dustin. I haven't seen him in like 2 years. I usually go visit him every summer but seeing as I was busy with certain activities last summer I didn't get to see him." Izzy replied and pulled a blue and a green tank top out of her closet before tossing it into her closet.

"Besides…I need to get away from Angel Grove and everything." she sighed.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

Izzy stopped and took a deep breath before looking at her dresser, "I just need to get away. I need to think and clear my head. I mean this is hard you know? Seeing all of you still Rangers and not being one. I feel kinda left out. It's hard adjusting to everything." she said.

"Oh Izzy! We didn't mean to make you feel left out!" Tasha said and walked over and hugged her.

"Thanks Tash but I gotta do this. I have to get away. For my own sanity." she replied.

"What sanity?" Chris asked and Izzy flipped him off with a laugh before continuing to pack.

"Whoa…never thought I'd see this." Ryan said and I turned around to see him sorting through Izzy's suitcase.

"Dude! Stay out of my sister's underwear!" I replied.

"There's no underwear in here. What I'm talking about is that there's no pink in here." Ryan replied.

I walked over and sure enough, among the piles of tank tops, jeans, shorts and sneakers there was no trace of Izzy's signature color.

"That was on purpose." Izzy replied.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. It's one less thing to make me think about all of this." She said.

"Well we're going to miss you Iz." Ryan said.

"And we're sorry if we've made you feel left out. You'll always be a part of the team." Nathan replied.

Izzy smiled and looked at all of us, "I know, I know…once a Ranger always a Ranger. And you don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault. It's just something I'm going through. Hopefully when I come back I'll be me again but a little improved."

"So when do you leave?" Jakob asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I'll be gone two weeks. Dad's going to tell the school that my Grandma died so that I can get time off. Which isn't really a lie since both my Grandma's are dead. The only difference is my Dad's mom died when I was like 7 and my Mom's mom died before I was born." I replied.

"Need help packing?" Tasha asked.

"Actually I was wondering if I could raid your closet? Like I said I'm not taking pink stuff with me and I've gotten pretty much all of my non pink clothes packed." Izzy said with a laugh.

Tasha rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Come on…lets see what we can find." she said and the two of them headed out of the room.

"I can't believe that Izzy was having such a problem with all of this." Nathan said.

"I know. I thought she'd talk to one of us." Ryan replied.

"She didn't want to make us feel guilty. I do feel bad though." I sighed.

"Same bro." Jakob said.

"Well we'll just have to try harder to include her when she gets back." I replied.

"Agreed." Nathan nodded.

I couldn't believe that Izzy was having so much trouble with this. I just hoped that she would find whatever she was looking for in Ocean Bay.

**_So this may not be the last update for the night! I have a Mocha _****_Extreme_****_ Coffee from Krispy Kreame and nothing to do until midnight when Bleach comes on!_**

Anyhow until then I have a question for all of my wonderful readers! I want to know who your FAVORITE Rangers of seasons past are! They can be from any season including original MMPR! I am working up a little something for a future chapter and I need ideas of who you would like to see! So comment or PM me your favorites! Thankies!

**_(second chapter posted on a sugar high with the addition of caffeine! I think i may have a problem O.O) _**


	38. Vacation

_"10:15 to Ocean Bay is now boarding."_

I stood up and adjusted my t-shirt before turning to look at my Dad, brother, boyfriend and best friend.

"That's me." I smiled.

"Have a safe trip honey and call me when you get there. Oh and have fun and remember…you never know what you'll learn." Dad said hugging me first. I wanted to ask him what he meant but Ethan was in front of me.

"Bring me back something awesome! Just kidding…have fun sis." he said and hugged me.

"I don't know how I'll handle these boys without you Iz. Have a good trip." Tasha smiled as she hugged me.

Finally Nathan stepped up and wrapped me in a tight hug, "Just come back happy okay Beautiful?" he smiled and bent down and pressed a kiss that lingered so long that Dad had to clear his throat.

"Bye guys. I love you!" I smiled and boarded the plane.

Taking my seat I pulled out my iPod and relaxed back for the hour and a half long flight. Uncle Dustin really lived in Blue Bay Harbor but they didn't have an airport so I had to fly into Ocean Bay. When we landed I nearly ran off the plane.

Standing amongst the crowd I looked around for my Uncle. I could never find him in the crowd. Glancing at my watch I hoped that he wasn't late. It wouldn't be unusual for him.

Standing on tiptoe I searched over the heads of the people around me, trying to see if I could spot him. Suddenly I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and my instincts kicked in before I could stop them. I grabbed onto and flipped the person over my shoulder. It wasn't until I looked down at them that I stopped to look at who it was.

"Oh shit! Uncle Dustin! Are you okay?!" I asked and crouched down beside him.

"Yeah…I'm fine…just a little bruised." he gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"I am so sorry." I said giving him a weak smile.

"No reason to be sorry…shouldn't have snuck up on you. It's my fault. Now help me up." he said.

I stood up and pulled him into a standing position.

"Thanks." he said and cracked his back.

"Sorry again." I replied.

He smiled, "Eh…I've had worse done to me."

"Still sorry." I said.

"Say that again and you won't get a hug." he said.

"Not saying it." I replied quickly.

"Good now come here and give me a hug kid." he replied and held his arms out.

I ran over and threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me. Uncle Dustin was about 10 years younger than my Mom but they looked a lot alike. Both had dark curly hair and matching smiles. However she had lighter skin while his was more tan betraying the fact that my Grandmother had been Caucasian and my Grandfather Brazilian. Being around him was like being around my mom again. It made me happy.

"Damn I missed you!" he smiled pulling back a few moments later.

"Missed you too. I'm so sorry that I couldn't come last summer. I just couldn't resist Karate camp you know?" I replied.

"I totally get it. Man…you're almost as tall as me now you realize that? What happened to my little niece?" he asked.

"I'm 17. It happens." I laughed.

"Anyhow lets get going. There's tons of stuff to do today." he smiled.

We got my suitcase and he tossed in the back of his car before we climbed in.

"So can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I replied.

He rolled his eyes, "Another one?"

"And again…" I laughed.

"Do you want to walk all the way to my apartment?" he laughed.

"No. What's your question?"

"This is first time I think I've ever seen you in something OTHER than the color pink. What's the deal? Did you grow out of it or something?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah I just decided to try other colors for a while." I replied.

"Well I hope that you don't hate pink or you're really going to hate the surprise I have for you in the backseat." he replied.

"Surprise?! How could I hate ANYTHING about a surprise? Can I have it now?!" I asked.

"Yeah it's behind my seat." he replied.

I dove in-between the seats and grabbed the huge black and white bag that had 'Storm Chargers' written across it. Looking inside I grinned as I pulled out a whole set of Motocross gear.

"No way! You got me all new stuff?!" I asked.

"Had to…last time you were here your stuff almost didn't fit. Figured it was time to get you a new outfit. Kelly picked out most of it after I gave her your sizes which I got from your Dad." Uncle Dustin said.

Everything inside was Pink and I couldn't help but love it. Uncle Dustin loved Motocross and was really good at it. He had been teaching me about it since I was 8. I wasn't nearly as good as him but I could at least make it around the track.

"So we're going to the track?" I asked.

"Thought it might be fun. Then we can drive into Blue Bay Harbor and meet up with the others. They don't know you're coming so it should be a fun surprise." he smiled.

"I'm totally down." I replied and we headed for the track.

We reached the track and I headed for the changing rooms. I pulled off my clothes and changed into the Motocross gear. Once I was dressed I headed to find Uncle Dustin.

"You ready to do this?" he asked smiling at me when I walked up.

"Definitely! I haven't been on a bike in FOREVER!" I replied.

Uncle Dustin had the bikes there for us already so we climbed on and hit the track. The feeling of zooming around the track was epic. It was almost better than morphing. ALMOST.

After a few laps around the track we pulled off to the side.

"Quick race then a snack?" he asked.

"Totally!" I smiled and before he could say 'go' I took off.

I may have gotten a head start but I didn't keep it. Soon we were riding neck and neck. We kept the pace until we crossed the finish line.

"Dude!" I heard someone yell as we pulled off the track.

A moment later two of Uncle Dustin's friends, Hunter and Blake came walking up in their gear.

"Hey!" Uncle Dustin said as he pulled off his helmet.

"So who's the new guy?" Blake asked.

"And why did you hold back?" Hunter added.

"Uh…how about we start with the fact that she's not a dude." Uncle Dustin laughed and I pulled off my helmet.

"Whoa…who's the hottie?" Hunter smirked.

I looked at Uncle Dustin and burst out laughing at the look on his face. His eyebrows were so high that I couldn't see them under his hair and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

Blake and Hunter looked at one another before Blake spoke up.

"What…is she your girlfriend or something bro?" he asked.

"Try his niece." I smiled.

"Whoa! Izzy? When did you grow up?!" Hunter asked.

"Sometime around my 16th or 17th birthday?" I replied.

"Wow. I just…I'm sorry Dustin. If I'd known I wouldn't have hit on her." Hunter said holding his hands up in defense.

"It's cool man. Anyhow we were just going to grab something to eat. Wanna join us?" he asked.

"Totally." Blake smiled.

We put the bikes back in the truck and headed to the food stand. Uncle Dustin got me and him both shakes and we sat down at one of the tables to drink them. I pulled off my jersey and sat cross legged on top of the table.

"Why are you sitting on the table?" Uncle Dustin asked.

I shrugged, "Felt like it."

He laughed and sipped his drink.

Hunter and Blake joined us and sat at the table.

"So Izzy…what's been up with you? We haven't seen you in forever." Hunter said

"Well Dad and I moved to Angel Grove and I found out that I have a half brother named Ethan that not even my Dad knew about." I replied.

"Whoa really?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. His mom is Dad's old girlfriend. He was born like 8 months before me. I had a hard time dealing with the fact at first but I'm okay with it now. We're a lot alike." I replied.

Both Blake and Hunter looked at Uncle Dustin, obviously doing the math. Uncle Dustin just shrugged.

"Andrea knew about it. They weren't married yet. Stuff happens." He replied.

"Anything else happen?" Hunter asked.

_"You have no clue."_ I thought to myself but shook my head instead.

We finished our shakes and decided to change and head into town to meet up with Shane, Tori and Cam who were spending the day at the beach.

"Man what do you have in here? Rocks?" Hunter asked as he hauled my suitcase into the back of Uncle Dustin's car.

"No…just clothes." I replied.

"Jesus." he replied and closed the trunk.

We drove into and parked before heading to Storm Chasers. We walked inside and found Shane, Tori and Cam hanging out in the back.

"Guess who's in town!" Uncle Dustin said as we walked in.

All three looked up and it took a second but Tori recognized me.

"Oh my god! Izzy!" she grinned and hugged me.

"Hey Tori." I smiled and hugged her back before hugging Cam and Shane.

"Why didn't you tell us that she was coming to town?" Cam asked.

"It was on short notice. Her Dad called me up and said that she needed a vacation and wanted to know if she could stay here for a couple of weeks. So I picked her up from the airport this morning." Uncle Dustin said putting his arm around me.

"What's going on that's so bad that you needed a vacation from it at 17?" Shane asked.

"Long story and I really would rather not go into it." I replied with a sigh.

"No problem. However if you ever want to talk we're here." Tori smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I filled them in on everything before heading to get some lunch. Tori wasn't exactly a girly girl but when I mentioned I had a boyfriend she wanted every detail and I was happy to oblige. Uncle Dustin tuned me out, not keen on hearing the details of my love life.

Once we ate we headed back to Uncle Dustin's apartment and I put my things in his guest room.

"So I was thinking that tonight we just stay in and we can talk." he suggested.

"Talk? About what?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Your Dad said that you were having some issues and I figured that if you needed to talk I would be here."

"No offence Uncle Dustin but I came here to get away from my problems, not talk about them. Besides…I doubt that you could help me. Some of this stuff I really doubt that you would understand." I replied.

"C'mon Izzy…there's never been anything that we haven't been able to talk about." he said.

I sighed, "I know. I guess I could try. But you can't judge me okay?"

He nodded, "No problem. I'll go put on a movie." he replied and went to the living room.

I unpacked a few of my things before joining him. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my knees up. He had picked X-Men which I had seen a billion times. Somehow I think he knew this and that was why he had turned it on. I was less likely to pay attention.

"Alright. Time to spill. What's up?" he asked.

"Uncle Dustin before I start I should tell you something. You probably won't believe me when I tell you but I swear it's real." I said looking at him.

He grinned at me and what he said next made my jaw drop.

"If this is about you being the Pink Ranger I already know all about that. So tell me something new."

"H-HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" I asked gaping at him.

He sighed and smiled even bigger if it was possible, "Your Dad told me months ago. Right after you and your team saved him and his friends."

"He told you!? He told me he didn't tell you!" I replied.

"Maybe not on that last call he didn't." he said.

"But WHY would he tell you? That's not information one just shares with family. It's not like a graduation or a birth announcement." I replied.

"No but it is information you share with a fellow Ranger." he replied.

"Fellow-what are you talking about? You're not a Ranger Uncle Dustin." I replied.

"No…not anymore. But I used to be. So did Tori, Shane, Blake, Hunter and Cam. We were the Wind Rangers." Uncle Dustin said.

"Jesus Christ! Is everyone in my family a Ranger?! Dad, You, my brother, my Dad's girlfriend who also happens to be my brother's mother? Was Mom a Ranger of some kind too?!" I asked.

"No. But she was Ninja though. One with the Power of Air. She gave that up though when she met your Dad. They were just friends at first but she knew that she was going to marry him so she gave up being a Ninja. She hid everything from him. At least until he came out and told her that he had a history too. They were a great match." he sighed.

"So Mom was a Ninja and you were a Power Ranger. Any other people that have powers on my family tree? Superman, Wonder Woman? And why did no one ever tell me this?"

"It was to keep you safe Izzy. None of us ever thought that you would end up being a Ranger as well. When we found out that you were going to be a Ranger your Dad and I talked and we decided that we'd keep this secret quiet for a while. When the time was right we'd let you know." Uncle Dustin said.

"So the time is right now?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Can you imagine a better one?"

"I guess not but now you have to fill me in on everything. How did you end up a Ranger?" I asked.

For the next half hour Uncle Dustin told me about how he became a Power Ranger. How he was a student the Wind Ninja Academy who was at the bottom of his class and in being late one day he ended up a Power Ranger. He explained how Hunter and Blake had joined the team then how Cam had come in to be the final member and how they'd stopped Lothor.

"Wow." I sighed.

"Yeah. It's a lot but it was so cool when it was happening. And now I get to teach kids who want to be just like me! How awesome is that?!" he asked.

"It's pretty awesome Uncle Dustin." I smiled.

"So now fill me in on what you've been doing with your team." he said.

My stories took another hour and by the time it was done the movie was long over.

"Wow…so that's what you're dealing with. The aftermath of having to give up your powers." he replied.

I nodded, "I know it sounds stupid but like I felt like I've lost something big."

"Well you did. After we had our powers taken from us it was weird. We were teaching at the Academy but we still had to greave. That's what you've gotta do. I say you chill out with all of us until it's time for you to go home. Forget about everything back in Angel Grove. Just be here with us. Go riding with me, Hunter and Blake, hang out at the Academy, do whatever girls do with Tori. We'll show you a good time and when you go back you'll be back to the old Izzy. Sound like a plan kid?" he asked.

"Totally. I can completely do that but on one condition." I replied.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"I want you to tell me more about Mom before she met Dad. When she was a Ninja." I replied.

"I can do that." he smiled.

I grinned and hugged Uncle Dustin. This vacation was going to be just what I needed.

**_So happy to have gotten this up! Thank you to Pandapanda-chan for giving me the idea to branch out a little with Izzy's mom because it was the idea behind this chapter! I decided to kinda combine 2 of my favorite seasons together and make one big Power Ranger bloodline!_****___! I know it's a little random to have Dustin be her Uncle but I thought out of all of the Ninja Storm Rangers he'd be the coolest uncle to have so there you go. _**

**_While I was writing I was simultaneously watching Power Rangers Ninja Storm on Netflix and I noticed something. Has anyone ever noticed that at the end of the last episode of the season, 'Storm Before The Calm ', that one of the 3 new students who are late is CONNER from DINO THUNDER? I was watching it and I had to go back and pause it but it's the same guy! I mean I doubt it's _****_actually_****_ supposed to be Conner but I still thought it was funny. _**

**_Anyhow thank you for reading my little note and thanks for reading!_**


	39. New Friends & New Abilities

I woke up the next morning to Uncle Dustin shaking me.

"Hey Izzy…it's time to get up."

Groaning I looked at the clock which read 9:00.

"What? Why do I have to get up so early? I'm on vacation." I groaned.

"Because…I have a class to teach and you're coming with me. And if I'm late Sensei will yell at me…teacher or not." he said grimacing.

"Never thought I'd see the day when YOU were worried about being on time." I said as I climbed out of bed.

"Well get dressed and I'll make breakfast. Juice or Milk?" he asked.

"Coffee." I smiled.

He shrugged, "Okay then." and headed to the kitchen.

I quickly used the bathroom and jumped in the shower. After brushing out my hair I straightened it and headed back to my room to get dressed. It was then that I realized that I had no clue what I should wear to a Ninja Academy.

"Hey…Uncle Dustin?" I called.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Um…what should I wear?"

"Just put on whatever's laying around." he replied.

I rolled my eyes at his lackadaisical attitude towards what my fashion choice for the day should be and clicked on the light. That's when I saw it folded neatly on the bed. A black and red outfit made of leather.

Running my fingers over the supple leather I inspected it closer. It looked a little worn in certain places but mostly in good condition. A moment later I saw a name embroidered just inside of the coat.

Andrea Brooks

It had to be my mother's Wind Academy uniform.

Smiling I took off my robe and pulled on a black tank top before pulling on the uniform. It consisted of a jacket, gloves, pants, knee high boots and a belt. I wasn't sure that it would fit but it was perfect.

After pulling my hair into a ponytail I walked out into the kitchen. Uncle Dustin was standing at the counter putting sugar and cream into his coffee. He wore a black outfit similar to the one I wore but with yellow accents and a higher color and a badge at the base of his throat. When I walked in he looked up.

"What do you think?" I smiled doing a turn for him.

"Perfect fit." he smiled.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Your Granddad's attic. Your Mom put it in a trunk up in there when she met your Dad. We were going through his things when you, your Dad and her came down for the funeral and found it. She wasn't sure what to do with it so I told her I'd take it back to the Academy but I never did. I don't know why but I kept it. Maybe I thought you'd go to the Academy one day but I'm glad I kept it even if you didn't. You look just like your Mom in it."

"Thanks." I grinned and decided to quickly change the subject before I started crying.

I looked over to the two travel mugs that were sitting on the counter.

"Those for us?" I asked.

"Yep." he said and handed me a cup.

I took a sip and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I held my hand up and opened the fridge and pulled out chocolate syrup. Popping the top I poured a generous amount of syrup into the cup before grabbing a spoon from a drawer and stirring the concoction and snapping the top back on.

"Better." I replied as I took a sip.

"Great. Well we have the world famous Dustin Brooks Breakfast Burritos to eat on our way to the Academy. Now we'd better move." he said and grabbed his keys.

"What's so special about these?" I asked holding up the tinfoil wrapped burrito.

"It's a pancake and not a tortilla." he grinned.

"Yum." I smiled and got into the car.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to a what looked like a patch of woods.

"This is it?" I asked.

"No. We have a way to walk. C'mon." he said and we headed into the woods, picking our way past trees and underbrush.

A moment later we came upon a beautiful waterfall.

"This is the entrance." he replied.

A second later there was a cracking sound and a guy in a suit like mine jumped out and charged at me. I was able to just make out his features before he did so.

He had bright cerulean blue eyes and messy chestnut brown hair. A cocky smile was stretched across his face as he moved toward me.

He brandished a kick out at me and I ducked it swiped my foot out, knocking him on his back. He was up a split second later and we were fighting again. He was good and it was hard for me to keep up. I had no clue where Uncle Dustin was at all. For all I knew he was fighting his own opponent.

"That's enough Drake stand down!" I heard Uncle Dustin shout and the guy immediately stopped fighting and bowed to me and him.

"I didn't realize that you'd gotten so good Izzy." Uncle Dustin said walking over.

"Well I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" I smirked.

"You didn't tell me she had training." Drake said.

"Well now you do!" Uncle Dustin grinned and turned to me.

"Izzy this is Drake Valentine, he's a senior pupil of Shane's. He's studying Wind. Drake this is my niece Izzy Oliver. She's going to be here for a couple of weeks." he said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand.

I shook it and smiled, "Same here."

"Anyhow it's getting late. We'd better get to the Academy." Uncle Dustin said but I grabbed his arm first.

"You planned all that didn't you?" I asked looking at Uncle Dustin who shrugged.

"Did you really think you were just going to wander around here and do nothing all day? Pssh…follow me kid." he replied and walked to the lake.

I watched as he took a step out and began to walk across the water, the guy, Drake, following.

"How am I supposed to follow you!?" I asked.

"Just try!" Drake yelled.

"Yeah concentrate! It's in your blood Izzy!" Uncle Dustin added.

I took a deep breath.

I looked down at the water.

I took a step out.

And my foot stayed dry.

Smiling I took another and then another and soon I was standing beside Drake and Uncle Dustin.

"That was easy!" I smiled.

"Told you. Now c'mon." Uncle Dustin said and raised his hand and parted the water and we walked through, emerging on the other side dry.

Standing before us was a huge building and a huge stretch of land with people in outfits like mine for miles.

"This is amazing!" I said looking around.

"C'mon and I'll introduce you to Sensei. Drake I believe that you have a class right now." Dustin said.

"Yes Sensei Dustin." he said and bowed to Uncle Dustin before hurrying away.

"Wow…it looks like you actually have some power around here Uncle." I said as Drake hurried away.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much a big shot." he boasted.

"Dustin you're late." a voice said and Uncle Dustin jumped and spun around.  
I had bite my cheeks to stop from laughing at the mix of embarrassment, seriousness and perhaps a bit of terror that had replaced the cocky smirk he'd had a moment ago.

I turned around and saw a guy in a robe, his face serious.

"My apologies Sensei." Uncle Dustin said and bowed deeply to the guy.

"I can forgive it this time seeing as you have your niece with you today and this was obviously a reason for your tardiness." he said.

"Thank you Sensei and yes this is my niece Izzy Oliver. Izzy this is Sensei Kanoi Watanabe." Uncle Dustin said.

I bowed just a deeply as Uncle Dustin, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well. I understand that you yourself are a proficient warrior in your own right or so your Uncle, his friends and my son tell me." he said with a smile.

"I am a black belt." I smiled proudly.

"Very impressive. I also understand that you and your Uncle share another similar trait in your past." He replied.

"Indeed. I was the Pink Crane Ninjetti Ranger until quite recently." I nodded.

"Dustin has told me that you are having a difficult time adjusting to life without your powers because you gave them up under unfortunate circumstances and that you have come to spend time with him and to clear your head." he said.

"I did. It's been very hard to see my friends have their powers and feel that I'm being left behind." I replied.

"Well I hope that in your time here you will be able to find the peace you are seeking." Sensei said smiling at me.

"Thank you Sensei." I said and bowed again.

"Now Dustin I believe that you have students to attend to do you not?" Sensei asked.

"I do and I plan to as soon as I settle Izzy into her class with Shane." Uncle Dustin said.

"Very well Dustin. And Izzy I wish you good luck." Sensei smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled and we bowed to Sensei before hurrying off.

"So you'll be in Shane's class. It will be a little advanced but I think you'll pick it up pretty fast. I mean you are my niece." Uncle Dustin grinned.

"But you told me that you were horrible at your Ninja studies before you became a Power Ranger." I said and his grin faltered.

"Fine…you take after your mother. She was pretty good back in the day." he replied shaking his head.

"How do you know that I'm good at Air? I mean what if I'm better at Earth like you or if I'm better with Water like Tori?" I asked.

"Really it was Cam who decided that you would study with Shane. Your Dad gave me the background on you as a Ranger and then I told Cam and he said that since you were a Crane that you would be probably be good with it. If not we'll switch you around and find something for you to do while you're here." he replied.

I nodded as we walked into a clearing where there was a raised platform. Shane stood towards the back watching as two students went at it.

I stood off to the side and watched as the wind whipped around them. They were fighting with everything they had and it was amazing to watch. Every flip and kick was higher as they used the air to their advantage.

Soon the match ended and Shane's eyes broke from the students and over to Uncle Dustin and I. He smiled and walked over to us.

"Welcome to my class Izzy. C'mon and we'll introduce you." he said and held out a hand to help me up on the platform.

I took it and hopped up.

"Looks like you're good here. I'm going to go teach my class I'll see you in a while." Uncle Dustin said.

I waved and followed Shane to the center of the platform.

"Students! I have a new pupil to introduce you to. This is Izzy Oliver, Sensei Dustin's niece and she's come here from Angel Grove to train with us for 2 weeks. She has had no official ninja training but she is a black belted martial artist. I ask that you please welcome her into our group." Shane said.

"So…how would you like to show everyone what you can do?" Shane asked looking at me.

"Um…sure." I replied.

"Alright…any volunteers?" Shane asked.

Immediately Drake raised his hand and I smiled.

"Come on up." Shane called and he hurried forward.

"So you ready to finish this?" Drake smirked.

"Oh totally. I didn't get the privilege of handing your tail to you last time." I replied.

"So you two have already met?" Shane asked.

"Ask Uncle Dustin and he'll tell you how." I replied.

Shane looked at us weird but shrugged and stepped back.

Drake and I bowed to each other and got into stance.

"And…go!" Shane said and we began circling each other.

I kept my eye on him and he kept his on me. A moment later I charged and managed to land a kick to his side before he could realize what I had done. He brought his fist up and I blocked it before hitting out at him.

He dodged it and a second later jumped and was in the air and just out of reach.

"Oh! That is so not fair! Get back down here!" I yelled and he laughed at me, sticking his tongue out.

"Get down here!" I said and stomped my foot feeling like a 2 year old but not caring.

"If you insist!" he said and swooped down and delivered a kick at me then was right back in the air.

An idea quickly formulated in my mind and I smirked at him, "Bet you can't do that again Ninja boy!"

He shrugged and dove again. This time I ducked at the exact moment he lashed out, standing up and grabbing him by the belt. He couldn't move and I took the opportunity to flip him over my shoulder and slammed him on the platform.

"Yah!" I yelled and put my foot on his shoulder, pinning him down.

"The winner is Izzy!" Shane said and the others clapped.

I helped Drake up and we bowed to each other before shaking hands.

"You okay?" I asked as we climbed off the platform and joined the others.

"Yeah but you're even better than I already thought." he said.

"Thanks. You're really good too. It took me a second to figure out how to get you to come down." I replied.

"Yeah I'm a bit of a sucker for a taunt." he sighed.

"I don't blame you. They used to get me all the time. It took a while to block it out." I said.

We watched as Shane brought up others and they faced each other. Another ten or so groups must have gone before Shane dismissed everyone and walked over to where I was still standing with Drake.

"So Izzy how did you like your first class?" Shane asked.

"It was pretty awesome. I just wish I could do the running in air thing." I replied.

"Maybe before you leave you'll pick that up." Shane smiled.

"I'll help you if you want." Drake offered.

"That would be awesome. Thanks." I replied.

"Anyhow I have about two hours until my next class, c'mon and I'll show you around." Shane said.

"Sounds great." I replied.

"Do you mind if I tag along? I don't have another class for awhile." Drake asked.

"I don't mind? Shane?" I asked.

"No problem. Just don't be late for you other lessons." he warned.

Shane led me around showing me the different grounds that surrounded the area. There were different ones that were for each element along with a new one that was for Thunder. Apparently Hunter had previously taught at a different school but had merged the two to become the largest Ninja school on the west coast after Blake had retired from Motocross.

The tour ended when we came across Uncle Dustin talking with Cam and Hunter.

"Hey! How was your first class?" Uncle Dustin asked as we walked over.

"It was great. I even won a match against Drake." I smirked.

"Wow. Very impressive." Cam said with a smile.

Hunter started to say something but was interrupted when my phone rang. I pulled it out of the pocket that was concealed in the front of the jacket and looked at the screen. It was Nathan.

"Hey…I gotta take this. I'll be back." I smiled and walked a distance away so I could talk to him.

"Hey Tiger." I said as I sat down on the grass and answered the phone.

"Hello to you too Beautiful. You sound happy." he replied.

"Yeah I just won a match against one of the best pupils at the school that my Uncle teaches at and yesterday I went dirt biking with him. My Uncle that is…not the pupil." I laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation? What on earth are you doing fighting?" he fake chastised me.

"Oh please. You know that there is nothing more relaxing than sparring with someone else." I replied.

"I know. But I just wanted to call you and tell you that I miss you Iz." he said his voice kind of quiet.

"I know babe. I miss you too. I miss all of you." I sighed.

"Yeah but you've been missing us longer than we've been missing you. I'm still sorry. I'm sorry that we made you feel left out and neglected. We never meant to make you feel like you weren't part of our team. Honest Izzy." Nathan said.

"I know babe. Hopefully I'll come back and be me again." I replied.

"I hope so. I love you Beautiful." he said.

"Love you too Tiger." I smiled.

"Anyhow I gotta go. I just thought I'd call you between classes and talk to you because I missed your voice. I'll call you later." he replied.

"Okay. Talk to you later babe." I smiled and hung up.

"So who was that?"

I looked up to see Drake walking over towards me.

"Oh. That was Nathan, my boyfriend back home." I replied.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah. We've never actually been apart since we got together." I smiled.

"Well I guess me asking you out on a date before you leave is out of the question then huh?" Drake asked.

"Oh my god…you were going to ask me out?" I asked my face heating up.

He laughed, "Yeah but don't worry I know when to back off."

"We can still be friends can't we?" I asked.

"Of course! If anything it's better that we're friends. I can be more me around you than I could if I saw you as anything else." he replied.

"Same here." I smiled.

"However I would like to ask if you would like to go grab lunch with me. I for one am starving and I know a place that's about a ten minute walk from the entrance to the school." he said.

"Sounds good to me. Just let me go tell my Uncle." I said and stood up, dusting the seat of my pants off.

When I got there I saw that Tori and Blake had joined the group.

"Hey! We heard you totally kicked butt in your first class!" Blake grinned.

"Not totally. The other guy got some hits in but I did win." I replied.

"Still. You won against an advanced student. That's something." Tori replied.

"I guess you're right. But hey…Uncle Dustin would it be cool if I walk with Drake to go get something to eat?" I asked.

"Izzy you're 17. You don't have to ask for permission but yeah it's cool. Just be back in time for his next class. We were talking and we thought we'd let you try out the other classes and see what you thought." Uncle Dustin said.

"Great! That sounds like a blast!" I smiled.

"How are you guys getting there?" Hunter asked.

"Oh we're walking." I replied.

"Are you kidding? Anything close to here is like miles away. Drake probably forgot that he's not allowed to flash step until he's passed his test!" Shane said raising his voice and I saw Drake blush.

"Here take my van. You're about my size so there's extra clothes in the back that should fit you." she said and tossed me her keys.

"Thanks Tori." I smiled and hurried to meet up with Drake.

"I got Tori's van." I smiled swinging the keys around my finger.

"Sweet. Let's go then." he replied.

"So how long before you were going to tell me that you planned to flash step us?" I grinned as we walked.

"Um…right before I did it?" he grinned sheepishly.

I laughed, "Well now we don't have to. I just have to change out of this." I replied.

"DRAKE!"

I turned and saw a girl with a head full of white blond curls running over to us wearing a Water Ninja outfit.

"Who's that?' I asked.

"Daphne." He replied.

"Oh so you had a girlfriend and were still going to ask me out?" I asked looking at him.

"No. Not a girlfriend. A twin sister." he replied smirking at me.

When the girl stopped in front of us I saw that they had the same bright blue eyes and face shape.

"Who's this?" she asked looking at me.

"Hi…I'm Izzy." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Daphne…Drake's older sister." she smiled.

"Just by a minute." Drake retorted.

"A minute none the less baby brother." she grinned.

"Whatever. Izzy is Sensei Dustin's niece and we were just going to go out and grab some food." Drake replied.

"Oh. I was just about to ask if you wanted to come grab some lunch." Daphne said.

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt anything." she said looking between Drake and I.

"You won't be. C'mon. I was going to show her Sal's." Drake replied.

"Ooh! I love Earl's! They have the BEST burgers! You will LOVE them!" Daphne gushed.

"Then it's official. Let's go!" I said and we headed out.

"You got Sensei Tori's van?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. She said we could use it." I grinned and from the backseat I grabbed the aqua colored cargo shorts and black flip flops. After changing in the woods I walked back out to find Daphne and Drake already changed.

"How did you change so fast?" I asked.

"Ninja powers." they replied at the same time.

"You're not going to do that whole day are you?" I asked.

"Oh trust me…it's not something we try to do. It just happens." Daphne grimaced.

"Okay." I laughed and we climbed in the van and headed to Sal's.

It was true. Their burgers even rivaled Ernie's which were the best I'd ever tasted.

We sat at a table and talked about everything. They told us about growing up in Virginia with their parents before leaving home to train at the Wind Academy. It was where their parents had met and they had wanted to go since they were kids. I told them all about Angel Grove and my friends, my Dad, my brother and Nathan.

After we ate we headed back to the Academy but not before making plans to hang out that night.

My next class which was with Tori. After that came one with Hunter and Blake and finally one with Uncle Dustin. All of them were great but none struck me like the Air class had. If I was going to learn an element I was going to learn it was going to be Air.

"So Tori is having a movie night. You up for it?" Uncle Dustin asked as we walked towards the car after all the classes were over.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. Drake and his sister Daphne wanted me to hang out with them tonight. Is that okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "I don't see why not. I mean I don't expect you to be stuck with all of us the whole time you're here. It's great that you made friends. And if you want you can borrow my car."

"Seriously?! You are like the BEST uncle EVER." I grinned and hugged him.

I dropped Uncle Dustin off at Tori's before heading to his apartment and changing into jeans and a Harry Potter t-shirt that Jakob had bought me for my birthday. I added a pair of yellow Converse borrowed from Tasha, smiling at the thought that she would be happy that I was going to have some fun.

After I changed I headed back to the Academy and found Daphne waiting for me outside the dorms.

"What's up chica?" she smiled walking over to me. She wore a blue t-shirt, jean Capri pants and a pair of blue slip on shoes. Her curly hair was still a crazy mess of curls.

"Nothing much. So what are we up to tonight? I have my Uncle's car." I smiled.

"Well we thought we'd head into town and then wander for a bit. Sound like a plan?" she asked.

"Totally. Where's Drake?" I asked.

"He'll be here in a moment." she replied and a second later I felt a breeze pass me and Drake was standing beside me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I laughed, "Yeah. C'mon." I said and we headed for the car.

We ate dinner at a little restaurant that was actually near Storm Chargers. Once we ate I had to duck in and say hi to Kelly.

We walked in and found Blake and Hunter behind the counter.

"Hey Izzy! What's up with you tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing much just hanging out with Drake and Daphne. What are you two doing here working the graveyard shift?" I asked.

"Kelly had a dentist appointment and asked us to look after the shop." Hunter replied.

"You two showing Izzy a good time?" Blake asked.

"Yep. We're going to wander around Blue Bay Harbor for a bit and show her around." Drake replied.

"Awesome. Oh! Izzy! Dustin got a new pair of boots in. Would you mind taking them to him?" Blake asked.

"Sure Blake. No issue." I replied.

"Great. I'll go get them from the back." he replied and walked to the back of the store.

"It's so weird to hear that you're on first name basis with our teachers." Daphne smiled and Hunter laughed.

"To me it's weird that other people call them Sensei. I mean they've been friends with my Uncle since I was like 5 or 6. They're just Tori, Shane, Blake, Hunter and Cam." I smirked.

"And here are the boots." Blake said handing me a bag with the boots inside.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to give these to him tonight." I replied.

"Alright. Well you guys have fun and tell the others that we said hi." Hunter said and we headed out.

"So tell me…how do you do this whole floaty thing?" I asked Drake as we walked.

"It's mostly concentration. Everyone has the ability to do it. It's just tapping into it that's the hard part." Drake replied.

"Does that mean that I won't be able to do it?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not but I bet you could if you tried. Your Mom was a Wind Ninja right? And then your Uncle is a Ninja too. It's in your blood." he smiled.

"I seem to keep hearing that." I laughed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, my brother has a point." Daphne nodded.

"Wow…that's gotta be a first. How much did it hurt to say that?" Drake laughed.

"More than you will ever know." Daphne said rolling her eyes.

"Anyhow all you have to do is try. Here…come here." Drake said and grabbed me by my forearm and pulled me over to a bench.

He took the bag out of my hand and situated me so that I was standing behind the bench.

"Okay. Close your eyes." he ordered.

"Right." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Now I want you to concentrate. Find the energy that you have somewhere in you. Tell me when you find that." he said.

I relaxed and concentrated just like he said and a moment later I felt my hands tingle, almost like it had when I had touched the Power Coin.

"I think I found it." I said.

"Good. Now I want you to feel the air around you and try to combine that energy with the air." Drake said.

I pushed the energy out and felt it whip around me, the air along with it. I don't know how I did it but a moment later I felt my feet leave the ground.

"Now…slowly open your eyes." Drake said.

I opened my eyes and looked down. My feet were a good three inches off the ground.

"Whoa! I'm doing it!" I laughed and that was the moment that I broke concentration and I fell to the ground landing on my rear.

"Well you almost had it!" Daphne laughed reaching out and helping me up.

"And that was really good. You got further off the ground than most people do their first time." Drake replied.

"Thanks." I smiled.

We wandered around for a while longer before we decided to go home. I dropped Daphne and Drake off at the entrance to the Academy before heading to Tori's where Uncle Dustin was still hanging out with Shane, Tori and Cam.

"Hey! C'mon in." Tori said answering the door.

"Have fun?" Uncle Dustin asked as I walked in.

"Totally. It was great! Oh! And your new boots came in." I said and handed him the Storm Charger bag.

"Sweet! I've needed these!" he said pulling the boots out to look at them.

"Yeah Blake gave them to me when I stopped by. Oh and they both say hi." I replied.

"So what else did you guys get up to? Just wander around?" Tori asked sitting down, sipping her soda.

"No. Actually I did learn a new trick." I grinned.

"Trick?" Cam asked.

"Yeah! Watch!" I said and closed my eyes and followed the instructions that Drake had given me.

A moment later I felt my feet lift off the ground once again and I opened my eyes, grinning at my Uncle and his friends. All of them started laughing and clapping.

I cam back down and gave a little bow, "That was compliments of Drake."

"He taught you that just tonight?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. That's my second time doing it." I replied.

"That's really impressive. You have the potential to be a really good Ninja." Cam smiled.

"Wow. Thanks!" I smiled and sat down.

It was early so we started one more movie before Uncle Dustin and I headed home. Before bed I called Nathan and talked to him for a little bit before calling Ethan and Dad. After hanging up with them I finally crawled under the covers and fell asleep with a smile. Happy for the first time in a while.

**_So i'm thinking that I only going to continue this story for another few chapters._**

.

.

.

.  
BUT! I will start a sequel! If I keep going with this one story there will be around a million or so chapters so why not seperate it into parts? So if I posted a sequel to this that is still very much centered around Izzy, Ethan, Nathan, Tasha, Chris, Jakob and Ryan as the primary Rangers, just like this one, would you read it? Or should I just keep up with one story? Let me know! And thanks for reading!


	40. Returns & Seperations

"God I'm going to miss you guys." I sighed as wrapped both Daphne and Drake in a hug.

"We're going to miss you too!" Daphne gushed.

"Seriously Iz. You'd better come back and visit." Drake said looking at me.

"Don't worry I won't and next time I'll bring my friends. You guys would LOVE them." I grinned.

"Speaking of your friends do you think they'll recognize you?" Daphne asked touching my hair.

My two weeks in Blue Bay Harbor was up and I was heading back to Angel Grove. Though I was excited to be heading back home I was really going to miss Blue Bay Harbor. Probably more than I ever had before.

In the time I had spent here I had learned a lot. If I had stayed at the Academy I would've been at about a level 2 in my Wind Ninja studies, two below Drake. However I knew I couldn't stay in Blue Bay Harbor. My home was in Angel Grove with my dad and Ethan and Nathan.

I had gotten super close to Daphne and Drake though. A few days before Daphne had helped me dye my hair coal black, adding a blend of pink and red streaks to the front. I hadn't told her why I'd chose those colors but they symbolized me. The pink was the past as a Ranger and the red was my life going back to Angel Grove with my Wind Ninja training. I knew I wouldn't be able to help the others as Rangers but at least I knew now that I wasn't powerless.

"Alright Izzy it looks like your plane is boarding." Uncle Dustin said.

"Alright I guess it's time for me to go!" I said.

"Call us when you get to Angel Grove okay?" Tori said hugging me.

"And she means all of us." Blake smiled.

"Yes sir." I said with a salute.

He laughed and hugged me.

"Just remember…you get tired of Angel Grove there's always a spot for you at the Ninja Academy." Shane said wrapping his arms around me.

"I know and I know who to call if I have any questions about anything." I replied.

"Right." he nodded.

"And when Shane doesn't know what to do you know who to call after him." Cam smirked.

"Of course!" I smiled hugging him.

"And don't go changing on me again. I really don't want Dustin staring at me like he wants to rip my eyes out of my skull okay?" Hunter replied.

"I will do my best." I laughed and moved onto Uncle Dustin.

"I'm going to miss you kid. Don't let it be almost 2 years before I see you again." he said as he hugged me tighter than the rest.

"Love you." I smiled as I pulled away.

"Love you too kid." he said and kissed my head before I headed for the gate, turning at the last moment to wave goodbye to the mob that had formed to see me off.

Soon I found myself walking down the breezeway at Angel Grove International Airport. The moment I stepped into the receiving area I was suddenly airborne and not of my own doing.

Jakob and Ryan had hold of me under my arms and legs and were spinning me around at a nauseating pace but I couldn't help but laugh. They were singing some off key song about me being home but I was laughing too hard and too loud to hear what they were saying.

"Okay you guys are going to break her and we just got her back!" I heard Ethan yell over everything.

"Aww…we were just having a little fun with her." Ryan said but nonetheless they set me on my feet however I was unsteady from being spun around and I stumbled.

Before I could hit the floor I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Nathan smiling down at me.

"How was your trip Beautiful?" he asked.

"Was that supposed to be a joke or a legit question Tiger?" I laughed.

"Little bit of both." he smirked.

I smiled back and put my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. It felt good to kiss him again. However it was short lived as a voice halted our reunion.

"HEY LOVERBOY! SHE'S NOT JUST YOURS!" Tasha yelled.

"Agreed! We demand that you relinquish or friend so that we can hug her too!" Ann added.

I laughed and pulled away from Nathan and looked at my two best friends.

"I missed you guys so much!" I gushed as I threw my arms around the both of them.

We had talked almost every night that I was away and I had missed them like crazy.

"We missed you too!" Tasha smiled.

"Have you guys gotten your Formal dresses yet? Do you need help shopping?" I asked. I had been gone 2 weeks but it felt like ages.

"I have but Tasha still requires assistance." Ann replied.

"Yeah I'm stuck between two. I wanted you to help me choose the final one." Tasha said.

"Totally. We'll go today and you two can fill me in on all the bs the boys got into." I smiled.

"Hey! We have been very well behaved we'll have you know!" Chris said looking cross.

"Oh yeah. I believe that like I believe that little green aliens live up Ryan's butt." I laughed.

"How would you know? Have you ever been up my butt?" Ryan asked.

"Dude if you had aliens living up your butt you'd tell everyone." Ethan laughed walking over to me.

"Good point." Ryan nodded.

"So how was your trip Sis?" Ethan asked.

"Great. I learned a lot." I smiled.

"Really? Like what?" he asked.

"I'll show you guys after we get out of here." I replied.

"Deal. C'mon lets go get your bags. Dad's driving around the airport because he said parking was too expensive." Ethan said rolling his eyes.

The seven of us walked shoulder to shoulder out of the airport and that was when I realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Amanda?" I asked.

"Cheerleading tournament in Stone Canyon." Nathan replied.

"Yeah she said to send you her love and she wishes that she could have been here." Tasha replied.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"She's doing good. She's really getting the hang of being a Ranger." Jakob replied.

"Great. I knew she was the right pick." I smiled.

Dad greeted me with a huge hug when we walked outside.

"How was your vacation?" he asked.

"Amazing. However I can't believe that you never told me about Mom and Uncle Dustin." I said looking at him.

"Well that was for you to find out on your own I think. I was going to tell you eventually but this seemed like the right time and I thought you should find out for yourself." Dad replied.

"Well I'm glad I went. I feel better." I smiled.

We all piled into Dad's SUV, me on Nathan's lap, and headed to the house.

"It feels AMAZING to be home." I smiled as I collapsed on the couch.

"Well it feels more like home with you here sweetheart." Dad said kissing the top of my head.

"So what did you bring us?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan! What the hell? You don't just ASK what she brought us!" Tasha said.

"However you did bring us souvenirs did you not?" Ann asked.

"Sounding more and more like an earthling every day. Yeah I brought you guys some stuff back. Jakob hand me my little suitcase will you?" I asked.

"Sure thing Iz." He said and carried it over to me, sitting it on the coffee table.

I opened it up and started sorting through the stuff.

"For everyone I brought back Motocross Jerseys with all your names on the back courtesy of Kelly Halloway at Storm Chargers. All of them in your 'signature' colors of course." I grinned and handed everyone their jersey.

"These are great Izzy!" Chris said trying his on.

"What's this?" Ethan asked holding up one of the gloves from my Academy Uniform.

"OH! That is part of the Uniform that I wore when I studied at the Wind Ninja Academy located in Blue Bay Harbor." I replied.

"Did you just say Ninja Academy?" Jakob asked.

"Yeah. I mean c'mon. You take orders from a giant floating head from space. Do Ninja's really seem that far fetched?" I asked.

"I guess not. It's just weird to hear the word Ninja when it's not in context with us." Jakob smirked.

"Did you say you 'studied'?" Ann asked.

"Yeah I did. I worked with a Wind master along with my friend Drake and we-"

"Drake?" Nathan interrupted.

"Yeah…I told you about him." I replied.

"No…you never told me about any Drake. I heard about a Daphne but not a Drake." Nathan said.

"Yes you did! Drake is Daphne's twin brother." I replied.

"Oh. Okay." Nathan replied and I turned back to Ann.

"Anyhow my friend Drake and I were in the same class and we studied basic wind techniques. My Mom was actually a Wind Ninja and this was her uniform." I smiled and pulled it out, showing it to the others.

"So did you learn any cool Ninja moves?" Chris asked.

"Sorta…you guys wanna see?" I asked.

"YES!" they all yelled.

"C'mon. I have to do it outside." I replied and headed for the backyard.

I took a place in the middle of the backyard and closed my eyes, drawing out my energy and mixing it with the air around me. Using it to lift me I looked at the others who were clapping and yelling.

"That's not all!" I grinned and did a series of flips in the air before whipping the wind out and blowing back the hair of my friends.

"So? What do you think?" I asked.

"That was amazing! Can you teach me that?!" Ethan asked.

"I can try." I replied with a smile.

"That really is something Izzy. You remind me a lot of your mom." Dad said with a proud smile.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"So is anyone else hungry?" Dad asked.

"I am." Ryan said.

"You're ALWAYS hungry!" Jakob and Ann said at the same time and I swore I saw them glance at each other and blush a moment later.

"Jeeze…wanna try that again? Maybe have all of you in unison this time?" Ryan asked.

"I'm starving Dad. Oh! Can we go to the Youth Center? I'm craving Ernie's burgers." I smiled.

"Anything you want kid." Dad smiled.

We headed to the Youth Center and I saw that even though it was later in the afternoon there were several cars in the parking lot. I thought it was weird but I shrugged it off and headed into the Youth Center with my Dad and friends.

"Why is it dark?" I asked as we walked into the Juice Bar area.

A second later the lights flipped on and there was a shout of "SURPRISE!" from every corner. Jason, Cassie, Amanda, Billy, Justin, Kimberly, Ernie, Bulk and Bulk's wife Tracy stood smiling.

Pink, white and red streamers decorated the Juice Bar and there was a sheet cake done in the same colors that read, "Welcome Home Izzy".

"Oh my god! This is amazing! Thank you guys!" I smiled looking around at everything.

For the next few hours I danced and laughed with my friends while I ate a ton of Ernie's burgers and stuffed my face with cake. When everything was done everyone went their separate ways. I headed straight for bed, tired from all the excitement from the day.

No sooner had I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, there was a tap on the window. Sitting up I saw Nathan smiling at me from the other side.

"You're crazy you know that?! If my Dad catches you in here I'm going to have to dump you because I'm not into girls like that." I smirked as I lifted up the window.

"I'll take that chance." he said and climbed into my room.

"So…what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Tiger? Or since you climbed up to my room should I call you Romeo?" I smiled.

"Oh you can call me anything you want Beautiful as long as you let me hold you until the sun comes up." he said and took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine in a way that he never could've earlier in front of my Dad.

I stumbled back and fell onto the bed with him on top of me. We laid like that just kissing for a while, hands roaming but nothing too serious. With my Dad in the next room we couldn't really do anything but kiss. Soon though we didn't even kiss. We just laid on the bed holding each other.

"So…the hair…what's with it?" Nathan asked playing with a strand that had fallen in my face.

"Just a change up. The pink is for my past and the red is for my future." I replied.

"Well I like it. It suits you." he said.

"Thanks." I smiled and snuggled closer to my boyfriend.

A moment later my phone began to ring. Pulling away I grabbed it and answered without even looking at the ID. Tasha had gone to bed the same time I had. If she'd heard Nathan come in I knew she'd call and tell me if Dad was coming down the hall so we could be quiet for awhile.

"What?" I asked.

"Hello to you too." a voice laughed from the other end.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Wow…only gone for 12 hours and you forget me! It's Drake!" Drake replied.

"Oh! Sorry! It's late and I'm coming down off a major sugar high." I laughed.

"What happened to calling everyone when you got back to Angel Grove?" he asked.

"My Dad and my friends threw a welcome home party for me. I lost track of everything." I replied.

"Oh. Well I just wanted to make sure that you got home okay." Drake said.

"I'm fine. But hey um…I have company right now can I call you back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure but I suggest you call Daphne first. She's flipping out." Drake replied.

"Okay. Will do. Talk to you later dude." I said.

"Later." he said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked as I sat my phone on the beside table.

"Drake. He called to make sure I got home okay. I was supposed to call him and the others back in Blue Bay Harbor and let them know I got in okay and with all the hubbub I forgot." I replied.

"Oh." Nathan said and scooted down my bed and grabbed his sneakers.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going home." he replied as he laced his shoes.

"What? Why?! What happened to 'holding me until the sun comes up'?" I asked.

"Well I figured you'd want to call Drake back. I mean if you don't have _company_ then you'll be able to talk to him all you want." Nathan snapped.

"But I don't want to talk to Drake! I want to lay here and talk to you! To be close to you! Why are you getting so psycho over this whole Drake thing?" I asked.

"I don't know Izzy lets think shall we? You only mentioned him over and over at the party! 'Drake and I did this' 'Drake and I did that'. It was all you talked about!" he said.

"I hardly talked about him!" I replied.

"Oh please! I counted 10 mentions of his name before I stopped counting!" Nathan said.

"People were asking me about my trip! He was part of it! I made a new friend! What's the big deal? I talked just as much about his sister Daphne! He's just a friend!" I said, my voice rising.

"Oh please Izzy! How do I know that he's just a _'friend'_? I was with you there! You go away to some fancy school for 2 weeks and come back all smiles and with a new hair style and new powers! And all because you couldn't take the fact that we still had our Ranger powers and you had to sit on the sidelines and watch. I thought Chris was the green Ranger but it looks like you were the whole time. You were so green with jealously over us having our powers that you had to run away like a little girl!" He spat.

"Get out." I snapped glaring at him.

"What? Can't handle the truth about yourself?" he smirked.

"GET. OUT!" I screamed and before I could think I had whipped the air in the room around me and had thrown him against the wall, assorted trophies and books falling with him.

A moment later light flooded the room and I flashed back to a few weeks before when Tasha, Zordy and Ethan had come into my room because they thought the Reflection Rangers had gotten in. This time though my Dad and Kimberly were with them, both poised to fight.

"What's going on in here?" Dad asked looking between Nathan who was on the floor amongst the litany of objects that had fallen with him.

"Nathan was just leaving." I said, my voice severely arctic to even my ears.

Nathan stood up and wordlessly walked out of the room.

"Izzy is there something that we should know?" Nathan asked quietly as he watched Nathan walk out of the room.

"Nothing. We were just in the process of breaking up." I said and a moment later collapsed on my bed, tears streaming down my face.

Tasha ran over and sat down beside me, wrapping her arms around me.

"What happened honey?" Kimberly asked walking over and kneeling at my feet.

"He came over and we were laying here, not doing anything else, and then he accused me of cheating on him with Drake because Drake called to make sure I got home okay! Then he started calling me a little girl because I was messed up over losing my powers! So I flipped out and used my wind powers to throw him against the wall." I sobbed.

"What did she say?" I heard Ethan ask Dad.

"Screw you Ethan!" I yelled and hurled a pillow at him.

"Oh I'm so sorry hon." Kimberly said moving to sit on my bed, hugging me like Tasha was.

"I didn't do anything! Drake is just a friend! I told him that I had a boyfriend almost as soon as I met him! He understands! He's just a friend! Like Chris or Ryan or Jakob!" I replied.

"Everything will be okay." Tasha said hugging me.

"Look it's late. Why don't we go to bed? Maybe things will look better in the morning sweetheart." Dad said.

"Maybe." I said even though I knew that they really wouldn't.

"We'll talk more in the morning okay?" Kimberly said.

"Actually Kimberly can you stay? You too Tasha? I don't want to be all alone." I asked.

"No problem honey. I'm right here." Kimberly said and crawled into bed beside me along with Tasha.

Tonight I needed them. Kimberly was the closest thing to a Mom that I had right now and Tasha was like my sister.

"Want me to go kick his ass? As your big brother I have the authority to do that if you ask." Ethan said and I couldn't help but smirk.

I shook my head, "No thank Eth but thanks." I smiled.

"Alright…love you Iz." Ethan said and pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaving the room.

"Well I'll leave you girls alone. I love you baby." Dad said and kissed my cheek before heading out.

"I've been thinking. Why don't we have a girly day tomorrow? We'll call Ann over and banish the boys to Billy's." Kimberly suggested.

"And we can pig out on candy and ice cream and watch stupid movies." Tasha grinned.

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with all of this." Kimberly said rubbing my back.

"Weird huh? I come back from a vacation to fix my mental state and I come back and it's disrupted again." I smirked thinking about the irony.

"Well it's Nathan's fault for being a dumb ass." Tasha replied.

I sighed, "Thanks for being here for me. I appreciate it."

"No problem honey. We're always here for you." Kimberly replied.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I just wanted to shut out the world and not think anymore that night.

**_So there is definitely going to be a sequel to this! By the time I finish this story you all will know just what it's going to pertain to and how everything is going to work. However just know that all of the main characters in this story will be main characters in the next._**

**_However I have a few more surprises up my sleeve before this part of the story is laid to rest. I have everything planned and there should be anywhere from 4 to 7 more chapters before this ends! Some may surprise you some may not but each will set up the next story!_**


	41. Formal, Make Ups & A Team Shake Up

"So what do you think?" I asked stepping out of the dressing room in one of a million gowns that I had brought with me inside.

"Oh! Izzy! It's beautiful." Amanda gushed.

"It's beautiful Izzy. I really think that is the one." Kimberly said.

"Totally perfect." Tasha grinned.

"I agree. That is the most suitable choice for you to pick." Ann said clapping.

The dress was long, strapless and white with a beaded detail under the bust. Most of the dresses that I'd tried on were pink but they hadn't felt right. This one felt like it was the one I should choose.

"Then this is the one." I smiled.

"Now we all officially have our dresses." Tasha smiled.

"Yeah…but it'd be better if I had a date." I sighed.

"Izzy forget about Nathan. He was an ass for saying what he did." Tasha said.

"And as his sister I can totally vouch for that. I don't know why he's so jealous. I mean that Drake guy is really cute but it's more than obvious that you and Nathan are meant to be together." Amanda said as she inspected a bright green dress with a halter neckline.

"Think of it this way Izzy…now you have two dates instead of one and with two of the most attractive boys at Angel Grove High." Ann smiled.

I smiled back. It was true. In the wake of my breakup with Nathan the previous weekend I had declared that I wasn't going to formal. However when Ryan and Ethan had heard about this the previous day they had vetoed the idea. They had decided that they would both escort me whether I went in a dress or sweats. I had opted for the dress.

"Alright girls lets get this dress bought so we can get all of you ready! Let's move!" Kimberly said clapping her hands and I hurried to change back into my regular clothes.

It was the day of Formal and this shopping trip had been a last moment one since it was only the previous night that it had been decided that I would go. Thank god Kimberly was a super shopper and had the hours to most of the stores in the mall memorized. We had swooped in that morning and an hour later we had found my dress.

We hurried back to the house and started grabbing showers. Ann and I were up first and the moment we were done Kimberly and Amanda had us in curlers while Tasha grabbed her shower.

Dad was our go for person while we got ready. He brought us food and ran out and bought more hairspray when we suddenly ran out.

Tasha wore a yellow dress with gold under the bust and gold straps and her hair shiny and pin straight. She had on gold strappy heels with gold hoops and a clutch. A bangle bracelet hung from her wrist in place of her Communicator which was tucked safely in her bag along with her morpher.

Ann had her hair pulled into a knot at the crown of her head with a few curls hanging loose around her face. She had a dark blue strapless dress and a pair of silver heels, a silver clutch and a sapphire ring with matching earrings.

In addition to my white dress I wore a pair of pink heels I already owned with a rhinestone studded clutch and a diamond tennis bracelet that had belonged to my mom. My hair was curled and fell around my shoulders in soft waves.

I was just finishing up my makeup when Kimberly walked into the bathroom.

"Hey I have something for you." she smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. These are for you." she smiled and handed me a pair of dangling earrings. There were 3 stones on them; a round rhinestone one, a pink square one and then a tear drop shaped rhinestone at the bottom. They were beautiful.

"Wow. Thanks." I smiled and quickly put them on.

"I bought them for my Formal but I didn't get to go. Zedd and Rita set a monster loose and by the time we stopped it the dance was over. I found them when I was going through some stuff and thought that you should have them. I'm a little too old to wear them now." she replied.

"I love them. Thank you." I grinned and hugged her.

The doorbell rang downstairs.

"It sounds like your dates are here." she smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me down stairs.

Ethan had gotten ready over at Ryan's and now he stood with Jakob, Chris and Nathan. The Parents (including Billy) and Amanda were all standing off to one side smiling. Everyone but Nathan wore suits with vests and ties that matched their ranger colors. Nathan's vest and tie was a bright pink and it made my stomach churn as I realized he'd probably rented it when we were still going together and hadn't been able to change it.

However I was stunned when Ann walked down the stairs and unabashedly pressed her lips to Jakob's.

"Whoa! When did this happen?" I asked looking at my two friends.

"Um…two weeks ago now?" Jakob replied, his cheeks tinting red.

"And you didn't tell me?!" I asked.

"Don't feel left out Iz…we're all just as stunned as you." Ethan said looking at the two of them.

"We were planning on telling you tonight." Ann smiled.

"Well I think you make an adorable couple." Tasha said.

"Same here!" I grinned.

"Thanks." Jakob replied.

"Oh we picked up corsages for you three." Chris smiled and from the table next to the door produced a beautiful bunch of off white flowers which he slipped onto Tasha's wrist. Jakob had gotten Ann a dark blue one that matched her dress exactly and Ethan found one for me that was made of bright pink roses.

"Alright! Picture time!" Cassie said holding up a camera.

We all stood together; I stood between Ryan and Ethan, next were Tasha and Chris, then came Ann and Jakob and Nathan lingered at the end. All of our parents snapped pictures and ordered us into different arrangements.

After the group picture they snapped photos of just the girls then just the guys. Next came photos of the couples; Chris and Tasha, Ann and Jakob and me between Ryan and Ethan. By the time we finished snapping photos the Limo had pulled up outside.

"Okay kids it's time to go! Have fun and be safe!" Jason said.

"Oh! And girls! Take this! You'll need it by the end of the night! Trust me!" Cassie said and handed a shopping bag to Tasha before we walked out to the limo.

"So what did Cassie give you as you walked out?" Chris asked as we pulled away from the curb.

"No clue." Tasha said and reached into the shopping bag and produced three boxes with our names on it. She handed them to each of us and we opened it up.

Nestled in white paper was a pair of Converse with pink sequins on it. Tasha and Ann both held similar pairs of shoes. Tasha's were gold though and Ann's were silver.

"These are quite a clever idea!" Ann grinned.

"Yeah! They'll be perfect for when our feet get tired from all our amazing moves on the dance floor." Tasha laughed.

"Agreed." I nodded.

We pulled up to the front doors of the school and climbed out. Ethan and Ryan each took one of my arms and walked me into the gym, our friends coupled up behind us and Nathan taking up the back.

The gym was decorated with silver, blue and white crepe paper with little silver snowflake shaped confetti all over the floor. Someone was going to have a hell of a time cleaning this up come Monday.

Music was already blasting but we headed for yet another round of photos. Jakob and Ann and Tasha and Chris took photos by themselves then the bunch of us took one of all of us posing like fools in some manner.

As soon as the last photo was snapped, Ann, Tasha and I changed our shoes and headed out on the dance floor.

I wasn't a big fan of Rap, Hip-Hop or the Top 40 Pop Charts Hits but honestly I wouldn't have cared if we were dancing to Polka. All that mattered to me was having fun with my friends. However I couldn't help but notice that despite dancing with us Nathan was brooding. I decided that I had to do something.

When the songs changed I grabbed Nathan's arm and towed him out into the hall so we could hear one another. We hadn't talked since our break up except for a few civil words. This was going to be overly awkward but I had to do something.

"We need to talk." I said looking at him.

He nodded, "I know we do."

"Look I know that things ended badly with us but we can't let that ruin our friends night. We need to get back on common ground, relationship or not." I said.

"I agree. I'm sorry about all those things I said. I really am Izzy. I just got so jealous about that guy. I couldn't seem to make you happy when you were here and then you go off for 2 weeks and that guy makes you smile a smile bigger than any one that I've ever seen. I just snapped. I mean…I miss you and love you Izzy." Nathan replied and by the look in his eyes I knew he meant it.

"I love you too Nathan but I can't forget everything you said to me. I'm sorry but that's the way it is. However I do want to be friends. We were friends before we were a couple and I think we could be friends again. What do you say?" I asked looking at him.

He sighed and looked at his shoes for a moment, chewing on his lip, before he nodded.

"I think I can handle that." he replied.

"Good." I said smiling.

"So…you ready to go back into the dance?" he asked.

"You bet. C'mon! Let's boogie!" I laughed and we headed for the gym doors. However before we could even touch the door a melodic beeping filled the hallway.

"Shit." he scowled.

"I'll go get the others. Hold on." I replied and hurried into the gym.

"HEY!" I waved getting their attention.

Everyone looked at me and I pointed to my wrist. It was our unspoken sign that it was time to go. Everyone frowned but nonetheless we all headed for the doors of the gym.

"We're here. Go on Zordon." Ethan said.

"Zard has set a monster called the Crepe Creeper loose in the middle of Angel Grove square. Teleport there now with Izzy. You will need her help. Amanda will meet you there." Zordon said.

"Me Zordon?" I asked.

"Indeed Izzy. I trust in your new abilities and feel that they will help the others succeed." he said.

"Right." I nodded.

"Alright lets move out." Ethan said.

"Wait!" I replied.

"What?" Jakob asked.

"Give me five seconds. I can't fight in this damn dress! You guys get Ranger costumes! I don't!" I replied and ducked into the locker room.

I found my gym locker and quickly pulled out a pair of sweatpants and my gym t-shirt just as Tasha ran into the locker room.

"Help me get this unzipped." I said turning around.

Tasha quickly unzipped the back of the dress, "The others have gone ahead. I stayed behind to teleport you." she said.

"Right." I nodded and quickly pulled on my pants and t-shirt before grabbing onto Tasha's wrist.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded and a moment later we were teleporting.

I felt my feet hit the ground and I was instantly in fighting stance. Standing in front of us was a figure that looked like a mummy wrapped in rainbow colored crepe paper. The others were morphed and fighting him hard. He was throwing out what looked like long lengths of crepe paper, wrapping them around the bodies of my friends.

"Lets get this guy." I said to Tasha.

"Right!" she replied and morphed.

The two of us ran at Crepe Creeper. Tasha had out her blaster shooting with everything she had but a moment later one of it's paper tendrils whipped out and threw her aside.

"Damn it." I cursed as I dodged a tendril that was directed at me.

I grabbed the air and boosted myself up out of Crepe Creeper's reach before coming down, kicking out at him.

"You're not a Ranger." Crepe Creeper growled.

"No…just someone with a little power of my own." I smirked and struck out again however this time he expected it and caught me in the side, sending me flying.

"Ow. That hurt." I grunted as I stood up. I wasn't used to being tossed around outside of my Ranger costume.

"You okay Iz?" Ryan asked looking at me.

"Fine." I replied taking stock of my injuries. There was a long scrape down my arm and a cut on my knee but nothing serious. I had to make a mental note to ask Uncle Dustin if he could send me a second Ninja Academy suit so I could keep one at school and the other at home so I wouldn't get beat up like this again. That or learn how to do the Ninja quick change thingy.

I stood up and looked around. Ethan and Amanda were attacking Crepe Creeper while the others went up against a group of putties that had just shown up.

"Oh look here! The little Black Ranger and the former Pink Ranger. Let's play!"

Jakob and I turned around and saw Goldar standing behind us.

"What do you want Metal Head?" I spat.

"Big words from a little girl with now Ranger Powers." he laughed.

"I may not have my Ranger Powers but I can still kick your ass." I spat.

"And she's got me to back her up!" Jakob replied.

"Then come and get me!" he laughed and we attacked.

The two of us fought our hardest but it was useless. He was too strong.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." I groaned as I pulled myself up from the ground for what felt like the millionth time.

"Me neither." Jakob said.

"EVERYONE PULL BACK!" I heard Nathan yell suddenly.

"Thank god." I said and grabbed onto Jakob who teleported us to the Command Center.

"Zordon, what was that back there?" Ryan asked taking off his helmet.

"That was Zard increasing his forces. It seems that things have escalated to a higher degree than before. Why Zard has chosen to increase his forces now will remain to be seen. As for now you must restore your strength so that when the time comes again you'll be able to face Zard's monsters again." Zordon replied.

"I guess the Formal's a bust huh?" Nathan sighed as he powered down.

"Pretty much. Everything is over by now." Tasha sighed.

"So much for being normal for a night." Chris sighed.

"Izzy how's your arm?" Ethan asked.

"It's okay. I've been through worse." I sighed.

"Perhaps we should clean it and wrap it to prevent infection. I will fetch the first aid kit." Ann said and walked off and returned.

I sat on the Command Center floor while Ann fixed up my arm and my knee. I looked over and saw Amanda sitting quietly looking at her morpher.

"Amanda?" I asked.

"Huh?" she asked looking up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah you're too quiet Sis. What's going on?" Nathan asked.

Amanda sighed, stood up and looked at Zordon.

"Zordon I want to relinquish my Pink Ranger Powers." she replied.

"What?!" the six of us yelled at once.

"I'm sorry to drop it on you guys now but I've been thinking about it for awhile now. I want Izzy to have her Power's back." Amanda said looking from us to Alpha to Zordon.

"Amanda those are your Powers…I gave them to YOU. They're not mine anymore." I replied standing up.

"Izzy they were never my Powers. I've never felt like they were really mine. I never felt right as a Ranger. You were chosen to be a Ranger…not me. I was just holding them for you. It's time for you to take them back." Amanda replied.

"Zordon?" I asked looking at him, wondering what to do.

"Amanda is this the choice you truly wish to make?" Zordon asked.

"I do. Being a Ranger was great but Izzy's a better Ranger than I could EVER hope to be. She deserves them. Maybe I'll get powers again but not now. I'm only 14...maybe I should grow up a little first." Amanda replied.

"Very well. We are truly thankful for your time as a Ranger Amanda and are grateful for the sacrifices you have made in the past few months. And perhaps, as you said, you will one day be a Ranger again." Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon." she said and pulled the power coin from the morpher.

"Wait! Zordon are you sure this is safe? I mean she won't start turning into a Cacti Trap again will she?" Ethan said grabbing Amanda's wrist before she could pass on the coin.

"The last seed has been removed from Izzy's body. She is no longer in danger of mutating." Zordon assured my brother.

He nodded and moved back.

"Thank you for the opportunity Izzy but these belong with their rightful owner." Amanda smiled and much like the day I passed on my power to her she gave it back, pressing the coin into my hand.

Instantly I felt the power from the coin fill my body but this time something was different about it. However I chalked it up to this being the second time I had held the power and decided to ask Dad about it later since he had been giving Powers at least 4 different times.

"Wow…this feels weird." Amanda said looking at her hands.

"What do you mean?" Tasha asked.

"I feel normal but normal feels weird. You know what I mean?" Amanda asked.

"I know exactly what you mean and thank you Amanda." I replied.

"You're welcome Izzy." she smiled and hugged me.

Suddenly the alarm rang out.

"Rangers it seems that Crepe Creeper is back. He is in Downtown Angel Grove." Alpha said.

"We'd better morph here. It'll save time and we'll protected." Ethan said.

"Right." we nodded.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Ethan yelled and we grabbed for our Morphers and yelled out our calls.

I shoved my morpher out and yelled, "NINJA CRANE POWER!"

I felt the familiar sensation of Morphing and smiled however when I had morphed I realized that something was off. It didn't help that all my friends were staring at me.

"Ay-Yi-Yi! Izzy!" Alpha said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're costume. It's not Pink." Tasha replied.

I looked down a gasped. The front was the same, same diamond pattern across my chest, on my boots and my gloves along with the skirt. However the sleeves and legs under the skirt were a gray color and the rest of the suit…well it surprised me as much as it had the others.

My suit really wasn't Pink anymore.

It was Red.

_**And Izzy's a Red Ranger! Why she's Red will be revealed in the next chapter!**_

**_Anyhow I am having a search for characters for the sequel! I need somewhere around 7-8 new characters for some very important positions of various colors if you catch my drift ;D_**

**_All characters will play a good sized part in the next story even if they don't appear in EVERY chapter. I would tell you more but that would just give away the whole plot for the sequel and no one wants that! _**

**_If you're interested PM me these details:  
1) Name _**

**_2)Age_**

**_3) Your favorite season of Power Rangers (excluding MMPR) _**

**_4) A description of your character's appearance and personality._**

**_5)Anything else you would like me to know about your character. _**

**_If I decide to use your character I will be sure to message you as soon as possible which should be fairly quickly! Anyhow thanks for reading!_**


	42. Leaders

"Zordon?! What's going on? What's wrong with my suit?!" I asked looking up at our mentor.

"I'm not certain Izzy. I can only guess that your new powers have somehow affected the morpher's make up and has changed your suit. However at the moment we must focus on the task at hand." Zordon replied.

"Right." We nodded and teleported to where Crepe Creeper was.

"Well we meet again Rangers!" he said as we landed.

"And this is the last time! We're here to send you to the Recycling Bin!" Ethan said.

"What do we have here hmm? Two Red Rangers? What happened to your other pink ranger and your little friend who was unarmed?" he asked.

"I'm still here just in a different color." I said.

"Well well…I'm terribly sorry to tell you that you're not going to wearing that color much longer. In fact you're not going to be wearing any color!" he laughed and shot out a stream of Crepe paper.

I jumped and avoided it just in time. However I seemed to jump higher than before. My Ranger Powers must have increased my new abilities.

"Izzy that was amazing!" Ryan said when I landed.

"I know. I didn't know I could jump that high!" I laughed.

However the moment of amazement that the lost of us shared was quickly gone as we all had to duck around Crepe Creeper's coils.

There was a whipping sound and I saw my friends fall around me. I felt anger rise in my chest. After weeks of being stuck at home I was full of spitfire and ready to fight.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" I shouted and concentrated another gust of wind at Crepe Creeper giving my friends just enough time to get themselves up.

"Alright you guys lets end this!" Ethan said.

"Right!" We called.

"Metallic Armor Power Up!" Ethan yelled and a moment later my suit was surrounded with light. When I looked down my suit was glittering and shiny, a thin metal layer coating the suit.

"When did we get this?!" I asked looking at Nathan.

"A couple of battles ago. It's still new." he said.

We all ran at Crepe Creeper and took our turns shooting him with our blasters. Tasha and Chris went first, Ann and Jakob were up next, Ryan and Nathan after them. Ethan took his turn before turning to look at me.

"Alright Izzy! Finish him off!" he yelled.

"Gladly!" I replied and sped forward, flipped in the air and shot him in the center of his chest.

I landed alongside my friends and we watched as he burst into flames. Smoke filled the air and but when it parted I felt my stomach sink. Though I had never seen him before in my life I knew exactly who was walking towards us.

Zard.

We didn't move a muscle, just watched as he came closer, finally stopping about 5 feet away.

"These are the Rangers? The ones that are a constant thorn in my side?! You are but mere children!" Zard yelled.

"We're old enough to stop you!" Nathan said.

"Well you have succeeded. I grow weary of attempting to defeat you. I shall do as my moronic brother refused and leave your planet in peace. You and your leader Zordon are far too powerful for me." Zard said and just as soon as he was there he was gone.

"D-Do you think that was real?" Jakob asked.

"I don't know. Let's get back to the Command Center." Ethan said.

We teleported back and pulled off our helmets to look at Zordon.

"Is legit Zordon? Has Zard truly pulled back?" Nathan asked.

"It appears so Nathan. All of our readings cannot find him anywhere near the Moon or Earth." Zordon replied.

"This doesn't sit right with me though." Ethan said.

"Me neither." I agreed.

"You are right to be wary Rangers. I too feel that this is not the last we will see of Zard. We must keep remain on high alert." Zordon said.

"No problem Zordon." Tasha said.

"So is there any news on Izzy's Red Costume?" Jakob asked.

"We have been monitoring Izzy as she fights and we believe that we have come up with a solution." Alpha said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have come to the conclusion that your new Ninja Powers have interacted with your morpher and have changed the colors. As our archives of Rangers reveals the former Red Wind Ranger you know as Shane was red as well. This is the most likely reason." Zordon replied.

"So we're both Red Rangers now?" Ethan asked.

"Indeed." Zordon said.

"Then who's the leader?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.

"I get what Chris is saying. The Red Ranger is always the leader. We have 2 Red Rangers now. Is Ethan still the leader or is it Izzy?" Ryan asked.

"This is quite the quandary." Ann nodded.

"Guys…just because my color has changed doesn't mean that things are any different." I replied.

"No…Izzy they're right. Things are different." Ethan said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him.

"Things are different Izzy. You're stronger than you were before. Maybe you should be the leader." Ethan replied.

"What?! No! I can't be the leader! You're the leader Ethan. You have been since the beginning." I said.

"Yeah but only because you were there with me. You were the one that pushed me to do everything. I mean c'mon you were the one that got Jakob and Ryan talking again! You were the one that took out Crepe Creeper just now! Izzy you're the one who should be leader. Not me." Ethan replied.

"No. I won't do it." I said.

"Izzy just take it. Be the leader. We know you can do it." Ethan replied.

"NO! I won't do. N-Not unless you're Co-Leader." I replied thinking about the fact that they weren't going to give it up.

"Co-Leader?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. That's the only way I'll do it. We're both Red Rangers. It's the most logical conclusion. Deal?" I asked holding out my hand.

Ethan looked at me and I saw the similarities between the two of us for the first time. Our eyes were the same color and shape and the smile that curled onto his mouth a moment later was the same one I'd smiled a million times.

"Deal." he smiled and shook my hand.

"So we officially missed Formal. It's almost two in the morning. The Formal ended at one." Ryan said as he powered down and looked at his watch.

"Damn." Tasha sighed.

"So what now? Think Ernie's still up for that post Formal Burger that he offered all the kids?" Nathan asked.

"Probably. I mean he didn't see us so he probably got that we were out fighting." I replied.

"So the Juice Bar it is." Jakob said and we teleported out.

The Youth Center was pretty empty by the time we got there. The last few kids that had been lingering around were leaving. I had made a stop at the school and changed back to my dress. My hair was a little messed up so I put my hair half up half down but my makeup was fine.

"Late night guys?" Ernie asked as we sat down at the bar.

"You could say that." Chris said as we slid onto stools at the bar.

"Give me a moment and I'll have Burgers for all eight of you. The perfect thing after a long night of dancing and fighting monsters." Ernie smiled and walked to the grill.

"That's a partly correct statement. We did very little dancing." Ann sighed.

"That's not right. Here…let me see if I can help you guys out a little." Ernie smiled and walked over to the wall.

We watched as he flipped a couple of switches and a moment later the room was dark except for a twirling disco ball in the center of the room. Ernie flipped on the radio and music began to pump out.

"May I have this dance?" Jakob asked holding his hand out to Ann.

She grinned and took his hand and they hurried out to the dance floor and began to dance.

"C'mon guys lets cut a rug!" Nathan laughed and we followed the lead of our friends.

As we danced and twirled with the lights swirling around us I felt normal. Not normal like I had no powers but normal like every other teenage girl. I had my friends and my powers and I couldn't imagine a better night.

_**All's well that ends well right? Well not in this case! There is ONE more chapter to come!**_

_**Anyhow thank you to everyone who has sent in a character :D I have almost filled all the spots i needed to fill! I still need MALE characters tho! So if anyone wants to submit a male character feel free! Oh! And I have a spot for ONE last FEMALE character. It's all first come first served on spots! **_

_**Thank you again to everyone and thanks for reading!**_


	43. Evil Beginnings

Miles and miles away Zard stood in front of a screen, watching as the eight teens that had caused him so much grief smiled and danced. It was sickening to see them so happy.

"Snivinling little pests." he growled and shut off the monitors.

"Master do not fret…soon they will be crushed and you shall be master of the universe." Goldar growled, bowing his gold covered head to his master.

"Oh I know that Goldar but for now let them celebrate their assumed victory. They will let their forces down and I shall gather my military. Then when they least expect it I will reappear and they will see who is the true winner is when they are outnumbered by the thousands." Zard laughed.

He vowed that he would make the Power Pests pay and his face was the last that they would see.

_**And this completes my final chapter for this story!**_

**_Thank you to everyone that commented and marked this story as a Favorite! I'm 21 and i've been watching Power Rangers since I was 3 and it's one of my favorite shows of all time! I started this on a whim and i'm so happy with how it turned out! Again thank you to everyone who read, commented, ect! _**

**_Okay...i'm done with the mushy stuff lol _**

**_I will have the Sequel up soon and in it several of your favorite Rangers from seasons past will return! I can't say which ones from which seasons though so you're just going to have to read and see! _**


End file.
